


CUATRO

by SeptemberChild



Series: Cuatro [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 122,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: AU. Un fatal accidente deja a los cuatro hermanos sin más família que ellos mismos. Saga y Kanon deben aprender a vivir bajo la tutela de sus hermanos mayores, el mundo de los cuáles cambia drásticamente, debiendo readaptar su vida y su secreta rutina mientras luchan todos juntos para superar el dolor. Yaoi y Twincest. Saga, Kanon, Aspros y Defteros.Publicado originalmente en FanFiction.net, en Mayo de 2016.





	1. Pelea

**Author's Note:**

> Relato inspirado en un magnífico fic llamado "Hermanos", creación de Scarlet D., a quién no tengo el gusto de conocer pero que en su momento, sus escritos fueron enormes.

**1\. Pelea**

La puerta del despacho de la directora del Instituto se abre, con la invitación de seguir manteniendo una urgente charla fuera de la presencia de los dos hermanos pequeños. Aspros y Defteros la siguen, y es el segundo el que no puede evitar echar una ojeada hacia dentro del despacho y divisar a sus hermanos cabizbajos, ocultando las magulladuras en sus rostros con vergüenza y rabia contenida.

\- Es la tercera vez que se pelean en diez días.- La voz de la directora quiere parecer calmada, pero el temor es palpable en su tono presuntuosamente quedo.

\- Todo es muy reciente todavía...- Aspros toma la palabra, con la seguridad que siempre le ha caracterizado, ya sea verdaderamente sentida o magistralmente fingida.- Sólo ha pasado un mes desde el accidente de nuestros padres. Nosotros mismos aún estamos conmocionados.

En momentos así Defteros no le soporta. La seguridad de Aspros a veces le abruma y le incomoda. Y le resulta estúpidamente innecesaria. Pero Aspros se ha autoimpuesto la obligación de sacarlos a todos adelante, y de momento no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer ni decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera él.

\- Creo que sería conveniente que pensárais en algún tipo de terapia que les ayudara a canalizar el dolor. Hay terapias familiares, que se pueden hacer conjuntamente...los cuatro...

\- Nosotros estamos perfectamente.- La seguridad de Aspros otra vez, hablando por los cuatro sin siquiera pedir la opinión de quién está a su lado en este momento.- Quizás necesitaremos tiempo, pero conseguiremos salir adelante.

\- Aspros, es posible que la directora tenga razón...

Defteros vuelve otra vez su rostro hacia el interior del despacho. Saga sigue con la cabeza gacha, y parece que se sirve de su puño cuidadosamente tapado por la manga de la sudadera para secarse las tímidas muestras de lo que aún no se ha permitido sentir. A su lado Kanon es incapaz de controlar el nervioso movimiento de sus piernas mientras las uñas de sus dedos son devoradas sin misericordia. Defteros suspira con dolor, y no puede evitar mirar sus propias uñas. O lo poco que queda de ellas.

\- Saldremos adelante solos, Defteros.

\- Es posible que tú y yo lo podamos llevar mejor, pero ellos son aún dos chiquillos, por mucho que no quieras darte cuenta.

Sus ojos azules se humedecen, y Aspros incoscientemente deja que su mano tome la de Defteros y la apriete con una fuerza medida que quiere ser reconfortante, sintiendo como su gesto es sutilmente rechazado y la mano de Defteros guardada al buen recaudo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

La mirada de la directora es testigo del fugaz gesto que ha traicionado a Aspros y que Defteros ha coartado de inmediato, pero finge no haberlo notado, siguiendo con sus prácticas recomendaciones.

\- Insisto en que el tema de la terapia es una opción a considerar para fortalecerlos en este desgraciado trance que estáis cruzando. Lo que ahora necesitan Saga y Kanon es estabilidad y un entorno familiar sano.

\- ¿Acaso está dudando de nuestra capacidad para guiar y educar a nuestros hermanos?- Aspros se está alterando, por mucho que intente controlarse. Puede que a la directora la engañe, pero Defteros lo sabe, y teme que el final de la conversación se augura próximo.

\- Yo no he dicho tal cosa...pero...

\- Pues no hay nada más que añadir. Hablaremos con ellos en casa, y lo arreglaremos. No se volverá a repetir ninguna pelea ni nada por el estilo.

\- Necesitan dedicación...¿Cuánto tiempo pasáis con ellos?

\- El suficiente.- El orgullo de Aspros vuelve a tomar la palabra por él, un orgullo que últimamente se ha acrecentado más para protegerle de las dudas que él mismo siente, y que no está dispuesto a mostrar.- Y ahora, si no hay nada más que decir, nos vamos.

Aspros vuelve sobre sus pasos y abre la puerta del despacho, llamando la atención de sus hermanos más pequeños e instándoles a abandonar el lugar.

Defteros se queda en medio del pasillo, con su triste mirada dirigida hacia sus tres hermanos, y con la voz de la directora obligándole a focalizar la suya sobre ella de nuevo.

\- Toma esta targeta. Es de un centro de psicología que os podría ayudar de verdad.- Defteros la agarra en su mano sin decir nada, y rápidamente la oculta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Yo lo intentaría...

\- Y yo confío en mi hermano mayor.- Su voz pretende sonar segura, pero la tristeza de su mirada denota la carencia de orgullo que a Aspros le sobra.- Saldremos adelante. Prometo que nos esforzarnos al máximo.

La aproximación de los tres hermanos capta la atención de Defteros, que ve cómo Kanon pasa al frente con prisas y sin alzar el rostro mientras Saga deja más dócilmente que el brazo de Aspros rodee sus hombros durante el camino que les lleva hacia el coche que los conducirá de regreso a casa.

\- Kanon...¡Kanon! Espera...- El aludido apenas se detiene, pero las zancadas de Defteros son lo suficientemente largas para alcanzarle en su decidida escapada.- Déjame ver...- Su mano toma el rostro de Kanon, imprimiendo una fuerza que no es suficiente para obligarle a mostrar las facciones contraídas de dolor y adornadas con nuevas heridas.- No seas tozudo, déjame ver...- Insiste, consiguiedo al fin que Kanon se detenga y que le mire con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza que le encoje el corazón.

\- No es nada.- El tono pretende sonar desdeñoso, sin querer aceptar que no hay desdén que sea capaz de alejar a Defteros de su lado.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa te las curaré como es debido.

El roce del dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla raspada quiere ser únicamente reconocedor de la pequeña lesión, convirtiéndose sin querer en una tímida carícia que el menor rechaza con urgencia. La inspección que Kanon ha permitido de su rostro es demasiado rápida para que Defteros pueda acabar de apreciar la gravedad o simpleza de las heridas, y un brusco gesto corta su contacto completamente, haciendo que el menor de los cuatro vuelva a ponerse al frente en su escapada hacia la nueva cárcel en que se ha convertido la morada de sus hermanos mayores.

Ahora la vista de Defteros se posa sobre el compungido y gacho rostro de Saga, el cuál tambien intenta acariciar levemente, notando como su muestra de afecto es rechazada de nuevo, junto con el abrazo protector que procuraba brindarle Aspros.

Los dos pequeños se avanzan en su camino, y Defteros no puede reprimir más un nervioso suspiro que delata su temor y las dudas frente a una situación que también le está sobrepasando desde el mismo día que sus padres se fueron para no volver.

\- Son demasiado jóvenes Aspros...no podremos nosotros solos...

\- Cállate, Defteros. Estamos juntos en ésto...nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos y salir adelante con fuerzas y dignidad.

\- ¿Dignidad? Dudo que nosotros podamos ser un digno ejemplo para ellos...

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto?

\- Ya sabes porqué...por lo nuestro...quizás deberíamos olvidarnos de nosotros por un tiempo...dedicarnos exclusivamente a ellos...

Aspros no quiere escuchar más, menos cuando Defteros se empeña en definir el lazo que les une como lo nuestro. Hoy no. Hoy no es un buen día para que las dudas de Defteros sobre algo que hace años que pretenden tener asumido vuelvan a aparecer.

Saga y Kanon ya han llegado al coche, y en silencio se han sentado a los asientos traseros, sin siquiera pelearse por quién toma qué lado. Defteros se dirige sin decir nada más al lado del copiloto, y Aspros toma el volante, respetando así una jerarquía implícita que raras veces se rompe. Defteros evita mirar a Aspros, pese a sentir su azul mirada posada sobre él mientras la llave aún no entra en el contacto, y su mano viaja por voluntad propia hacia sus labios, ofreciendo lo poco que queda de uñas a un nerviosismo que no sabe como aplacar, y que reanuda su paulatina destrucción gracias a la presencia de un colmillo apostado algo fuera de lugar.

\- Defteros, te dejarás sin uñas...

Los hombros de Defteros se encogen en silenciosa señal de indiferencia, y la mano de Aspros no lo puede evitar. Simplemente busca la de su hermano para apartarla de su personal tortura, pero se congela en el aire.

Hoy su atención no debe mirar hacia su lado. Hoy su atención debe mirar hacia atrás. Hacia otras uñas que también son maltratadas a consciencia. Hacia otros rostros que también evitan ser alzados. La mano que había detenido su trayectoria hacia el costado cambia de destino y busca posarse sobre la rodilla de Saga, amañagándola con toda la ternura de la que es capaz mientras sus ojos se fijan en la misma manía destructiva que Kanon ha heredado de Defteros.

\- Kanon...las uñas...

Un chasquido de lengua es toda la respuesta que consigue por parte de Kanon. La mirada de Saga es simplemente imposible de hallar.

Su última esperanza es volver la atención donde siempre la ha tenido, y por suerte sentirse correspondido.

Una mirada sutil. La rendición de la batalla con las uñas gracias a un forzado cruce de brazos y la ocultación de las manos entre ellos. Y el esbozo de una triste pero sincera y cómplice sonrisa.

Para reunir fuerzas, hoy Aspros no necesita más.


	2. Casa

**2\. Casa**

El silencio ha sido el protagonista absoluto desde la salida del Instituto hasta la llegada a casa. Ni el posterior intento de Aspros, demasiado directo quizás, para esclarecer el origen de esta última riña, ni las intenciones más suaves de Defteros después para conseguir algo de información han surtido efecto.

La cena no ha sido distinta. Kanon ha comido con tal rapidez que Aspros duda de si realmente ha sido consciente de qué era lo poco que ha engullido antes de desaparecer dentro de su nueva habitación. Saga ha esperado un poco más antes de irse a dormir. En realidad bastante más, seguramente para dar tiempo a que Kanon se durmiera y no tener que afrontarlo despierto.

El piso de Aspros y Defteros no tiene más que dos habitaciones. Nunca pensaron que les harían falta más. Menos aún calcularon que el destino les abofetearía de esta manera tan cruel. Desesperantes fueron las prisas con las que tuvieron que arreglar el cuarto que ahora ocupan los chicos. El mismo que servía de justificación ante las visitas de sus padres, que nunca osaron indagar porqué en una habitación había una cama simple y en la otra una doble. Hacer caber otra cama fue una tarea de cálculo milimétrico, extinguiendo casi por completo la necesaria intimidad que empieza a ser imperiosa tener a los quince años que ahora viven los menores.

Saga tampoco ha mostrado ganas de hablar, pero su presencia siempre es más dócil que la que ofrece el carácter arisco de Kanon, acrecentado aún más en las últimas semanas. Finalmente Saga ha abandonado el sofá y se ha ido a dormir con la cabeza aún gacha por la vergüenza de haber coprotagonizado otra pelea de todavía desconocido motivo y anónimo instigador. Y ha sido sólo entonces cuando Aspros y Defteros se han dispuesto a poner algo de orden en la casa.

En la cocina los platos están siendo fregados por Defteros, y una vez arreglado el salón Aspros no puede resistir la necesidad que tiene de acercarse a él.

\- Saldremos adelante, Defteros, te lo prometo.- Dice dejando que su espalda se apoye contra la mesada, a tan sólo un par de palmos de su gemelo.

\- No deberíamos haber puesto a la venta la casa de los papás...es evidente que no están cómodos aquí. Les falta espacio...- las manos se detienen en su cometido, sosteniendo el plato enjabonado entre ellas, sin ser enjuagado aún mientras Defteros alza la mirada hacia Aspros.- ...y quizás a nosotros también...

\- No podíamos ir a vivir allí de nuevo...por algo nos trasladamos aquí. Tu estudias aquí. Yo trabajo aquí...no podíamos dejarlo todo...

\- No te inventes excusas, Aspros. Sabes perfectamente porqué nos vinimos a vivir aquí. Y de momento yo ya he dejado mis estudios en "stand by"...en cambio tú rehúsas de pedir reducción de jornada.

\- ¡¿Y de qué piensas vivir si lo hago?! Las ayudas del gobierno son insuficientes...

\- ¡Tenemos la casa en venta!

\- Pero la malvenderemos, lo sabes. Ahora no está la situación para sacar provecho de su venta. Si hemos decidido hacer ésto es por pura necesidad, Defteros...y el dinero no durará siempre.

\- No están cómodos con nosotros, lo noto...una cosa era venir un fin de semana, otra muy distinta es... _ésto_...- el plato finalmente es enjuagado, y pasa a formar parte de la colección de vajilla limpia que va creciendo en el escurridor apostado en la esquina de la mesada.

\- Debemos darles tiempo...Todos necesitamos tiempo.

Otro plato pasa a ser la siguiente víctima del exhaustivo lavado que Defteros imprime en la porcelana barata, pero Aspros le detiene, obligándole a dejar el plato dentro de la balsa de agua sucia, agarrándole por los hombros hasta conseguir que se rinda y le encare.

\- Con el tiempo y paciencia todo saldrá...y todo se irá poniendo en su lugar...- Una de las manos que palpan los abatidos hombros de Defteros olvida su primer destino y se atreve a alzarse hasta tomar con delicadeza los rebeldes mechones que caen a los costados de su idéntico rostro para llevarlos tras la oreja, intentando en vano que se queden tras ella.

\- Aspros...- un sutil movimiento del rostro de Defteros le indica que ese gesto no es adeucado. No allí. No en ese momento.- Venga...ayúdame a terminar con ésto...

Ceder a la necesidad de robarle un beso hace días que se ha convertido en una utopía. El rechazo de Defteros es evidente, y no hace falta decir nada más. Aspros no insiste en sus intenciones. Defteros finge no haberlas leído entre líneas. No puede. Simplemente no puede retomar aún la rutina que abruptamente perdieron.

Aspros se une a la tarea de acabar de limpiar la cocina, sumiéndose en un respetuoso silencio ante la enésima negación de Defteros de permitirle un acercamiento que empieza a urgirles a ambos, y que el menor ahora se empeña en definir  _fuera de momento y de lugar_.

\- Kanon está encerrado en sí mismo...- Defteros lo dice como si éste fuera un detalle que Aspros no ha podido apreciar, cuando a Aspros no se le escapa nada.- Más que Saga...

\- ¿Y te crees que no me doy cuenta?- Aspros no puede evitar sentir cierta molestia ante una afirmación que tiene más que sabida.- Intento hablar con él...sabes que lo hago...pero...

El mayor no puede seguir con la necesaria conversación compartida con Defteros. Una inesperada presencia lo impide.

Saga lo impide.

Saga y su rostro compungido y lloroso, aparecido en silencio a sus espaldas. Saga...y la urgente necesidad que le lanza a los brazos de Aspros, dónde finalmente se derrumba entre sollozos de tristeza y dolor que ya no puede retener más.

La escena encoge el corazón de Defteros aún más de lo que lo siente cada día, y la mirada que le dedica Aspros esconde una orden que Defteros comprende a la perfección. Con gestos temblorosos se seca las manos con un repasador y desaparece.

Su destino es la habitación de los pequeños, y en ella halla a Kanon hecho un ovillo con las sábanas, de cara a la pared, fingiendo dormir, pero la entrecortada respiración que le asalta alerta de la inexistencia de sueño y de una controlada tribulación. Defteros se deja caer en el borde de la cama y se recuesta en ella, obligando a Kanon a pegarse un poco más contra la pared.

\- Déjame.

\- No me apetece.

La azul mirada de Defteros delinea en las sombras el retraído bulto en el que se ha convertido el cuerpo de Kanon, que no puede estar más recogido sobre sí mismo, y no reprime la necesidad de llevar su mano hacia la cabeza medio escondida entre las sábanas y revolverle los cabellos con un gesto que desborda ternura.

\- Déjame...- la voz de Kanon se percibe temblorosa, pese a los descomunales esfuerzos del menor para parecer desagradable y auyentar la compañía que ha decidido quedarse a su lado.

\- No...

\- Defteros...vete...- ya no hay dureza. Sólo un ruego. Débil y lloroso. Mentiroso.

\- No...No me pienso ir.

Defteros ya no puede más. Él no es tan fuerte como Aspros finge ser. Al menos, a él no le cuesta dejar fluir su pesar. Y no le avergüenza que ahora Kanon se convierta en testigo de las silenciosas lágrimas que están bañando sus mejillas y del ligero temblor que ya ha tomado su voz. El dolor que se filtra en Defteros rápidamente se contagia en Kanon. Las leves sacudidas que visitan su pecho le delatan, y convencen a Defteros para que se acomode del todo en la cama, tumbándose de lado tras el ovillo que es Kanon, y le abraza.

\- No cabes.- el pretensioso desdén de Kanon vuelve a la carga, pero Defteros es inmune a él, y Kanon lo sabe, aunque su orgullo le insta a mostrar una rebeldía que en secreto desea abandonar.

\- Pues hazme lugar...

El orgullo lentamente desaparece. El ovillo que conforma el cuerpo del menor se deshace. Las piernas se extienden y el cuerpo se impulsa un poco más hacia la pared. Defteros se tumba del todo a su lado y deja que su brazo rodee por encima de las sabanas el torso de Kanon con fuerza, notando las convulsiones encerradas dentro de su pecho. Sin ocultar las propias.

El llanto de Kanon aparece tímido. Aún contenido. Pero Defteros hace rato que ya no esconde sus lágrimas, y el apoyo de su rostro húmedo contra el hombro del pequeño le invita a dejarse ir, notando aún una tenue resistencia.

Sin soltar el abrazo al que tiene sometido a Kanon, Defteros se ayuda de sus pies para despojarse de sus zapatillas. Lo ha decidido, hoy dormirá allí. Como mínimo, lo intentará.

Un sentido beso cargado de compasión y amor fraternal cae sobre el hombro del pequeño al tiempo que el abrazo que rodea su torso se intensifica por un momento.

No hace falta más. Finalmente el llanto amarrado emerge.

Y no lo hace solo. Otro dolor idéntico le acompaña sin vergüenza y sin pudor.

En la cocina Saga sigue abrazado a Aspros y a su fortaleza.

Una fortaleza que también se rinde.

Pero éso es algo que nadie más ve.


	3. Entreno

**3\. Entreno**

El colmillo vuelve a hincarse en la tostada y salada cáscara de una nueva pipa de girasol. La lengua atrapa la semilla y la condena, y la cáscara pasa rápidamente a engrosar la colección de otras víctimas compañeras alrededor de sus pies. La habilidad de Defteros a la hora de engullir las pipas es, simplemente, sobrenatural.

Hace unos minutos que Aspros le observa desde la distancia, pero Defteros aún no se ha dado cuenta. Está demasiado concentrado en el entrenamiento de los menores. Un entrenamiento que no parece ir del todo bien.

Finalmente Aspros decide hacer acto de presencia a su lado, sentándose cerca mientras deja descansar entre sus pies la bolsa bandolera que siempre le acompaña al trabajo de programador web que desempeña desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿No estás abusando un poco de las pipas? Luego por la noche te mueres de sed...

Defteros ha notado su llegada, pero no se permite quitar ojo de lo que ocurre sobre el campo de fútbol, por mucho que la presencia de Aspros a su lado le reclame, como mínimo, una fugaz mirada.

\- O las pipas...o las uñas. Tú eliges.- Una sonrisa es tímidamente esbozada mientras sus ojos se fijan un instante en Aspros y otra pipa pasa a ser víctima del trabajo de su peculiar colmillo.

Los azules ojos de Aspros viajan hacia los horribles dedos que Defteros luce últimamente, con las uñas completamente al ras y diversas heridas alrededor de lo poco que queda de ellas.

\- De acuerdo. Pero tráete una botella de agua a la habitación...al menos no te levantarás infinitas veces para ir a beber...- Defteros vuelve a dibujar otra ligera sonrisa, y asiente al tiempo que otra pipa cede a su ejecución. Parece que poco a poco se va sobreponiendo al dolor, o lo vadea mejor, y este pequeño detalle reconforta sin medida a Aspros, que se aguanta las ganas de regalarle cualquier tipo de carícia, menos ahí, cerca de los diversos padres que también siguen el entrenamiento.- ¿Cómo van?

\- Mal...si siguen así no jugarán el domingo...- Aspros le mira con interrogación, y seguidamente rueda su mirada hacia el terreno de juego, descubriendo a Saga luciendo piernas de manteca y a Kanon perdido en otra dimensión muy lejos de allí. Ante su silencio y la minuciosa observación de la situación, Defteros decide aclararle más los motivos que le han llevado a pronunciar dicha conclusión.- Saga no se enfrenta a los defensas como sabe hacerlo, se frena...evita los encontronazos y pierde los balones constantemente...

\- ¿Y Kanon?

\- Pues...o no se entera que le encaran los delanteros...o los derriba sin medir fuerzas. Además, el viejo ése, Shion, su entrenador por si no lo sabes - Aspros arruga el ceño y mira a su hermano con expresión de "sé cómo se llama el viejo entrenador de los chavales" - es malísimo. No sabe liderar a los muchachos. No tiene ni idea.

\- ¡Uy sí, ya ha hablado el genio!

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas?- Defteros le dedica una divertida mirada de fingida sorpresa que arranca una sonrisa a su gemelo.- Todavía les quedan dos entrenamientos antes del partido, y te aseguro que el domingo jugarán de titulares. Y tú vas a ayudar a que así sea.

El terror ante la idea que Defteros está madurando en su mente invade sin remedio a Aspros. No es usual que ocurra ésto, pero hoy Defteros parece que ha decidido por los cuatro qué hacer el resto del atardecer. El mayor teme que no acabarán precisamente limpios e impolutos, y aunque sus excusas alegando que viste ropa de trabajo de oficina para librarse de las intenciones de Defteros sabe que no serán tenidas en serio, no puede evitar sufrir por cómo quedaran sus nuevos jeans, estrenados apenas unos pocos días atrás.

El viejo Shion da por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy, y los muchachos se despiden entre ellos. Algunos regresan a casa por su propio pie. Otros se unen con los padres que les esperan. Saga y Kanon se acercan a ellos cabizbajos y visiblemente insatisfechos por el entreno que ambos han llevado a cabo.

Aspros ya se ha preparado para la tarea que le espera. Las mangas arremangadas de su camisa así lo muestran, y Defteros se ha acercado al entrenador para pedirle prestado un balón que mañana le será devuelto al equipo.

\- ¡No defiendes una mierda, Kanon!- Espeta Saga a su gemelo, que no duda en contraatacar con visible enojo.

\- ¡Anda que tú! ¡No te has pasado a ningún defensa! ¡Ni a mí!

\- ¡¿Ah, no?! Claro...tú no cuentas...¡porqué ni siquiera has entrenado!

\- ¡Imbécil!

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué son estas palabras?!- Defteros se acerca a ellos balón en mano, y Aspros les espera con las manos en jarra apostadas en su cadera.

\- Como si tú hablaras bien...- le replica Saga, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que Defteros no tiene armas para defenderse de dicha afirmación.

Defteros se planta al lado de Aspros, que les mira en silencio y con fingida expresión de dureza, como si estuvieran frente a una situación que exige la máxima seriedad. El balón bota un par de veces y se detiene de nuevo sobre la gran mano de Defteros, que sin emitir palabra les señala alzando su mentón que regresen al campo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No volvemos a casa?- Kanon lo pregunta temiendo de antemano la respuesta, dibujada en la mirada de sus dos hermanos mayores.

\- El entrenamiento no ha acabado aún.- Dice Defteros, haciendo botar el balón de nuevo.- Saga, tú conmigo. Kanon, ve con Aspros.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - exclaman los dos menores al unísono.- Estamos cansados y tenemos deberes...- aclara Saga, buscando como sea escapar de las intenciones de sus hermanos mayores.

\- Hoy los haréis después de cenar. Domingo váis a jugar, y seréis los mejores del equipo, pero está claro que debéis entrenar.

No hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Cuando Defteros se lo propone puede ser muy tozudo. Y es evidente que ahora ni siquiera Aspros se atreve a contradecirle.

Los equipos se reparten, y los toques de balón empiezan tímidos e imprecisos, siguiendo la tónica que Defteros ha observado durante todo el entrenamiento con el resto del equipo. Pero como siempre se empeña en afirmar Aspros, todo es cuestión de tiempo. De ir destensando el ambiente poco a poco...de dejar fluir la energía...Lentamente los pases van siendo más precisos, los menores se muestran más relajados e implicados. Incluso se podría intuir que por unos momentos su mente se está focalizando únicamente en el terreno de juego que les envuelve y que les ampara en una escena compartida y distendida. Tremendamente necesaria para los cuatro.

Aspros se ha hecho con el balón y no duda en encarar a Defteros, que le espera con todos los sentidos alerta. No pasará. Por lo que más quiera...Aspros no pasará. Saga se desgañita reclamándole una inmediata interrupción en su avance, y Defteros no le defrauda. Arranca en una corta carrera que cesa cuando se deja caer al suelo con la pierna extendida para robarle el balón a Aspros, sin poder evitar alzarla un poco a traición en el momento del impacto de su pie contra el balón, provocando que Aspros caiga al suelo sin remedio.

\- ¡Bien!- grita Saga, mostrando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ésto sería amarilla! - se enfada Kanon, que siempre es reprendido por su supuesta dureza a la hora de defender.- ¡O roja! ¡Defteros, debes abandonar el juego! ¡Estás expulsado! - pese a sus exclamaciones, sus labios también parecen haberse rendido al acto de intentar sonreír, y para Defteros ésto es más que suficiente.

\- ¡Tiene razón Kanon! - Se une Aspros desde el fangoso terreno, luciendo sus ropas de vestir completamente sucias de barro.- Defteros, no puedes seguir jugando...¡menudo ejemplo el tuyo!- sigue Aspros, guiñándole un ojo de manera imperceptible para todos, menos para su especial receptor.

Defteros se acerca hacia él y le tiende la mano para ayudar a alzarle. Aspros la toma sin vacilar, y se sirve de su tirón para ponerse en pie rápidamente.

\- Lo siento Aspros, pero te tenía ganas.

Defteros le replica con inocencia, sin esperar la respuesta que susurrada llega a sus oídos cuando Aspros ya está alzado y pasa muy próximo a su lado.- Yo sí que te tengo ganas...

La unión de sus manos se corta de repente, y el rubor toma intenso las mejillas de Defteros, que agradece que ya luzcan rojas y sudadas debido al esfuerzo físico que están experimentando.

\- Aspros...

Defteros susurra el nombre entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproches. Una mirada que Aspros le corresponde con una traviesa sonrisa, y con una amenaza latente.

\- Hoy no te me escapas...

\- ¡Bueno, ¿qué?! ¡¿Ya estáis cansados?! - Les grita Kanon, que parece completamente rendido a la excitación de seguir con el juego que les ha unido.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ya están viejos! - le secunda Saga, riéndose abiertamente por primera vez en semanas.

La satisfacción que sienten Aspros y Defteros frente a su logro es inmensa, y el mayor no duda en acercarse a los pequeños y fingir reprenderles con gracia para alargar lo más que pueda un momento sanador para todos.

\- ¡¿Pero vosotros dos qué os habéis creído?! - exclama acercándose a ellos con decisión.- ¡Defteros y yo sólo tenemos veinticinco años!

Los pequeños se ríen, y retroceden ante la supuestamente amenazante aproximación de Aspros. Defteros ha ido a por el balón, tragándose la vergüenza que le han despertado las palabras de Aspros, reconociendo en secreto silencio que él también...que también le tiene ganas de verdad...pero éso es algo que en este momento está en segundo plano. Lo más importante ahora lo tienen frente a sus ojos.

El logro de hoy no tiene precio. Y de momento, no hay nada que importe más.

Defteros coloca el balón sobre el terreno, y antes de chutar profiere un aviso tardío para la defensa.

\- ¡Saga, a por él! - el balón sale disparado, hallando su destino en los pies de Saga, que finalmente lo recibe con precisión y arranca con su avance, dejando a Kanon atrás.

Kanon corre todo lo que sus piernas dan de sí, pero Saga se ha adelantado, y no hay nadie que impida que el balón entre en la portería.

\- ¡Defteros, eres un cabrón! - grita Kanon desde la distancia, visiblemente enfadado por la pequeña traición de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Esa lengua, Kanon! - le reprende Defteros mientras avanza hacia Aspros, parado en medio del campo.

\- Te lo dije...era cuestión de tiempo.- le dice Aspros, mirándole con satisfacción.- Y hoy, te juro por los dioses que no te me escapas...

La mirada de Defteros huye del magnetismo al que le someten los ojos de Aspros, y vuelve a ruborizarse sin poder hacer nada más que sonreir y aceptar que sí, que hoy él tampoco desea dejarlo escapar.


	4. Dudas

**4\. Dudas**

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Parece que mueven muebles...

Kanon lo dice con visible intriga reflejada en su tono, y pega aún más la oreja contra la pared que separa su cuarto de la habitación de sus hermanos mayores.

\- ¡Kanon! Apártate...- Susurra Saga, nervioso ante las intenciones de Kanon de seguir espiando lo que ocurre sólo unos pocos palmos más allá.- Deben hablar de sus cosas...

\- Hablar de sus cosas es hablar, Saga, no mover muebles...además...ni que fueran un matrimonio para tener que  _hablar de sus cosas_...- replica Kanon, despegando un instante su oreja de la pared para mirar a Saga y descubrirle extrañamente inquieto y sentado en medio de su cama, observándole con el reproche escrito en sus verdes ojos.

\- No está bien espiar, Kanon...- insiste Saga.

Kanon hace caso omiso de las apreciaciones de Saga y vuelve a pegar su oreja en la pared, sólo un segundo antes de apartarse y volverse de nuevo hacia Saga, con una nueva interrogación en su mente.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué en su habitación sólo hay una cama grande?

\- Bueno, decían que la compraron cuando la novia de Aspros vivió con ellos una temporada...

La novia de Aspros...una artimaña más de las que los mayores se inventaron para justificar ante sus padres ciertas cosas injustificables. La novia de Aspros...la cuál nadie conoció nunca, y la cuál apareció en las conversaciones de la misma manera que un día se esfumó.

\- ¿Qué pasó con su novia? - El encogimiento de hombros de Saga es toda la respuesta que Kanon obtiene, pero es obvio que hoy su mente está despierta y con ganas de indagar. - ¿Crees que la compartían?

Saga le mira con los ojos completamente abiertos y en silencio, sopesando todas las posibilidades imaginables, para responder finalmente luciendo una pequeña mueca de repugnancia.- No creo...¿no?

\- ¿Tú compartirías una novia conmigo?

Realmente hoy Kanon está espavilado y sin muchas ganas de dormir. Y a Saga le molesta. No el hecho que hable...sino los temas que está empeñado en deshilachar.

\- Nunca.

\- ¿Ni que estuviera muy buena?

\- ¡Menos! ¿Acaso lo harías tú?

\- ¡No! Pero ellos son raros...quizás lo hacían...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con raros?

\- ¡Pues éso! Raros...No entiendo cómo pueden dormir juntos...- aclara Kanon, completamente ajeno al hecho que siempre les ha unido - ¡yo no podría dormir en una misma cama contigo! Ya me molesta tener que compartir la habitación...

\- ¡Kanon! Déjalos...- Saga se está incomodando cada vez más ante los derroteros que va tomando la conversación con su gemelo, pero no hay nada que hacer. Hoy Kanon está incomprensiblemente hablador.

\- Quizás se tocan...¿te imaginas?...- continúa Kanon, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en medio de su cama, mirando a Saga con travesura - ¡qué asco!

\- ¡Vale ya, Kanon!

Saga se ruboriza sin saber muy bien por qué. No le gustan las ideas de Kanon, ni la ligereza con la que las pronuncia. No quiere imaginarse a sus hermanos  _tocándose,_ pero su mente le traiciona, y lo hace. Y para más sufrimiento, sorpresivamente no le disgusta la imagen que se crea en su mente. Muy a su pesar...le excita...y su cuerpo no tarda nada en responder a estos imaginarios estímulos. No puede ser...simplemente tiene que alejarse de las enfermas ideas de Kanon, y sólo se le ocurre hacerse con el móvil y conectar la música, poniéndose los auriculares a un volumen atronador. Aprovechando para cambiar radicalmente de conversación.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar la música que me ha pasado Aioros? - Kanon ha vuelto a pegar la oreja a la pared, pero la insistencia de Saga consigue que se rinda y que deje de lado sus ansias de seguir espiando.- Es buena...toma.- Saga le ofrece uno de los auriculares y Kanon cambia de cama y se sienta a su lado, tomando el chisme y colocándoselo en su oreja.

Kanon hoy mismo ha dejado claro que no le gusta compartir habitación con él, pero a Saga éso no le molesta. Incluso podría llegar a aceptar que le gusta. Y ahora, tenerlo sentado a su lado y sin pelearse, simplemente le reconforta. Quizás sus hermanos mayores no son raros...o quizás ellos dos son tan raros como Aspros y Defteros pero aún no lo saben...Saga sacude la cabeza para limpiarla de demasiadas ideas y conjeturas absurdas, y decide concentrarse en la música.

Las canciones van pasando. Sí...realmente son buenas. Parece que Aioros tiene buen gusto con la música. Una música que les acompaña y que consigue que finalmente se olviden de lo que transcurre justo al otro lado de la pared.

Hasta que el ruido de muebles aparece de nuevo y un estruendoso portazo hace vibrar las estanterías de su cuarto.

Ambos se quitan los dispositivos de música del oído y se miran extrañados. Unos apresurados pasos avanzan por el pasillo hasta el salón, e inmediatamente la tele es prendida.

\- ¿Se habrán enfadado? - pregunta Kanon con vanos intentos de aclarar algo en lo que Saga es tan ignorante como él.

Un simple encogimiento de hombros por parte de Saga dice que quizás sí. Ambos se miran por unos instantes, y los auriculares vuelven a sus oídos.

\- ¿Puedes poner otra vez la primera? Mola mucho...

Saga no dice nada. Sólo obedece.

La primera canción vuelve a sonar. Sí...definitivamente, es buena.

###

\- Defteros...¿crees que es necesario hacer todo ésto?

Aspros le mira impaciente, plantado en medio de la habitación, con el deseo palpitando y la impaciencia robándole la serenidad. Pero Defteros sigue con su empeño de atrancar la puerta sea como sea.

\- Por si acaso...

\- ¿Por si acaso qué? Estarán dormidos hace rato...no entrarán.

La silla no parece servir de mucho, ya que cuando Defteros intenta abrir la puerta, por mucho que ella esté bajo la manija, cede y se cae. Es evidente que la silla no es una buena opción, así que Defteros la hace a un lado y arrastra un pequeña cómoda unos cuantos palmos para apostarla frente a la puerta.

Ahora sí, ahora parece que funciona, y Aspros ya no puede aguantarse más. Avanza hacia Defteros y se abraza a él por la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí y mostrándole cómo se encuentra su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

\- Hace días que me tienes así, Defteros...

Defteros cierra los ojos y sella sus labios conteniendo el placer que le supone sentir a su hermano pegado a él, y finalmente cede a sus intenciones durante tantos días amarradas. Se voltea y devora los ansiados labios que tan tercamente ha rehúsado probar las últimas semanas. Él también está excitado. Él también necesita desesperadamente esta malsana unión con Aspros, pero el terror que le despierta la mínima posibilidad de ser descubiertos hace que sus oídos se hayan agudizado como los de un felino, y repentinamente cesa con el profundo beso altamente electrificante, dejando a Aspros con los labios partidos, el aliento quemando sobre su rostro y el ardor gobernando sus entrepiernas.

\- Defteros...relájate...por favor...

Aspros vuelve a la carga y Defteros se rinde, pero sólo un instante antes de detenerse de nuevo, achicando la mirada y agudizando su oído.

\- Mierda...están hablando...- lo dice con la mirada perdida en su concentración, ahora lejos de Aspros y los sugerentes movimientos que éste profiere contra su cadera.

\- Olvídalos...

\- Nos pueden escuchar, Aspros...

\- Seremos silenciosos...

Aspros atrapa de nuevo los labios de Defteros y desliza sus manos bajo la tela de su camiseta, no para deshacerse de ella, sino por el simple placer de sentir bajo sus carícias el tacto de una piel últimamente añorada. Parece que finalmente Defteros se olvida de los pequeños y se entrega tanto en el beso como en las carícias que recibe y que otorga, ahogando entre la húmeda unión de sus labios un gemido de placer cuando una de las manos de Aspros desciende y palpa con destreza la evidente excitación que se insinúa bajo sus ropas.

Sí, parece que todo va bien...que Defteros se entrega y que sólo existen ellos dos...pero una exclamación proveniente del otro lado de la pared corta el beso en seco y propícia que Defteros se aparte de Aspros con celeridad, pasándose de manera inconsciente el dorso de su mano contra los labios, llevándose con este gesto los restos de saliva compartida que hay en ellos.

La mirada de Aspros se ensombrece con una mezcla de profunda decepción y frustración, y Defteros le envía una mirada cargada de culpas, dudas e impotencia.

\- Lo siento Aspros...Hoy no puedo...Así no...

Defteros baja la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar la tremenda decepción que percibe en Aspros.

Y Aspros tampoco puede más. Imposible es ahora meterse en la cama junto a él y en ese estado que no se atreve a afrontar.

Aspros siente como la rabia sube por su garganta y le obliga a arrastrar la cómoda hasta su sitio de origen y salir con su enfado a cuestas, propinando un fuerte portazo que hace estremecer las débiles paredes.

Es evidente, Aspros se ha enfadado. Y mucho. Seguirle hacia el salón no es una buena opción a tener en cuenta, menos cuando Aspros luce así de enojado y busca su propia soledad.

A Defteros no le queda otra solución que quedarse en su habitación y hacerse bajar de otra manera el deseo que no se decide a saciar con Aspros. Demasiadas son las dudas y los miedos que tiene a ser descubiertos, pero ésto es algo que parece que Aspros no está dispuesto a aceptar. Y quizás menos a entender y respetar.

Con la cabeza gacha, las culpas asomando y el deseo aún quemando, Defteros se sienta en medio de la cama y busca desesperadamente la solución para saciar su ansiedad.

Ya no quedan pipas. Hoy ya las ha engullido todas.

La siguiente opción es clara.

Las pocas uñas que le quedan pasan a ser las rescatadas víctimas de su indecisión.


	5. Quiebre

**5\. Quiebre**

Hoy no está siendo un buen domingo. En realidad, el pequeño paréntesis de relajación con el que se consiguió empezar la semana se esfumó junto con la afabilidad de Aspros.

Algo le pasa a Aspros y los pequeños empiezan a ser las víctimas colaterales de una frustración que sólo Defteros conoce, y que en secreto comparte. Hace días que Aspros no le habla más allá de lo mínimo e indispensable para no hacer de los días un trance insoportable. La frialdad de trato que recibe Defteros se transborda a los menores, e inevitablemente la tensión se ha ido acumulando, destapando de nuevo la pesada tristeza que los cuatro luchan para superar, cada cuál a su manera.

El partido de fútbol no ha salido como Defteros había soñado. Saga ha sido incapaz de marcar un gol, y Kanon ha sufrido el mal trago de la sustitución en el entretiempo. El equipo ha ganado, pero Saga y Kanon no han podido vencer su latente tristeza, siendo vapuleados por ella. El posterior almuerzo en un restaurante de comida rápida ha transcurrido bajo una tensión que Defteros ha sido incapaz de vadear, sintiéndose completamente abandonado de apoyo por parte de Aspros.

Definitivamente, algo le pasa a Aspros, y Defteros se niega a aceptar que su cambio en el carácter se deba únicamente a la dificultad que ambos experimentan a la hora de recuperar la rutina de su más oculta intimidad. La desilusión que emana de Aspros se emerge de unas aguas más densas y profundas. La imposibilidad de tener sexo ha sido, simplemente, el estúpido desencadenante de una situación inevitable.

Aspros todavía no se ha liberado. La fortaleza que él mismo se ha autoimpuesto ha amarrado su dolor muy adentro. Nadie le ha visto dejar fluir las naturales emociones fruto del desgraciado episodio que todos comparten, ni siquiera Defteros. Pero hoy Aspros está a punto de quiebre, aunque él aún no es capaz de aceptarlo.

Durante la tarde cada uno ha buscado su propio aislamiento. Saga se ha rendido al cansancio en el sofá. Kanon ha decidido canalizar su rabia matando todo tipo de bichos y seres extraños en la pantalla de televisión. Defteros se ha refugiado en la habitación de los trastos, habilitada como pequeño estudio dónde también hay el ordenador, rescatando su proyecto final de carrera para intentar evadir su mente entre las líneas de unos planos que ahora le parecen totalmente carentes de sentido. Aspros simplemente se ha ido. ¿Dónde? Ésto es una incógnita que nadie ha osado desvelar.

La llegada de Aspros se ha producido en silencio. Un silencio que sólo se rompe cuando, sobreponiéndose como puede a su atribulada alma, indaga sobre un tema tan trivial como lo es la cena que van a tomar.

\- Para cenar puedo hacer una crema de verduras...¿que os parece?

Saga le mira con ojos soñolientos y simplemente asiente con desgana. Kanon ni tan sólo hace el esfuerzo de mirarle. Su vista sigue fija en la televisión, y sus dedos se rigen por una velocidad descomunal a la hora de apretar los botones que no pueden matar su propia rabia interior. Pero le contesta. Y lo hace con hiriente frialdad.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Yo no voy a cenar.

\- Lo puedo hacer con la receta de mamá. A vosotros os gusta...

Aspros lo intenta. Ser amable...Complacer...Suavizar la tensión. Pero Kanon está furioso. Con Aspros...con Defteros y con Saga, pero mucho más consigo mismo y con la opresión que vuelve a sentir en la boca de su estómago, y de la cuál no se puede librar. Está furioso, y es esta rabia la que toma la palabra por él y la que arma una réplica cuya intención es herir...Herir profundamente, y sin saber por qué.

\- Deja de ser tan ridículo... - lo dice alzando la mirada y escupiendo el veneno que ya no puede contrarrestar.- Tú no lo haces ni nunca lo sabrás hacer como mamá.

Saga se ha despertado de golpe, y estas palabras también llegan a oídos de Defteros, que abandona el pequeño estudio y se acerca en silencio al umbral de una inesperada tempestad.

Aspros recibe este golpe con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz, pero ha dolido...más de lo que su respuesta está dispuesta a mostrar.

\- Lo puedo intentar. Y vosotros me podríais ayudar.

\- ¡Que no, Aspros! ¡Que dejes de una vez de querer hacer las cosas como las hacía mamá! ¡Mamá ya no está! ¡¿Te enteras?!

Kanon se olvida del juego que tiene entre manos y afronta la atónita figura de Aspros con pretendida maldad.

\- Frena un poco, Kanon...sólo intento hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo...

\- ¡¿Ah , sí?! ¡Pues regresemos a casa! ¡No me gusta estar aquí!

Aspros cierra los ojos un largo instante durante el cuál respira profundamente un par de veces para evitar desatar las chispas de frustración que queman en su interior.

\- Kanon...sabes que no podemos regresar...está en venta...

\- ¡Pues quítala de la venta! ¡Yo no te pedí venir aquí!

Saga enmudece de terror ante la escena que está presenciando, sintiendo cómo su corazón amenaza con estallar dentro de su pecho, y es Defteros el que no puede evitar salir en ayuda de su hermano mayor, cada vez más desarmado.

\- Kanon...ya vale...

\- Necesitamos venderla para poder salir adelante...

Aspros se justifica, pero la rabia de Kanon hoy no tiene fin. - ¡Pues que se ponga a trabajar él también! - espeta señalando la figura de Defteros en el umbral del salón sin dejar de mirar a Aspros con dura reprobación. - ¡No necesitamos niñeras que nos vigilen todo el día! ¡Ya somos mayores!

\- Kanon...para por favor...- el susurro de Saga emerge débil y lloroso.

\- ¡No sois papá y mamá! ¡Nunca lo seréis! ¡A ver si os enteráis de una puta vez que están muertos!

Los ojos de Kanon brillan de rabia y de desesperación contenida, pero Aspros ya no resiste más. Es incapaz de escuchar la voz de Defteros rogando calma y reflexión, y no puede reprimir una simple orden que congela el tiempo y achica el espacio a discreción.

\- Vete, Kanon...- La voz de Aspros hiela, pero el menor de los cuatro le enfrenta con la mirada fruncida. - ¡He dicho que te largues de mi vista! - Kanon se mantiene firme en su desafío y Aspros no duda en avanzar hacia él, agarrarle de la camiseta y ayudarle de malas maneras a desaparecer en su habitación. Kanon se resiste, pero Aspros es más fuerte. Y más autoritario.- ¡Vete! ¡Y tú también!

El empujón que profiere sobre Kanon y la siguiente orden consiguen que Saga se alce del sofá y que obedezca sin dudar. Pero Kanon aún sigue enfrentándole, tentando la suerte y consiguiendo que Aspros finalmente vuelva a agarrarle y que sea él mismo el que lo acompañe arrastrándolo hacia su habitación, pasando frente a la estupefacta figura de Defteros sin siquiera ser consciente de su presencia, cerrando la puerta de un gran golpe una vez los dos gemelos menores están dentro de su exclusiva dimensión.

Defteros no puede sentirse más impactado, y cuando Aspros regresa al salón es incapaz de hacer nada para evitar que el mayor barra todo lo que hay sobre la mesa de un plumazo. Los vasos de la merienda olvidados allí caen al suelo, estallando en mil pedazos, y es el agarre de Defteros el que evita un mal mayor.

\- Aspros...

\- ¡Suéltame!

Un fuerte y desdeñoso tirón ayuda a que Aspros se libre del contacto de Defteros, pero éste insiste, luchando para mantener su tono bajo y neutro.

\- Cálmate...por favor...

Pero Aspros no puede satisfacer su petición. Hoy es imposible, y sólo siente cómo la rabia vuelve a recorrer sus brazos, obligándose a retenerla cerrando los puños mientras se hace consciente del desastre que yace frente a sus ojos. Su respiración se presenta acelerada y la tensión es evidente en todo su cuerpo.

Hoy Aspros está al punto de quiebre, y ya empieza a notarlo. Sus azules ojos se humedecen mientras se deslizan por unas emociones largamente ignoradas, pero que ahora luchan desesperadamente para ver la luz. Defteros siente la necesidad de acercarse a él, pero la reprime y le respeta una distancia prudencial.

\- Aspros...

Aspros no responde. Sella sus labios con fuerza, aprieta la mandíbula hasta doler al tiempo que se agacha y empieza a recoger con las manos los pedazos de cristal más grandes que se esparcen frente a sus pies.

\- Déjalo, Aspros...ya lo recojo yo...- Defteros se acerca, pero es repelido de un empujón a sus piernas.

La distancia vuelve a aparecer, y el menor de los dos calla frente a la derrotada figura en la que se ha convertido su hermano mayor.

\- Yo también les extraño...- La voz queda atorada a la mitad de su garganta. El nudo que hay en ella no deja fluir las palabras con claridad y las manos que quieren recoger los cristales tiemblan.

\- Ya lo sé, Aspros...

\- ¡Maldita sea! Yo también les echo en falta, Defteros...mucho...

Defteros vuelve a acercarse y con suavidad toma a Aspros del brazo y le obliga a alzarse. La mirada del mayor está perdida sobre el suelo, completamente borrosa por las lágrimas que finalmente han acudido a limpiarla.

\- Lo sé...

Los labios de Aspros son mordidos con fuerza y el contacto de la mano de Defteros sobre su brazo es reconfortante, pero insuficiente. Aspros no puede resistirse más. Hoy su fortaleza dice basta y le invita a volverse hacia su hermano y reclamarle auxilio tras el velo de su oculto dolor.

\- Estamos muy solos, Defteros...- La mirada de Aspros tiembla, y tras su húmedo estremiciento hay un sentido ruego que Defteros no puede ignorar. Sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de su gemelo y le estrechan con fuerza, sintiendo como los brazos de Aspros se amarran a su espalda y permite que su rostro se hunda contra su hombro.- Muy solos...

Aspros se ha quebrado.

Después de más de un mes de férrea resistencia, hoy su llanto fluye. Y lo hace contra el hombro de aquél que siempre ha estado a su lado.

\- Les tenemos a ellos, Aspros...me tienes a mí...

Defteros tampoco puede retener sus lágrimas, y simplemente estrecha con más fuerza el lazo que le une a su igual, sintiendo como finalmente Aspros le responde de la misma manera y permite su necesaria liberación.

En las sombras del pasillo, Kanon está sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas y sus brazos rodeándolas con fuerza. El rostro se esconde tras ellas, pero sus ojos verdes no pueden dejar de apreciar las heridas que su veneno ha abierto en su hermano mayor. Maldiciéndose por ello. Arrepintiéndose de sus palabras...deseando volver el tiempo sólo unos minutos atrás.

A su lado le acompaña Saga con su idéntica tristeza bañando también su adolescente rostro.

La descubierta fragilidad de Aspros duele.

Y la necesidad de recomponerle, urge.

\- Nosotros les tenemos a ellos...- dice Saga, tragándose el nudo que le deforma la voz. Kanon asiente, aplastado por su propio dolor...y por el dolor que ha causado con insana maldad a su hermano mayor.- Ellos nos deberían tener a nosotros también...

Kanon esconde completamente el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Las convulsiones vuelven a tomar su pecho.

\- Aspros...perdóname...

Su voz se escucha...pero sólo a Saga llega su súplica.


	6. Disculpas

**6\. Disculpas**

El desayuno posterior al cataclismo emocional sufrido la noche anterior ha estado gobernado por las reminiscencias de las culpas y arrepentimientos que han asaltado cada una de las cuatro almas unidas bajo el mismo techo.

Aspros no ha pronunciado palabra. Defteros sólo lo mínimo y necesario para parecer correcto, pero no afable. Saga ha prendido el televisor, desafiando con miedo la norma impuesta por Aspros de tomar el desayuno sin él, pero hoy era necesario disfrazar la tensión fuera como fuera. Kanon ha sido simplemente incapaz de alzar la vista hacia sus hermanos mayores, muriéndose de ganas de disculparse, pero sintiéndose incapaz de hallar las palabras a emplear para conseguirlo con decencia. Finalmente el insano silencio ha sido la única opción a la que agarrarse, esperando la llegada de la hora de marchar al colegio y así escapar del momento de afrontar su falta, al menos durante unas cuantas horas más.

Aspros ha emprendido su camino hacia el trabajo, y los pequeños han salido más pronto de lo usual hacia el instituto de secundaria, donde sus pies son más que suficientes para acercarles a sus juveniles obligaciones.

Defteros se ha quedado en casa, desempeñando las tareas necesarias que disponen a todos de ropa limpia y un cierto orden que facilita la convivencia con más o menos dignidad. Aspros no viene a comer al mediodía. Pero hoy ni siquiera se ha llevado la comida que le ayuda a llenar el estómago a lo largo de sus ocho horas de jornada laboral. Los chicos comen en el colegio y Defteros no sabe si tendrá ánimos de cocinarse nada para él. En el pequeño estudio le espera su proyecto final de carrera, pero las palabras de Kanon anoche también le hirieron a él. Antes del desgraciado accidente que todo lo cambió, Aspros había alentado a Defteros a olvidarse de su trabajo de verano para poder finalizar de una vez por todas sus estudios, pero la situación ha cambiado drásticamente, y Defteros no puede seguir permitiendo que Aspros solo saque a los cuatro adelante. No tiene un mal sueldo, pero es insuficiente. Y los chicos no deben verse afectados económicamente. Ellos dos pueden estrecharse los cinturones, privarse de sus caprichos, pero Saga y Kanon no.

Sólo le ha bastado una llamada de teléfono a sus antiguos jefes. El verano se acerca, y la apertura del bar de playa donde ha trabajado los últimos años es casi inminente. El miedo a que su puesto ya hubiera sido otorgado a otra persona estaba ahí, pero finalmente este verano el trabajo continuará siendo suyo y el proyecto final de carrera tendrá que volver a esperar unos meses más para verse finalizado.

Son pasadas las cinco de la tarde cuando Saga y Kanon llegan del instituto, y Defteros no sale del pequeño estudio dónde intenta concentrarse en lo que pronto deberá volver a olvidar. Escucha su tímido saludo, pero no responde. Él también está dolido. El trato del que anoche fue víctima Aspros le contrajo las entrañas, y descubrirle quebrado de esa manera le dolió. Aspros necesitaba liberarse de su propio dolor, pero las formas en que fue forzado a hacerlo le superó.

La tensión también sigue planeando sobre los menores, y se percibe en la falta de palabras que ambos comparten y en la extraña rapidez en que los dos se disponen a emplearse en sus deberes.

Quieren merendar, pero no hallarán nada para poder llenar sus estómagos de dulces. No hay nada apto para ello en la despensa, y las uñas de Defteros también sufren la falta de aprovisionamiento de pipas, acabadas un par de días atrás. Concienzudamente se ha cubierto la punta de todos los dedos con tiritas para evitar los efectos de su ansiedad sobre ellos, pero ha resultado ser una idea tan ridícula como inútil. Su colmillo ha conseguido traspasar la pegadiza tela y llegar a su objetivo con facilidad. No hay más...necesita pipas, y las necesita ya, pero Aspros aún tardará en llegar para poder ir a hacer la compra semanal.

La frustración rige sus desesperados intentos de deshacerse de las tiritas cuando una presencia le incomoda a sus espaldas. Es Kanon, y el temor que le embarga se percibe de lejos, pero aún así se arma de valor para disimularlo y hablar.

\- No hay nada para merendar...

Lo dice con un hilillo de voz, y Defteros casi puede asegurar que sin alzar el avergonzado rostro, pero no se va a volver para comprobarlo. Quitarse las tiritas y la pegajosa goma residual que éstas dejan en sus magullados dedos ahora es su única prioridad.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te vaya a comprar algo?- Kanon calla y agacha aún más el rostro, dejando que un hombro se apoye contra la puerta y que un pie barra infantilmente el suelo frente a él.- Espabiláos si tenéis hambre. No necesitáis ninguna niñera que os haga la merienda. Ya sois mayores ¿no?

Los esfuerzos que hace Defteros para sonar frío y desdeñoso son terribles, pero los chicos tienen que aprender que hay una cadena de respeto que nunca se debe romper. Con la pérdida del respeto se pierde absolutamente todo, y éste es un punto que es imperioso evitar.

Kanon acepta este ataque sin replicar, sabiéndose merecedor de él, y finalmente deja que sus necesarias disculpas emerjan, deseando que, como mínimo, Defteros se digne a mirarle.

\- Lo siento...- lo dice con la cabeza gacha pero la mirada posada sobre el indiferente Defteros, que sigue evitando corresponderle.

\- No es conmigo con quién tienes que disculparte, Kanon.

Ésto duele. No es sencillo para Defteros hacerse el duro e indiferente, pero el mayor herido ayer fue Aspros, y Kanon debe hallar el valor para disculparse con quién debe, no con quién le es más fácil.

El menor de todos desaparece en silencio, arrastrando los pies y las culpas, y Defteros se aguanta las ganas de unirse a ellos y decirles que no pasa nada, que les comprende...Hoy no. No hasta que Aspros haya recibido las disculpas que se merece.

Cuando Aspros llega ni siquiera se despoja de la chaqueta, y reclama la compañía de Defteros para ir los dos a realizar la compra que les proveerá de todo lo necesario durante la semana. La presencia de los menores en el salón, dócilmente sentados alrededor de la mesa y con las miradas hundidas en sus deberes enternece el corazón de Aspros, pero la fortaleza de espíritu ha vuelto a él. Al menos en apariencia.

Pasa un largo rato antes Aspros y Defteros no regresan a casa, cargados de bolsas con las provisiones, incluyendo una gran cantidad de paquetes de pipas, deseo expreso de Defteros, pero algo raro les alerta antes de insertar la llave e internarse en su nuevo y pequeño mundo.

\- ¿Hueles ésto, Aspros?

\- Parece olor a quemado ¿no?

Ambos se miran alertados por unos instantes, pero no hay humo que se filtre por la puerta, de manera que la alarma incial se esfuma un poco, pero no la incógnita de lo que ha pasado en su ausencia.

Al traspasar el umbral de su peculiar dimensión los menores no se ven por ningún lado, pero descubren la mesa del salón dispuesta para cenar, y el olor a chamuscado se hace más intenso.

Las bolsas son dejadas en el recibidor, y es Defteros el que se apresura hasta la cocina, hallando un tremendo campo de batalla dónde las víctimas lucen sucias de arriba abajo, pero con una tímida sonrisa de perdón esculpida en sus adolescentes rostros.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Defteros lo pregunta entre asustado, curioso y por qué no, divertido. El aspecto de Saga y Kanon es digno de inmortalizar en una fotografía para la posteridad, pero reprime el impulso de hacerlo frente al paso que Saga avanza hacia él y le anuncia lleno de orgullo la notícia del día.

\- La cena está lista.

\- ¿Y éso?

A duras penas Defteros es capaz de aguantarse la risa, y sólo la autoritaria presencia de Aspros a sus espaldas ayuda a que lo consiga. La mirada del mayor pretende seguir fiel a su enfado, pero la escena que sus ojos presencian es simplemente demasiado hilarante para seguir con su empeño de parecer contrariado.

\- Kanon ha hecho la crema de verduras con receta de mamá.

La sonrisa de Saga es nerviosa, ansiosa de ser correspondida de alguna manera, y casi puede percibir cómo los labios de Aspros se estiran en un intento de complacerle que reprime a consciencia.

\- ¿Y de segundo, qué hay? - Defteros lo pregunta porqué ya no puede resistir por más tiempo descubrir la incógnita que encierra el olor a chamusquín que invade la casa.

\- Costillas de cordero a la plancha...estaban en la nevera y hemos pensado que...- La voz de Kanon toma la palabra, y al fin emerge de la protección que le confiere la espalda de Saga, y no puede evitar mirar a Aspros con cierto temor, pero con el anhelo de ser perdonado latente en su mirada.- ...que podrían acompañar la sopa...

Aspros pasea su mirada sobre la gran catástrofe sembrada por toda la cocina para seguidamente posarse sobre las figuras retraídas y expectantes de sus dos hermanos menores, dejando que un profundo suspiro invada sus pulmones antes de buscar la mirada de Defteros y finalmente rendirse.

\- Bueno...pues habrá que probarlo ¿no?

Defteros le sonríe cómplice, sabiendo que están a punto de pasar por un mal momento descomunal. Los aromas que fluyen de la cocina así lo advierten. Pero la mirada de Aspros vuelve sobre los chicos y muy a su pesar, sonríe.

\- ¿Quién sirve la crema?

\- ¡Yo!

Kanon se apresura a buscar los platos y cucharón en mano se dispone a servir algo parecido a una sopa insulsa y desabrida. Pero no importa. Hoy no importa el sabor...

Defteros y Aspros toman asiento, y se dejan servir. Las manos de Kanon tiemblan cuando va dejando los platos sobre la mesa con la crema que él mismo ha elaborado, y tímidamente busca la mirada de Aspros.

\- Huele de maravilla...

Aspros miente. Y sonríe. Kanon desea desesperadamente creerse su mentira, aunque sabe que no le ha salido como le salía a mamá. Ni a Aspros...pero también sonríe.

Y Aspros le corresponde.

Hoy la cena sabe bien.

Mejor que nunca.


	7. Venta

**7\. Venta**

"El salón es amplio, aunque la distribución no acaba de gustarme...¿qué te parece si ponemos el sofá en esa esquina, cariño? Nuestro sofá, claro...éste parece viejo..."

"Claro mi amor, me parece bien..."

Aspros sigue al matrimonio en silencio. Es la segunda vez que visitan la casa familiar, y es casi seguro que la venta está cerrada.

A su lado, Defteros le acompaña con el ceño fruncido y sin frenar unas irreprimilbles ansias de imitar con mudos y desdeñosos gestos la frívola palabrería de la mujer. Aspros se da cuenta, y un codazo a sus costillas acompañado de una mirada con nombre de reproche le insta a detener su silenciosa burla. Pero los azules ojos de Defteros le responden con dureza y rapidez, evidenciándole con su achicamiento que no...que no está de acuerdo con su decisión. Y que no le gusta esa familia que parece salida de una revista del corazón.

Aspros sigue mirándole, y sus cejas se unen en un gesto que reclama comprensión. Pero el contacto visual es cortado, y Defteros vuelve a fijarse en la falsedad que ese matrimonio pasea por  _su_  casa. Porqué todavía es  _su_  casa. El escarnio cesa, y ahora son los dedos y las pieles que se alzan alrededor de las uñas las víctimas de su frustración. Porqué de uñas poca presencia queda.

\- Def...

Aspros susurra la abreviación de su nombre con un ruego, y su mano busca la de su gemelo menor, la aparta de los labios y no reprime la imperceptible carícia que los dedos se atreven a dejar sobre los extremos de unos torturados dedos. Defteros rechaza la carícia de un tirón, y esconde la mano dentro del bolsillo de los jeans, pero es la otra la que pasa a ser la nueva damnificada de las habilidades de su colmillo para agrandar las pequeñas heridas que ignoran cuándo podrán sanar.

El mayor suspira visiblimente con aires de rendición, y decide seguir de nuevo al matrimonio que ahora se ha adentrado en la cocina, sintiendo cómo su presencia es ignorada e hirviendo de rabia ante la perorata que la mujer no deja de soltar a diestro y siniestro.

"Cariño...la cocina va con gas..."

Los dedos repletos de anillos que pretenden ser caros y las largas uñas postizas comprueban el accionamiento de los fogones, y los labios pintados se estiran en una mueca de asco, aumentando aún más la ansiedad que está carcomiendo a Defteros desde el mismo momento que se han presentado los intrusos. Porqué para Defteros, no son otra cosa que intrusos en  _su_  casa. En la casa de sus padres. En la casa que se arrepiente de haber arrebatado a sus hermanos menores.

"La quitaremos y vamos a poner vitrocerámica."

El marido asiente, completamente resignado y mostrando abiertamente que es un animal domesticado, sin derecho a voz ni voto frente a los caprichos de su mujer de postín. La afirmación que emerge de los labios carmesí no gusta a Aspros, que no puede evitar hacer notar su presencia e intervenir.

\- Toda la casa se alimenta con gas ciudad...la cocina, los calentadores...la calefacción...

La mujer le regala su mirada un instante, pero seguidamente vuelve a su fastidiosa inspección y crítica de unos espacios que en breve pueden ser suyos. Sus pasos los llevan al piso superior, donde hay las cinco habitaciones de la casa. Cinco estancias que fueron indispensables en el pasado, y por las cuáles sus padres sacrificaron años de duro trabajo.

Nueve años después de haber dado a luz dos hijos a la vez, la notícia que en meses llegarían otros dos hizo que tomaran esta decisión. El bienestar de la família siempre fue su prioridad, y no importaron sus propios sacrificios si así sus cuatro hijos podían crecer con comodidad y dignidad.

La mujer sube bamboleando exageradamente el trasero. Su marido la sigue como un cachorrito sin garras. Aspros ya no relaja la tensión de su mirada. Y Defteros vuelve a hacer uso de sus artes dramáticas e imita los movimientos de la mujer sin miedo a ser descubierto. Y quizás deseándolo, para así evitar ser él mismo el encargado de echar a esos intrusos a patadas.

Aspros vuelve a darse cuenta, y voltea su rostro luciendo una expresión que pretende ser autoritaria.

\- Def...ya vale...por favor...

\- Imbéciles...

El mayor ruega...El menor le ignora, y ya no lucha para evitar que la aversión que le produce esa gente se refleje en sus gestos de burla y en su mirada afilada y fija en ellos.

Ahora es el gran espacio que preside el final del ascenso el que se convierte en objeto de crítica y análisis por parte de la charlatana mujer.

"Amor, aquí pondremos el piano de las niñas. Es el lugar perfecto para él."

El marido asiente y le sigue hacia las habitaciones, inspeccionadas con la misma frivolidad que ha regido todas las palabras desde que han entrado.

"Y las habitaciones...sobran un par de ellas. Tiraremos esta pared abajo y agrandaremos las otras dos. Las niñas necesitan su espacio y estos cuartos son...pequeños."

\- ¡¿Pequeños?!- Susurra Defteros a oídos de Aspros, observándole con incomprenisón ante tal estúpida revelación.- La madre que los parió...

\- Defteros, cállate ya, por favor...

Aspros le vuelve a rogar refrenando su creciente desesperación, pero no hay nada que hacer. Y Defteros vuelve a la carga, haciendo de su voz el foco de atención.

\- No se puede echar abajo esta pared. Por si no son capaces de verlo, es de carga.

La mujer le dedica una mirada de desdén, observándole de arriba abajo como si recién acabara de descubrir su presencia.

\- Muchacho, no te comprendo...

 _"No me extraña, con lo estúpida que eres..." -_ Defteros lo piensa, y todavía no tiene la decencia de compartir sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero Aspros ya los intuye, y muy a su pesar no puede estar más de acuerdo con su gemelo.- De carga significa que es estructural, que no se puede echar abajo.

La pasión de Defteros por la construcción no puede evitar fluir. Y tampoco la angustia que le supone ver cómo el cofre de sus recuerdos más íntimos y familiares...de cómo el contenedor de su feliz adolescencia está siendo destruído de una manera tan fría y superficial.

La presencia de los hermanos es ignorada de nuevo, y ahora los pasos del matrimonio se adentran a la habitación de sus padres. Una habitación que aún luce tal y como quedó dos meses atrás. Como casi la totalidad de la casa. Sólo en la habitación de Kanon falta la cama, la cuál ahora duerme en su pequeño piso en el centro de la ciudad. Sus propias habitaciones de adolescentes están intactas, y eran usadas por ellos cuando algún fin de semana de vez en cuando venían para pasarlo en familia.

En la cambra de sus padres no falta nada. Defteros siempre se ha negado en vaciarla. Y alguna desconocida fuerza interior en Aspros ha impedido que el mayor fuera capaz de hallar el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

"¡Qué muebles más horribles, cariño! Son viejísimos...Traeremos los nuestros."

\- No son viejos. Son antiguos.

Defteros vuelve a hablar, olvidándose unos instantes de sus dedos, que en seguida vuelven a ser asaltados por sus dientes.

\- Los muebles de toda la casa están incluídos en el precio.

Aspros toma su turno de hablar. Pero la amabilidad ya ha desaparecido de su tono. La superioridad con la que son tratados y el menosprecio que recibe lo que hace cinco años aún era su casa también le está ganando la batalla. Una batalla que Defteros nunca ha estado de acuerdo en iniciar, y ante la cuál Aspros parece estar a punto de rendirse.

El hombre les mira encogiéndose de hombros, dándoles a entender con este estúpido gesto que él no tiene nada que decir. Que no decide.

"No los queremos. ¿Verdad, cariño? Diles que se los pueden quedar y que nos rebajen el precio de la casa."

Aspros y Defteros cada vez se enfurecen más. La rabia ya les corroe por dentro, y la mujer está tentando su liberación muy peligrosamente. Sus ojos excesivamente maquillados se fijan en las vistas que ofrecen las ventanas, en el extenso jardín que yace tras ellas. En las marchitas flores que su madre cuidaba con esmero y en la barbacoa que su padre construyó él mismo y dónde pasaban buenos domingos bajo el regalo del sol y la complicidad familiar.

"Tendremos que llamar a un jardinero que arregle este desastre, y la barbacoa allí no me gusta. Allí mandaremos construir la piscina para las niñas."

Defteros ya no puede más. Aspros lo huele al instante, pero es incapaz de hacer nada para detener la explosión de su rabia.

\- ¿No es un poco estúpido construir una piscina teniendo el mar a cuatro pasos? - Defteros estalla, pero ya no le importa. Que se cabreen. Y que se larguen. Porqué su casa no va pasar a sus manos. Ni a las de nadie.- Ah, claro. Quizás es que las niñas son tan presumidas y quisquillosas que la arena de la playa les molesta en sus delicados pies ¿no?

\- ¡Defteros!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Ambos se miran reprochándose mil y una conjeturas en silencio. Pero no les hace falta más para entenderse.

\- ¡¿Pero qué impertinencia es ésta?! ¡Eres un poco mal educado tú! ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?

La mujer habla directamente a Defteros, que la enfrenta con una durísima mirada que la acalla al instante.

\- ¡Aquí la única mal educada, ignorante e irrespetuosa es usted!

\- ¡Muchacho, a ver si calmas a tu hermanito, que no es con él que hemos hecho tratos!

Ahora es Aspros el objeto de observación de los aires de grandeza de la mujer, pero Aspros no va a complacerla. Ella no es nadie para mandarle a él hacer callar a su hermano. Ella no es nadie para hablar con tanto desprecio del espacio que contiene su vida. Ella no es nadie para mancillar con sus burdas manos disfrazadas de riqueza algo tan valioso para ellos.

Ella no va a destruir su mundo. Ni el de sus hermanos pequeños. Ella ha conseguido desatar su furia. Una furia que Defteros extrañaba, pero que al fin le desentierra una determinación que creía perdida, llenándole el corazón de esperanza.

\- No...no habéis hecho tratos con él. Y conmigo tampoco.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

El marido interviene, mostrando un hilillo de voz que reclama hacer acto de valentía ante una mujer insoportable, mandona, histriónica y más postiza que las uñas que luce.

\- ¡Que se acabó! - Aspros se desborda, y Defteros sonríe con satisfacción.- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No pienso vender la casa a alguien que la quiere destrozar con un mal gusto digno de una película de terror!

\- ¡¿Será posible?! ¡Sois un par de engreídos y mal educados!

La chillona voz de la mujer vuelve a insistir, pero no puede hacer nada ante la rabia que ha desatado en Aspros.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ya!

La mirada de Aspros asusta, y su dedo índice señalando la planta baja y la puerta que hay en ella no da otra opción, por mucho que el matrimonio haya quedado paralizado por la sorpresa y la incomprensión ante tal cambio en el rumbo de la situación. Su estática presencia sigue desafiando a Aspros, y es Defteros el que ejecuta la orden final.

\- ¡¿Están sordos?! ¡¿No han escuchado a mi hermano?! ¡Largo!

No es preciso añadir nada más. El matrimonio baja las escaleras con celeridad y con claros gestos de desaire y el portazo posterior alivia los corazones de los dos que aún siguen en el vestíbulo del piso superior.

\- "Amor, aquí pondremos el piano de las niñas. Es el lugar perfecto para él."

El escarnio regresa a la voz de Defteros, que no duda en acompañarlo con exagerados gestos, dirigiéndose a Aspros. Y Aspros definitivamente se rinde. Y se une a él en su burla.

\- "Las niñas necesitan su espacio y estos cuartos son pequeños." - El mayor se suelta, y también se acompaña de gestos que imitan a la insoportable mujer, arrancando una carcajada a Defteros.- ¡Ni que las niñas fueran las reinas de Saba!

Una risa incontrolable está asaltando a Defteros sin remedio, y por mucho que Aspros quiera resistirse, no puede. El escarnio aún les dura un rato, y cuando finalmente sus risas se calman y sus miradas se encuentran, les sobran las palabras que derivan en la conclusión de Defteros.

\- Aspros...no la podemos vender...

Aspros desvía la mirada un momento, sopesando las dudas que Defteros siempre ha mostrado ante su unilateral decisión. Quizá su gemelo tenga razón. Quizás sus hermanos menores también han sufrido las consecuencias de una decisión tomada con demasiada prisa y con mucho miedo. Quizás el sacrificio mayor lo deban hacer ellos, y regresar con Saga y Kanon a su espacio de confort.

Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse. Se estudian. Se sostienen. Esperan una respuesta audible...Y Aspros claudica.- Defteros...tienes razón...No la podemos vender.

La mirada de Defteros se viste inmediatamente de emoción, y por primera vez en dos meses es él el que no puede reprimir una urgente aproximación a su gemelo. Sus brazos rodean a Aspros con fuerza e ilusión, y un inesperado y rápido beso cae sobre sus labios. Aspros responde al abrazo que recibe, y lo estrecha aún más, perdiéndose en la acuosa mirada de Defteros. Deseando volver a sentir sus labios otra vez. Buscando de nuevo este desesperado contacto, hallándolo...profundizándolo...y sintiéndose, finalmente, correspondido con libertad.

Las palabras sobran, y son sus manos las que relatan las ansias y el deseo que ambos han contenido durante tantas semanas. Los besos siguen guiando sus labios, y las ropas van descubriendo unos cuerpos idénticos y anhelados de ferviente tacto. Las manos de Aspros buscan la hebilla del cinturón de Defteros, y con celeridad la liberan. El botón es el siguiente eslabón, pero los dedos se detienen allí y el beso es cortado. Sus miradas vuelven a buscarse, completamente tomadas por un deseo sin fin, con los alientos ardiendo sobre sus rostros.

\- ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

La voz de Aspros se presenta deformada por la pasión que embarga todo su ser, y Defteros simplemente vuelve a sellar sus labios, violándolos con desesperación mientras sus pasos avanzan hacia los dominios que les permitan su urgida satisfacción.

La habitación de Aspros está al fondo. La de Defteros contigua a ella. Demasiado lejos...

El cuarto de Saga es la más cercana opción.


	8. Regreso

**8\. Regreso**

Saga y Kanon nunca habían recogido sus cosas y hecho las maletas con la celeridad que los gobernó después de recibir la notícia: que regresaban a casa, y que lo hacían los cuatro juntos.

Apenas un par de días atrás Aspros les había reunido en el salón, y no supo dar rodeos. Aunque mil miedos y temores acudieron al mayor, que intentaba hallar cualquier razón que le advirtiera que se equivocaba...inútilmente.

\- Tendréis que ir al instituto en transporte público...

\- Casi siempre lo hacíamos.

\- Los amigos los tenéis a casi todos por aquí...en el centro...

\- Les podemos ver igual.

Todas las respuestas se emitían al unísono, y el brillo que se había instalado en sus ojos desde el mismo instante que Aspros pronunció las palabras mágicas "haced las maletas, que volvemos a casa..." era simplemente abrumador.

\- El fútbol...los entrenamientos...no siempre os podremos venir a buscar...

\- ¡Aspros! ¡Tenemos quince años! ¡No nos vamos a perder!

Saga intervino en solitario, evidenciando a Aspros que no estaba hablando con unos chiquillos recién salidos del cascarón, por mucho que a ojos de él y de Defteros seguían siendo los pequeños. Pero este detalle nunca cambiaría. Por mucho que pasaran los años. Por mucho que a los menores les costara de comprender...y aceptar.

La ilusión de los menores irremediablemente se había contagiado en Aspros, y sobretodo en Defteros, menos capaz de reprimir sus propias emociones, intensificadas al observar de refilón la media sonrisa de Aspros ante el rápido asalto de soluciones aportadas por Saga y Kanon a cada uno de los supuestos baches descubiertos por el mayor.

\- Volver a casa no significa que todo vaya a ser fácil...- la sonrisa de Aspros había desaparecido en el mismo momento de poner voz a su más profundo temor: enfrentar su antiguo mundo...y hacerlo con la irremediable falta de los principales pilares que hasta entonces lo habían sostenido.- Habrá muchos momentos...muchas cosas que nos los recordarán contínuamente...

Aspros calló antes que la aparición del odioso nudo en su garganta tomara su voz y delatara su oculta fragilidad, y la mano de Defteros posándose a traición en su hombro le calmó, transmitiéndole en silencio que no era necesario hablar más.

Saga y Kanon sintieron cómo el insoportable pesar que últimamente no les abandonaba volvía a despertar en ellos, pero Saga decidió erigirse en el fuerte y decidido. Había llegado su momento de hacerse valer...y de hacer saber a sus hermanos mayores que ellos tampoco estaban solos.

\- Pues les recordaremos...porqué yo no les quiero olvidar...

No hizo falta aclarar nada más. Aspros se forzó a sonreír y se levantó antes que el escozor que amenazaba sus ojos se materializara en mal momento y peor lugar.

Ya estaba hecho y decidido. Y ya no había marcha atrás.

Ahora las cajas siembran toda la planta baja, y vadearlas se convierte en una cursa de obstáculos y precisión. Todavía quedan algunas cosas para trasladar...algún pequeño mueble, la mesa de dibujo de Defteros, la ropa de invierno...nada imprescindible para poder empezar su nueva vida en común.

En el piso superior Aspros se apresura a montar la cama de Kanon, con la inestimable y silenciosa ayuda de su propietario. Kanon todavía está dolido consigo mismo, y aún no se siente capaz de hablar con Aspros con naturalidad. El mayor parece haberse olvidado de su pasada riña, pero Kanon sigue castigándose, buscando redimirse lentamente prestándole su ayuda en algo tan simple y trivial como irle pasando los tornillos y sostenerle las partes a ensamblar mientras Aspros introduce los pernos y los ajusta con habilidad. El silencio que comparten, roto solamente por las precisas órdenes de Aspros, parece no molestar a éste pero Kanon se siente estúpidamente incómodo, y no se le ocurre nada más que sacar a relucir el tema de la misteriosa novia para maquillar la tensión que él solo se imagina, ignorando que no hará otra cosa que generarla de cero y aumentarla sin cesar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste con tu novia? - lo pregunta sin ser capaz de alzar la vista, fingiendo aires indolentes mientras sostiene el cabezal de la cama.

Aspros ahora toma su turno de incomodarse, y responde con rapidez y poca claridad debido al tornillo que sostiene entre sus dientes al tiempo que busca hacer coincidir las perforaciones que deben ser selladas.- No funcionó. No hay más...

La respuesta no es suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Kanon, que vuelve a insistir, enturbiando el momento un poco más.- ¿La compartías con Defteros?

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué dices, Kanon?! Claro que no...Pásame otro tornillo...y la tuerca...

Aspros se atasca ante la naturalidad del más menor, pero parece que Kanon no quiere darse cuenta y obedece de manera mecánica, insistiendo una vez más.

\- Entonces...¿Por qué no funcionó? ¿Defteros quiso robártela?

\- Nooo...no funcionó y punto.- Aspros se está desesperando ante la conversación que ha elegido mantener Kanon. No le gusta mentir, y menos que le obliguen a ello, así que cambiar de tema se convierte en una prioridad.- Dame el último tornillo, que va aquí...y ya estará.

Aspros atornilla a consciencia. Kanon calla. Y piensa. Y por más que piensa no consigue hallar ninguna explicación lógica que aclare el misterioso enigma de "la novia de Aspros".

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada.- Aspros apoya completamente el esqueleto de la cama en el suelo, y se alza para comprobar su estabilidad. Kanon imita sus movimientos, y le observa con la incomprensión vagando peligrosamente por su adolescente mente.- Agarra el colchón de ese extremo y ayúdame a colocarlo.

Kanon obedece de nuevo, y entre los dos lo encajan en su lugar.

\- Perfecto...- Aspros se sienta en él, y hace botar su cuerpo levemente antes de tumbarse y comprobar definitivamente que no hay nada que se deba reajustar. - A ver...túmbate tú y dime si lo sientes bien.

Aspros lo dice dejando la cama libre y ahora es Kanon el que se tumba en ella y da un par de aparatosas vueltas antes de alzarse de nuevo y quedarse palplantado frente a un sudado Aspros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Bien?

Kanon asiente, bajando la mirada con inesperado rubor. Aspros le observa al tiempo que se pasa el brazo por la frente para secarse el sudor y apartar los azules mechones que se han adherido a su rostro. - Pues ya puedes ponerte las sábanas.

El mayor concluye la escena y se dispone a salir de la habitación cuando Kanon hace uso de un inmenso valor para retenerle.

\- Aspros...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Me ayudas?

\- Kanon, sabes hacerlo de sobras...y debes empezar a hacer ésto tú solo...

\- Por favor...sólo hoy...

Incomprensiblemente Kanon ruega con la cabeza gacha, la mirada escondida y la necesidad de sentirse abrazado quemándole por dentro. Y Aspros lo intuye...y acepta.

\- Está bien, tú ganas. Sólo hoy.

Aspros busca las sábanas y toma la bajera, tendiéndole un extremo a Kanon. Un extremo que no es tomado por ninguna mano. Porqué las manos del menor finalmente abandonan el orgullo y se agrarran de imprevisto a la espalda de Aspros, dejando que sus brazos le rodeen venciendo su inherente vergüenza ante cualquier muestra de afecto. El rostro se hunde en su pecho, y la voz de Kanon falla en su intento de sonar firme. Sólo un sollozo es emitido, distorsionando un sentido "gracias" que viste una súplica con aclamación de perdón.

Las palabras no son el punto fuerte de Kanon. Y los gestos le cuestan un mundo...pero ahora lo intenta. Y Aspros lo sabe.

Hoy Kanon está dócil, y Aspros no piensa desaprovechar la ocasión. Deja la sábana encima del colchón y le abraza con fuerza. Un sanador beso cae sobre su hombro, temiendo ser rechazado.

Pero hoy, definitivamente, Kanon está dócil. Y saberse arropado por Aspros se siente como la más sublime bendición.

En la planta baja las cajas están siendo vaciadas por Saga y Defteros, que se esmera en colocar todos sus DVDs en el mueble junto al televisor, haciendo uso de un perfecto desorden alfabético.

Saga le va pasando las películas fijándose en los títulos que siempre han estado en el piso de sus hermanos, y que seguramente también regresan a su hogar original. La mayoría de los títulos informan que defienden a películas de acción, y no puede evitar echarse a reír cuando sus manos rescatan toda la colección de "Rocky".

\- ¿Cómo te pueden gustar tanto estas pelis? Son antiguas...

Lo dice mientras las tiende a Defteros, que las toma y las examina con inmenso cariño antes de colocarlas junto a las demás.

\- Son antiguas, sí...pero son historias de superación personal y humildad. Son relatos que muestran cómo el esfuerzo desemboca en el éxito, que no es necesariamente ganar. - Defteros se explica sin reprimir la pasión en su voz, y Saga no puede evitar escucharle con atención, aunque las películas le sigan pareciendo más que antiguas, prehistóricas.- En la primera de todas Rocky es el vencedor moral, pero el combate lo gana Apollo Creed por puntos...de alguna manera ambos ganan...y gracias a la humildad y honradez de su lucha nace una gran amistad...

\- A papá también le gustaban...- Saga lo recuerda con tristeza, pero no quiere evadir este recuerdo. Se ha propuesto firmemente no olvidar...y compartir lo que siente...porqué así duele menos. Hiere la intensidad del momento, pero luego la nostalgia que acompaña la posterior calma se percibe irónicamente balsámica.

\- Papá fue quien me las descubrió y quién me contagió la pasión por ellas.

Defteros responde con franqueza, observando el acuoso brillo que invade la verde mirada de Saga. Sin bloquear su propia emoción.

Saga se sume en un respetuoso silencio que Defteros no rompe, hasta que finalmente el menor vuelve a hablar, alzando la mirada al tiempo que se difumina el nacimiento de unas nuevas lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Sabes...? A veces Aspros me recuerda a papá...- Defteros sonríe y asiente en silencio mientras un gesto de su mano insta a Saga a que le siga pasando Dvds.- Me gustaría ser como él...- las palabras surgen con aplastante natruralidad, pero en el mismo instante de haberlas pronunciado Saga se arrepiente, temiendo haber cometido una falta frente a su hermano mayor.- Bueno...quiero decir...no es que no me guste como eres tú...también me gustaría ser como_

\- Saga...

\- Lo que quiero decir es que_

\- Saga...no te preocupes...- Defteros le corta en sus intentos de arreglar unas palabras que no necesitan rectificación alguna.- Quieres ser fuerte como Aspros ¿verdad? - Saga asiente bajando la mirada, desviándola y sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornan rojas de vergüenza por sentir que de alguna manera ha despreciado a Defteros.- Yo también le admiro, Saga...y también me gustaría ser fuerte como él.

Defteros no frena el impulso de revolverle el flequillo juguetonamente antes de demandarle más películas para ir engrosando su particular videoclub. Saga le pasa más material, ya sin fijarse en su contenido, e intenta desesperadamente seguir arreglando la situación.

\- Pero tú eres más divertido. Aspros a veces está tan serio que da miedo...

Una leve carcajada asalta a Defteros, que hace gala de su sentido del humor para tranquilizar el alma del pequeño.- En éso estamos de acuerdo. Aspros es muy serio, pero en el fondo...- ahora Defteros baja la voz y se aproxima a Saga, como si estuviera apunto de desvelar el secreto mejor guardado de la humanidad -...en el fondo Aspros es un trozo de pan.

Saga sonríe por lo bajo, y se lanza una vez más. Hoy se siente atrevido, y Defteros es más fácil de afrontar.- Le quieres mucho...

Un intenso sonrojo asalta al mayor a traición, que no puede evitar aclararse la voz mientras trata de disimular la agitación que estas simples palabras han generado en su corazón.- Claro que le quiero, igual que a vosotros dos...

\- A veces también os envidio...

El temor que nace dentro de Defteros es cada vez es más alarmante, sobretodo ante la inospechada posibilidad que Saga pueda saber algo de  _lo suyo_ con Aspros, y la imposibilidad de discernir cómo y cuándo ellos dos pudieron haber fallado en su imprescindible ocultación de su más particular y secreta realidad.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto?

Lo pregunta fingiendo naturalidad, y rezando para que su atribulación no sea percibida por Saga.

\- Pues porqué os lleváis bien, casi nunca peleáis...y a veces os abrazáis...

\- ¡Sí que nos peleamos! Y bueno...a veces le abrazo igual que te abrazo a ti o a Kanon...es lo más normal entre hermanos.

Saga escucha sin añadir nada más, sólo bajando la mirada y revolviendo la caja en busca de los últimos Dvds que acaba pasando a Defteros sin mirarle. Pensando en si debe seguir hablando. Rindiéndose al fin a una sentida e íntima confesión.

\- Kanon no se deja...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Saga sigue con la mirada perdida, y ahora con una mueca de tristeza moldeando sus juveniles facciones.

\- Saga...¿qué ocurre? - La mano de Defteros toma el mentón de su hermano y le obliga a mirarle, insistiéndole con su mirada.- Dime...

\- Pues que a veces le veo triste...y siento la necesidad de abrazarle...pero siempre me rechaza diciéndome que deje de hacer "niñadas"...

Los ojos de Saga se han vuelto a humedecer, y Defteros siente una gran ternura hacia la pequeña confidencia que el menor le acaba de compartir, comprendiendo su frustración.

\- Kanon tiene otro tempo...otro carácter más rebelde...Y necesita más tiempo quizás...

\- Pero yo le quiero ayudar...me gustaría que pudiéramos ser como sois vosotros...

 _Como sois vosotros..._ Las palabras pronunciadas por la inocencia de Saga le conmueven y le asustan a partes iguales, y la necesidad de cambiar la conversación empieza a urgir. A urgir de verdad.

Defteros alcanza la última película de la colección, y sonríe complacido. Quizás es una casualidad. Quizás no. Pero el DVD que yace entre sus manos le brinda la necesaria escapatoria para esta dichosa situación.

\- Mira Saga...esta peli la miraremos después de cenar, y ya verás como te gustará.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- "Creed: La leyenda de Rocky".

\- ¿Otra de éstas de boxeo? ¡Son viejas, Defteros! No me gustan...

\- Ésta no es vieja. Es del 2015...¡Dale una oportunidad!

Defteros ruega sin ocultarlo, de la misma manera que Saga frunce el ceño y se lo piensa por unos largos momentos. - Está bien...la miraremos...¿los cuatro?

\- Por supuesto. Además, a papá le gustó.

Saga sonríe, y lo hace con profunda tristeza.  _A papá le gustó..._

Está decidido.

Esta noche verán "Creed".


	9. Cóclave

**9\. Cónclave**

Aspros les ha reunido alrededor de la mesa del salón. Los tres hermanos esperan su aparición, mirándose alternativamente en silencio hasta que Defteros se convierte en el blanco de toda atención.

Sus dedos siguen siendo asaltados, con menos frecuencia, pero con idéntica intensidad cada vez que asumen el papel de ser las únicas herramientas capaces de saciar su ansiedad. Saga y Kanon se fijan en él, y los mudos interrogantes dibujados en sus verdosas miradas le detienen su particular tortura a las uñas, que esconde bajo la protección de sus axilas mientras sus brazos se cruzan y ayudan a guardar las manos, alejándolas de la destreza de sus peculiares colmillos.

\- ¿Qué? - lo pregunta encogiéndose de hombros y arqueando las cejas mientras sus ojos recorren las curiosos rostros de sus hermanos menores.- ¿por qué me miráis así?

\- ¿Qué quiere Aspros?

Es Saga el que toma la iniciativa, sin poder esconder cierto temor en su pregunta. Y ahora es Kanon el que materializa sus dudas y temores ante repentina reunión.

\- ¿Hemos hecho algo malo?

\- ¡No! Vaya, no creo...Yo qué sé lo que quiere. Estoy igual que vosotros...

La mano izquierda se rebela y huye del frágil enclaustramiento al que la someten la axila y el costado de su torso. El pulgar encuentra de nuevo sus labios, y el colmillo sigue con su tarea, arrancando una pequeña fracción de uña que sale despedida por la propulsión que le imprimen sus labios, aterrizando sobre la mesa. Los menores observan el minúsculo cadáver. Defteros se da cuenta que no está ofreciendo lo que precisamente se podría definir como un buen ejemplo de modales, y se apresura a barrer el resto con un rápido desliz de su mano por la madera.

Defteros rehuye la atención a la que le someten sus hermanos menores y se inspecciona los dedos de la mano, perfilándoselos con el pulgar al tiempo que su vista se concentra y se pone bizca por la proximidad de su objeto de estudio. Kanon resopla sonoramente y hace balancear su cuerpo sobre las patas traseras la silla donde está sentado, apoyando su nuca en sus entrelazadas manos mientras su vista rueda hacia el techo. Saga cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoya su cabeza en ellos, con evidentes muestras de aburrimiento debidas a la espera de Aspros.

Un repentino y descendente galopar de pasos por la escalera hace que Defteros vuelva a esconder las manos bajo sus brazos, que las cuatro patas de la silla que sostiene a Kanon prueben el suelo y que Saga se desperece y se yerga mostrando fingido interés. Aspros se acerca a ellos y deja caer un montón de papeles sobre la mesa antes de arrastrar sonoramente la silla libre entre Saga y Defteros y tomar asiento en ella.

\- Aspros...¿nos puedes decir a qué se debe tanto misterio?

Defteros emite la pregunta que ronda por la mente de los tres desde hace rato, y Aspros se toma su tiempo antes de responder, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa mientras pasea su mirada de uno a otro, regocijándose en la sensación de sentirse el centro de atención. Sus manos se deslizan extendidas sobre la superfície de la madera, a ambos lados del fajo de papeles que ha bajado con él, y al fin desvela el misterio.

\- Os informo que acabamos de inaugurar nuestro primer "cónclave".

\- ¿Qué dices? - Kanon se estraña, y arruga su ceño y sus labios en señal de incompresión.- ¿Ésto no es lo que hacen los curas cuando se les muere el Papa?

Aspros sonríe aunque la salida de Kanon, o mejor dicho, la manera tan tosca que tiene de expresarse, en realidad le despierta ganas de reír abiertamente. Pero el momento necesita solemnidad, y quizás alguna aclaración.- Un cónclave también es una reunión de personas para tratar un asunto.

Defteros se lo mira de refilón alzando sólo una ceja. Y la curiosidad de Saga despierta con rapidez.

\- ¿Y lo que debemos tratar nosotros es...?

La expectación crece, y Aspros vuelve a repasar los divertidos rostros que le ofrecen sus tres hemanos menores con satisfacción. Sabe que su expectación cesará en el mismo instante que pronuncie el tema que les ha reunido, pero se ha propuesto tomárselo bien. No enfadarse. Escuchar las críticas y pasar de ellas, imponiendo al fin su autoridad.

\- Muy sencillo. El tema a tratar de hoy es...organizar el reparto de las tareas del hogar.

Defteros alza su otra ceja y pierde su mirada sopesando la propuesta, asintiendo y aplaudiendo en silencio la decisión de quién hace un par de meses que se ha hecho con el timón.

El rostro de Saga se ensombrece.

Y la rebeldía de Kanon florece.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nosotros estudiamos! ¡Y tenemos los entrenos de fútbol! El final de temporada se acerca...y además ¡no quiero convertirme en una "chacha"!

La reacción de Kanon no sorprende a Aspros en absoluto. Es más, se la esperaba, y el menor de todos no le ha defraudado, así que ahora está a punto de recibir toda una sarta de justificaciones que anularán sus excusas de un plumazo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kanon, en parte. Es cierto que vosotros tenéis vuestras obligaciones fuera de casa. Pero Defteros también está retomando su proyecto final de carrera, en breve empezará a trabajar en el bar de la playa de cada verano, y yo ya sabéis que paso muchas horas fuera de casa. Todos pringaremos, chavales. Todos.

\- ¡Antes venía una asistenta! Que vuelva.

Kanon lo ordena. Y Aspros se dispone a poner el dedo en una llaga que les dolerá, y mucho.

\- ¿Queréis que vuelva la asistenta?

Defteros sigue mirándole de refilón, mudo y a la espera de ver cómo Aspros despliega toda una estrategia que no ha compartido ni siquiera con él. Y los dos menores responden al unísono un alto y escueto "¡Claro!".

\- De acuerdo. Dejamos de pagar vuestra ficha federativa del fútbol, os olvidáis del equipo y llamo a la asistenta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Saga se desespera, más ahora que está recuperando la ilusión y el tacto del gol.

\- ¡¿Y qué más?! ¡No puedes ser tan cabrón! - le espeta Kanon, que se abalanza sobre la mesa con pretendida expresión amenazante, no consiguiendo otra cosa que transmitir un puro terror al sentir que algo que le ayuda a liberar tensión está a punto de serle arrebatado.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Ésa lengua!

Defteros no soporta que Kanon se esté dando tanto a los insultos gratuitos, y no puede reprimir azotarle en todo el cogote sin mucha delicadeza, haciendo que Kanon agache el rostro un instante y que enseguida una mano acuda a frotarse la zona afectada, enviándole una mirada cargada de infantil odio. Hallando como única respuesta una silenciosa advertencia proferida por la agudización de la mirada que le ofrece Defteros.

\- A ver chicos...- Aspros está manteniendo la calma magistralmente, y sin hacer caso de los improperios de Kanon, prosigue con su exposición.- Nuestra situación económica no es para tirar cohetes. Es cierto que cuando Defteros empiece con la temporada iremos mejor, pero aún así no nos podemos permitir gastos que podemos solventar entre todos.- Los menores callan frente a la ineludible verdad que plantea Aspros, y la resignación empieza a vislumbrarse en sus rendidas miradas.- El otro día los dos me dijísteis que ya érais mayores para muchas cosas...¿me equivoco? - Saga y Kanon asienten sabiéndose fuera del partido, y le miran con las cabezas gachas, esperando la resolución del tema.- Pues ya es hora que también adquiráis responsabilidades en casa.

El mutismo de Defteros es suficiente para darle a entender a Aspros que está de acuerdo con su decisión, pero lo que no acaba de comprender es la presencia de tal papeleo encima de la mesa.

\- Todo ésto está muy bien...pero...¿y estos papeles qué significan?

Aspros le mira. Y le sonríe. Y lo hace de esa manera que le pierde, y que le obliga a cortar su contacto visual antes que el rubor aparezca en su rostro.

\- El reparto de tareas para la semana próxima. Lo colgaremos en la nevera, y se deberá seguir escrupulosamente. Luego, cada sábado haremos de nuevo nuestro pequeño "cónclave" dónde nos reasignaremos las tareas, así no haremos siempre lo mismo, y dónde hablaremos de todos los problemas y cuestiones que hayan surgido durante la semana.

\- ¿Y si tenemos un problema grave durante la semana, qué? - espeta Kanon, cruzándose de brazos mientras intenta mostrar una expresión de superioridad que más que respeto causa gracia y ternura.

\- Pues se habla sin demora cuando ocurra. No quiero que os guardéis nada importante, lo del "cónclave" será para cosas de la casa, no vuestras. ¿Entendido?

Los menores asienten. Defteros se atreve a mirarle de nuevo. Aspros no necesita más que una mirada suya para saber que no está solo en ésto. Y esta complicidad con su gemelo le da una seguridad que casi nunca comparte con nadie.

\- De verdad...cualquier duda, problema o cuestión que os preocupe, la habláis con Defteros o conmigo sin falta. Ésto es algo que me debéis prometer.

Saga vuelve a asentir en silencio, sumiéndose en una pequeña pesadumbre que no percibe nadie, y es Kanon el que acaba con esa parte del discurso que ya le está aburriendo.- ¡Que sí, pesado! Ya te hemos entendido...

Aspros sonríe, y finalmente toma los papeles en sus manos, rebuscando el que guarda la información principal.

\- Bueno, pues aquí os presento el planning para esta semana que empezaremos ahora mismo.

Un papel es deslizado al centro de la mesa, y las miradas de los tres menores se apresuran a desentrallar el misterio que la voz de Aspros se resiste a desvelar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo lavar la ropa?! - Kanon lanza su mirada llena de terror hacia Aspros mientras Saga aprovecha el momento para hacerse con el papel y leerlo con atención.- ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo va la lavadora!

\- Kanon...la lavadora tiene menos botones que los mandos de la Play...

Kanon refunfuña y se deja caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con forzada resignación, cruzándose de brazos otra vez mientras observa a Saga, presunto cómplice en sus tareas de la semana.

Saga devuelve el papel al medio de la mesa, y también toma su turno para presentar unas excusas que sabe de sobras que Aspros ya tiene previsto desarmar.

\- Aspros...no sabemos qué ropa se puede poner junta, el jabón...los programas...

El mayor sonríe con superioridad y satisfacción, agarrando otro de los papeles, esmeradamente redactado, y el cuál será colgado en la pared al lado de la lavadora.

\- No os preocupéis. Aquí está anotado qué puede ir junto, qué se debe lavar siempre por separado, los colores que se pueden mezclar, las temperaturas y la cantidad de jabón a usar. Hay que ser muy tonto para hacerlo mal con toda esta información. Y vosotros dos, tontos no sois. Así que no os empeñéis en hacerlo mal adrede para libraros de vuestra obligación.- Ambos resoplan con rendición y con los labios mostrando morritos de disconformidad, delatando que aún que la adolescencia haga tiempo que los asalta sin compasión, la infancia aún se empeña en no desaparecer por completo.- Y claro, no es solo poner la lavadora. También deberéis tender la ropa, recogerla cuando esté seca, doblarla y guardarla. Plancharla de momento lo haremos Defteros y yo...

Defteros no puede evitar soltar una risilla. Sabe que Aspros adora sus camisas. Y sabe que su gemelo teme dejarlas en manos de los pequeños, temiendo por su integridad una vez hubieran pasado por los efectos de la plancha.

\- ¿Y vosotros qué haréis?

Saga lo pregunta, deseando saber si durante la semana próxima ellos van a ser los únicos explotados o si todos van a pringar por igual.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de la limpieza general y de las comidas. Supongo que habéis dado por entendido que la cama cada cuál se hace la suya, y el fin de semana cocinaremos entre los cuatro. Creo que algunas clases prácticas no os vendrán mal...

Dicho ésto Aspros busca con su mirada la de su gemelo, hallándola divertida y cómplice en su intención de no tener que pasar de nuevo por el suplicio que supuso cenar las consecuencias de las artes culinarias de Saga y Kanon.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿ya ha acabado el "cóclave"?

Kanon quiere huir de la reunión sea como sea, sin esperar cuál será la siguiente orden de su general al mando, el cuál ahora sí que se echa a reír con ganas.

\- "Cónclave", Kanon..."cónclave", con "n". Y ahora ya podéis empezar. Hay un cesto repleto de ropa que os está esperando ansiosamente.

Los menores rechistan, pero la sonrisa de Aspros hoy parece que no quiere abandonar su apuesto rostro. Ambos le miran clamando piedad, rogando en silencio demorar el afrontar las tareas un poco más. Pero Aspros sigue sonriendo, alzando su mentón y señalándoles con el expresivo gesto su próxima destinación: el cuarto de limpieza.

Kanon se levanta con decepción y emprende el camino cabizbajo, entre improperios y maldiciones. Saga le sigue, pero de repente retrocede y se hace con el papel que deberá guiarles en su misión.

Defteros ladea su rostro hacia Aspros y le sonríe. Admirándole. Y secretamente extrañándole.

\- Eres bueno liderando, Aspros...

Aspros se encoge de hombros y suspira, ahora dejando fluir un pequeño atisbo de tristeza.

\- No soy bueno. Sólo quiero hacerlo bien...educarles dignamente para que crezcan sin prejuicios, y para que asuman que la vida está repleta de pequeñas obligaciones que también deben aprender a atender.

\- Lo conseguirás, Aspros.

Defteros lo dice con sinceridad, y sin ser consciente de ello su mano busca la de Aspros y la estrecha, sintiéndose correspondido sin pudor.

\- Lo conseguiremos. Juntos, Defteros...

Las manos se despiden y cada una busca un buen recaudo para refugiarse de nuevo. Y ambos se levantan para asumir sus propias tareas. El planning es colgado en la nevera por Aspros, sujetándolo con cuatro imanes , y Defteros lo lee con atención.

\- Así que a nosotros hoy nos toca barrer, quitar el polvo y fregar cocina y salón.

Aspros deja que su hombro descanse contra la nevera, cerca de Defteros, el cuál le devuelve la mirada y se la sostiene sin fingir su devoción.

\- ¿Puedes dormir bien?

El mayor lo pregunta intuyendo cual será la verdadera respuesta, por mucho que Defteros pretenda maquillarla a consciencia.

\- Sí...claro...¿por qué no iba a dormir bien?

\- Pues yo apenas pego ojo, Defteros. Te extraño.- Defteros baja la mirada, y asume que él no es distinto a Aspros. Que también le extraña...y que tampoco duerme bien sin su cómplice y secreta proximidad.- Hoy...cuando estén dormidos...podrías venir...

Aspros ruega con la mirada, bajando la voz hasta niveles imperceptibles. Y Defteros duda, ansía y teme a partes iguales.

\- Ya veremos...

La respuesta es abierta, y no aclara nada al mayor, que ve cómo un par de escobas salen del pequeño armario de la limpieza y una aterriza en sus manos.

Defteros le mira. Y le sonríe. Le desea...y se reprime.

\- De momento, tú cocina y yo salón.


	10. Alud

**10\. Alud**

Es lunes por la tarde. El bus apenas hace un rato que ha dejado a Saga y Kanon a tres manzanas de su casa, y antes de ponerse con los deberes tienen que cumplir su misión de la semana: cuidarse de la ropa.

Aspros aún tardará en llegar, y en la cocina Defteros se dispone a cocinar un guiso de carne con verduras para cenar, haciendo un poco de más para que mañana su gemelo se pueda llevar un tupper al trabajo.

Kanon, como siempre se hace el remolón en el sofá comiendo para merendar un buen pedazo de pan untado con crema de avellanas. Saga normalmente le acompaña, pero hoy ha decidido no merendar. O hacerlo después. Hay que poner una lavadora, y con urgencia necesita hacerlo él.

Sigilosamente sube a su habitación y baja con algunos canzolcillos guardados en sus manos. Están sucios. Y se han ensuciado por la noche. Hace tiempo que siente cómo su cuerpo cambia y reacciona involuntariamente de unas maneras que le producen vergüenza y placer a partes iguales. Su intimidad se está transformando, y ha descubierto que tocarla le agrada, que se siente bien...sobretodo cuando estalla. Pero últimamente estalla sin que él haga nada. Lo hace sola mientras duerme, y despertarse por las mañañas con esa vicosa humedad en su entrepierna le genera una vergüenza insoportable. No quiere que Kanon lo vea, aunque desea desesperadamente saber si a su gemelo le ocurre lo mismo o si éso se debe a algún problema que deba hablar con alguien...pero ¿con quién?.

Hace días que su cabeza no cesa de dar vueltas al mismo tema, y sin hacerlo evidente, Kanon se ha convertido en punto de observación. Él también hace cosas raras...Cuando se ducha pasa el pestillo, cosa que antes no había hecho nunca. Y ahora sus duchas se están convirtiendo en legendarias...no por la limpieza que se imprime, sino por la duración que tienen. Cierto es que durante las semanas que han compartido habitación en el pequeño piso de sus hermanos mayores, Saga no ha podido evitar fijarse en el cuerpo de Kanon y en las mismas reacciones que ha vislumbrado en el propio, sobretodo al despertar, cuándo Kanon se apresuraba a bajarse la camiseta del pijama para ocultar esa inoportuna hinchazón.

Quizás debería hablarlo con él...pero Kanon nunca es una buena opción para hablar nada en serio. Teme sus reacciones, que le llame "idiota" o que se lo quite de encima riéndose de él. Saga no necesita que se rían de él...y menos de lo que su cuerpo experimenta y que es incapaz de controlar, tanto como incontrolable se ha vuelto su mente. Desde el día que Kanon sugirió que sus hermanos mayores quizás  _se tocaban_ no puede dejar de imaginarse estas enfermas escenas cada vez que sus manos deciden hacerle experimentar ese extraño placer. Todo es demasiado raro y psicodélico...pero en cierto modo pensarlo le excita. Y en sus manos ahora yacen las consecuencias de la excitación que por las noches sufre su subconsciente.

Quizás algún día hallará el valor para hablar de  _ésto_  con Defteros...Aspros le causa afrenta. Defteros parece más cercano en temas así...pero hoy no lo hará. De momento tiene bastante con apresurarse hasta el cuarto de limpieza y poner los canzoncillos al fondo del tambor, tapándolos con otra ropa que ayude a ocultar las manchas que dejan sus involuntarias poluciones nocturnas.

A lo lejos escucha la voz de Defteros instando a Kanon a olvidarse del móvil y a acompañarle en su obligación, y cuando su gemelo se presenta a sus espaldas Saga finge normalidad.

\- Defteros dice que acabe yo con ésto y que tú vayas a doblar la ropa antes de ponernos con los deberes.- Kanon lo dice con expresión de hastío, pero resignado.

\- Si ya casi estaba...

\- Que te vayas, que ya lo termino yo. No me gusta doblar la ropa...

\- ¡A mí tampoco! - se excusa Saga, temiendo que Kanon revuelva lo que ya hay dentro de la lavadora y descubra su debilidad.

\- Hoy te toca a ti.- Kanon lo sentencia y ayuda a Saga a desaparecer regalándole un pequeño empujón.

Saga se va alejando, no pudiendo evitar echar alguna que otra ojeada a lo que Kanon hace, suspirando aliviado cuando ve que sólo añade algunas prendas más.

Al lado de la máquina hay colgado el papel que Aspros redactó con las instrucciones, y Kanon se lo lee sin hacerle absolutamente nada de caso.

"La ropa del fútbol SIEMPRE a parte"...- Kanon se encoge de hombros y suspira mientras mira el cesto y ve que la ropa del partido de ayer tampoco está tan sucia de barro, así que no duda en añadirla también, sin siquiera sacudirla.

"Dos tapones de jabón por uno de suavizante cuando el ciclo es normal"...- Ésto será un ciclo normal, ¿no? - Kanon lo pregunta para sí mismo, y echa dos tapones de jabón. Añadiendo otros dos porqué ha puesto la ropa de fútbol...y algo de barro sí que tiene.- Y quizás otro tapón tampoco le vendrá mal...para asegurar...- sin pensarlo más lo añade, rebosándole por todos lados, llenando hasta el tope el cajetín que lo debe administrar.

El cajetín es cerrado y antes de dar la vuelta al comando de los ciclos y apretar el botón de inicio se percata que en el cesto sólo queda una camisa. Blanca. De Aspros. Pero es sólo una prenda, y no dejará el cesto guardando sólo una mísera camisa...Kanon vuelve a abrir el tambor y pasando olímpicamente de la información colgada a su lado, agarra la camisa de Aspros, ésa misma que adora y que le regaló su madre las Navidades pasadas, y la añade al resto de la colada. Cierra el tambor, busca el programa al azar y le da al botón de inicio sin vacilar.

Ya está, ya ha cumplido con su obligación. Ahora sólo queda esperar que el ciclo se complete y ya engañará a Saga de alguna manera para que la acabe tendiendo él.

En la mesa del salón Saga tiene un montón de ropa pequeña esperando se doblada y distribuída en cuatro montones, uno perteneciente a cada uno de ellos. Sus manos van buscando los calzoncillos mirando antes de doblarlos, como buenamente se le ocurre, cuál es de cada quién. Los suyos y los de Kanon los diferencia gracias a las iniciales de sus nombres que su madre les acostumbró a poner en las etiquetas, pero imposible es saber cuáles son los de Aspros y cuáles los de Defteros. En los de ellos no hay iniciales.

\- ¡Oye, Def..!

Saga alza la voz sin moverse del salón, y Defteros le responde sin abandonar la cocina.- ¡Dime!

\- ¡¿Cómo sé qué calzoncillos son tuyos y cuáles de Aspros?! No llevan las iniciales los vuestros...

\- ¡Ponlos todos en un montón y luego ya eligiré yo antes de guardarlos!

\- Ok...

Saga va haciendo, sin esmerarse mucho en el doblado, pero lo hace. Y Defteros se lo mira con ternura desde la cocina antes de disponerse a cortar cebollas.

Cortar cebollas...

Un deporte de alto riesgo para sus ojos, los cuáles parecen desatar las Cataratas del Niágara cada vez que el cuchillo imprime el primer corte. Pero hace un tiempo que Defteros halló la solución a este problema, y no le importa que todo el mundo se ría de él y que Aspros también llore, pero de los retortijones de risa que le entran cada vez que le ve hacer uso de su solución. Primero elige las cebollas a cortar y seguidamente abre un cajón de dónde extrae unas gafas de piscina. Estira las gomas como puede y se las coloca, provocando que sus azules cabellos se presenten todavía más desgreñados por la rara sujeción a los que los somete su alocada idea.

Kanon se une a Saga en el salón y rápidamente busca su mochila y se hace con los deberes que tienen pendientes hoy. Saga le mira extrañado por las ganas que su hermano muestra ante la tediosa tarea de desempeñar los deberes, pero hoy toca dibujo técnico, y extrañamente a Kanon le gusta. Quizás tanto como a Defteros.

Saga acaba con los últimos calcetines y lo aparta todo a un lado de la mesa, imitando los gestos de su hermano, mientras Defteros desde la cocina se interesa por lo que toca desempeñar hoy.

\- ¡¿Qué tenéis de deberes?!

\- ¡Dibujo técnico! - responden los dos a la vez.

\- ¡Con unas pocas pistas debemos acabar dibujando nuestras iniciales! - Añade Kanon con emoción.- ¡La mía parece fácil!

\- ¡Y la mía es una mierda! - se rebela Saga - Todo son curvas...

Al escuchar ésto Defteros emerge de las profundidas de la cocina cuchillo en mano y gafas de nadar en posición, enmudeciendo a los menores de repente, abriéndoles los ojos como platos y arrancándoles unas carcajadas que cada vez se vuelven más incontrolables.

\- ¡¿Qué haces así?! ¡Pareces un extraterrestre psicópata!- exclama Kanon riéndose sin parar.

\- Funciona. Éso es lo único que importa.- Defteros lo dice fingiendo seriedad, pero sus labios le traicionan dibujando una leve sonrisa que al final no puede hacer otra cosa que esancharse más.- Así podemos poner música, ¿no? - Añade mientras anda hacia el equipo y elige un Cd que su padre siempre escuchaba en el coche. Porqué últimamente Defteros se empeña en ver las películas y escuchar la música que le gustaba a su padre...y los demás se lo respetan, aunque las quejas de rigor siempre llegan.

\- ¿Y qué nos vas a poner ahora? - Saga lo pregunta mirándose a Kanon con complicidad.

\- David Bowie.

\- ¡Modernísimo! - Exclama Kanon, devolviendo la mirada a Saga y al fin, sonriendo algo más que días atrás.

\- ¡Calláos! A papá...

\- A papá le gustaba..- le responden los dos, vueltos hacia él, regalándole unas tristes sonrisas que acompañan a su melancolía con respeto y solemnidad.- Y no está mal...del todo- concluye Kanon, que recibe un buen revoleteo en sus cabellos antes que Defteros se arrastre las gafas de piscina hasta sobrepasar su frente, provocando que sus desordenadas greñas luzcan como una melena de león salido de una pelea, y no duda en sentarse frente a los dos, sin soltar el cuchillo de su mano.

David Bowie empieza a cantar, y lo hace con un volumen bastante considerable, pero Aspros aún no está, así que se lo pueden permitir.

"Starman" suena, y les acompaña, envolviéndoles en una extraña atmósfera que los tres aprecian, pero que ninguno lo muestra.

\- A ver...¿qué es lo que tenéis para empezar?

Ambos le muestran el papel con el resultado que deberán obtener al final y con las pistas para dar el inicio del proceso. Y Defteros se lo mira descubriendo cuál es el procedimiento a seguir en cada caso. Su pasión por el dibujo técnico le puede, y aunque esos ejercicios a los menores les parezcan complicados y a él facilísimos, sólo les ayudará al final. Primero dejará que se estrujen el cerebro.

\- La "K" es más fácil que la "S"...- se queja Saga, reclamando ya una indispensable ayuda antes siquiera de esforzarse en algo que detesta - ¡la mía sólo tiene curvas!

\- Nos os voy a ayudar de buenas a primeras, Saga...- Defteros lo dice con cierto cansancio ante las inagotables ansias de ser ayudado que Saga siempre muestra cuando de dibujo técnico se trata.

\- A mí no me hará falta tu ayuda.

La todavía infantil soberbia de Kanon se deja lucir, y Defteros sonríe mientras se alza y se dispone a regresar a la cocina para continuar con la cena, cuando un ruido atronador surge del cuarto de la limpieza.

Los tres dirigen sus miradas hacia el habitáculo. Seguidamente se miran entre ellas, y finalmente dos desembocan sobre Kanon, que sin saber por qué siente que algo no va bien. Sus hombros se encogen y el lápiz es soltado sobre la mesa mientras pronuncia un vergonzoso "¿Qué?"

\- Kanon...¿has seguido las instrucciones bien? - Defteros lo pregunta con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Kanon y luego el cuartito que ofrece un sonido nada normal.

\- Claro...

Kanon miente, encogiéndose todavía más, hasta que un fuerte golpe vuelve a reclamar su completa atención. Los tres corren hacia el cuarto de la limpieza, descubriendo una descomunal espumareda siendo vomitada por la lavadora, la cuál no ha podido resistir la presión en su tambor y ha abierto la puerta, derrochando el exceso de jabón administrado a discreción.

Los rostros de los tres palidecen de repente en el mismo instante que el tiempo les paraliza, y la voz de Aspros casi gritando "¡Hola!" les congela.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué es este volumen?! ¡Se escucha desde la calle!

"The man who sold the world" arrasa en el salón mientras Aspros también se queda atónito y tieso en el centro de él. Sus ojos se fijan con estupor en sus tres hermanos, ocultando con sus cuerpos la puerta del cuartito de la limpieza.

Saga baja la mirada.

Defteros se acerca a Saga para ocultar mejor el hueco de la puerta y mira a Aspros con expresión de gatito inocente, no pareciendo otra cosa que un demente escapado de un manicomnio con el cuchillo aún en mano y las gafas de piscina en su frente. Kanon se esconde tras ellos dos, mirando las prendas que la lavadora también ha vomitado, descubriendo en medio del charco de jabón una camisa gris...y pensando:  _¿era gris?...claro, debía ser gris..._

El asa de la bolsa que siempre acompaña a Aspros se desliza por su hombro y desciende. La bolsa cae al suelo y los ojos de Aspros la miran, mirando también sus pies y unos palmos frente a ellos.

Un alud se acerca.

Un alud de agua y jabón.

Y sus tres hermanos menores ya han sido engullidos por él.


	11. Consecuencias

La estupefacta presencia de Aspros paralizada en el medio del salón y su seria mudez han sido más que suficientes para poner en marcha todos los engranajes necesarios para arreglar las consecuencias del alud de agua y detergente.

Kanon se ha apresurado a apartar esa camisa de un extraño color gris y a esconderla en algún lugar, cuidadosamente a salvo de alguna repentina inspección que se le ocurra hacer a Aspros.

A Saga le ha faltado tiempo para buscar un cubo y una fregona.

Defteros ha sido el único que se ha atrevido a pronunciar un escueto "Aspros...", moldeando a la perfección esos ojos de gatito arrepentido, pero tampoco ha podido escapar de la dureza de la mirada de su gemelo, ni de su sentencia final.

\- En media hora debéis haber arreglado este desastre.

Aspros ha dicho  _debéis..._ no  _deben_... Irremediablemente Defteros se ha convertido en cómplice de un crimen doméstico, por mucho que él no lo sienta así. Pero intentar hablar con Aspros en ese momento es simplemente imposible. Su mirada le advierte que no lo haga. Y su silencio le amenaza en estallar en algo peor si le desafía con excusas.

Así que no ha habido otra opción. Defteros se ha unido al equipo de rescate de la ropa, que ya se ha puesto manos a la obra con una celeridad pasmosa, y el mayor de todos ha recuperado su bolsa del suelo segundos antes de sufrir el ataque del alud, y vadeándolo como ha podido ha desaparecido en el piso superior.

La cena ha transcurrido sumida en otro de esos tensos silencios que de vez en cuando se empeñan en planar sobre los cuatro. Sólo el ruido de los cubiertos, y los nerviosos tragos propinados por los menores al refresco que acompaña la cena, han roto esa monótona quietud.

El juego de miradas desplegado sobre la mesa ha sido incómodo, y Kanon no ha podido dejar de fijarse en la camisa que lucía Aspros hoy, sembrada de pequeños cuadraditos azulados, perfectamente a conjunto con el color de cabello que más o menos comparten los cuatro, y su mente no ha dejado de quererle convencer de una mentira necesaria, urgente...sumamente imperiosa:  _"era gris..._ tiene _que ser gris"..._

Hoy no hay momento para tele ni película. Saga y Kanon deben terminar los deberes que la inconsciencia del menor de todos ha retrasado, y ambos han desaparecido a sus respectivas habitaciones, sólo después de haberse apresurado en recoger su parte de la mesa y cargar el lavaplatos con delicadeza y esmero.

Pero los deberes no son atendidos una vez ambos han entrado en su refugio. Otros asuntos urgen, y Mr. Google echa humo en cada uno de los ordenadores que sus padres les renovaron al inicio de curso.

El buscador de incógnito del PC de Saga le ofrece un sinfín de páginas donde se habla de un montón de posibilidades que pueden iluminar sus dudas sobre la sexualidad, pero en vez de comprender su cuerpo sólo siente que éste se vuelve a excitar.

Al otro lado de la pared Kanon se fija en la camisa húmeda y tendida sobre su cama, y en la completa gamma de grises que le ofrece. Definitivamente, no era gris...Aspros nunca luciría una camisa con esos tonos crecientes y decrecientes de color...Rápidamente sus dedos teclean en Google la búsqueda de soluciones, y la única que le parece menos estúpida para recuperar la blancura perdida le dice que debe sumergirla en lejía. Pero Kanon no está seguro...necesita una segunda opinión antes de convertirse en el protagosita en solitario de un nuevo crimen, y sin dudarlo agarra la camisa y entra de sopetón en la habitación de Saga, provocando que éste se sobresalte, que sus manos se olviden de su cuerpo y se apresuren a cerrar como puede la ventana de incógito que le muestra la pantalla, sin ser capaz de hacer nada para frenar el tremendo sonrojo que toma su adolescente rostro.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡No entres así! - Se enfada Saga, que no sabe qué hacer para calmar la atribulación que la repentina presencia de su gemelo le ocasiona.

Kanon parece no darse cuenta de la incomodidad que supone su aparición, y sin más lanza la camisa sobre la cama de Saga y le comparte la solución - Lejía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lejía, Saga...en internet he encontrado que con lejía quizás recupere el color blanco...

Saga mira la camisa...luego mira a Kanon y a la tristeza y angustia que éste muestra, y un inoportuno reproche acude a sus labios.

\- La has cagado, Kanon.

\- Ya lo sé...

\- Esta camisa se la regaló mamá las Navidades pasadas...- Los ojos de Kanon se humedecen, y sus labios mordidos por sus dientes tiemblan. Si no hace nada, se acabará haciendo daño, y recurre a la única incosciente solución que tiene a mano: sus uñas. - Cuando Aspros se entere entrará en cólera...

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Saga! - Kanon se desespera, y sus dedos sufren las consecuencias.- Pero...¿qué podemos hacer?

Su acuosa mirada reclama auxilio a su gemelo, y Saga vuelve a fijarse en la camisa, pensando...pensando en qué pueden hacer. ¿Probar con la lejía? Podría ser una opción, pero blanca...lo que se dice blanca...duda que pueda llegar a ser otra vez.

\- Saga...¡ayúdame!...por favor...

Kanon ruega, palplantado en medio de la habitación, y a Saga le duele verle así de nuevo. Su mirada regresa a la camisa, la mira...la observa...y seguidamente se desliza hasta la cajita metálica de galletas que guarda sus ahorros. Quería comprarse un nuevo video juego, pero la desesperación de su gemelo le puede, y sus ruegos le desarman. Rápidamente se alza de la silla y agarra la cajita, abriéndola frente a la mirada de incomprensión y desazón que le ofrece Kanon.

\- ¿Qué haces...?

\- Miro los ahorros que tengo...

\- ¿Para qué? - Kanon se olvida de sus uñas sólo cada vez que su voz sale a trompicones, y recupera su tortura nerviosa cuando ésta calla.

\- Pues para comprarle otra de igual...- Saga se sienta sobre la cama, con la cajita en su regazo y empieza a hacer el recuento de pequeños billetes y monedas que se esconden en ella - pero no me alcanza...sólo tengo...veinticinco euros con treinta céntimos...y seguro que era mucho más cara...es de marca.

Kanon le mira, incapaz de reaccionar, y únicamente cuando Saga le insta a colaborar con sus ahorros consigue salir de su estupor.- No sé lo que tengo guardado yo...

\- Pues vamos a mirarlo.

Saga vierte de nuevo el dinero en su cajita, la tapa y sigue a Kanon hacia su habitación. Kanon busca también su caja de ahorros, y sentándose ambos sobre la cama vuelven a hacer el recuento de lo que consiguen sumar entre los dos.

\- Cuarenta y dos euros con ochenta y nueve céntimos...- Kanon lo dice con voz temblorosa, y dirige su tomada mirada hacia Saga, pronunciando la pregunta cuya respuesta ya intuye, y la cuál no le tranquiliza en absoluto.- ¿Crees que tenemos bastante?

Saga se encoje de hombros y regresa a su habitación en busca de la camisa. Segundos después está sentado frente al ordenador de Kanon y teclea el nombre de la marca, descubriendo que la prenda les va a salir por unos sesenta euros.

\- ¡Es carísima! - Exclama Kanon, llevándose los cabellos de su frente hacia atrás con ambas manos, mientras su anegada mirada sigue fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

Saga le observa con dolor. No soporta ver a Kanon así, y piensa...Piensa y piensa hasta dar con la única solución posible.- Le pedimos ayuda a Defteros.

\- ¡No va a querer!

\- ¡Se lo preguntamos, Kanon!

\- Me ha dicho que yo tenía que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos...pero Aspros se enfadará...¡No quiero hacerle enfadar otra vez!

Kanon se cruza de brazos. Los descruza y no sabe qué hacer con ellos. Vuelve a cruzarlos y finalmente la mano derecha acude a sus labios de nuevo. La uña del pulgar peligra. Y las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas, muy a su pesar.

Y Saga no puede resistirse más. Se acerca a él y lo intenta. Su dolor le puede, y no desea verle así...Necesita abrazarle, transmitirle que no está solo, y parece que lo consigue. Kanon no se resiste, y se deja abrazar, con la mirada aún fija en el precio que le dedica la pantalla del ordenador y con los oídos consolados por la voz de Saga tratando de calmarle.

\- Le pedimos prestado lo que nos falta, y cuando podamos se lo devolvemos. No nos dirá que no...

Saga sigue abrazado a él, y extrañamente se siente bien...Más aún cuando Kanon parece que responde a su abrazo, amarrándose más a su cuerpo. Sintiendo como en su pecho retumban las convulsiones que los sollozos contenidos de Kanon provocan. Unas convulsiones que parece que se intensifican, hasta que Kanon se aparta de Saga bruscamente, aguantándose unas náuseas cada vez más preocupantes.

\- ¿Kanon, qué te pasa?

\- Creo que...que no...no me siento bien...

Otra náusea aparece, y Kanon huye corriendo al baño.

Ha vuelto a pasar.

El miedo y el dolor de Kanon siempre toman su estómago. Hacía unas largas semanas que no le ocurría, pero los nervios y el miedo a sentirse solo y perdido han regresado. Y ahora están siendo derrochados sin consideración.

Saga le escucha esforzarse dolorosamente, y se asusta. Le asusta mucho ver a Kanon así, sentirse él mismo impotente y sin saber qué hacer.

Sólo se le ocurre una cosa. Buscar ayuda, y preferiblemente de Defteros, en el piso inferior.

###

El gran sofá que está apostado en medio del amplio salón, y que da la espalda a la escalera de acceso al piso superior, recibe a Aspros y Defteros. Éste es su sofá. El que descansa al lado de la pared pertenece a los menores. Implícitamente y sin saber muy bien por qué, se ha establecido este reparto, y parece que se respeta sin problema. Quizás por comodidad, quizás por rutina...quizás porqué la costumbre lo ha decidido así.

Un par de cervezas son bebidas en la supuesta calma que les ofrece la noche, y en la tele echan una película malísima. Pero no es la película lo que capta la atención de los mayores en este momento. Es sólo la excusa para poner algo de banda sonora a la inevitable conversación que Defteros destapa entre sorbo y sorbo de cerveza, mientras sus pies descalzos se estiran en el sofá, apoyándose sobre los muslos de Aspros, que finge mirar la pantalla con enorme interés y con el ceño tan perpetuamente fruncido que Defteros cree que tanta tensión ya le debe doler.

\- No ha sido tan grave, Aspros...- Defteros lo afirma con ánimos de calmar el ambiente, pero sin mencionar en ningún momento la desgraciada metamorfosis que ha sufrido la camisa de su gemelo.- La lavadora no se ha estropeado...

\- Pero podría haber pasado.- Aspros lo afirma con sequedad, antes de beber un largo sorbo de su botella y sin mirar a Defteros, pero sin evitar que los pies de su hemano menor sigan sobre sus muslos.

\- Pero no ha sido así.

\- ¿Ha sido Kanon, verdad? - Finalmente Aspros se digna a mirar a Defteros, augurando la respuesta de antemano.

Defteros suspira, toma otro sorbo, y mira a Aspros sin ocultar la pena que siente por la situación.- Sí, ha sido él...pero ya está bastante compungido para recibir otra bronca tuya.

\- ¡Joder! Es que Kanon me desespera a veces. Es inteligente y capaz para hacer muchísimas cosas, Def...¡pero se empeña en hacerlo todo tan mal como puede!

Aspros le mira esperando hallar algo de apoyo en la mirada de Defteros, topando sólo con un encogimiento de hombros y una leve súplica - Olvídalo, Aspros...mañana lo harán mejor...

Aspros también suspira y apura la botella, estirando el brazo para depositarla sobre la mesita frente a ellos, y cuando recupera su posición en el sofá, su mano empieza a recorrer una de las piernas de Defteros, desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, y todavía un poco más allá.- Tú me podrías ayudar a olvidarme de todo ésto...

Aspros le regala una mirada de deseo al tiempo que las piernas de Defteros se encogen y huyen de un contacto demasiado sugerente, estimulante, inoportuno y fuera de lugar.

\- Aspros...aquí no...

Defteros se escapa de la mirada de su hermano mayor y se fija en la televisión, notando como otro tipo de frustración empieza a emerger de Aspros.

Una frustración que no se hace esperar.

\- Aquí no...en tu habitación no...en la mía tampoco...en la de los papás menos...

\- ¡Aspros! ¡Claro que no! Allí no. Nunca.

Defteros también se enfada, y lo deja notar. No le gusta para nada la idea de profanar la habitación de sus padres con sus averías lujuriosas.

\- ¡En ningún lado, Def! ¡Volvemos a estar igual! - Las exclamaciones de Aspros son pensadamente retenidas en su garganta, emitidas en un forzado susurro que pretende sonar tenue, pero enojado.- Joder...te tengo ganas...muchas ganas...

La voz de Aspros se vuelve demasiado sugerente, y Defteros acerca su rostro a él y le susurra con idéntica frustración.

\- Y yo también, Aspros...pero...

\- Entonces bésame.

\- Nos pueden ver...

\- Ya dormirán.

\- Nos pueden escuch_

No hay tiempo para más excusas. Los labios de Aspros lo impiden y el deseo que Defteros lucha en reprimir día tras día se rinde a sus exigencias. La necesidad que ambos se aguantan ayuda a que los pocos besos que comparten se presenten furiosos y desesperados, y Aspros va deprisa. Demasiado deprisa.

Defteros ni siquiera ha podido deshacerse de la botella de cerveza que sigue en su mano, y ahora ya es imposible. Aspros se ha abalanzado sobre él, devorándole los labios sin compasión, luego el cuello y contra toda expectativa sus rodillas han cedido hasta probar el suelo, colocando su cuerpo entre las piernas de Defteros, alzándole la camiseta con ambas manos para probar la piel de sus abdominales, tantear su ombligo y deleitarse en la fina línea de vello azul que desciende de él y se pierde entre unos pantalones que molestan, y mucho.

Ésto es demencial, y la razón del menor le grita que cese con esa locura, pero su cuerpo se ha rendido completamente. Sus labios son mordidos mientras ahogan un jadeo que le convida a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dejando que sus brazos busquen apoyo en el borde superior del respaldo del sofá, ayudando a su cadera en la búsqueda de intensificar la divina tortura que Aspros está a punto de ofrecerle.

El botón se despide del ojal. La cremallera desciende y la cadera de Defteros se alza expectante. Aspros se detiene y observa con lujuria la excitación que sólo él consigue arrancar, y sus labios se relamen, preparándose para cumplir su autoimpuesta misión.

Ambos se han abandonado completamente a la mayor y más arriesgada locura de los últimos tiempos, y cuando Aspros se dispone a descubrir su objeto de deseo, su cabeza es repentinamente enterrada ahí mismo, sintiéndose sujetada con fuerza y sin posibilidad de movimiento.

En lo alto de la escalera la voz de Saga se escucha temblorosa y asustada.

\- Defteros...

\- ¿Sí...?

Defteros suda sangre, mientras la mano que aún sostiene la cerveza sigue sobre el respaldo del sofá y la otra mantiene a Aspros pegado contra su intimidad, rezando a mil dioses para que Saga no le vea desde las alturas del primer piso.

\- Es Kanon...

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? - Defteros se tiene que aclarar la voz para hacerla parecer, como mínimo, adormilada, y Aspros suspira con profunda frustración contra la excitación de su gemelo.

\- Está en el baño. No se encuentra bien...

Defteros rueda la mirada hacia Aspros, hallándose correspondido, y poco a poco afloja su agarre, facilitando que el mayor se aparte sólo un poco, lo justo para que Defteros pueda fingir dejar la botella en el suelo y de paso volverse a abrochar los jeans.

\- Ve con él...Ahora subo...

\- ¿Y Aspros?

\- Ha ido a tirar la basura... - se inventa Defteros - ahora viene.

\- Dile que no se enfade con él...

Los pasos de Saga corren hacia el baño, y las miradas de Defteros y Aspros se encuentran.

Kanon no se siente bien.

Recuperarle es la única prioridad.


	12. Gris

\- Defteros...¿has visto mi camisa blanca?

Aspros lo pregunta irrumpiendo sin aviso en la habitación de Defteros, robándole la atención que tiene dedicada a un plano bidimensional de líneas de colores que le ofrece la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- No sé...Aspros...

Defteros le miente fingiendo desinterés, y Aspros se adentra aun más, hasta alcanzar el armario y abrirlo de par en par, mientras se planta frente a él, con los brazos apoyados en su cadera y la mirada achicada de atención frente al desordenado contenido que éste le ofrece.

\- ¿Qué haces?

El menor lo pregunta haciendo rodar su silla de escritorio al mismo tiempo que un lápiz es mordido a consciencia por uno de sus colmillos.

\- Puede que esté aquí...- contesta Aspros, permitiéndose acercarse al armario y revolver el montón de camisetas y sudaderas guardadas sin orden.- El lunes tengo la presentación de una página web frente a más candidatos para conseguir hacernos con el diseño de la página de un hotel de lujo, y quiero usar esa camisa...

\- Aspros...¿ya estás pensando en el lunes? Desconecta un poco, que no te vendrá mal...

Defteros tiene razón...en parte. Porqué la otra parte, la que urde mentiras cómplices, le ha enfriado la frente de sudor y está trabajando a mil por hora para seguir cosiendo las costuras del encubrimiento del crimen doméstico que Aspros ignora. Pero es sábado por la tarde, y es cuando Aspros se dedica a planchar todas sus camisas, dejándolas listas para la semana a estrenar. Y si se ha empecinado con la camisa blanca, Defteros teme que no cese en su empeño hasta dar con ella.

\- Mierda...aquí tampoco está...¿dónde narices la debo haber metido? - Aspros lo piensa rascándose la cabeza mientras Defteros decide pasar de él y volverse a fijar en la ejecución de un plano que se le resiste un poco.- ¿Se habrá extraviado con el traslado? - los ojos de Aspros buscan a Defteros, que apenas le responde encogiéndose de hombros, y sobretodo sin mirarle, cosa que propícia que el mayor siga con unas conjeturas e hipótesis que parecen no tener fin.- No...no puede ser...recuerdo haberla usado después de regresar aquí...- Aspros sigue pensando, con la mirada sobre la espalda de Defteros y más allá...algo más allá: hasta las habitaciones de sus hermanos menores. - Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a ver a los armarios de Saga y Kanon. Es a los últimos lugares que me falta mirar. Como son tan desordenados seguro que ha ido a parar allí...

Aspros no añade nada más. Sólo se dispone a salir e ir en la búsqueda de su obsesión de la tarde unos metros más allá. El frío sudor que ha asaltado la frente de Defteros se condensa y resbala por una de sus sienes en el mismo instante que Aspros sale de su habitación, y definitivamente no puede más. El secreto que tan celosamente está guardando a sus hermanos menores, y sobretodo a Kanon, peligra en ser descubierto, y en serlo de la peor forma posible. Si no hace nada al respecto, Aspros lo descubrirá por sí mismo, y hasta él le teme cuando algo sobresale de sus expectativas de improviso. No le queda otra opción que traicionar la confianza que los menores depositaron en él y decide arriesgarse, preparándose para asumir las consecuencias y aplacarlas en la medida de lo posible él solo.

\- Aspros...- Ya está...ya le ha detenido, y ahora Aspros se encuentra plantado en el umbral, en silencio y con una expresión en su mirada que requiere respuesta ante dicha interrupción.- Yo sé dónde está tu camisa...

\- ¡¿Y no me lo dices hasta ahora?!

\- Bueno...es que...- Defteros duda, e inconscientemente hace rodar el asiento que le sostiene mientras baja la mirada y busca sobre las baldosas del suelo las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Es que qué? ¿Dónde está? - La indecisión de Defteros en sus palabras y gestos está consiguiendo alarmar a Aspros, que ya empieza a oler que algo no marcha del todo bien.- Def...¿dónde está?

Defteros le mira con sus cejas unidas en un rictus de preocupación y sin decir nada se levanta de la silla y pasa al lado de Aspros, camino de la habitación de Kanon, ahora huérfana de su dueño. Aspros se queda congelado en la puerta del cuarto de Defteros, cruzándose de brazos en su intrigante espera de supuestas sencillas respuestas.

El menor aparece de nuevo, con una mano escondida en su espalda y con la decisión de internarse otra vez en su habitación, empujando a Aspros dentro de ella, cerrando la puerta a modo de protección una vez él también entra.

\- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar...

\- ¿Por qué me tendría que enfadar, Defteros? - la voz de Aspros pretende sonar calmada, pero el arqueo de una de sus cejas alertan de todo lo contrario.

\- Tú prométemelo, Aspros...

El mayor suspira con nerviosismo ante tanto misterio, desliza su mirada hacia el techo y se cruza de brazos antes de regresar su vista hacia Defteros.- Está bien...te lo prometo. ¿Pero qué narices escondes en tu espalda?

Aspros se está alterando. Así lo indica el cada vez más creciente ritmo de golpeteos de sus dedos sobre el brazo que los mantiene amarrados y Defteros no añade nada más. Únicamente descubre su mano oculta y le ofrece un amasijo de tela arrugada y de extraño color gris.

\- Aquí está...

Defteros lo dice sintiendo como su corazón late tan deprisa que cree que se escucha más que su voz, y los ojos de Aspros se abren hasta parecer enormes para seguidamente achicarse y afilarse bajo la inmediata frunción de sus cejas. Sus manos toman la prenda, y Defteros retira la suya como si la tela que sostenía hasta el momento quemara.

Aspros despliega el amasijo y alza la tela, descubriendo bajo ese desastroso y desigual color gris los restos que quedan del regalo de su madre. Sus cejas se contraen aún más, y su mirada se torna acuosa, ofreciendo la duda a Defteros en si es así por rabia o por tristeza...o por ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué narices es...ésto? - La furia ya se percibe en la mirada que busca a Defteros, y con rapidez la mente de Aspros saca las conclusiones acertadas.- La madre que lo_

\- Se equivocó, Aspros. No te enfades con él...

Aspros vuelve a mirar la camisa, del derecho y del revés, todo bajo la congelada figura de Defteros frente a él, dispuesto a recibir su rabia si así puede proteger a Kanon de su error. Aspros sigue inspeccionando la prenda, con la mirada cada vez más acuosa, hasta que sus manos vuelven a estrujarla y la lanza con rabia sobre la cama de su hermano.

\- ¡Más claras no pude poner las instrucciones, joder! ¡Las escribí para tontos!

\- Ya lo sé...y él lo siente...

\- ¡No le defiendas! - le espeta Aspros, acercándose a él con la mirada enrojecida de rabia y dolor - ¡Joder, Def! ¡Era el último regalo que me hizo mamá!

\- Es sólo una camisa, Aspros...

\- ¡Que me regaló mamá!

Defteros se esfuerza en mantener la calma, pero el dolor de Aspros le llega, y lo comprende. Pero también comprende el pesar de Kanon y le hieren las consecuencias que el menor sufre a causa de su propio dolor.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero es sólo una jodida camisa, Aspros!

Aspros se ha enfadado, pero Defteros también sabe hacerlo, y cuando alza la voz su hermano mayor extrañamente calla y se sienta en la cama, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada posada de nuevo sobre el desastre.

\- Ya sé que sólo es una camisa...pero...es lo último que tengo que me regaló mamá...

Aspros se hunde en uno de sus silencios, y Defteros se lo respeta durante unos necesarios segundos en los cuales también observa la prenda y luego de nuevo a su hermano.

\- Kanon lo siente de verdad...y no lo está pasando bien...- Defteros se acerca a Aspros y se sienta a su lado sobre la cama, apartando la camisa un poco, pero aún así dejando que su trasero caiga sobre la mitad de ella. - ¿De verdad creíste el otro día que algo le había sentado mal? Comimos todos lo mismo, Aspros...fueron los nervios y el miedo a tu reacción lo que le hizo sentirse mal...Teme tus enfados...

\- Joder...¡no me digas ésto! - Aspros alza la mirada y busca la de su gemelo, hallándola igual de acuosa que la suya.- Yo no quiero que me tengan miedo...

\- Lo sé...pero quizás les impones demasiado respeto...¡si incluso me han pedido prestado dinero para comprarte una de igual y ocultar así su error!

\- ¿Que han hecho qué? ¿Saga también?

\- La idea de comprarte otra fue de Saga...hace lo que puede para ayudar a Kanon...

El secreto que confeccionaron los menores ha sido completamente desmantelado y Aspros siente como la odiosa opresión que tanto lucha para evadir regresa a tomar su pecho. La mirada es desviada hacia el suelo, y su cuerpo se rinde, se deja abatir por el pesar y los brazos caen sobre su regazo sin ánimos de quererse enfadar.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me tienen miedo...?

La voz de Aspros pierde toda autoridad y ahora sólo busca apoyo en las palabras y gestos que le pueda ofrecer su otra mitad.

\- Creo que deberías olvidarte del rol que tú solo te has impuesto de vez en cuando...y también creo que hacer tonterías con ellos te vendría bien. Necesitas intentar reírte, Aspros...

Defteros pronuncia estas palabras con un dolor sincero, sin ánimos de mostrarse fuerte. Él no se considera fuerte, y a Aspros su propia fortaleza le está alejando demasiado de lo que realmente esconde de coraza para adentro.

\- No puedo, Def...no puedo reírme como hacíamos antes. Y no comprendo como tú sí que puedes...

Aspros alza la mirada, encontrándose con un compungido Defteros que se encoge de hombros al tiempo que moldea una triste sonrisa que no difumina las silenciosas lágrimas que amenazan sus mejillas.- Yo tampoco puedo, Aspros...pero me fuerzo a hacerlo...no por mí, sino por ellos...

Ambos callan. Se sumergen en un cómplice silencio que les acompaña con el perenne aroma a nostalgia que desprende esa casa, y es la mano de Defteros la que cobra voluntad propia y se desliza por el muslo de Aspros repetidas veces, hasta que se decide a detenerse cerca de su rodilla y ejerce reconfortante fuerza. Sus miradas se cruzan y se sostienen. Y ambos así se comprenden.

Fuera en el jardín, Saga sigue practicando los tiros de penalti.

Abajo, Kanon está sumergido en la violencia de un videojuego que le tiene preso desde el día del desastre.

Y hoy es sábado. Se acerca la hora de cenar, y desde antes de la muerte de sus padres no han podido compartir juntos ningún momento familiar de verdad.

Aspros sigue perdido en la mirada de Defteros, y no reprime el impulso de besarle los labios. No con furia ni pasión. Sólo con inmenso amor. Sintiéndose sorprendentemente correspondido. Y se alza. Lo hace bajo la atónita mirada de su gemelo, y ahí mismo se despoja de la camisa que le viste y se hace con la nueva adquisición de la temporada, obligando a Defteros a que alce un poco su trasero para liberarla de su aprisionamiento.

Defteros le observa con tremenda sorpresa, pasándose de manera incosciente la lengua por sus labios antes de intentar desentrallar lo que oculta la reacción de Aspros.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Aspros se acaba de abotonar su nueva camisa y secándose la debilidad que emerge de su mirada se fuerza a sonreír mientras decide otra vez por los cuatro.- Avisa a Saga que entre y dile que se duche...y arréglate tú también, que vas hecho un desastre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hoy comeremos fuera. Tengo que estrenar la nueva camisa que me ha conseguido Kanon...

Defteros sonríe, y lo hace complacido al tiempo que se alza y se abraza a su gemelo.- Me parece perfecto.

Aspros no necesita más para recuperar las fuerzas que a veces le flaquean, y cortando un abrazo que alarga lo que puede se arma de valor y se dispone a bajar al piso inferior.

\- Mientras os esperamos me uniré a Kanon en su videojuego...alguien le tiene que enseñar cómo se vencen esos bichos.

Defteros no retiene una pícara risilla mientras busca un par de toallas que le seguirán a la ducha.- Cuídate que no te enseñe él a ti, hermanito...

Aspros le observa unos instantes más y baja. Y Defteros no se quiere perder la reacción de Kanon al verle.

Su rostro palidece y sus ojos se fijan en la camisa, sembrados de terror. Pero el gesto de Aspros revolviendo sus cabellos antes de pedirle añadir un mando más al juego le devuelven el color a sus mejillas.

Hoy es sábado...

Hoy intentarán reír.

Los cuatro.


	13. Chismorreo

"Mira...ahí está uno de los hermanos mayores..."

Lo dice la madre de uno de los compañeros de equipo y también de clase de Kanon y Saga. A su lado está la madre de otro compañero, y ambas necesitan rellenar el tiempo que dura el partido de sus hijos con chismes sobre los demás.

"Pero...¿cuál de los dos es? ¿el que trabaja o el que dicen que es un poco vago?"

La otra mujer lo pregunta estirando sus labios en una mueca de desdén mientras su interlocutora se encoge levemente de hombros.

"No lo sé...pero me dan pena los dos pequeños...pobrecitos...Los servicios sociales deberían haberse hecho cargo de ellos."

"¿Crees que hubiera sido necesario? Sus hermanos mayores tienen edad para hacerse cargo de ellos, y son su familia más directa...". La reflexión deja un hueco para el silencio, que rápidamente es rellenado con otra observación, no menos punzante y de una bajeza aplastante: "Como mínimo parece que van limpios...Me he fijado en éso cuando voy a buscar a Aioros y a su hermano al colegio..."

Aspros hace unos minutos que ha regresado de comprar patatas chips y un par de refrescos, e inevitablemente se ha convertido en testigo de esta perniciosa conversación.

Reprimiéndose las ganas de unirse a Defteros en uno de los bancos inferiores ha decidido tomar asiento en silencio detrás de las dos mujeres, que ajenas a su presencia, siguen con sus opiniones regaladas gratuitamente a los cuatro vientos.

"Lo mires como lo mires, una casa con cuatro hombres solos no puede ir bien..."

El ardor que le despiertan estas palabras empieza a escocer en el estómago de Aspros, pero tragándose las ganas de mandarlas a freír espárragos aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza y trata de controlar su respiración. Las madres de los compañeros de sus hermanos siguen sin percatarse de su presencia, y el mayor quiere seguir escuchando cuántas más sandeces pueden salir de unos labios que no cesan de juzgar a la ligera a todo aquél que no forma parte de su círculo social ni de sus estereotipos de familia modélica y "normal".

Unos cuántos bancos más abajo, Defteros está atacando con avidez un paquete de pipas, y de repente se da cuenta que un trecho más allá está Asmita, el hermano mayor de otro compañero de equipo, pero no de clase. Hace tiempo que le conocen. Y siempre sigue los entrenamientos y los partidos de su hermano Shaka apartado de todos, sólo percibiendo lo que sucede en el terreno de juego gracias al griterío y exclamaciones de los asistentes, y ahora gracias a los relatos de comentarista que le ofrecen Defteros y él mismo. Asmita es ciego, y él y su hermano pertenecen a una familia humilde y extranjera. Shaka va a un colegio público, pero el fútbol le ha unido al equipo de sus dos hermanos menores. Es centrocampista, y parece un muchacho taciturno y pensativo, callado y de pocas excentricidades típicas de su edad.

Aspros observa cómo Defteros se alza y va a sentarse al lado de Asmita. Ve cómo le ofrece pipas y cómo el otro rechaza su buena voluntad con gestos respetuosos. Pero Defteros insiste, y acaba agarrando la mano de Asmita para verterle un buen montón que es empezado a comer con timidez. A él también le apena el muchacho, y su ardor estomacal se incrementa cuando las dos mujeres también se percatan de los movimientos de Defteros e incluyen en su despiadada crítica a Asmita.

"Ahí está otro buen sujeto...este barrio está decayendo mucho con la inmigración...Seguro que a ellos les ofrecen mil y una ayudas sólo por ser de fuera, mientras nosotras nos tenemos que rascar los bolsillos por todo."

La que se empeña en criticar a diestro y siniestro es la madre de Milo. La madre de Aioros parece más comedida en sus opiniones, pero aún así ha soltado unas cuantas que a Aspros le han hecho pensar en su madre, y en como nunca hablaba de más sobre nadie.

 _"Cada casa es un mundo, y dentro de cada mundo ocurren mil y una batallas que el resto de los demás mundos ignoran..._ "

Aspros no recuerda la última vez que su madre les mencionó estas palabras a él y a Defteros. Sólo sabe que ahora las recuerda como si las hubiera escuchado ayer, y estar presente tras una conversación de tan bajo calibre y empatía le ha desordenado su interior.

"Es tan cierto ese dicho..."

"¿Cuál?"

La madre de Milo sigue y sigue regalando su estridente voz, y la de Aioros le sigue el apunte sin haber puesto aún su vista sobre el terreno de juego.

"Pues ése que dice  _Dios los cría y ellos se juntan..._ "

Aspros no puede resistirse más, y haciéndose notar descaradamente se alza e interviene en la absurda conversación de ese par de mujeres a las que ahora ha calado completamente.

\- Al fin dicen algo con sentido.- La voz de Aspros acalla de sopetón a las madres, que al sentirse interrumpidas se voltean hacia él, palideciendo de inmediato al descubrirle de pie tras ellas. - Ustedes no pueden ser mejor ejemplo para este dicho.

Ambas le miran haciendo gala de una repentina mudez y de unas expresiones que delatan su necesidad de querer saber desde cuándo uno de los dos gemelos mayores ha sido testigo de su conversación.

Aspros sigue con su dura mirada clavada sobre ellas, y como no podía ser de otra manera es la madre de Milo la que se empeña en seguir ofreciendo su odiosa voz.- Hola chico...¿cómo...cómo estáis? - La pretendida expresión de afabilidad que quiere mostrar su mirada no puede parecer más falsa y avergonzada, y la abrumadora presencia que siempre luce Aspros cuando el enfado se hace con él no facilita destensar en absoluto ese embarazoso momento, el cuál la chillona voz de la madre de Milo incrementa aún más.- Pese a lo vuestro...tenéis buen aspecto.

El mayor arde de ganas de mandarlas directamente a la mierda, pero se contiene. Son las madres de dos de los amigos de sus hermanos, y los chavales no tiene la culpa de ello. Aspros sigue observándolas con dureza y sin discreción, refrenando la respiración que su contrariedad interna ha acelerado, y mostrando su más seductora y cínica sonrisa se recrea en la única respuesta que se le ocurre dar.

\- Claro, ya veo que al menos parece que vamos limpios...- Aspros lo dice mirando a la madre de Aioros, que no puede hacer otra cosa que bajar la vista con bochorno, y seguidamente el mayor no duda en dirigir su azul y afilada mirada a la madre de Milo - ...por ser cuatro hombres solos en una casa ésto ya debe ser todo un logro ¿no?. Pero no se preocupen tanto por nosotros...ustedes sigan, sigan con sus chismes mientras yo voy a unirme con el vago de mi hermano, el cuál sólo ha dejado de lado su vida para convertirse en el principal apoyo emocional de los pequeños, siendo él el único capaz de haberles arrancado algunas risas...- las mujeres le siguen aguantando la bronca con la cabeza gacha y las miradas vencidas por la vergüenza desencadenada de sus frívolas palabras, pero Aspros ha perdido el freno, y sigue sin vacilar - ... y de paso también me juntaré con el inmigrante al que seguro que le han regalado una mansión, porqué claro, sus padres trabajan día y noche sólo por amor al arte, pero no para sacar adelante a su familia en un país extraño para ellos, no...éso no...

Ya lo ha dicho. Por fin sus voces han callado, y Aspros no piensa quedarse ningún momento más tras su presencia. Ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo de partido, de lo único que realmente importa en ese momento.

Sin darles siquiera tiempo a formular algún tipo de réplica en forma de tardías disculpas por haber estado derrochando estupidez, baja con su natural altivez hacia donde se halla Defteros, uniéndose a él y a Asmita, el cuál es saludado amigablemente mientras Defteros no demora en reclamarle su refresco, sin ahorrarse el reproche por su tardanza.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Aspros? ¡Te has perdido una jugada fabulosa!

\- Había cola en el bar...

Aspros miente. No quiere hacer partícipe a Defteros de las habladurías que corren sobre ellos. Y Defteros inocentemente le cree, avasallándole a explicaciones sobre el contraataque que ha originado Kanon con una limpia defensa, y que Saga casi culmina en gol.

\- Hoy están jugando bien...con ilusión.

Defteros le mira y le sonríe satisfecho. Y Aspros le devuelve su complicidad y abre la bolsa de chips. Su estómago ruge, y no desea que sus lamentos se transformen en algo demasiado audible, así que ataca las chips sin pensar al mismo tiempo que la portería de su equipo peligra. Defteros se desgañita ordenando a Kanon que frene el ataque, ya sin importarle mucho si lo hace por lo civil o por lo criminal, y Kanon no le defrauda. Se encara al delantero y le barre el balón con destreza, arrancando a Defteros de su asiento, arrastrándole hasta la valla que delimita el terreno de juego. El que rescata el balón recuperado por Kanon es Shaka, y así la desenfrenada voz de Defteros lo hace saber, esculpiendo una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Asmita, el cuál intuye que su hermano está participando bien en el juego. Shaka mantiene el balón y se detiene, sólo unas milésimas de segundo suficientes en él para ubicar a Saga y regalarle el pase vencedor. Saga espera, y recibe la pelota con habilidad, rubricando un contraataque que ahora sí...ahora termina en gol.

Los menores estallan de alegría y se abrazan en una piña de compañerismo con el equipo.

Los mayores gritan como si ése hubiera sido el gol del Mundial.

Incluso Aspros se ha olvidado de su sobria compostura, y ha perdido la mitad de las chips en medio del éxtasis que le produce ver a sus hermanos pequeños disfrutar con algo que les hace olvidar durante noventa cortísimos minutos su pesar.

Desde el otro lado del campo el viejo entrenador felicita a los muchachos y les alienta a no relajarse. El pitido del árbitro da el gol por válido, y su dedo índice señala el centro del campo, obligando a los jugadores a recuperar sus posiciones iniciales. Kanon recibe un cómplice empujón de Milo, y le sonríe mostrando un atisbo de vergüenza despertada por la certeza de saber que ha hecho algo bien y que se enorgullece de ello. Saga camina con aún algo de infantil soberbia hasta llegar a su posición tras la línea de medio campo, buscando a Shaka para agradecerle su magistral pase.

Todos esperan la reanudación del partido, y Kanon se sacude parte del barro que mancha toda su ropa y sus piernas, descubriendo unos raspones en su rodilla, consecuencia del ímpetu que no refrena a la hora de defender. Saga se seca el sudor de la frente y deja que sus manos se apoyen momentáneamente sobre las rodillas, recuperando el aliento perdido en la carrera que se ha mandado y que al final ha culminado en gol.

Pero algo falta. Un pequeño detalle al que los menores se rinden a la vez. Sus miradas ruedan hacia la grada. Les buscan...y les hallan apostados tras la valla. Defteros aún está regalando exclamaciones de alegría por la jugada presenciada. Aspros se mantiene más calmado, disimulando como puede la pérdida de sus patatas chips, convertidas ahora en banquete para las palomas que impacientes esperan el final del partido. Pero sonríe. Su corazón sonríe, y hoy su alma duele menos. Un satisfactorio asentimiento de cabeza da a Saga las fuerzas que le faltan para seguir. Un guiño de su ojo a Kanon es suficiente para conseguir que éste esconda el rostro bajo sus sudados mechones y le corresponda con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Unos metros más arriba, las madres de Aioros y Milo han enmudecido, pero sus miradas siguen fijas en ellos. Lo hacen sin preocuparse en ocultar su estudio hasta que los azules ojos de Aspros las buscan con desafiante malícia, propiciando que ambas no sepan cómo disimular la exhaustiva inspección que se han empecinado en otorgarles.

La estupidez humana no tiene límites. Aspros lo sabe. Pero la superación personal tampoco.

El partido de hoy es un regalo de los cielos.

Y la chispa que se ha encendido en los ojos de sus tres hermanos, el mayor de los tesoros.

Los chismes y cuchicheos regresan al banco superior, pero a Aspros ya no le importa. El pitido reanuda el partido y las exclamaciones de apoyo que no deja de gritar Defteros le ensordecen. Parece que su gemelo ya no tomará asiento de nuevo en lo que queda de partido. La valla se ha convertido en su punto de apoyo y Aspros decide sentarse al lado de Asmita.

Las pocas chips que quedan en la bolsa son atacadas. Otro gol se augura, y su estómago aún ruge.

Apremia comerlas antes que puedan engrosar el almuerzo de las palomas.


	14. Helados

Es momento de hacer la compra semanal, y Aspros y Defteros caminan distraídos por los pasillos del repleto supermercado. Es inicio de mes, y se nota. Los bolsillos de la gente están llenos, como así lo muestran los carros colmados de artículos de primera necesidad, y de muchas otras cosas de segunda y de tercera, ésas que ya no se ven cuando se acerca el final de cada mes.

Aspros acaba de cobrar, y la ayuda que reciben del gobierno por tener a cargo a sus hermanos también ha engrosado su cuenta. Hoy su carro no es distinto de los demás y también rebosa de pequeños caprichos que harán las delicias de los cuatro, y sobretodo, de Saga y Kanon. No está anotado en la lista que Defteros ha escrito junto a Aspros antes de salir de casa, pero esta tarde Defteros se empeña en comprar helados, pese a las reticencias de su gemelo.

\- Sabes que si traemos helados no durarán ni un día...

\- Pues los racionamos, Aspros...

\- ¡Que no! ¡Que se levantan por la noche a dar cuenta de ellos! No tienen control sobre su gula...

Aspros lo dice completamente serio mientras sigue empujando el carro casi a rebosar. Defteros camina a su lado y no deja de fijarse en su expresión autoritaria, sabiendo de sobras la razón por la cuál Aspros se niega a comprar los helados.

\- No es que no tengan control sobre su gula lo que te molesta. Es otra cosa.

Defteros sonríe sin dejar de mirar a Aspros, que al sentirse observado le lanza una rápida ojeada de refilón y sigue con su camino.- No sé qué quieres decir, Defteros...

El menor se ríe por lo bajo. Le ha pillado, y Aspros es consciente de ello, pero no va a darle la razón. Simplemente no debe ceder ante algo tan absurdo como ésto, pero Defteros sigue hablando, tentando peligrosamente la razón que niega la compra de estos refrescantes dulces.

\- Lo que te da rabia es que cuando te levantas tú para comerte uno ya no queden.

Definitivamente le ha pillado, y Aspros no soporta que sus debilidades sean tan conocidas por su gemelo. Es cierto, los helados le superan, y odia cuando prevé que tendrá por unos cuantos días y de repente descubre que se han esfumado. Y para su pesar, hoy Defteros se muestra tremendamente firme en su intención de hacerse con un buen puñado de ellos, y su insistencia le empieza a resultar cargante, más aún cuando el menor ruega infantilmente para convencerle.- Compremos, Aspros...hace días que a mí me apetecen también...

\- Y a mí me apetecen otras cosas y me tengo que aguantar.

Aspros suelta esta sentencia con tosquedad, enmudeciendo a su hermano de repente. La sonrisa que durante toda la tarde lucía Defteros desaparece de su rostro y su ceño se frunce en clara señal de momentánea incomprensión.- ¿A qué viene ésto ahora?

Es evidente que el mayor se está molestando, no tanto por el tema de discusión que ahora les entretiene, sino por el tema del cuál ya ni hablan y que a ambos les quema por igual, por mucho que Defteros se empeñe en reprimirse debido a demasiadas dudas y miedos que Aspros creía superados, pero que desde la muerte de sus padres han renacido en el menor.

\- Sabes perfectamente a qué viene...- Aspros está llegando al peligroso punto de no retorno. Se olvida de la compra que están juntando entre los dos, de los helados y de la gente que les rodea, soltando de sopetón los reproches que hace demasiados días que le quitan el sueño, y que parece que a Defteros poco le importe ser su directo instigador.- Def...¿desde cuándo no estamos... _juntos_...eh? Dime...¿desde cuándo? - Las preguntas son formuladas con voz baja, pero la dureza de la mirada que las acompaña obliga a Defteros a desviar la suya y focalizarla de nuevo en la lista de la compra que pende de sus manos, dejando a Aspros sin la imperiosa respuesta que ambos saben, pero que el mayor se empeña en escuchar pronunciada.- ¿Me has oído o no?

Aspros insiste.

Y Defteros se resiste a contestarle, consiguiendo enrabietar más al mayor, que no duda en arrancarle la lista de sus manos al tiempo que se detiene en medio del pasillo de las bebidas, agarrando a Defteros del hombro, obligándole a detenerse también...y a mirarle.- ¡¿Me piensas responder?!

La exclamación es ahogada en la medida de lo posible, y a Defteros no le queda otra opción que satisfacer a su hermano, respondiendo algo que no hace falta aclarar. Algo que ambos ya saben, pero que Aspros se obceca en recordar.- Semanas, Aspros...semanas. ¿Contento?

\- Exacto. Semanas. Desde el día que decidimos no vender la casa.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? No me siento cómodo _haciéndolo_  con ellos alrededor...podrían vernos...

La expresión que moldea el rostro de Defteros refleja una profunda compunción, pero a Aspros ya no le sirven más excusas ni largas para evadir sus deseos más íntimos y primarios.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo? - Aspros lo pregunta con brusquedad, y su ceño parece haber vuelto a la perenne constricción, la cuál ni la angustiada mirada de Defteros puede suavizar.- Creo que a ti ya te va bien ésto...

El mayor emprende su marcha de nuevo, dejando a su hermano atrás sintiendo como un incómodo vacío aprieta su estómago. - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Aspros tuerce hacia otro pasillo y desaparece de la vista de Defteros, propiciando que éste le siga con el temor instalado en su alma y demasiadas probabilidades buscando soluciones a las palabras que su gemelo le acaba de espetar.- Aspros...oye...¡Aspros!

Pero el mayor no le hace ni caso. Sigue hacia las grandes islas de congelado y se fija en la enorme colección de cajitas de helados que se muestran frente a él.

\- ¡Aspros, joder! ¿Qué narices quieres decir? ¡¿Me puedes responder tú también?!

Defteros ahoga en un forzado susurro los miedos que han tomado su voz, pero la indiferencia que ahora le muestra su hermano le hiere más que un puñal ardiente. El mayor lo sabe, y por esta misma razón la utiliza, pero ahora es Defteros el que necesita una rápida respuesta, y es él el que toma su turno de agarrarle de un hombro y reclamarle atención mientras no demora ni un segundo en insistir otra vez en su cuestión.- ¿Por qué dices que a mí ya me va bien estar así?

\- ¡Pues porqué lo parece, Def! Parece que ya te hayas cansado de  _lo nuestro_...

Aspros finalmente se rinde a sus más internos demonios, ésos mismos que le recuerdan día tras día que lo que le une a su gemelo es una aberración, y que en algún momento se acabará. Los mismos que le dicen que Defteros se enamorará de alguien más, y que le dejará solo en su enferma obsesión que ya no recuerda ni cuándo ni cómo nació.

\- ¡No, Aspros! ¿Cómo puedes pensar ésto?

Las suposiciones del mayor también duelen en el alma de Defteros, enfermo de la misma obsesión que hace años les llevó a unirse en esa prohibida y secreta intimidad, pero Aspros hoy no está receptivo de excusas.

Hoy Aspros ya no puede más.

\- Defteros...sólo quiero que si es así me lo digas...y lo aceptaré...trataré de aceptarlo...

El miedo a cortar el cordón que les mantiene enlazados persiste, humedece la azul mirada de Aspros y le obliga a empezar a tolerar la idea de un posible distanciamiento de su otra mitad, propiciando que Defteros añada más inquietud a los temores que le despiertan sus propios demonios, y que trate de saciarla con lo único que ahora tiene a mano: lo poco que queda de sus horribles uñas.

\- No es éso, Aspros...- la presencia del dedo pulgar entre sus labios distorsina la voz, baja de por sí para no regalar a los demás clientes más detalles de su clandestina intimidad - pero tengo miedo...

\- ¡¿De qué?!

\- ¡De que Saga y Kanon nos descubran! ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender?!

Ambos están extremadamente cercanos uno al otro, compartiendo estas reprimidas exclamaciones convertidas en roncos susurros, y su presencia frente a la isla de helados obstruye el acceso a ella, viéndose vilmente interrumpidos por una dudosa alma que quiere hacerse con una de las cajitas de helados que está justo donde sus altas figuras se han parado.

Los dos callan, y se apartan dejando paso a quién consigue su compra y se aparta de ellos con rapidez, sabiendo que ha interferido en algo que no debía escuchar.

\- Quizás algún día tendrán que saberlo, Defteros...

Aspros lo dice con forzada tranquilidad, y al menor esta posibilidad no le agrada. Simplemente le aterroriza, como así lo transmite su mirada clavada en su gemelo mayor.- Quizás ese día nos empiecen a odiar...

Las miradas se estudian, se sostienen y acallan más palabras que escuecen en sus gargantas. No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de  _lo suyo_.

La frustración es patente en la atmósfera que les envuelve, y Aspros trata de huir de ella deslizando su mirada hacia la isla de congelado mientras apoya ambas manos en el borde, estudiando los helados que ésta ofrece, pero sin reprimir su última justificación sobre el tema.- No hemos matado a nadie, Def...no somos unos criminales...

Defteros baja la mirada y deja que la frustración caiga sobre sus hombros sin añadir nada más.

\- ¿Chocolate y vainilla o chocolate y nata?

La pregunta de Aspros quiebra por la mitad la conversación que han mantenido hasta el momento y Defteros simplemente se encoge de hombros. Ahora los sabores a elegir no le importan en absoluto, y decidir si compran helados o no, menos.

Ante la falta de respuesta que clarifique su elección Aspros se hace con una caja de cada y aumenta el contenido del carro sin vacilar.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más en lo que dura su excursión por el supermercado, y sólo se rompe el tenso silencio una vez han cargado el maletero del gran coche familiar que heredaron de sus padres.

\- Conduce tú.- Aspros habla con frialdad y sin emoción al tiempo que le tiende las llaves a Defteros y toma asiento en el lado del copiloto sin darle opción a rechazar la orden. Defteros le observa con dudas, y al ser testigo de su vacilación Aspros se justifica con la única verdad que en este momento posee.- No me apetece conducir...

El menor acata la orden y se sienta frente al volante, con el pecho estrujado por las dudas que su represión está despertando en Aspros, y emprende la marcha con la tensión tomando la atmósfera del coche que les llevará de vuelta a casa.

Aspros ni siquiera la dirige una escueta mirada mientras el vehículo va tomando el camino de regreso, y la indiferencia que Defteros recibe le duele. No le gusta que Aspros empiece a creer que se arrepiente de  _lo suyo_ , porqué no es así. Arrepentimiento no es la palabra que define su estado. Es el miedo al  _qué dirán_  lo que le impide dejarse llevar, pero el menor tampoco puede más. Le necesita tanto como su gemelo a él, y si no hace algo para demostrárselo el malsano lazo que les une peligra en tensarse demasiado, y finalmente, romperse.

La emisora de radio suena, y es lo único que alivia el silencio que se ha subido en el coche junto a ellos. La sensación de fracaso que también les acompaña se está volviendo irrespirable y Defteros mira de refilón a Aspros y a su indiferencia hacia su presencia antes de tomar la decisión. El corazón se le desboca por al adrenalina que está liberando su última y desesperada idea, y sin previo aviso toma otra dirección. Las afueras de la ciudad se vislumbran en el paisaje, y un descampado cerca del mar aparece frente a la mirada de incomprensión que se apodera de Aspros, obligándole al fin a mirar a su gemelo exigiendo en silencio una explicación.

Pero no hay explicación que emerja de los labios de Defteros. Sólo una mirada de deseo desenfrenado y la necesidad de borrar de la mente de Aspros demasiadas conjeturas dañinas para los dos.

El motor es parado, el freno de mano alzado y la manija del asiento de Aspros es accionada, consiguiendo que el respaldo ceda hasta dar con los asientos de atrás, propiciando que su ocupante se encuentre tumbado de repente, con Defteros encaramándose como puede sobre él.

\- ¿Qué...qué haces...?

El coche es amplio, pero sus cuerpos son grandes, y la dificultad que tiene Defteros para moverse es más que eviente, pero ya no se detiene. Su voz sigue callada, y son sus dedos los que hablan por él, tomando los botones de la camisa de Aspros, liberándolos con ansias hasta que su pecho queda al descubierto.

Sus miradas se encuentran, desbordando deseo contenido y Aspros no puede hacer otra cosa que intentar moverse hacia atrás todo lo que el espacio le permite antes que los labios de Defteros caigan sobre los suyos y los devoren con frenesí.

Fuera hay algunos esporádicos deportistas que pasan corriendo cerca del coche sin prestarle mucha atención, sabiendo que esa zona es elegida por las parejas que no disponen de hogar para dejarse llevar por la pasión, o que simplemente no la pueden reprimir para desatarla en algún lugar mejor.

Los gemidos de Aspros se pierden en la voraz unión de sus labios. La espalda le duele, el espacio es pequeño y los movimientos de Defteros para librarse en parte de sus ropas son tremendamente incómodos, pero lo consigue. Los jeans de ambos pierden su función en la medida de lo que pueden, y la mano de Defteros viaja hasta la entrepierna de Aspros para maltratarla a discreción mientras sus dientes se dedican a morder el labio inferior de su gemelo.

El salpicadero del coche se clava en el trasero de Defteros, pero no importa, como tampoco importa que el freno de mano apuñale el muslo de Aspros. El calor que empiezan a desprender sus excitados cuerpos empaña rápidamente los cristales, y las manos se dedican a ofrecerse las mutuas torturas que ambos añoraban mientras sus labios se vuelven a buscar con desenfreno y urgente necesidad de saborearse a placer.

La radio sigue sonando, difuminando así los gemidos de placer que asaltan a ambos cuando el trabajo de sus manos se torna más frenético y devastador, y el clímax no demora en asaltar a los dos. Las consecuencias de su locura de adolescentes cubren sus dedos y parte del vientre de Aspros, el cuál es aplastado sin misericordia por el peso de Defteros al dejarse caer sobre él, respirando tan trabajosamente como lo intenta hacer el húmedo pecho que ahora está preso bajo el menor.

El sudor ha mojado sus ropas y se desliza por sus sienes después de haber empapado y alborotado sus largos cabellos.

Su desaliñado aspecto al llegar a casa necesitará alguna justificación.

Alguna justificación que ya pensarán durante el camino que les conduzca de nuevo a la normalidad que fingen vivir desde hace ya demasiados años.

La causalidad que los helados se hayan derretido en el maletero también necesitará otra excusa que dé veracidad a su malograda transformación.

_La primavera aprieta con fuerza...el tráfico ha sido diabólico..._

Éstos podrían ser algunos de los pretextos a usar, pero aún tienen unos minutos para pensarlo.

Comerse un par de helados para recuperar fuerzas y evitar su pérdida total es una nueva posibilidad que toma sus mentes.

Al fin y al cabo, diez minutos más de demora ya no se notarán.


	15. Temores

El libro que en clase de lengua les hacen leer resulta ininteligible para Saga. La temática se presenta tremendamente aburrida, y el resumen que deben redactar para mañana se ha convertido en un reto a conseguir en pocas horas. Preguntarle a Kanon sobre el argumento es simplemente una opción inalcanzable. Su gemelo ni siquiera ha abierto la tapa, y en lo que queda de tarde no parece que tenga ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Las páginas pasan con rapidez frente a sus ojos, entrenados en el conocido arte de leer en diagonal, pero sin buenos resultados en esta ocasión. Saga inspira hastío y lanza el libro sobre la cama que le acoge. Se lo mira...espera...vuelve a inspirar...pero el milagro no ocurre: el libro ni desaparece ni se transforma en algo apetecible. Definitivamente no se lo va a leer, y sólo se le ocurre buscar su salvación en internet. Alguien habrá que haya tenido el estómago suficiente para leerlo, redactar un resumen y compartirlo con adorable altruismo y solidaridad para el uso y disfrute de los demás. Sin pensarlo Saga toma asiento frente al ordenador y teclea el título, añadiendo la palabra clave que le otorgará la salvación: resumen.

La puerta de su habitación está abierta, y sin previo aviso la presencia de Kanon se materializa en ella.

\- ¿Ya tienes el resumen hecho, Saga?

Un hombro busca apoyo en el marco de la entrada y la voz sale distorsionada por el gran bocado de helado que se derrite en la boca del menor.

\- Piérdete, Kanon...

Saga desliza la mirada hacia la aparición de su mitad, y siente como una repentina rabia interna nace dentro de él. No porqué su hermano esté esperando que él haga los deberes por los dos, sino por algo mucho peor...

 _Ése_  era el último helado. Y ahora ya no queda casi nada de él.

\- ¿Lo tienes ya o qué? - Kanon insiste, pasando la lengua por lo que queda de xocolate en el palo que sostienen sus dedos, algo sucios por las pocas gotas de cacao que se han perdido sobre ellos.

\- Eres un cabrón, Kanon...- Saga lo dice con la rabia removiéndole por dentro, y Kanon sonríe con picardía, dando otro lengüetazo a la crema de cacao mientras fija su maliciosa mirada sobre su hermano.- Era el último...al menos lo podrías haber compartido.

\- ¡Y qué más! Haberte espabilado.

Kanon apura lo que queda en el esqueleto de lo que había sido un helado llegado a casa un poco maltrecho, pero de irresistible sabor, y no duda en chuparse los dedos antes de volver a atrapar el palo entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo como si fuera un ratón.

Saga regresa su vista sobre la pantalla del ordenador, deseando que Kanon desaparezca de una vez y le deje terminar con el trabajo que ya intuye que desempeñará por los dos, pero su gemelo no se mueve del umbral, desesperando poco a poco la poca paciencia que le queda a Saga.

\- De verdad, Kanon. O me ayudas con esta mierda o te vas.

El tono de Saga no resulta amable. Tener que hacer los deberes de ambos le molesta, aunque ya esté algo acostumbrado. Pero que Kanon se haya zampado el último helado sin siquiera compartirlo...éso le ha enrabietado, y mucho.

\- ¿Se lo preguntamos ahora?

Kanon plantea la cuestión haciendo caso omiso del mal humor que él mismo ha sembrado en su hermano, y Saga se voltea hacia él con las cejas fruncidas y la mirada perdida en las dudas que le generan dicha proposición.

\- ¿Será un buen momento?

Kanon se encoge de hombros mientras sigue mordisqueando lo que queda del palito de madera, observando a Saga con más seguridad en su intención que la que muestra su gemelo.

\- Están los dos en el jardín...y hace días que parece que Aspros está de buenas...- Éso es verdad. Aspros últimamente hace gala de un buen humor extraño en él, y hay que aprovecharlo.- ¡No sabemos cuánto le durará, Saga! Tiene que ser ahora.

Saga se deja abducir por sus valoraciones sobre la proposición, sumiéndose en un estado pensativo que a Kanon le parece exagerado, impacientándose ante tantas dudas sobre algo más o menos trivial. Al fin y al cabo no han hecho ninguna travesura últimamente...apurar los helados a escondidas de Aspros es un secreto que todavía pueden mantener a salvo, al menos hasta después de haber conseguido su objetivo de la tarde.

\- ¿Y si nos dice que no? - Ahí están. Las temidas y eternas dudas de Saga aflorando de nuevo.

\- Pues convencemos a Defteros...y dejemos que él convenza a Aspros.

Kanon no puede ver la solución más clara, y así lo demuestran sus gestos, alentando a Saga a no dudar más, y consiguiendo que al fin su gemelo busque el papel que les tienen que enseñar.

\- Vaaale...vamos.

Saga claudica y se hace con el papel en cuestión.

Kanon sonríe satisfecho y deja que Saga pase al frente, disponiéndose a seguirle hacia el jardín, viéndose detenido a la mitad de las escaleras por el freno de Saga y su última pregunta.- ¿Quién se lo dice?

Kanon le mira sorprendido por la naturaleza de la cuestión, dando por hecho algo que no hace falta esclarecer.- Es obvio, Saga: tú.

\- ¡¿Yo?!

Kanon se encoge de hombros otra vez, mirándole con una expresión que denota una tremenda diversión interna, acompañada por una media sonrisa todavía en proceso de perfección.- Claro, hermanito. Por algo eres el mayor.

###

La vieja bicicleta de Defteros está siendo puesta a punto por su dueño bajo la inseparable compañía de Aspros, sentado sobre una de las piedras más regulares que delimitan el parterre, ahora un poco huérfano de color.

El próximo sábado Defteros empieza la temporada en el bar de la playa. De momento sólo trabajará los fines de semana, esperando que el verano llegue y que el turismo le acompañe. Podría ir al trabajo andando, pero en bici sólo demora unos diez minutos, y en pleno agosto se agradece no pasar demasiado tiempo andando bajo el sol. Así que ahora el óxido que el salitre formó el año pasado en toda la estructura del ecológico vehículo está siendo limpiado a consciencia. Luego se engrasará la cadena, se hincharán las ruedas y ya casi estará.

Defteros creía no usarla más este verano que se acerca, pero el destino siempre trae planes imprevistos, y recuperar su trabajo temporal unos meses más desahogará un poco la cuenta corriente de Aspros.

\- A final de mes es su cumpleaños...

Aspros lo dice con cierta tristeza antes de beber otro sorbo de una lata de Coca-cola que alivia la sensación de bochorno que hoy se respira en el ambiente.

\- Hace días que estoy pensando en ello.

Defteros responde sin mirarle. Acabar de sacar el óxido de la cadena es el empeño que le está haciendo sudar peligrosamente, siendo preciso que se pase el dorso de la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor que se desliza por ella, dejando todo un rastro de grasa que ayuda a ensuciar aún más una tez que ya está luciendo una muestra del color tostado que siempre adquiere cuando el sol decide vivir más horas.

\- ¿Qué crees que les gustaría hacer? ¿Salir a celebrarlo con los amigos o hacerlo los cuatro juntos?

Defteros suspira sin perder de vista la cadena de la bici, pero finalmente se rinde y pasa de estar arrodillado a sentarse sobre el césped, demandando en silencio que Aspros le alcance su lata, la cuál bebe casi del tirón.

La pregunta de Aspros espera respuesta, pero la que le ofrece Defteros no ayuda absolutamente en nada.- No lo sé, Aspros...

Aspros le observa unos largos instantes, manteniéndole la mirada, hasta que finalmente se atreve a verbalizar sus temores.- Yo tampoco...quizás se lo deberíamos preguntar a ellos, pero me da miedo que se convierta en un día triste.

\- Será un día triste.- Defteros lo afirma con tal naturalidad que duele escuchar la crudeza que yace bajo la simplicidad que le da voz y forma.- Hagamos lo que hagamos, en algún momento nos vendremos abajo.- Aspros asiente, bajando la mirada y tragando saliva para evitar que un nudo se estreche más en su garganta, pero Defteros prosigue.- Si hacemos una barbacoa será lo que se ha hecho siempre, y ellos no estarán. Si hacemos algo distinto parecerá que tratamos de no pensar en ellos...y no sé si al final será peor.

Defteros calla. Siente que su garganta también empieza a doler, y no desea volver a sucumbir a su tristeza.

\- ¿Y...y si no lo celebramos? - Aspros formula esta posibilidad en voz baja, sabiendo de antemano que está pronunciando un grave error.

\- ¡Aspros! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar ésto?!

\- Vale, vale, tienes razón...- el mayor alza la mano y la batea al aire, como si quisiera borrar esta idea que su voz ya ha fijado a la realidad palpable, pero no puede evitar que su mirada brille de emoción contenida al buscar la de su gemelo.- ¡Es que no quiero verles sufrir en un día tan especial! - Aspros deja que su pesar fluya frente al único con quién se siente capaz de mostrarse débil y tocable.

Su tristeza llega a Defteros, que con agilidad se alza y se acerca a él, agachándose frente suyo al tiempo que permite que sus manos se apoyen sobre las rodillas de Aspros.

\- Debemos prepararnos para intentar pasarlo bien, y también para cruzar un momento doloroso e inevitable. No podemos pretender ahorrarnos momentos tristes, Aspros. Debemos afrontarlos...Los cuatro juntos. Sólo así con los años nos dolerán menos...

Aspros siente como el brillo que viste sus ojos se intensifica, y lleva sus manos al rostro para evitar que se condense, forzándose a sonreír como buenamente puede.- Ya lo sé, Def...pero es que los veo tan chicos aún...

El dolor que esculpe las bellas facciones de Aspros desarma a Defteros, que no se reprime y se abraza a él, sintiéndose correspondido.- Aspros...siempre les veremos chicos...pero su cumpleaños se debe celebrar...

Defteros susurra esta evidencia que nunca cambiará contra el oído de su hermano, manteniendo su unión fraternal. Una unión que como siempre acaba siendo fraccionada de inmediato por Saga y su tímida voz haciéndose audible a su lado.

Defteros se separa, ocultando como puede el rubor que ha encendido sus mejillas mientras se deja caer de culo al césped y se cruza de piernas observando la inesperada y apocada presencia de sus hermanos menores. Aspros carraspea y vuelve a frotarse los ojos antes de atreverse a afrontar sus más pequeñas debilidades.

Saga no sabe qué hacer, y Kanon simplemente espera unos pasos tras él, imitando sus gestos cuando el mayor también decide sentarse sobre el césped al tiempo que descubre el papel que llevaba escondido a sus espaldas, tendiéndolo a Aspros con cierta vacilación.- Léelo...por favor...

\- ¿Qué es ésto? - pregunta el mayor antes de cumplir con la respetuosa petición.

\- Es el folleto de inscripción a un "stage" de fútbol que hace el equipo este verano.

Saga lo suelta casi sin respirar, y es Kanon el que con la misma celeridad amplía la información.- Es una semana...en Julio...y tampoco es tan caro. Tenemos ahorros...y podemos conseguir más...

Los dos callan y miran intermitentemente tanto a Aspros como a Defteros, esperando escuchar el anhelado "vale...de acuerdo...".

Defteros vuelca su mirada de los menores hacia Aspros, que lee con atención la información.- El sábado empiezo a trabajar...quizás con lo que cobre del mes de Mayo ya alcanza...

Saga y Kanon sienten como sus corazones se acompasan al ritmo que les dicta la expectación, y Aspros se hace consciente de dos realidades. La primera, que sus hermanos podrían vivir una semana en un ambiente neutral de emociones, y saludable para su alma. La segunda, mucho más egoísta: una semana a solas con Defteros.

Lentamente alza la mirada y la posa sobre los nerviosos rostros de los menores. Luego se toma su tiempo para deslizarla hacia Defteros y dibujar en sus azules irises todo el sinfín de posibilidades que esa semana despierta.

Defteros le sonríe bajando su vergonzosa mirada. Sabe perfectamente qué está cruzando la mente de Aspros en estos momentos, y secretamente le agrada.

Saga y Kanon siguen esperando, y el menor ya no puede aguantarse más.- Bueno...¿qué te parece? ¿podemos ir?

Sus anhelos son irresistibles y la imaginación desbordada en la mente del primogénito, simplemente demasiado tentadora.

Aspros no necesita ser convencido por más palabras.

Defteros es su más egocéntrica razón.

\- ¿Cuándo lo tenéis que entregar?


	16. Dieciséis: Saga

El temido día ha llegado sin perdón. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Saga y Kanon. Sus dieciséis años llegan, y lo hacen sin ellos.

A pesar de coincidir en sábado y de hacer sólo un par de semanas que Defteros ha empezado a trabajar en el bar de la playa, hoy ha tenido el día libre. La decisión que tomó junto a Aspros fue celebrarlo con la tradicional barbacoa a la que les habían acostumbrado sus padres, pero añadiendo un pequeño detalle que hoy la ha convertido en distinta. Hoy se han acompañado de sus amigos. La presencia de otras almas de la misma edad ha sido esencial para maquillar el dolor durante unas largas horas que incluso han llegado a parecer divertidas. Saga y Kanon han comido con sus compañeros, han jugado, han hecho tonterías, han compartido bromas y pequeñas e inocentes riñas...han reído.

Sí, han reído...pero hoy su sonrisa ha sido triste. Y un poco impuesta.

Los pequeños se han esforzado en no pensar, en no querer recordar...en mirar hacia adelante. Y lo han conseguido con maestría hasta que la compañía de sus amigos ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco, y la casa ha quedado sólo con los cuatro ocupantes que desde hace unas semanas habitan en ella.

Inevitablemente el atardecer ha llegado, y con él ha regresado la tristeza acompañada de su partenaire de gala, la añoranza, y lo han hecho vestidas para la ocasión.

No podían faltar a la fiesta, y todos lo han sabido desde el mismo momento que ésta ha dado inicio, aunque ninguno de ellos les había enviado invitación. Su presencia no es bienvenida, pero deberán tolerar su compañía. Deberán sufrirla...y afrontarla. Y deberán hacerlo los cuatro.

Aspros y Defteros lo saben, y no en vano hace días que se han estado preparando mentalmente para recibirlas. Hoy ellos deben volver a ser fuertes, por mucho que su alma haga los imposibles por no fragmentarse de nuevo.

Kanon hace rato que ha desaparecido en su habitación. "Debo estudiar" ha sido la excusa elegida. Una excusa tan irreal como poco convincente. Ni siquiera él es capaz de creerla, pero es lo único que se le ha ocurrido para huir en busca del amparo de una necesaria soledad.

Saga está tratando de canalizar su dolor de otra manera, eligiendo a Aspros como escudo contra el cuál derrochar una verborrea insostenible y sin sentido mientras le pisa todos los pasos con peligrosa proximidad. Saga habla, y habla y habla...y lo hace sin cesar. Sólo así no piensa y ellos no encuentran su lugar. Y Aspros pacientemente le responde como puede cuando el menor se toma unos segundos para tomar aire y volver a la carga sin parar.

"Qué bien que vinieron todos los amigos, qué buena que ha salido la carne, déjame que te ayudo con el lavaplatos, qué envidia que Defteros ya esté tan moreno, ¿luego me echarás una mano con unos problemas de matemáticas que no entiendo?, ¿has visto qué chulo el videojuego que nos ha regalado Aioros?, ¡las botas de fútbol que nos habéis comprado Defteros y tú son geniales! las estrenaremos en el "stage" del equipo..."

Saga en realidad no habla, sino que escupe frases sin norte ni dirección mientras sus pasos tientan hacer tropezar a Aspros en más de una ocasión, pero la cabeza del mayor ya no puede más. Si no le detiene, su inagotable voz acabará enloqueciéndole, y el dolor que Saga no desea filtrar le corroerá las entrañas más temprano que tarde sin demorar.

\- Saga...- el año que viene podríamos repetirlo con los amigos, ha sido divertido, - Saga...- y quizás entonces Defteros y tú tendréis novia, y puede que yo también, y entonces seremos más, - Saga...- y hasta puede que me atreva a asar la carne yo, tampoco es tan difícil...- ¡Saga! Detente...por favor...- Aspros necesita tomar a Saga por los hombros y propinarle un par de zarandeos para conseguir acallar su voz, pero sin ser posible encontrarse con su verdosa mirada, perdida en toda la sarta de frases que aún no ha pronunciado, y que luchan en su garganta para ir viendo la luz y así impedir que algo peor se adueñe de ella.- Saga...mírame...

El menor no le obedece. Simplemente no puede porqué siente que sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse, y sus labios vuelven a intentar modular la forma de más ideas que asaltan su mente, obligando a Aspros a afianzar más su agarre sobre los hombros y zarandearle otra vez.- Relájate...

Saga finalmente desiste en su intención de seguir hablando, y traga saliva con tremendo esfuerzo mientras cierra sus párpados un instante y agranda los ojos fugazmente antes de atreverse a mirar a Aspros y forzar su mejor sonrisa.- Gracias...

\- No hay nada que agradecer. Dieciséis años sólo se cumplen una vez y hay que celebrarlo. Me alegro que os lo hayás pasado bien.- Aspros también se obliga a sonreír al tiempo que afloja su agarre y lentamente retira las manos de los hombros de Saga, para seguir recogiendo los restos del festín que aún yacen sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Saga baja la mirada y la esconde tras sus azulados mechones. Definitivamente calla, aunque su presencia sigue buscando refugio bajo la sombra que proyecta la fortaleza de Aspros. El inevitable momento está llegando, y Aspros suspira profundamente sólo para él, preparándose para ello mientras pasa un paño húmedo por toda la superficie del mármol. Ahora la mudez que luce Saga se está convirtiendo en tanto o más ensordecedora que su anterior derroche de palabras y los sentidos de Aspros se erigen en alerta ante un inmediato derrumbe. El mayor está mentalizado para todo, al menos así lo cree él, pero la voz de Saga vuelve a hablar, y con ella esculpe unas palabras que Aspros no había imaginado escuchar.

\- Lo...lo siento...

La voz emerge entrecortada, compungida. Saga no le mira, pero tampoco se va, y todas las defensas que Aspros se había preparado a consciencia se esfuman como el humo, dejándole completamente desprovisto de armas con las que afrontar este momento urgente de cruzar.

\- ¿Qué dices, Saga? - Aspros no sabe cómo reaccionar, ni tampoco entiende la naturaleza de dichas palabras de arrepentimiento pronunciadas por el menor, que sigue sin alzarle la mirada. Una mirada que ya está completamente anegada, y que los mechones de su frente aún protegen. Saga sigue con la cabeza gacha, y Aspros es testigo de cómo se lleva una mano al rostro y se la frota con nerviosismo contra unos ojos que se niega a mostrarle mientras su espalda busca el apoyo de la pared tras él.- ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes? ¿El qué sientes? - Aspros se acerca a él y vuelve a apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros del menor, acariciando con sus pulgares la unión de éstos con el cuello.- Saga...mírame...por favor...

El menor vuelve a tragar saliva y una leve convulsión golpea su pecho al tiempo que Aspros necesita ayudarse de la mano para tomar el mentón de su hermano y alzarle el rostro él mismo, descubriéndolo bañado en las lágrimas que concienzudamente ha estado reteniendo durante todo el día.

\- Lo intento...Aspros...te juro...te juro que lo intento...- Los ojos de Saga se perciben verdísimos y completamente anegados, y su labio inferior es mordido con temblor antes de volver a hablar ante la incomprensión que la mirada de Aspros no puede ocultar.- ...pero...pero no puedo...

El labio inferior es mordido otra vez y las convulsiones que asaltan su pecho se tornan más frecuentes.

\- ¿Qué...qué no puedes, Saga? - Aspros se está angustiando con la misma celeridad que las lágrimas del más joven siguen fluyendo, y siente como muy a su pesar, su garganta también empieza a cerrarse.- Háblame...no te lo calles, por favor...¿qué intentas y no puedes?

\- ¡Ser como tú, Aspros! Ser fuerte...tanto como tú...

\- Saga...yo no soy fuerte...- Aspros lo dice con la voz tomada y el alma lacerada, tratando desesperadamente de quitar esa idea de la mente de su hermano menor, hallándose totalmente desprovisto de todas las armas que había reclutado para afrontar esta esperada ocasión.

\- ¡Sí que lo eres, Aspros! ¡Lo eres! ¡Y yo quiero ser como tú! - Saga exclama entre sollozos mientras sus manos se deshacen del contacto de Aspros y buscan arrastrar con ellas todas las lágrimas que siguen acariciando sus mejillas y enrojeciendo sus ojos.- Pero no puedo...y lo siento...y les extraño...y me odio por extrañarles tanto...y me odio porqué tú y Defteros ahora tenéis que cuidar de nosotros...y odio, odio mucho molestaros...

El dolor de Saga es derrochado con una fuerza que Aspros no creía posible, y su fortaleza le está amenazando con abandonarle rápido si no hace nada al respecto, pero ya no le importa que desaparezca y que nazca frente a sus hermanos menores la debilidad que sólo Defteros le conoce. Las palabras de Saga le hieren, no por su contenido, sino por el tremendo dolor que las empuña. El mismo que desata su propia tristeza, y que consigue que brille con fuerza en sus azules ojos, fijos en la desesperación de Saga y en una pequeña fracción de su paulatina liberación.

\- Saga, no digas estas cosas...no nos molestas en absoluto...

\- ¡Sí que os molesto! ¡Y Kanon también! ¡Por nuestra culpa no hacéis vuestra vida! ¡Por nuestra culpa no tenéis novia! ¡Por nuestra culpa Defteros nunca será arquitecto porqué tiene que trabajar otra vez de camarero! Por nuestra culpa...¡este día ha sido una mierda! Porqué ellos no están...Aspros...¡ellos no están!

El dolor de Saga ha tomado el control de su voz y de sus gestos, los cuáles no dudan en rechazar a Aspros cuando intenta acercarse a él, golpeándole en el pecho con la intención de empujarle unas cuántas veces mientras sus labios no cesan de pronunciar una y otra vez las últimas palabras. Las mismas que revelan la más evadida realidad.

Pero Aspros aún tiene un arma que usar. No son palabras de consuelo...no es su fortaleza física, aunque sí que le presta una imperisoa ayuda para poder asir a Saga y amarrarle firmemente contra su pecho.

Su arma a usar hoy es descubrir su debilidad. Tan natural, tan profunda y tan idéntica a la de todos.

Tan insignificante como la de cualquiera.

Tan poderosa para poder abrazarse con ella, y aún así, transmitir amparo y seguridad.

Saga se convierte en víctima de un amarrado llanto que emerge con violencia contra el pecho de su hermano mayor. Aspros se convierte en cómplice de su profundo dolor.

Y Defteros hace rato que ha desaparecido en el piso superior.

Kanon se le había adelantado y Aspros se hace consciente de ello mientras estrecha aún más a Saga contra su pecho, sintiendo como al fin los adolescentes brazos se cierran en su espalda.

Aspros ahora sólo desea una cosa...

Que Defteros no pase un momento peor.


	17. Dieciséis: Kanon

\- Kanon...ábreme, por favor...

_"Vete."_

La puerta de la habitación del menor de los cuatro está atrancada por dentro. Hace rato que Kanon se ha encerrado allí y Defteros no puede entrar. Tendría que forzarla para hacerlo, pero ésta no es una buena opción. Así que no le queda otra alternativa que seguir haciendo uso de su paciencia y de unas artes de persuasión que hoy parecen no querer funcionar.

\- Venga, Kanon...no seas tozudo. Déjame entrar...

_"¡Vete, Defteros!"_

\- No me pienso ir.

_"Pues eres imbécil."_

Ahí están. Los insultos que Kanon es incapaz de reprimir cuando sus emociones se descontrolan en él. Ésta es su arma: insultar a diestro y siniestro para no dejar escapar su dolor. Pero esta arma no es útil contra Defteros. Su paciencia para aguantar los insultos que el menor derrocha contra él casi roza el infinito. Otra cuestión es que los insultos vayan dirigidos a Aspros o Saga, pero que se los dedique a él es algo a lo que Defteros se ha acostumbrado. Y que hasta cierto punto le tolera.

\- No me hagas rogar, Kanon...quiero estar un rato contigo...

_"¿Aspros pasa de ti? Yo no quiero verte...¡vete, capullo! ¡Tengo que estudiar!"_

Kanon lanza toda la colección de improperios que se le ocurren desde la distancia que le ofrece la cama. No está haciendo deberes ni estudiando. Todos saben que ésa no era su intención.

Desde que ha desaparecido dentro de su refugio, ha atrancado la puerta con una silla y se ha medio tumbado en la cama, móvil en mano y atronadora música ensordeciendo sus oídos. Sólo así no piensa con claridad.

Porqué Kanon tampoco quiere pensar, aunque internamente le aterra la idea de que llegue un día en que quiera pensar y no se acuerde de cómo hacerlo.

Fuera, Defteros insiste. Con su voz...dando ligeros golpecitos con los nudillos de su puño en la puerta...tratando de accionar la manija...pero nada. Nada surte efecto, y Defteros empieza a temer que Kanon está empeñado en librar una descomunal batalla emocional completamente solo.

\- Aunque no me abras no me voy a ir, Kanon...- Defteros le amenaza con ambas manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta y la cabeza gacha. Sus desgreñados cabellos caen desordenados alrededor de su rostro y hombros, y la mirada se fija en un punto central de la puerta a través de la cortina de enmarañadas hebras azules que distorsionan su campo de visión.

_"¿Tan estúpido eres, Defteros? ¡Ve-te!"_

Defteros suspira contra la puerta. Está a punto de rendirse y dejarle solo, pero no puede hacerlo.

Kanon simplemente sube el volumen de la música hasta no poder más, y se coloca ambos dispositivos en los oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para poder soportar el dolor que le ocasiona la intensidad del sonido que está reverberando en su cerebro. Y casi lo consigue.

Casi deja de pensar en _ellos_...y casi puede olvidarse de Defteros.

Pero todavía nota su presencia allí, y le molesta. Quiere estar solo. Necesita lidiar con su pesar sin la cargante compañía de nadie. No desea llorar, ya se cree mayor para éso...y si le abre acabará cediendo, porqué Defteros es un maldito llorón que tiene la repugnante habilidad de arrastrar a todos en convertirse en cómplices de su debilidad.

La canción que aparece ahora es tan estridente que le obliga a bajar el volumen mientras lanza una mirada de refilón a los bajos de la puerta. La luz que se filtra por la rendija que la separa del suelo se mueve. Defteros sigue allí, y su voz se vuelve a escuchar, aunque Kanon no entiende absolutamente nada. Los riffs de guitarra que rasgan su cerebro se ocupan de que así sea.

La manija se mueve otra vez, y Kanon ya no puede más. Se arranca los auriculares del oído y grita. Le ordena con desesperación que se vaya...que le deje en paz...

_"¡Vete de una jodida vez, imbécil!"_

Defteros se congela tras la puerta, se olvida de la manija y calla.

Y Kanon lo agradece en secreto. No desea seguir escuchando su voz...una voz que la barrera de la puerta distorsiona, y que le recuerda demasiado a la de su padre. Pero no es la de su padre...es Aspros el que posee una voz casi igual a la de  _él_... y también le detesta, porqué tampoco es su padre.

Hoy Kanon les odia. Lo hace con todas sus fuerzas porqué su apariencia y su voz cada vez se vuelven más fieles a las de ese hombre estricto pero tremendamente afable que hoy no ha venido a celebrar su cumpleaños. Y que nunca más volverá.

\- Kanon...por favor...¿por qué no sales y bajamos a jugar unas partidas al juego que os ha regalado Aioros?

Defteros ruega una vez más, y Kanon ya no se puede aguantar. Salta de la cama, se acerca a la puerta con brusquedad, apartando la silla que la atranca y abriéndola de par en par para salir y encontrarse de bruces contra su hermano mayor, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo desaparecer de su espacio de protección mientras le vuelve a gritar tomado por la desesperación.- ¡Que te vayas, joder! ¡Lárgate! ¡Piérdete!

Defteros es obligado a retroceder un par de pasos a trompicones, y cuando quiere darse cuenta la puerta vuelve a ser cerrada de sopetón frente a sus narices.

Kanon no quiere verle, se lo ha dejado claro, pero Defteros no se va a ir. Deja que su espalda busque la pared y lentamente se permite deslizar a través de ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, guardando al fin un absoluto silencio que Kanon ya no sabe si agradecer o aborrecer.

El menor de todos ya no controla sus movimientos ni sus pasos, que le obligan a dar rodeos sin sentido por toda su habitación mientras lleva sus manos a los oídos y trata de pensar en mil y una tonterías que le borren la imagen de sus padres visitándole a traición. Porqué por mucho que se empeñe en querer que hoy estén aquí... _ellos_  no van a regresar más.

No quiere llorar. No desea mostrarse débil...No quiere recordar, pero al mismo tiempo le atemoriza la simple idea de que llegue el día en que lo quiera hacer y que su empeño en olvidar haya conseguido robarle las posibilidades de recuperarles...aunque sea sólo con el poder de imaginar. Kanon sigue dando nerviosos rodeos, y su vista al fin le traiciona. Se posa en una fotografía donde aparecen los cuatro. No sus hermanos y él...no. Los cuatro: Saga, él y  _ellos_...

No quiere ser consciente de ello, pero la borrosidad que acude a sus ojos le alerta de lo inevitable. El dolor desea salir...y su razón se lo prohíbe, tomando sus manos y ordenándolas a que alcancen la fotografía y la estampen contra el suelo, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos. Al otro lado de la pared Defteros se sobresalta, pero reprime sus ansias de intentar entrar otra vez. Esperará...esperará que Kanon se rinda, y suspirando profundamente cierra sus ojos e intenta hallar la voluntad para hacerle frente con dignidad.

La rabia y la desolación que durante todo el día ha estado vadeando al fin han estallado, pero Kanon sigue firme en su intención de no flaquear. Sigue firme en la voluntad de mostrarse fuerte e indiferente, y sin saber porqué se arrodilla y empieza a recoger los cristales, tratando de no ver la imagen que yace bajo ellos. Su razón no quiere mirarla, pero sus ojos lo hacen por propia voluntad, y al fin aparecen de nuevo. Las náuseas regresan a estrujar su estómago. El dolor que no sale por sus ojos ni toma forma con su voz demanda salir. Y en Kanon ésa es la única vía de escape factible e imparable. Kanon cierra los labios con fuerza, se aguanta la respiración y trata de no pensar en las señales que su cuerpo le sigue mandando cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que los cristales que había recogido vuelven a caer al suelo y la única salida que su mente visualiza es el cercano baño.

Defteros casi ni le ve pasar. Sólo puede escuchar como el pesar vuelve a ser derrochado con tremendos esfuerzos en el inodoro, único objeto testigo de su más profundo malestar.

Kanon no ha cerrado la puerta del baño. No ha tenido tiempo, y Defteros decide entrar, tomando asiento sobre el bidé, justo detrás del menor. Los esfuerzos siguen, y lo que se llevan las profundidades del inodoro no son sólo los desechos de un día que todos sabían que no sería bueno. También engulle las lágrimas que se mezclan con el frío sudor que gotea en él.

La cabeza del menor sigue enterrada en el inodoro, pero ahora las convulsiones que toman su cuerpo ya no son más náuseas. Ahora son los sollozos que también salen con fuerza mientras una temblorosa mano busca accionar la cisterna y su espalda siente como la gran mano de Defteros se posa cariñosamente en ella.

\- Vete...Defteros...déjame solo...

\- Nunca.

Un brazo de Kanon intenta romper con el contacto que se empeña en regalarle Defteros en su sudada espalda, pero no lo consigue, teniendo que buscar asirse de nuevo en el borde del wc. Otra violenta náusea aparece, y Defteros no duda en arrodillarse a su lado y tomarle de la nuca y la frente con fuerza, apartando los húmedos mechones que caen alrededor de su rostro mientras el dolor sigue siendo arrojado sin compasión.

Defteros no dice nada más. Sólo espera que el proceso acabe, y cuando lo hace se deja sentar en el suelo, con la espalda contra la bañera y las piernas abiertas para hacerle lugar. Kanon se resiste, intenta deshacerse de la mano que ha tomado su muñeca y que tira de él para obligarle a sentarse entre sus piernas, y finalmente no puede hacer otra cosa que ceder. No le quedan fuerzas para batallar, y Defteros alberga una determinación de acero, así que irremediablemente se halla sentado en el suelo, entre las grandes piernas de su hermano mayor y su espalda recostada contra su pecho. Los bronceados brazos de Defteros le rodean, y el carácter arisco de Kanon aún persiste en su orgullo para conseguirle un apremiante espacio de seguridad emocional que ahora ha desaparecido sin avisar.

\- Déjame...estoy sucio...

\- No me importa.

\- Suéltame, Def...

 _Def..._ Kanon nunca le llama así. Sólo Aspros lo hace, y Saga de vez en cuando. Pero Kanon nunca. Utilizar el diminutivo de su nombre implica una muestra de cariño y cercanía que Kanon teme, pero ahora no sabe porqué ha necesitado llamarle por un nombre que balsámicamente le refrena la agitada respiración.

\- Tú no me mandas, chaval. No me iré.

\- Eres muy tozudo...- Kanon lo dice mientras se aparta los mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente y se seca el sudor mezclado con lágrimas que sigue perlando su rostro, pero ya sin resistirse en recibir un abrazo que le tranquiliza, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

\- Y tú también, Kanon. Me sabe mal decirte que en ésto eres igual que yo...pero yo aún puedo ser más tozudo que tú.

\- ¿Por qué...por qué no me dejas solo...?

\- Porqué hoy no me iré hasta que me hables...

\- ¡Ya te estoy hablando! Y ahora...suéltame...- Kanon forcejea, pero Defteros es fuerte, y su posición es más que favorable para mantenerle preso.

\- No puedes seguir vomitando cada vez que pienses en ellos y no quieras hacerlo...o cada vez que algo te asuste y no desees afrontarlo...

La voz de Defteros se percibe suave y tranquilizadora, detalle que vuelve a despertar el llanto en Kanon, que forcejea inútilmente una vez más.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Kanon lo dice ladeando el rostro lo suficiente para vislumbrar de refilón las facciones de Defteros, justo al lado de su oído, al tiempo que sella sus labios y la respiración que producen las sacudidas del llanto retenido escapa por su nariz.

\- Que compartas tu tristeza...no conmigo sino quieres...Puedes hacerlo con Saga, con Aspros...pero no te la tragues más, Kanon...porqué de alguna manera u otra acaba saliendo...y ya ves lo que te ocurre...

Kanon calla...Defteros también, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve aún. Ambos permanecen sentados en esa incómoda posición un largo rato hasta que el cuerpo de Kanon vuelve a sudar frío y se ve obligado a buscar las infinitas profundidades del inodoro de nuevo.

Defteros sigue a su lado. Le ayuda...le seca el sudor de la frente y le aparta los mechones que siguen pegándose a su rostro. Le ve llorar en silencio y esconderse de él ladeando el rostro hacia el rincón dónde no haya ojos que le observen con compasión.

Largos segundos transcurren así, uno al lado de otro, en silencio y sin mirarse, hasta que Kanon vuelve a accionar la cisterna, baja la tapa y permaneciendo todavía arrodillado se cruza de brazos sobre ella y entierra su rostro en su propia protección.

\- Tengo...tengo mucho miedo...Def...

La voz de Kanon apenas se escucha con claridad, y Defteros tiene que acercarse a él si desea entenderle, sentándose ahora como puede entre el hueco que deja el wc y la bañera.

\- Y yo también...

\- Tengo miedo de...de olvidar su voz...

\- No la olvidarás Kanon...pero debes ser valiente y no tener miedo de querer recordarla...

Kanon entierra aún más el rostro entre el cruce de sus brazos y Defteros espera paciente a su lado. Espera y espera hasta que el menor al fin alza la enrojecida mirada y después de unos largos meses de nocivo silencio, habla sin censura.

\- Echo en falta hacer enfadar a mamá...- Defteros sonríe, y asiente con tristeza.- Odiaba cuando me regañaba porqué no hacía los deberes o porqué dejaba la habitación hecha un asco...pero ahora lo extraño...

\- Y yo también extraño que alguien me diga que me peine constantemente - añade Defteros tratando de sonreír.

\- ¿Aún te regañaba a ti?

\- ¡Claro! Cada vez que me veía encontraba algo que decirme para seguir haciendo de madre.

Kanon se frota los ojos inconscientemente mientras se convierte en testigo de unas confesiones que ignoraba, que le duelen, pero que irónicamente le calman el alma.

\- ¿Y a Aspros? ¿Qué le decía?

\- A Aspros no mucho...- responde Defteros encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué Aspros es igual a papá.

Kanon baja la mirada y se entristece de nuevo. Sus ojos vuelven a bañarse, pero ya no se esconde, y simplemente alza su vista otra vez, desnuda de protecciones y en busca de encontrarse con la de Defteros.- Aspros tiene su voz...

Defteros asiente, y sonríe al tiempo que alarga un brazo para asir el hombro de Kanon y acercarlo a él, abrazándole con ternura, agradeciendo la añorada docilidad que también posee el alma más rebelde de las cuatro.

\- ¿Y mamá? ¿Cómo haremos para no olvidar su voz? - Kanon lo pregunta contra el hombro de Defteros mientras su espalda es rodeada por los brazos del mayor.

\- Hablando de ella...mirando los vídeos de cuando érais pequeños de vez en cuando...

Defteros deja la frase al aire, y Kanon se apresura a acotar unas condiciones que necesita que se respeten.- Hoy no.

\- Hoy no...de acuerdo...- dice Defteros, separando a Kanon unos centímetros de su abrazo.- Porqué ahora te vas a duchar, te vas a quitar el sudor y el malestar...y bajarás al salón con todos nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué? - Kanon lo pregunta deseando transmitir un destello de su eterna rebeldía, pero debe admitir que la curiosidad aún le puede.

\- Pues porqué vuestra fiesta de cumpleaños todavía no ha terminado.

\- No necesitamos más regalos...

\- ¿Y quién te dice que lo que hemos preparado Aspros y yo sea un regalo comprado?

Defteros se alza del suelo como puede y deja a Kanon a solas en el baño, con una misión que cumplir y muchas curiosidades que ahora son urgentes desvelar.

Abajo en el salón Saga está tumbado en el sofá sufriendo aún las consecuencias de su cruce de dolor al lado de Aspros, y Defteros no duda en unirse a su gemelo y apartarle dentro de la cocina con celeridad y poca discreción.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? - Aspros se interesa por lo que ha acontecido en el piso superior, mirando de refilón a Saga y su aspecto de derrota durante un instante antes de volver a fijarse en Defteros.

\- Después te cuento...porqué ahora debes prepararte para  _éso_.

\- Def...¿crees que realmente es necesario?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Por algo lo hemos estado pensando y preparando a consciencia ¿no?

\- Haremos el ridículo, lo sabes... - afirma Aspros mirando a Defteros con las cejas completamente contraídas sobre su nariz.

\- Y haciéndolo quizás conseguimos que se rían. Y quizás hasta nos reímos nosotros también.

 


	18. Dieciséis: Aspros y Defteros

Kanon aún ha tardado un rato en bajar, pero finalmente lo ha hecho aseado, vestido con ropas deportivas cómodas y descalzo. No ha pronunciado palabra, y cuando ha mostrado la intención de dejarse caer abandonado con desidia en el sofá, Defteros se lo ha impedido, agarrando también a Saga de la muñeca y tirando de él hasta conseguir que se pusiera en pie.

\- ¿Qué haces...?

Saga se resiste a alzarse. La tristeza también es evidente aún en su rostro. Los ojos lucen enrojecidos, y la nariz también, después de haber sido sonada repetidas veces hasta que la tristeza ha decidido darle una tregua.

\- A la cocina. Los dos.

Defteros ordena, comanda...y no deja de ser una situación extraña, teniendo en cuenta que es Aspros el que se mantiene en segundo plano, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión en su bello rostro que irónicamente difumina trazos de terror.

\- ¿Por qué? - Kanon se apresura a poner trabas a la orden recibida, pero lo hace con una voz a la que es obvio que le faltan las fuerzas para parecer arisca.

\- No preguntéis. Sólo id a la cocina y no salgáis de ella hasta que os avisemos.

Defteros ya tiene a ambos agarrados de las muñecas, y no duda en arrastrarles él mismo hacia su temporal destino. Los dos menores no pueden evitar observarle con suma extrañeza mientras ven cómo la puerta quiere ser cerrada ante sus narices, deteniéndose cuando sólo falta un palmo para sellarse del todo. Un palmo por el cuál Defteros deja verse aún y les repite la orden que deben respetar sin mostrar objeción.- No salgáis hasta que os lo digamos ¿entendido? - Ambos se miran entre ellos, se interrogan en silencio y luego vuelven su vista hacia la peculiar cara de diversión que muestra Defteros desde la pequeña obertura de la puerta.- ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Que sí, pesado! Entendido...- exclama Saga, viendo como finalmente la puerta es cerrada.

Kanon ya ha ido a buscar asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina, sin mostrar muchos ánimos. Sólo dejando que los acontecimientos fluyan...y deseando que este fastidioso día termine de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a éstos dos ahora? - pregunta Saga acercándose a su hermano.

Kanon no hace nada más que encogerse de hombros levemente sin siquiera mirarle. Lo que reclama su atención son las uñas de sus manos, y por inercia decide repasarlas un poco más, ignorando completamente a Saga.

Desde el salón empiezan a emerger ruidos extraños, y Saga sucumbe a la tentación de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla lo mínimo y suficiente para poder espiar a través de la obertura que logre, pero al fin desiste, pegando únicamente la oreja en la madera y tratando de desvelar qué está ocurriendo unos metros más allá.

\- Mueven cosas...

Kanon vuelve a encogerse de hombros mientras cambia la tortura de mano, pero la indiferencia que pretende mostrar no impide que se dé cuenta de lo que su gemelo está haciendo, y que recuerde los reproches que él mismo se llevó una noche que hizo exactamente lo mismo.

\- Y luego me dices a mí que no está bien espiar...hay que joderse...- Kanon lo dice con desagradable tono, observando de reojo a Saga mientras nota que ya no hay ni uñas ni pieles disponibles para saciar la ansiedad que sigue recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Saga ladea su rostro hacia él, sin dejar de apoyar sus manos en la puerta y sin apartar mucho su oído de ella, aclarando los matices que hacen de su acción una completamente distinta a la que desempeñó Kanon semanas atrás.- Tú querías escuchar lo que hablaban estando en su habitación, Kanon...ésto es diferente.

\- Si tú lo dices...

Mientras tanto, en el salón ha aparecido el biombo que estaba olvidado en el garaje. Ése mismo que su madre había usado los años en que se había dedicado a ser esteticista en casa. Tras él se esconden un par de grandes cajas repletas de ropa y artículos de disfraces guardados a lo largo de los lustros, y algunas prendas que Aspros y Defteros se han atrevido a sacar del armario de sus padres. Ése que aún está tal y como quedó meses atrás.

Entrar en la habitación fue un reto titánico para ambos. Abrir el armario y explorar sus profundidades se convirtió en otro eslabón más para superar su dolor. El aroma a perfume que aún sigue en las ropas es imposible de olvidar, y con su percepción inevitablemente llegó el recuerdo de su madre, y las batallas que tenía siempre con su padre para conseguir que usara los perfumes que se le regalaban, como mínimo cuando salían de casa para ir a cenar o a pasar el día fuera.

Y ahora, parte del contenido de ese armario también está esperando su turno tras el biombo que les dará la protección de la sorpresa que están a punto de ofrecer. El sofá que descansa de espaldas a la escalera de acceso al piso superior ha sido apartado hasta casi dar con ella, dejando así un gran espacio libre en medio del salón, y Defteros se apresura a insertar en el reproductor de DVD la colección de videoclips que hace días que Aspros y él han estado seleccionando para la ocasión.

Tras el biombo, Aspros no deja de quejarse y refunfuñar por lo bajo. La vergüenza que siente es extrema, pese a haber estado mentalizándose concienzudamente para superarla con dignidad. O con la total carencia de ella...

\- No puedo, Def...no puedo hacer ésto...- la voz emerge del biombo con resignación y claras ansias de retirada a última hora - ...ésto no va conmigo...

Defteros acaba de poner a punto el DVD y lo deja listo sólo esperando ser accionado. Aspros sigue lanzando lamentos y excusas, y Defteros no tarda ni un segundo en unirse a él tras el biombo, haciendo terribles esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas una vez sus ojos se posan sobre él.

\- No te puedes echar atrás ahora, Aspros...- dice Defteros mordiéndose los labios para no sucumbir a las risas que le despierta la insospechada imagen que le ofrece el mayor.- ¡Si estás divino!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Def! - un jersei de lana rosa cubre su torso, presentándose completamente ajustado en él, y las dificultades que tiene Aspros para subir la cremallera de una falda de cuero negra de su madre son tan descomunales como hilarantes.- La cremallera no sube...además...¡se me marca todo! - exclama, volviéndose hacia Defteros, mirándose las formas que el cuero resalta a la perfección.

\- Pues a mí me gusta - sentencia el menor con malicia, ya sin saber qué hacer para no llorar de la risa que le despierta Aspros y el mal rato que es evidente que está pasando.

\- ¡Cállate! De verdad...cállate de una vez o yo te dejo solo en ésto.- Aspros se está enfadando...y casi se enfada del todo cuando Defteros alcanza un bigote usado en algún prehistórico carnaval y se lo planta torcido sobre los labios.- Vamos a parecer un par de gilipollas, Def...

El bigote pica...los mechones que caen sobre su rostro ahora sorprendentemente le molestan, y Aspros no para de soplar hacia arriba para aliviarse como puede la terrible incomodidad que le genera el momento.

\- ¿Y no se lo merecen? - Defteros lo pregunta mostrando una repentina seriedad mientras se acerca a Aspros y toma la cremallera de la falda para subirla del todo sin nada de esfuerzo.

Aspros calla y desvía la mirada, tratando de conseguir algo de equilibrio en ese bigote postizo que ignora cuánto tiempo tardará en caerse en medio de las aguas de su propia vergüenza y perdida dignidad.- Claro que se lo merecen...pero...pero ¡¿por qué tengo que hacer yo de Freddie Mercury?!

\- Porqué no se lo van a esperar, y además...así puedo disfrutar de ver las formas que el cuero te resalta, hermanito...- añade Defteros con pensada picardía, consiguiendo enrojecer como un tomate al más sobrio de los cuatro.- Quizás deberías plantearte comprar unos pantalones de piel algún día. Te sentarían muy bien...

\- Ya vale, Def...ya vale...- La seriedad ha regresado al rostro de Aspros, que vuelve a llevar su mano al inestable bigote mientras con la otra toma la aspiradora que también está aguardando tras el biombo.- Empecemos de una vez, antes que me arrepienta...

Defteros sonríe complacido y asiente antes de reclamar la presencia de los menores. Aspros suspira profundamente tantas veces que el bigote casi se suicida, y murmurando se mentaliza una y otra vez...- sólo será un rato...un rato de sumo ridículo y ya está...

Las luces del salón son apagadas y Defteros grita a los menores que salgan y que tomen asiento en el sofá. Desde las bambalinas de su improvisado teatro, Defteros controla a distancia el DVD y las luces del salón, las cuáles prenderá cuando Saga y Kanon ya estén en el sofá.

Los menores salen con desgana y ciertas reservas al descubrir la metamorfosis que ha sufrido el salón. Sus hermanos mayores no están por ningún lado, y ambos deducen que se hallan escondidos tras el biombo que hacía años que no veían fuera del garaje. Una gran curiosidad ahora sí que está despertando en ellos, y se sientan en el sofá a la espera de descubrir qué locura van a presenciar.

La voz de Defteros se escucha tras el biombo, dando paso a la necesaria presentación.- ¡Poneos cómodos, que empieza el espectáculo más dantesco del mundo!

Saga y Kanon se miran completamente intrigados, y las primeras notas del videoclip que se visualiza en la tele empiezan a sonar. "I want to break free" invade el salón a un volumen atronador, pero Aspros no se decide a salir hasta que Defteros no le pellizca el trasero con toda la mala intención.

Aspros irrumpe de sopetón en medio de la sala de estar, aspiradora en mano y sin dejar de echar una mirada fulminante a Defteros, que únicamente le responde con un guiño de ojo, alentándole a tragarse la vergüenza y actuar.

\- ¡¿Aspros?! - los ojos de los menores se abren como platos y ambos no reprimen una divertida exclamación que lo encierra todo y que destensa de sopetón sus tomados corazones.

La suerte ya está echada, y el mayor no puede hacer otra cosa que empezar a desempeñar la más descomunal locura de su vida, andando con graciosos bamboleos mientras su propia voz acompaña a la del gran Freddie. Kanon se ha congelado en el espacio-tiempo del salón, y apenas es capaz de pestañear. Saga no demora ni un segundo en tomar su móvil e inmortalizar tan inesperado momento, haciendo que Aspros se de cuenta y que se olvide de su actuación para exclamar un temeroso "¡de subir ésto al facebook ni hablar!". El bigote cae al suelo y la voz de Defteros le reprende desde el biombo, obligándole a continuar mientras él mismo se cambia de ropas para tomar el primer relevo de la noche. El vídeo de Queen acaba, y Alice Cooper no otorga tiempo de reacción, presentando a un desgreñado Defteros tomando el escenario, cubierto con las ropas más rockeras que ha podido encontrar, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo y desatado. Tanto que cuando llega el estribillo de "Poison" no reprime el impulso de saltar sobre el sofá libre, bajo la mirada de desesperación que invade a Aspros, el cuál con prisas se deshace del jersei de lana que lo ha sumido en un mar de sudor y de la falda, tomando una careta de gato que hará la función mientras se enfunda unos vaqueros negros y se viste la nueva camisa gris, ahora repleta de cartulinas plateadas en forma de estrella pegadas a ella, dejándola completamente desabrochada. "I was made for loving you" the Kiss suena, y poco a poco los menores se van animando a seguir las canciones que están siendo representadas con torpe destreza para aliviar su más profundo pesar.

Aspros sigue escenificando a Kiss, y Defteros se viste con un traje morado de su padre. Uno que no gustó nunca a nadie, y se pinta los labios con unas malas artes espectaculares, ocultando su vista tras unas gafas de ésas que los ojos caen y se mueven gracias al alambre enroscado que los sostiene. Marilyn Manson llega, y con él su particular versión de "Personal Jesus". Su imagen es tan hilarante como lo ha sido la presentación de Aspros, y Kanon ya no puede hacer absolutamente nada para permitirse empezar a reír. Saga le secunda, y cada vez se perciben más sueltos y relajados.

Sí, lo están consiguiendo...y cuando llegue el turno de Lady Gaga se augura un clímax total.

Finalmente Aspros también se ha olvidado de sus propias restricciones y vergüenza, y ya espera sus turnos de salir a hacer el idiota con ganas durante un buen rato más.

Ver a sus hermanos menores llorar, pero de la risa que su ridículo despierta, no tiene precio.

Algunos de los siguientes vídeos son más modernos, otros ya forman parte de la historia. Green Day..., Aerosmith...Bon Jovi, que siempre es actual, y muchos más que consiguen el milagro de arrastrar a los menores tras el biombo y revolver las cajas en busca de cualquier cosa que les ayude a formar parte de la noche más demencial.

Aspros y Defteros están bañados en sudor, y sumidos en una profunda y secreta satisfacción.

Sus miradas se buscan y se encuentran.

Sus almas se sonríen en silencio.

Ver a Saga y Kanon riéndose y disfrazándose para la ocasión, es más de lo que podían esperar.

Dieciéis años cumplidos. Primer gran escollo sin  _ellos_  superado.

Ahora Aspros y Defteros se sienten capaces.

Ya no habrá batalla que no puedan librar.


	19. Veintiséis: Saga y Kanon

__Hace rato que la puerta de la cocina está cerrada a cal y canto, con la total imposibilidad de Aspros y Defteros de acceder a ella. Saga y Kanon se han clausurado allí desde muy temprana tarde, y cuando los mayores han llegado a casa desde sus respectivos trabajos se han encontrado con un papel colgado en la puerta que reza un claro "Don't enter" .

Los ruidos que se filtran de ella son preocupantes. Y más aún los olores.

\- Creo que nos están preparando algo para comer...

Defteros lo dice esbozando una media sonrisa que muestra a la perfección uno de sus mal ubicados colmillos, y sus cejas se juntan en su entrecejo con un matiz que mezcla cierta preocupación y también una creciente diversión.

\- ¡No, por favor! - Exclama Aspros.- No me digas ésto, Def...no quiero pasar otro mal trago como el que sufrimos con la sopa...¡fue terrible!

\- Pues lo tendremos que hacer...no nos queda otra.

Defteros sonríe y aprovechando que los menores no les ven, deja que su mano se apoye afectuosamente sobre el hombro de Aspros, amañagándolo a placer.

Ambos están en el rellano del piso superior y Aspros se apoya con las manos en el inicio de la barandilla, con la mirada fija a la lejana puerta de la cocina.

\- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe parecer éso...¡y yo no pienso limpiar el desastre que dejen!

\- ¡Relájate, Aspros! Quizás harán algo delicioso y lo dejarán todo limpio y reluciente. ¡Deja que nos sorprendan!

Aspros arruga el ceño y ensombrece sus facciones mientras se siente incapaz de dejar de acuchillar la puerta con su mirada, como si ésta poseyera rayos X capaces de traspasar la superfície opaca y ver más allá.

Defteros simplemente se siente feliz. No porqué sus hermanos menores estén preparándoles vete a saber qué, sino porqué lo están haciendo trabajando en equipo, aunque de vez en cuando se escuchan voces y reproches. Parece que la organización no les acaba de cuajar, pero no importa. Como mínimo, Saga y Kanon habrán compartido unas horas juntos haciendo algo en común, y esto ya es más de lo que se podría desear.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a dar una ducha mientras tú sigues tratando de descubrir tus poderes ocultos de X-Men...¡ya me dirás si lo consigues! - dice Defteros, que se ríe abiertamente y en seguida emprende el camino hacia el baño.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? - Aspros lo pregunta mirándole de refilón, sonriendole con picardía y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que escuchará, pero insiste antes que Defteros se niegue. - Están atareados...no sé darán cuenta.

\- No es buena idea, Aspros...

\- Será una ducha rápida...

Aspros vuelve a estar muy insistente, y Defteros se acerca a él de nuevo, bajando la voz a la vez que habla cerca del oído del mayor.- ¿Desde cuándo han sido rápidas nuestras duchas conjuntas?

\- Hace tanto que no lo probamos que ya no lo recuerdo, Def...

Aspros habla esbozando una sonrisa, pero tanto las palabras elegidas como el tono utilizado para darles vida denotan un cierto reproche el cuál ayuda a que Defteros chasquee la lengua como toda respuesta, y que desaparezca dentro del baño perdiendo su sonrisa por el camino.

\- Hoy no te me escapas, Defteros...no pienso darte opción a ello...- murmura Aspros para sí, manteniendo su vista ahora fija sobre otra cerrada puerta.

Dentro de la cocina la receta para elaborar la masa de las pizzas hace ya lustros que ha dejado de ser una pauta servible. Saga se esperaba en seguirla al pie de la letra, pero la impaciencia de Kanon ha conseguido imponerse. Han amasado la harina, pero no la han dejado fermentar el tiempo necesario antes de pre-cocerla en el horno. El tiempo que la han mantenido sufriendo altas temperaturas tampoco ha sido el adecuado, olvidándose de ella mientras discutían con qué ingredientes guarnecerla. El resultado, una durísima masa más carbonizada que las piedras porosas de un volcán, insalvables incluso después de un profundo raspado de cuchillos. La mousse de chocolate ideada tampoco ha conocido una mejor suerte y Kanon ha tenido que reconocer en secreto que la idea de Saga de comprar una caja de cucuruchos de nata y chocolate ha sido su salvación para el postre.

\- ¿Te parece que si rascamos un poco más no se puede salvar? - pregunta Kanon luciendo sobre su frente las gafas de natación que usa Defteros con las cebollas.

\- ¡¿Y cómo pretendes hincar el diente aquí?! - Saga le replica totalmente exasperado, agarrando la roca que han cocinado para dar unos nada suaves golpes con ella sobre la cabeza de Kanon.- ¡¿Tú vas a poder masticar ésto?!

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡No hace falta que me golpees! - Se queja Kanon, mirando a Saga un poco enfurismado.

\- Si hubieras tenido más paciencia lo hubiéramos logrado, Kanon...pero no, tú siempre lo tienes que hacer todo pim pam.

\- ¡Pues volvemos a empezar! ¡Ya ves que problema! - propone Kanon, agarrando el sucio cazo donde amasar la harina de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Y qué más?! Si te parece cenamos mañana por la mañana...

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? A ver...di...

Kanon ya se vislumbra rendido, y el silencio de Saga, acompañado de la ausencia de su mirada, perdida sobre el caos que gobierna en la totalidad de la cocina, le alerta que también está a punto de rendición.

\- Llamamos a la pizzería...

\- ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo las pagamos? A mi ya no me quedan ahorros después de comprarles los regalos...

Saga sigue pensando y valorando las cuestiones que plantea Kanon, viéndose perdido y sin otra salida que la pronunciada con vergüenza y resignación.- Nos hacemos los distraídos y que paguen ellos...

\- ¡Cojonudo, Saga! Es su cumpleaños y encima les hacemos pagar la cena...- Kanon se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño ante la figura abatida de Saga y la falta de otras soluciones menos embarazosas.

\- ¡Si no hubieras sido tan impaciente...! - Exclama Saga como única defensa.

\- ¡Si hubieras buscado una receta más fácil...! - le replica Kanon, haciendo mofa del tono usado por su hermano.

Saga no dice nada más. Únicamente se digna a buscar su salvación en el primer cajón de la cocina, consiguiendo el papel de la pizzería que de vez en cuando acostumbran a llamar. Sus ojos leen un menú sabido de memoria y rápidamente saca la resolución.- Aspros siempre come la "Cuatro estaciones", Defteros la de quesos y yo quiero...la "Siciliana". ¿Tú cuál te eliges? - Pregunta tendiendo el papel a Kanon, que se lo arranca de las manos y finge leer un menú desconocido.

\- La misma que Defteros...- dice al fin, devolviendo el papel a Saga, que lo deja en un rincón menos sucio de la mesa mientras se hace con él móvil para realizar el pedido.

En media hora llegarán las pizzas. En media hora Aspros deberá pagarlas...Aspros porqué es el único que siempre lleva algo de dinero en la cartera, ya que Defteros ni se acuerda de donde deja la suya.

En media hora, Saga y Kanon deben dejar la cocina como mínimo igual que estaba antes de comenzar con su desastre del día...y de la semana.

Los menores ponen la mesa y reclaman la presencia de sus hermanos mayores, hallándose todos sentados y sumidos en un curioso silencio que sólo es roto por sus respiraciones. Las miradas de Aspros y Defteros buscan alternativamente la de sus hermanos menores, sintiendo como son desviadas en el mismo instante de coincidir en el espacio.

Es más que evidente que de la cocina no va a salir nada, y las sospechas se acaban de confirmar cuando Aspros pregunta con toda la malícia del mundo.- Y bueno...¿donde está la cena?

\- Llegando...

Es Saga el que responde con la cabeza gacha y la mirada forzada hacia Aspros, que no puede reprimir las ganas de mirarse a Defteros y repetir la palabra pronunciada por Saga, enarcando las cejas e imprimiendo un divertido tono en su voz. - La cena está  _llegando..._ Defteros...

Las pizzas no tardan en llegar, y como se había previsto es Aspros el que las paga, dando incluso una propina inusual en él.

La tensión es palpable, y no se rompe hasta que Kanon no se puede aguantar más y sube a sus habitaciones en busca de los regalos comprados con sus ahorros. Saga le reprende con la mirada, pero Kanon se encoge de hombros con seriedad, transmitiéndole con la mirada un claro "si, me apetece dárselos ahora ¿y qué?". Saga resopla, pero no tiene otra salida que tomar uno de los paquetes que ha bajado Kanon, y sintiéndose ambos bajo una profunda y divertida inspección, alargan a la vez el regalo a su presunto destinatario, pronunciando un sincero "¡Feliz cumpleaños!".

Defteros recibe de manos de Saga un paquete con forma cuadrada, y arrancando el papel con infantil y eterna ilusión, descubre un par de sandalias que le serán útiles en su trabajo del bar. No son caras, ni extremadamente bonitas, pero cumplirán la función, y Defteros se alza para abrazarse a sus hermanos menores exclamando unos sentidos agradecimientos. Saga responde a su abrazo, sintiéndose contento. Kanon lo permite, pero rápidamente lo corta y se aparta, tomando su paquete y ofreciéndolo a Aspros. Es blando y poco pesado, y antes de abrirlo el mayor intuye lo que se oculta bajo el papel de envolver: una camisa...blanca, nueva y comprada seguramente en alguna parada de mercadillo. Pero una camisa que pretende subsanar el error de Kanon, un error que todavía sigue mortificano su interior.

\- Gracias, chicos...es preciosa...- Aspros la alza y se la acerca al pecho, comprobando que la talla es acertada, y sabiendo que el que se la ofreciera haya sido Kanon no responde a ninguna casualidad, le mira directamente a él, tomándole del hombro para obligarle a acercarse y conseguir un escueto abrazo, mientras le agradece el gesto especialmente a él.

\- Es muy bonita, Kanon...

\- No es tan buena como la otra...

Kanon lo dice con pesar, y Aspros presiente un repentino soplo de tristeza que quiere evitar a toda costa.

\- Es preciosa igual, Kanon.

\- Te prometo que ésta no la voy a lavar con la ropa de fútbol...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Exclama Aspros, sorprendiendo a todos con su ímpetu y una extraña sonrisa ladeando sus labios- ¡porqué ésta la voy a lavar a mano yo mismo!

El propio Aspros se permite reír abiertamente, hallándose acompañado por Defteros y arrancando al fin las risas de sus hermanos menores.

La velada se presenta más relajada y distendida que la vivida durante el reciente cumpleaños de Saga y Kanon, y la extinción de los helados da por finalizada la tranquila cena. Hoy es jueves, y mañana aún hay colegio y trabajo para los cuatro, así que una celebración conjunta más loca la celebrarán el siguiente fin de semana.

Pero para Aspros y Defteros el día aún no ha terminado.

Han salido de casa ellos dos solos con el pretexto de ir a tomarse unas cervezas en algún pub. Saga y Kanon lo han comprendido. Al fin y al cabo, los que cumplen años hoy son los gemelos mayores, y que quieran celebrar sus recién estrenados veintiséis es normal. Incluso hasta se permiten ligar...

Defteros está realmente convencido que irán a un pub, y que quizás incluso jugarán unas partidas de billar, y probablemente en algún momento recordarán, y lidiarán con la tristeza que viene y va.

Y Defteros no se equivoca, aunque ignora que Aspros no se va a conformar con unas pocas horas en un bar.

Hoy es su cumpleaños...

...y Aspros no le piensa dejar escapar.


	20. Veintiséis: Aspros y Defteros

La velada en el pub no ha estado mal. Las cervezas que han regado sus gargantas quizás suman alguna de más, y la intención que Aspros ha cultivado desde que han salido de casa no se ha hecho evidente para Defteros hasta que se ha visto conducido sin previo aviso hacia las afueras de la cuidad.

Una sugerente carícia de la mano de Aspros sobre su muslo mientras la otra sigue afianzando el volante, una pícara mirada de refilón y todo un mar de posibilidades ardiendo en sus idénticos irises. Una firme determinación, y la total imposibilidad de Defteros para ofrecer una enésima negación. No hay hermanos menores cerca, no están en el centro de la ciudad, dónde alguien les podría reconocer accediendo en un hotel...y hoy simplemente es su día. De ellos, y de nadie más.

"No quedan habitaciones dobles con dos camas individuales... Únicamente una con cama de matrimonio."

Ésta ha sido la aclaración de la posadera al atenderles, sin ahorrarles una exhaustiva inspección. Pero a Aspros no le ha importado en absoluto. Podían más sus ganas que cualquier mirada morbosa vertida sobre ellos...más que cualquier juicio emitido por el tenso silencio y un simple chasquido de lengua al escuchar la firme determinación del mayor.

\- No importa, estamos de paso y sólo deseamos descansar.

Previo pago de la noche, finalmente la llave ha caído en sus manos, y ya no ha existido nada más.

La puerta se cierra a las espaldas de Defteros y Aspros no se resiste... Se abalanza sobre él y busca violar sus labios con desenfrenado apetito y al fin, total libertad. Y Defteros responde...se rinde y olvida...Se olvida de Saga y Kanon y del "qué deben estar haciendo". Se olvida del miedo al "que dirán" y de sus renacidas dudas acerca de su insana pasión. Se olvida de todo y sólo desea sentir a Aspros unido a él. Unido más allá de un abrazo...más allá del amor fraternal...más allá de cualquier barrera que delimite el sentido común y la estricta moralidad.

Ahora son sus ropas las que sobran, sus labios los que se buscan y sus manos las que redescubren los respectivos cuerpos, recordando unos caminos que conocieron por primera vez exactamente diez años atrás. Aspros ya se ha deshecho de la camiseta de Defteros, y retira de su pecho los ansiosos dedos que su gemelo lucha por dominar, desabotonándose él mismo la camisa, que pasa a hacer compañía a la escasa limpieza de la que hace gala el suelo del lugar. Forcejean...juegan...luchan y al fin Aspros vence, tumbándole sobre una cama que se mueve en exceso y que chirría descaradamente. Pero ninguno de los dos presta atención a unos detalles que en casa se han convertido en muros infranqueables. Los vaqueros de Defteros están siendo apartados del camino con cierta dificultad, y un leve alzamiento de su cadera es más que preciso para que Aspros logre acabar con ellos y deleitarse en lo que hace días que desea, y que hasta este instante sólo ha podido soñar. Aspros estaba al límite, y así lo denota la voracidad que gobierna sus labios y su lengua. Pero Defteros no está más lejos que su gemelo. Se halla en el mismo punto de desesperación, por mucho que haya luchado para autoconvencerse que no le necesitaba tanto...que quizás lo suyo era una equivocación. ¿Pero qué equivocación sabe tan bien? ¿Qué cálculo de errores admite la variable que hace que buscar enredo entre los cabellos de Aspros y ayudar a imprimir más velocidad sea lo necesario para gemir libertad? La boca de Aspros sigue demostrando su generosidad y el tenso sexo de Defteros no resiste más. Un gruñido queda atorado en su garganta mientras los dedos se cierran más entorno los húmedos mechones de Aspros, y antes de ser consciente de lo que acaba de suceder, sus labios vuelven a ser devorados a voluntad. Aspros se deja caer sobre él, y su propia mano batalla para deshacerse de unos jeans que muy a su pesar aún mantienen cierta dignidad. El mayor lo intenta, pero su propio frenesí le impide hacerlo con celeridad, viéndose rescatado por un agitado Defteros, que al fin desliza la tela de los pantalones y de la ropa interior hasta la mitad de los muslos de Aspros, observando con ardor su poderosa erección, tomándole del trasero con ganas y atrayéndole concienzudamente hacia él mientras una colección de pensamientos invaden todo su ser: ¿cómo ha osado querer olvidar el placer que se siente en tan prohibida intimidad? ¿cómo ha podido estar evitando la tentación de tener a Aspros sobre él, removiéndose contra su sexo con tal destreza y deseo? ¿por qué su corazón retumba a tal velocidad y el aroma a sexo y sudor que penetra en sus sentidos le estimula de una forma tan descomunal?

Defteros cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se entrega...

Aspros no defrauda...y finalmente sus cuerpos se unen en un mar de anhelos y pasión. Y se hunden aún más en un lodo de silencios y eterna ocultación.

Con ansias y como si ya no existiera ningún futuro para los dos, ambos se unen en una desquiciada danza de embestidas, mordiscos, abrazos y devoción. Y ambos pierden el norte, la noción del tiempo y de la más cruda realidad que dia a dia les toma entre sus brazos, hasta que el cuerpo de Aspros ya no puede ofrecer nada más. Las gotas de sudor resbalan por las sienes del mayor al tiempo que recuperar una digna respiración urge, pero no puede hacer nada para evitar que las visagras de sus codos flaqueen, cayendo exhausto sobre Defteros y sin reprimir la necesidad de saborear el gusto de la piel de su mitad, ahora húmeda y exquisitamente salada. Húmeda de deseo y clandestina pasión.

Ambos se abrazan, sus labios vuelven a unirse y sus cuerpos lentamente empiezan a revivir otra vez. La noche es larga, y Aspros ha pagado por la totalidad de ella. No hay una hora que les ponga límites a su pasión, y ahora es Defteros el que necesita verse reflejado en Aspros, regalarle las mismas chispas electrizantes que ha sentido él avasallar cada porción de su piel, y el mayor no se resiste. Desesperadamente se deja hacer...se tumba de espaldas al colchón y gime cuando Defteros se encarama sobre él, después de haber tirado lejos los jeans que aún seguían en las piernas de su gemelo mayor. Aspros se agarra a la salvaje cabellera de su igual mientras vuelven a besarse...mientras el menor deja que sus labios recorran en viaje descendente toda la extensión de un firme pecho, deleitándose en cada recodo que ofrece un plus de excitación, hasta alcanzar el ombligo y el azul camino de la más absoluta perdición. Aspros se retuerce en la antesala del placer que los labios de su gemelo le prometen, y Defteros no reprime la necesidad de alzar su vista y verle a través de la orografía de su agitado torso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios cuando el húmedo contacto de una insaciable boca se materializa sobre su miembro y se recrea sobre él sin compasión.

¿Verdaderamente también se muestra así su propio rostro? ¿Tan explícitas son sus propias expresiones cuando su insana necesidad se consuma en el otro? Sí...debe ser así...y esta visión es simplemente exquisita y extasiante. Aspros vuelve a estar a punto de rendición, sus caderas se alzan en movimientos sugerentes que ayudan a intensificar su tortura y ya no puede aguantarse más. Los tirones que sus manos perpetran en las greñas que tienen amarradas alertan de su inminente y segunda culminación, y Defteros aparta sus labios para dejar que sean sus propias manos las que consigan elevarle de nuevo a los más altos parajes del placer, sin demorarse ni un segundo en reclamar lo que por derecho también le pertence. Su cadera busca hacerse lugar entre las piernas de Aspros, alzándolas con agilidad para permitir una rápida acomodación y la urgente invasión. Y Aspros vuelve a morderse los labios al tiempo que sus manos buscan posarse con fuerza en los glúteos de Defteros, agarrándolos con deseo, estrujándolos sin consideración...ayudándolos en conseguir una unión que sólo ha conocido junto al único que siempre ha sido capaz de robarle la sobria razón.

La lujuria se derrocha por segunda vez, y ahora sí que ya no quedan fuerzas para otra desenfrenada entrega...para otra clandestina fusión. Defteros cae derrotado sobre Aspros y así permanecen varios minutos...en silencio...respirando trabajosamente y transpirando un aroma añorado y vital.

Las manos del mayor repasan la ancha espalda de su gemelo, y buscan nuevamente viajar hacia su trasero, amañagándolo a discreción mientras no puede evitar emitir una opinión reservada desde hace días, pero necesaria también para romper un mutismo inusual entre ellos dos.

\- Oye...Def...

Aspros habla con dificultad, o lo intenta, debido al peso de su hermano aún sobre él y al esfuerzo que todavia necesita hacer para respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Hmmm?

Defteros responde como puede contra su cuello, y siente cómo las manos de Aspros se deleitan acariciando unas redondeces que inesperadamente se trasforman en el objeto de observación.

\- ¿No te parece que últimamente estás ganando unos quilos de más?

El mayor lo pregunta sin dejar de mostrar ciertas reservas y un incipiente miedo a la reacción de su gemelo, pero es algo que ya lleva días observando, y ahora que lo palpa a discreción nota que allí toca de más.

\- ¿¡Cómo?! ¡No es verdad! Estoy igual que siempre...

Defteros se exalta, y se justifica como buenamente se le ocurre abandonando su posición de dominio para tumbarse al lado de Aspros, mientras necesita hacer uso de ambas manos para apartarse los mechones húmedos de su rostro, y las hebras adheridas a sus encendidas mejillas.

\- ¿Y entonces porqué hace tiempo que no usas más los jeans negros? Ésos que son más ajustados y que te lo resaltan  _todo_  tan bien...- insiste Aspros, dedicándole una mirada de devoción teñida con un leve tono de malicia.

\- Pues porqué ahora entramos en el verano...y el negro da calor...- sigue justificándose el menor, sin atreverse a mirar de lleno a Apros, admitiendo muy a su pesar que su gemelo lleva una razón que no está dispuesto a reconocer.

\- Ya...¿y desde cuándo a ti te molesta ir vestido de negro en verano? ¿eh? - Aspros se ríe por lo bajo, completamente relajado y divertido ante la infantil negación de Defteros de reconocer una verdad que está saltando a la vista de todos.- Pero no sufras, Def...me gustas así...más "rellenito"...¡Es mejor para mí! Hay más dónde agarrar...

Ahora Defteros sí que le mira directamente, frunciendo su ceño en señal de inminente enfado, pero la risa que toma a Aspros es simplemente deliciosa, y la manera en que moldea sus bellas facciones no tiene precio que la merezca.

\- Vale, Aspros...es verdad...he ganado algo de peso...pero ahora, trabajando, ya lo perderé. Supongo que es por la ansiedad...

\- Y por las pipas...y porqué te has zampado los restos de las pizzas de los tres...

\- ¡Ya vale, Aspros! Adelgazaré...comeré menos...

\- ¡No hace falta! Me ha encantado encontrar tu trasero así de terso...- vuelve a insistir Aspros, riéndose abiertamente mientras desliza una mano entre el cuerpo de Defteros y el colchón, para pellizcarle el cachete más próximo a él.

\- ¡Aspros! ¡Olvídate de mi culo! ¡Ya está bien la broma, ¿no te parece?!

Defteros quiere fingir enfado, pero la sonrisa que no cesa de brindarle Aspros simplemente le desarma por completo, consiguiendo que la frunción de sus cejas y la pretendida seriedad de su rostro se vaya perdiendo poco a poco, hasta que otra sincera sonrisa nace en el rostro del menor. Una sonrisa que se mantiene y se siente correspondida unos instantes, pero que pronto vuelve a desvanecerse, dejando paso a una sombra de dudas que alarma a Aspros, robándole una pizca de su conseguida tranquilidad y satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Def? ¿En qué piensas ahora...?

\- En Saga y Kanon...en  _ellos_...en nosotros...y en cómo empezó todo...

Defteros desliza su mirada hacia el techo mientras pronuncia estas palabras, y deja que sus brazos se crucen tras su nuca y sirvan de apoyo a su cabeza. Aspros sigue mirándole, y no hace falta que añada nada más para saber hacia dónde están andando sus pensamientos ahora mismo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- No...no Aspros. Nunca lo he hecho...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tengo miedo, Aspros...

\- ¿De qué, Def? - inquiere el mayor de los cuatro - ¿De que nos descubran? ¿De que algún día lo sepan? - Aspros derrocha esta sarta de preguntas ya sin un borrón de alegría en su rostro al tiempo que se medio incorpora y un codo se clava en el colchón para servir de apoyo a su cabeza.- Algún día tendríamos que contárselo, Def...algún día lo tendrán que saber...

\- ¿Y si ellos son como nosotros? - Defteros ladea su rostro y busca la mirada de Aspros, percibiendo la propia acuosa.- ¿No has pensado en esta posibilidad?

\- No tiene porqué ser así...

\- Aspros...tú y yo teníamos su edad cuando todo comenzó...Hoy hace diez años exactos de ese día...

\- Tú y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidos, Def...y tuvimos curiosidad...y la curiosidad nos atrapó...No hay más...Pero ellos no tienen porqué ser igual que nosotros...

\- Quizás deberíamos tener una charla con ellos...la que nosotros nunca tuvimos por parte de papá y mamá...

La proposición que plantea Defteros emerge entre miradas que reflejan una mezcolanza de emociones difíciles de descifrar, pero Aspros no necesita pensar eno algo que admite que también ocupa su mente de vez en cuando. Hablar con los menores...¿de qué? ¿qué les van a contar sobre sexo ellos dos que no sepan ya?

No...la noche estaba siendo demasiado hermosa para mancillarla de dudas y temores...Hoy, esas cuatro paredes clandestinas les pertenecen exclusivamente a ellos dos, les amparan y les protegen de su enfermiza pasión...les siguen ofreciendo unas pocas horas por delante, y entre ellas, el resto del mundo no debe hacer aparición.

Defteros sigue observándole con claros signos de pesadumbre esbozados en su mirada, y Aspros vuelve a hacerse con el timón. Se aproxima a él y le abraza con ternura, robándole un beso sumamente casto comparado con los compartidos sólo unos minutos atrás y deja que sus labios viajen hacia el oído de Defteros, rogándole olvido.- No pensemos más, Def...por favor...y disfrutemos de nuestro día...tuyo y mío...exclusivo de nosotros dos...

Defteros desliza de nuevo su mirada hacia el techo y la oculta tras sus párpados cuando siente que su cuello vuelve a estremecerse, cerrando aún más su brazo alrededor de Aspros, saboreando su añorada proximidad y deseándole lo mejor.- Tienes razón...Feliz cumpleaños, Aspros...

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Def...

Hoy la noche es larga...

Hoy la urgida intimidad quema, y reclama su porción de pastel...

Mañana será otro día. Y la rutina regresará con la impecable realidad de sus recién cumplidos veintiséis.


	21. El día después

Aspros y Defteros han llegado de madrugada, y la discreción no ha venido con ellos. La gran dosis de alcohol que ha fluído por sus venas ha conseguido que su entrada haya sido, como mínimo, ruidosa.

Al acceder a casa las llaves han caído al suelo, Defteros se ha reído estúpidamente ante la dificultad de Aspros por hacerse con ellas y dejarlas en su lugar, todo previo al sonoro tropiezo del mayor contra una de las sillas del comedor.

\- Joder...qué maldita manía de dejar las sillas apartadas de la mesa...- Se ha quejado Aspros, que ha continuado con su camino después de arrastrar de manera muy sonora la silla y dejarla no mucho mejor que antes de encontrarse con ella en mitad de su camino.

\- Creo que eres tú que andas un poco de lado, Aspros...- Se ha reído Defteros, que no andaba mucho mejor.

\- Cállate, Def...cállate...

Las risas de ambos cada vez se han vuelto menos protegidas y más delatoras de su tardía presencia, y Saga no ha respirado más tranquilo después de saberlos de vuelta a casa, notoriamente pasados de vueltas.

Cierto es que les habían dicho que llegarían tarde, pero Saga no creía que su definición de tarde querría decir después de las cinco de la madrugada, y que lo harían con claros signos de embriaguez, hallándose él mismo aguardando su regreso, apenas pudiendo pegar ojo. Kanon se ha burlado de él y se ha encerrado en su habitación, privándole del acceso a ella, pero el menor de los cuatro tampoco ha dormido mucho. Saga ha podido escuchar que su hermano se hallaba frente al ordenador aprovechando la inusual ausencia de normas, y los sonidos que se filtraban a través de las chismosas paredes han sido suficientes para explicarle a Saga lo que Kanon estaba haciendo en soledad.

Ha sido evidente para Saga que él no es el único que sufre de calentura irracional, dudas y curiosidad, y por un momento ha sentido la necesidad de unirse a Kanon en su búsqueda de respuestas, pero el inoportuno despertar de su cuerpo y la infundada preocupación por la tardanza de los mayores han conseguido que se refugiara en su propia zona de protección y confort, ocupándose en la intimidad de sus insistentes tribulaciones internas, hasta que el cansancio le ha dormido y el fuerte golpe de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse le ha devuelto a la realidad.

Ahora es el momento de tomar el desayuno, y las ojeras que acompañan las miradas de los cuatro delatan que la noche se ha presentado movida para todos, pero Aspros y Defteros parece que no se dan cuenta de ello.

Los mayores están raros, y esto sí que lo notan los gemelos menores, que discretamente se miran y se encogen de hombros ante el derroche de estupidez, miradas tontas y conversaciones sin sentido que extrañamente inauguran la mañana de boca de Aspros y Defteros.

Definitivamente algo les pasa, pero Saga y Kanon aún están un poco lejos de llegar a imaginarse qué.

\- Están tontos...- dice Saga cuando se une a Kanon en la cocina para poner su taza vacía de cereales en el lavaplatos, después de un poco acurado enjuague.

\- Y con una cara de resaca que no se aguantan...- añade Kanon, que les observa de refilón aprovechando que los mayores aún siguen en el salón.- Éstos dos seguro que anoche ligaron...¡han llegado a las cinco!

\- Puede...- dice Saga uniéndose a la inspección de Kanon.- Oye...yo también quiero ligar...- aclara como aquél que no quiere la cosa, ante la burlona risa que no reprime Kanon.- ¿qué? ¿de qué te ríes tú?

\- ¡Qué vas a ligar tú con esta cara de granos que tienes!

Kanon sigue burlándose, aprovechando la inocente confesión de Saga para darse importancia de más y parecer mucho más seguro y experto que su gemelo, al menos por lo que a un tema se refiere.

\- ¡Pues es la misma cara que tienes tú, imbécil! Como si no tuvieras granos también...- se enfada Saga, que se siente acusado de algo a lo que no puede hacer frente.

\- ¡No tantos! Además, yo ya hace tiempo que he ligado...- afirma el menor dándose aires de interesante esbozando una media sonrisa que se augura irresistible en el futuro, y despertando una extraña punzada y un posterior ardor en el estómago de Saga.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién? ¿Con la estrecha de Shaina que va de dura y pierde el culo para que alguien se fije en ella? - pregunta Saga con toda la intención de molestarle, sabiendo que Kanon no la soporta.

\- ¡Qué va! Con ésa no.

Kanon lo dice intensificando aún más sus aires de importancia, sabiendo que esa actitud enerva a Saga porqué le hace sentir inferior.

\- ¿Entonces con quién? A ver, dime...- insiste Saga, mirándole por encima del hombro esperando una respuesta que cree que no le va a sorprender.

\- Con Pandora.

Kanon achica la mirada cuando afirma esta quimera al alcance de casi nadie, deleitándose con la mirada de envidia que le envía Saga.

Sí, Saga no puede evitar sentir envidia, pero no se atreve a discernir quién es el causante de esta envidia: si Kanon por haber probado a la belleza número uno de la clase o Pandora por haber tocado a su hermano cuando él apenas puede rozarle en un simple abrazo.

La estupefacción de Saga dura unos largos instantes, y el regocijo de Kanon se alarga hasta que la afirmación que le brinda su hermano le devuelve a la realidad.

\- ¡Y una mierda, Kanon! Pandora es de Rada...lo sabe todo el mundo. Además, ellos son los "guays" de la clase...

\- ¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser menos que Rada? - se enfada Kanon, que ve cómo su mentira se tambalea por segundos. - Pandora es fácil...se deja besar por todos...

La seriedad con la que Kanon consigue pronunciar esta falsa afirmación casi convence a Saga, que se sienta en una silla de la cocina mientras está a punto de rendirse y creerle, y sus incipientes celos le invitan a seguir preguntando.

\- ¿En serio que le has besado?

\- ¡Claro!

Kanon sigue agrandando su mentira, disfrutando en ver como puede empequeñecer a Saga con un tema que le preocupa demasiado.

\- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

Saga vuelve a preguntar, delatándose él sólo una inexperiencia que le molesta y le avergüenza a partes iguales.

\- Pues abriendo la boca y metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta.

Kanon responde con seguridad, basándose en las nefastas imágenes que noche tras noche le ofrece Internet.

\- ¿Y también le has tocado las...las tetas? - insiste Saga, acompañando sus palabras con gráficos gestos de sus manos estrujando el aire a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¡¿Y por quién me tomas, Saga?! ¡Claro que sí! Y lo que tiene aquí también.- Sigue mintiendo Kanon, alargando la mano para dirigirla con malicia hacia la entrepierna de su gemelo y pellizcarle algo que nota más despierto de lo habitual, alejando la mano como si se hubiera quemado al tiempo que Saga hierve de vergüenza y le aparta de un brusco manotazo.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Déjame!

Saga se retrae entre sus propios calores y Kanon se harta de reír al ser descubridor de la inesperada excitación de su gemelo.

\- ¡Estás "palote"! ¡Hablar de marranadas te pone "palote"!

\- ¡Ya vale, Kanon! Cállate y larguémonos, que al final perderemos el bus...

Saga se alza de la silla y se estira la camiseta como puede para ocultar el inoportuno bulto que sigue firme bajo sus jeans. Y Kanon recupera la seriedad perdida, pronunciando un temor que hasta el momento no había compartido con nadie.- ¿Y si no vamos al cole hoy? ¿Y si nos quedamos por ahí?

Saga le mira, olvidándose de su momento de excitación, pensando en su propuesta y en la imposibilidad de llevarla a cabo.- Si no vamos llamarán a Aspros para decírselo...no podemos faltar...

\- Joder Saga...que hoy nos dan las notas del curso...

El pesar y miedo de Kanon se refleja tanto en la voz como en la mirada que ofrece a Saga. Un peso y un miedo que el mayor también comparte, pero que asume afrontar sin escapatoria.

\- Kanon...se las demos nosotros o no las van a saber igual...

Las notas no serán buenas. Lo saben. Y temen la reacción de los mayores, sobretodo de Aspros. Pero hoy quizás es un buen día para darles la mala notícia. Aspros luce una cara de bobo que no le han visto nunca, y Defteros no está muy lejos de la extraña tontería que ambos sufren, y que se refleja en la pregunta que les lanza cuando emergen de la cocina.

\- ¡Hey, Saga, Kanon...!

Defteros les reclama atención justo en el momento que los menores se cuelgan las mochilas de la espalda, y sorprendentemente se planta de perfil frente a ellos con sus dos grandes manos agarrando su propio trasero. - ¿Vosotros me véis más culo que antes?

Ambos se sorprenden ante la inquietud del segundo de los mayores, y es Kanon el que toma la palabra, siendo fiel a su despreocupación natural.- ¡Y yo qué sé, Defteros! No me fijo en tu culo...

Defteros se lo mira mostrando satisfacción por la respuesta, pero seguidamente desliza su mirada hacia Saga, que vuelve a hervir de rubor, el cual se intensifica más ante la innecesaria aclaración de Defteros.- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Saga? Aspros dice que tengo más culo que antes, pero yo no lo veo así...

Aspros se ríe tontamente y se lleva una mano al rostro mientras emite varias negaciones con su cabeza. Es evidente que el efecto del alcohol aún dura en el mayor. De lo contrario ya habría cortado a Defteros, y verlos así solo consigue que Saga piense...que piense demasiado...y que recuerde unas palabras de Kanon dichas con inocencia tiempo atrás...

_Quizás se tocan..._

¿Habrá tocado Aspros el culo de Defteros para afirmar ésto? ¿O sólo se ha fijado en lo mismo que él? Es cierto que los jeans le van más justos...y un par de ellos hace unas semanas que no salen de su armario...Debe ser éso...solamente una apreciación visual.

\- Quizás sí que estás más rellenito - dice Saga al fin, ocultando su rostro bajo sus azulados mechones mientras se apresura hasta la puerta, seguido de Kanon.- Nos vamos...¡hasta luego!.

Saga escapa de casa perseguido por la vergüenza y por la extraña excitación que le produce reproducir en su mente unas escenas eróticas que tienen como protagonistas a sus hermanos mayores  _tocándose_ , y que insanamente le resultan prohibidamente sugerentes.

Pero éso son las hormonas, que hacen de las suyas, y a esta razón es a la que Saga se agarra para justificar las trastadas que le juega su imaginación, tratando de imaginarse a Pandora desnuda y a Kanon jugando a placer con ella, y odiándose al descubrir que no es el cuerpo de Pandora el que obtiene más protagonismo en su mente.

Los menores desaparecen rumbo al suplicio que representa ir a por las notas finales del curso, y Aspros y Defteros se quedan a solas, saboreando aún el dulzor que dejó en sus labios su larga noche de desenfreno y pasión.

Aspros se alza de la mesa, y se acerca a Defteros, que ahora se mira su propio reflejo en el espejo que preside el mueble del recibidor, amañagando su propio trasero mientras emite su subjetiva opinión.- Está como siempre, Aspros...

\- Lo que tú digas hermanito...lo que tú digas...- Le reconforta Aspros acercándose a él para darle un sugerente beso seguido de un escalofriante mordisco en la nuca.- Que sepas que te sigo teniendo ganas, Def...

\- ¡Anda, apártate Aspros! Que debemos ir a trabajar y no sé cómo pasaremos el día...

\- Tienes razón...será duro hoy...- dice Aspros, agarrando sus tazas para acompañarlas también a su destino.- Ah, Def...no te entretengas hoy al salir del bar...que creo que sufriremos zafarrancho de combate esta tarde...- añade desde las interioridades de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta Defteros uniéndose a él.

\- Ayer me llamó su tutora...quiere darme las notas en persona, y auguro que no han ido bien...

\- Es normal Aspros...este curso es normal...- Se apresura a responder Defteros, tratando de empezar a calmar un anunciado enfado antes de su nacimiento.

\- Ya lo sé, Def...pero te necesito a mi lado para pasar ésto...

\- Y aquí estaré.

Defteros sonríe, y lo hace tristemente, como siempre que en sus conversaciones les recuerdan sin necesidad de pronunciarles.

Y como siempre, Aspros no necesita más para obtener las fuerzas que a veces le fallan.

Aspros es el pilar de la familia.

Defteros, su armadura.

No hay pilar sin armadura. No hay armadura sin hormigón.

Y Aspros y Defteros son su perfecta unión.


	22. Notas

Todavía queda más de una hora para que Defteros tenga la libertad de irse a casa y poder bostezar sin tener que mantener su boca cerrada dibujando graciosas muecas cada vez que un bostezo le asalta y algún cliente está en frente de él. Los ojos le pesan, su cuerpo ya no puede sostenerle por mucho tiempo más y la cabeza le duele, y mucho.

Y lo que le aguarda en casa no será un remanso de paz precisamente. Justo ahora Aspros debe estar en el instituto hablando con la tutora de Saga y Kanon, y las previsiones de los resultados del curso no son buenas.

Ha sido un medio curso difícil, y ésto es algo que deben tener en cuenta antes de reclamar unas calificaciones imposibles de obtener después de la desgracia que sin previo aviso truncó la vida y felicidad de los cuatro. Defteros está tranquilo respecto a este tema, pero le preocupa Aspros...y a Saga y Kanon es evidente que también, puesto que inesperadamente les ve aparecer por el paseo que separa la playa del asfalto de la ciudad.

No van a casa, y los pasos que les acercan son desaliñados y dudosos. Visten las ropas del fútbol, y deben estar cansados, pero es obvio que temen llegar a casa y hallar a Aspros esperándoles con las notas en la mano. La tutora no se las ha entregado a ellos, como sí que ha hecho con los demás compañeros, diciéndoles que Aspros iría a por ellas, para hacer también una valoración del curso, y allí están...buscando pasar el tiempo y esperando la hora de regresar a su casa, y no hacerlo solos.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - pregunta Defteros fingiendo no saber la respuesta que le darán mientras trata de tragarse otro bostezo.

Sin decir nada dejan caer la mochilas y las bolsas de deporte al suelo, y ambos se sientan casi con gestos idénticos sobre un par de taburetes apostados tras la barra que protege el agotamiento de Defteros.

Saga y Kanon se encogen de hombros y es el mayor el que toma la palabra después de recibir un codazo proveniente de Kanon en todas sus costillas, instándole a que sea él el que tome la palabra.

\- Bueno...hemos pensado...- empieza a liarse Saga - ...que como hace buena tarde y todavía no habíamos venido al bar a verte trabajar...pues...hemos pensado que podríamos venir...y...pues ésto...verte.

Saga concluye su larga e inútil explicación. Una explicación que no ha aclarado absolutamente nada, tal y como así lo expresa la mirada de refilón que le brinda Kanon, con las cejas enarcadas transmitiendo en silencio un expresivo "ésto no es lo que habíamos practicado por el camino", seguida de un suspiro de rendición y la claudicación de su mirada, buscando el suelo del abierto bar, perdiéndola en los granitos de arena que los diferentes clientes que se han acercado allí han ido dejando de recuerdo a lo largo del día.

A Defteros le enternece la dificultad que muestran ambos para hablarle claramente de sus temores...bueno...de su temor: encontrarse con Aspros a solas, y toparse de bruces con su presumible enfado. Pero Defteros quiere que no le tengan miedo...y por esa misma razón, sigue fingiendo.

\- No sabía que me extrañarais tanto que no os podéis esperar una hora a que llegue a casa para verme...¡qué detalle de vuestra parte! - Saga y Kanon le miran un momento, pero rápidamente vuelven a bajar la mirada mientras Kanon se apoya de manera indolente en la barra y Saga se entretiene quitándose el barro pegado a sus pantalones cortos.- ¿Queréis un helado? Venga...que os invito yo.- Añade Defteros, saliendo de la barra para dirigirse a la nevera de los helados, señalándoles con un gesto de su cabeza que se acerquen a él y elijan.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mirad a quienes tenemos aquí! - La voz emerge del otro lado del bar, y proviene de un hombre mayor pero robusto, que carga en sus manos una caja de cervezas con la que rellenar las neveras y tenerlas listas para mañana.- ¿Cómo estáis, chicos? Elegid el helado que querráis, que invito yo.- Continúa, guiñando un ojo a Defteros, que le responde con una afectuosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El propietario del bar es un hombre mayor. Quizás le quedan un par de años para la jubilación, y él y su esposa han regentado durante toda su vida este establecimiento en medio de la playa, dónde Defteros encontró trabajo hace ya unos veranos, y a quién siempre han tratado como al hijo que nunca tuvieron.

Saga y Kanon eligen, y dan rápida cuenta del helado recuperando su sitio en la barra mientras Defteros cobra unas consumiciones y luego va a recoger la mesa que ha quedado huérfana. A su regreso los menores siguen más mudos que parlanchines, y Defteros decide no seguir fingiendo más.- Hoy os daban las notas ¿no?

\- Sí...

El que responde es Saga otra vez. Kanon simplemente no está para la labor de hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo han ido? ¿Dónde están? ¿Me las dejáis ver? - Pregunta Defteros, apoyándose sobre la barra mientras lucha para reprimir otro bostezo.

\- No...no las tenemos...

Saga habla, pero lo hace a medias y cada vez con menos voz, detalle que acaba desesperando a Kanon, que ya no se resiste más y lo suelta todo de sopetón.- No las tenemos porqué la imbécil de nuestra tutora ha quedado ahora mismo con Aspros para dárselas a él.

Kanon no puede ocultar su enfado y frustración, y Saga se entristece, y teme...teme el reproche, la bronca y todo lo que pueda venir después de que Aspros las vea.

Y Defteros lo sabe mejor que nadie.

\- Vosotros no estáis aquí porqué me queráis ver, que visto ya me tenéis mucho...- dice Defteros con la voz calmada y el tono afable.- Vosotros lo que no queréis es encontraros en casa a solas con Aspros...¿verdad?

Ambos asienten avergonzados, y Defteros no reprime revolotearles el cabello cariñosamente mientras intenta tranquilizarles como puede.- No debéis temer a Aspros...que no os va a comer...entenderá que no hayan salido bien...

\- ¡Puede entender que no hayan salido bien! - le espeta Saga, que parece haber espabilado de golpe - ¿Pero entenderá que hayan salido  _tan_  mal?

La mirada de Saga se está humedeciendo, la de Kanon no se puede esconder más bajo sus mechones sudados por el esfuerzo del entreno, y Defteros ya no sabe qué hacer para calmarles el miedo que le tienen al mayor.- ¿Por qué no vais a daros un chapuzón mientras hacemos tiempo para que termine el trabajo? Luego iremos los tres juntos a casa, y ya veréis como nada será tan grave como lo imagináis.

Los dos asienten y olvidando sus bolsas a los pies de la barra, andan por la arena hasta la orilla, todo bajo la triste observación de Defteros, se despojan de las botas de fútbol, de los zarrapastrosos calcetines y de las camisetas, y se zambullen al mar.

Otra mesa se va, y cuando Defteros se dirige a limpiarla no puede evitar suspirar mientras rueda su mirada hacia le cielo y resopla hacia arriba para apartarse sin éxito un mechón de cabello del rostro.

\- Aspros...¿qué haces aquí?

Es la segunda vez en poco rato que Defteros pregunta lo mismo, y Aspros pasa abatido por su lado hasta llegar a la barra y sentarse en uno de los taburetes al tiempo que descubre las mochilas de Saga y Kanon justo al lado de dónde deja caer su bolsa.

\- No me jodas...¿están aquí? ¿contigo? - pregunta Aspros, girándose hacia Defteros, que regresa con una mano llena de copas de cerveza vacías y un trapo húmedo en la otra.

\- Se están dando un baño...- Defteros mira hacia la playa, y Aspros imita sus gestos, descubriéndolos en el agua, pero sin mucha energía en sus movimientos. Más bien como almas en pena esperando su condena en un fresco remojo.- ¿Y tú por qué has venido, Aspros?

\- No quería llegar a casa y tener que verles solo, Def...- confiesa Aspros, observando como su hermano coloca las copas en el cesto que una vez lleno irá al lavaplatos pequeño.

\- Justamente ésta es la misma razón por la cual ellos también han evitado ir a casa, Aspros...- Defteros suspira otra vez, y ya no espera más para aclarar el supuesto y atroz misterio. - ¿Tan malas han sido?

El mayor recupera su bolsa y extrae dos papeles con los respectivos resultados, tendiéndolos a Defteros mientras resume rápidamente lo poco que hay a decir.- Saga ha suspendido seis...y Kanon siete. Aunque Kanon ha sacado un excelente...en dibujo técnico...

Defteros mira las calificaciones con toda la claridad que el cansancio le permite, pero no se sorprende. De nada.- El dibujo le gusta a Kanon...y lo demás...era de esperar, Aspros...

\- Ya lo sé...y no estoy enfadado...- aclara el mayor con voz triste - ...lo que pasa es que no sé qué hacer...ni sé qué harían papá y mamá en un momento así...

\- Ésto ha pasado precisamente porqué papá y mamá no están con nosotros...

Ambos se sumen en un respetuoso silencio, roto solamente por el saludo del jefe de Defteros hacia Aspros, las palabras amables y de cortesía necesarias y la invitación a que también tome lo que sea, siendo otro helado la elección hecha por el mayor.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de las navidades que nosotros lo suspendimos todo? - pregunta con nostalgia Defteros al tiempo que va ordenando la vajilla limpia tras la barra.

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Papá casi nos mata...

\- Las escondimos esperando que pasaran las navidades y así no quedarnos sin regalos, pero mamá las tuvo que encontrar...- continúa Defteros, con la mirada perdida en sus adolescentes recuerdos.- Mamá lo encontraba todo...hasta lo que no debía...

\- Pero entonces los únicos culpables fuimos tú y yo, hermanito...aunque ellos no creo ni que se llegaran a imaginar el motivo...

\- Lo sé...la culpa la tuvo la curiosidad que en vez de saciar, aumentábamos aún más con cada exploración que hacíamos...- Defteros recuerda y Aspros se ríe con añoranza de esos tiempos en que casi todo andaba bien...Todo menos sus notas inexistentes debido al empleo del tiempo de estudio en otros ámbitos más secretos y clandestinos.- Nos bastaron cuatro gritos de papá y alguna que otra amenaza para ponernos las pilas, pero ahora es distinto...no les podemos culpar.

Aspros sigue comiendo su helado mientras piensa, reflexiona y busca soluciones calmadas, pero hoy simplemente no se le ocurre nada.- O se emplean a fondo durante el verano para sacarlo todo en septiembre, o repiten curso...y clases particulares no se las podemos pagar...- sigue reflexionando Aspros, que al final da con la única solución posible que ve.- A no ser que les planifiquemos los días con los estudios a hacer y por las noches lo revisemos, y el mes que viene...que tengo vacaciones...me convierto en su peor pesadilla y les hago de profesor en lo que pueda...

Defteros se extraña ante la calma que exhibe Aspros, pero al mismo tiempo suspira alivio.- ¿Y lo del "stage" de fútbol?

\- Que vayan...ya lo hemos pagado, y creo que les puede ir bien...

Una sonrisa embellece el bronceado rostro de Defteros, que debe reprimirse las ganas de abalanzarse hacia Aspros y saborear el chocolate que éste se relame en sus labios, quedándose quieto tras la barra, pero dando voz a su tranquilidad espontánea. - Creo que quedarse sin "stage" era lo que más se temían...pero ahora...cuando sepan que tú les vas a hacer de profesor...¡quizás deseen repetir curso! Jajaja.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Def! - Se enfada Aspros, recuperando su seriedad habitual.- Y no te rías tanto, que tú me ayudarás.

El menor sigue riéndose, y hasta Aspros se contagia de su risa. Una risa que los menores perciben desde la orilla, donde el agua les llega hasta el hocico desde que se han dado cuenta que Aspros también ha acudido al bar, y que casi les cubre completamente cuando observan que el mayor se descalza, se olvida de sus pertenencias y se acerca a la orilla con determinación, pero sin ninguna amenaza dibujada en su mirada.

No hablan...sólo le miran, y Aspros se agacha para arremangarse lo que puede los jeans y dejar que el agua tiente sus piernas mientras sus brazos se apoyan en las caderas y su mirada les estudia intermitentemente.

\- Seis y siete...¿eh? ¡vaya carrerón! - Exclama jovialmente, descolocando por completo a los menores, que se miran entre ellos extrañados mientras siguen pareciendo garbanzos a la espera del arranque de la ebullición.

\- Podría haber sido peor...- Se apresura a defenderse Saga, antes de zambullirse y emerger con rapidez.

\- No lo creo...- dice Aspros, desconcertándoles aún más.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿por qué? - interviene Kanon haciendo gala de su pensado desdén.

\- Porqué habéis conseguido algo inimaginable para vosotros...

Al escuchar ésto ambos palidecen pese a estar a pleno sol, temiendo la sentencia que les obligará a quedarse en casa y olvidarse del "stage". Y Aspros deja que se lo crean por unos largos momentos que se antojan eternos, y dentro los cuáles Defteros se va acercando a Aspros por la espalda demandando a los menores silencio y discreción.

Saga y Kanon no saben ni dónde ni a quién mirar: si a Aspros y su extraña y misteriosa actitud que lo encierra todo menos enfado, o si a Defteros que empieza a correr hacia Aspros, le propina un duro placaje y lo zambulle junto a él dentro del mar, provocando un pequeño tsunami que enfurece a dos señoras que habían estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener su cabello seco, el cuál ahora luce chorreando sin compasión.

Las mujeres reprenden duramente a los mayores, que pasan de ellas olímpicamente.

Aspros intenta ahogar a Defteros gritándole "imbécil" como cariño más suave, recordándole que va vestido y sin ropa para cambiarse, pero Defteros se defiende y al final ya no se sabe quién quiere ahogar a quién.

Saga y Kanon simplemente están a cuadros. Acaban de saber que han suspendido más de la mitad de las materias del curso, y Aspros y Defteros parecen estar más preocupados de saber quién puede someter a quién en su infantil batalla dentro del agua que de sus desastrosas notas.

Lo que tampoco saben es que el "stage" no peligra, pero que su recién auto-nombrado profesor particular de verano está siendo vapuleado por su gemelo.

Aspros y Defteros siguen peleándose frente a la estupefacción de los menores, y en silencio se entienden...

Que sufran un poco más...ya que será todo el castigo que recibirán.


	23. Resolución

Días ha durado la incógnita de saber si el "stage" seguía en pie o no. Después de que Aspros y Defteros supieran las notas y de la noticia que les esperaba un duro verano bajo las órdenes de Aspros repasando todas las materias pendientes, el tema del ansiado campamento de fútbol pasó a ser una misterio que los menores no se atrevían a desvelar. O mejor dicho, que Saga trataba de no hacer pese a la insistencia de su gemelo, esperando el milagro que dotara de buena voluntad al estricto hermano mayor.

Días también ha durado el enfado de Aspros con Defteros, debido al ataque a traición que recibió en la orilla del mar y que le obligó a regresar a casa chorreando agua. Cierto es que el móvil de Aspros no sufrió ningún naufragio, debido a que lo había dejado en el buen recaudo de la bandolera que siempre le acompaña al trabajo, pero su billetera de piel italiana, ésa que nunca abandonaba la proximidad del cachete izquierdo de su trasero, no corrió la misma la suerte.

Acabó tan empapada como su dueño, y al llegar a casa el mayor tuvo que tender los billetes que llevaba dentro rezando para que la húmeda brisa veraniega los secara y les dejara una mínima dignidad para poder seguir siendo útiles. Tanto las tarjetas de crédito, como el permiso de conducir y la tarjeta sanitaria se salvaron de la peligrosa desintegración que tantearon los billetes, debido afortunadamente a su cuerpo plastificado, pero la billetera...la misma que Aspros se compró por internet directamente a Florencia...el estado resultante de dicha billetera Defteros aún lo está pagando.

Nunca los menores habían sido testigos de una riña entre sus hermanos mayores que durara más de un día.

Y Aspros ya lleva más de cuatro días de morros, Defteros se desvive para conseguir que le hable algo más allá de lo correcto e indispensable y Saga y Kanon ya no saben qué hacer para esclarecer de una puñetera vez qué demonios va a pasar con el "stage", el cuál se acerca en el calendario de manera implacable.

Como siempre que el temor al severo carácter de Aspros asoma, Defteros se convierte en la elección cercana para llegar a resolver cualquier tema de interés de los menores, elevando la incógnita de su inminente "stage" a un nivel de importancia nacional. Quedan sólo dos días para la soñada fecha, y la necesidad de salir de dudas ya es algo que quema en los corazones de Saga y Kanon.

Aspros aún no ha regresado del trabajo. Defteros acaba de llegar y se ha ido directamente a la ducha. Apenas ha prestado atención a los chicos, que extrañamente los ha descubierto juntos tratando de llegar al final del juego que les regaló Aioros por su cumpleaños. Es evidente que la indiferencia a la que le somete Aspros le duele, y no puede evitar dejar que se refleje en su actitud cada día más apagada.

\- ¿No te parece que Aspros se está pasando con Defteros? - Kanon lo pregunta olvidándose de los mandos del juego.- Era solo una billetera...

\- Ya...Aspros se pasa...pero ya sabes como se encariña Aspros con las cosas...y supongo que esa billetera le costó una pasta. ¿No dijo algo así como que se la había hecho mandar de Italia?

\- Saga...a mí la billetera de Aspros me importa una mierda - suelta Kanon, ya sin poder reprimir más su necesidad de saber si en dos días se irán o se quedarán sumergidos en ese tenso ambiente.- Tenemos que salir de dudas...y tenemos que hacerlo ya - concluye con una convicción que empieza a arrastrar a Saga.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? - pregunta Saga, olvidándose también del juego que hasta el momento han tenido entre manos - Y no me digas que soy yo el que se lo vaya a preguntar a Aspros cuando llegue.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Joder, Saga! Por algo eres el mayor...- se justifica Kanon, escudándose en la excusa que siempre usa cuando no le apetece hacer frente a los mayores.

\- ¡Ya está bien ¿no?! - Saga se enfada, sintiéndose harto de acarrear eternamente con la responsabilidad de poner su cara mientras Kanon se esconde tras él.- Por una vez podrías hacerlo tú...que por algo tienes boca también...

Ambos se miran por unos instantes. Ambos mantienen un pulso desafiante donde queda claro que no...que hoy Saga no va a llevar la delantera en un tema que escuece a los dos por igual, y Kanon se ve obligado a tomar una resolución. La fácil...la sencilla y más amable quizás...aunque Defteros tampoco es que esté muy de buenas últimamente, pero aún así siempre es más accesible que Aspros.

\- Pues se lo preguntamos a Defteros.- Kanon pone palabras y voz a su solución, y no espera ni un segundo en alzarse y subir los escalones de dos en dos en busca de resolver de una vez por todas la duda que les carcome, y que apenas les deja dormir.

\- ¡Espera, Kanon! - exclama Saga aún desde el sofá, deteniendo a su gemelo en piso superior.- Deja que salga de la ducha...y entonces se lo preguntas...

\- No, Saga...yo ya no espero más. Y tú...¿piensas venir o me vas a dejar solo en algo que también te interesa a ti? - Insiste Kanon, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura con expresión demandante.

Saga resopla, murmura algo sólo inteligible para él y con algunas dudas también se alza y sube las escaleras, pero sin la energía demostrada por Kanon segundos atrás.

La puerta del baño que siempre usan los mayores está cerrada, pero no con pestillo. Defteros nunca lo pasa, y poco le importa que alguien acceda allí cuando él está dentro. Toda la vergüenza, miedo y pudor que siente a lo que a su secreta relación con Aspros se refiere, es inexistente ante la naturalidad con la que siempre se muestra cuando está en confianza con sus hermanos.

Sin previo aviso, Kanon abre la puerta y recibe el tremendo golpe de vapor de agua en todo su rostro, el cuál deja que se desvanezca antes de entrar sin miedo y tomar asiento sobre el inodoro después de dejar caer la tapa provocando un estruendoso golpe.

\- ¿Quién hay? - pregunta Defteros, que se halla de espaldas al inesperado invitado, enjabonándose a consciencia su larga cabellera azul.

\- Oye, Defteros...- Kanon no se identifica, pero su voz y la manera de expresarse lo hacen por él.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kanon? - Defteros se enjuaga la cabellera a consciencia antes de volver a verter otra dosis de champú y proceder a un segundo e innecesario lavado.

\- En dos días es el "stage"...

Kanon lo dice a media voz, perdiendo casi por completo la determinación que ha guiado su rápido ascenso por las escaleras, mirando a Saga plantado al lado de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar en el baño. Saga sabe que a Defteros no le importa que le vean tal y como llegó al mundo, pero a él extrañamente sí que le importa verle así. Simplemente no le gusta...le incomoda y no sabe porqué no puede dejar de mirarle, cosa que aún le gusta menos.

\- Ya lo sé...- responde Defteros sin añadir nada más.

\- ¿Pues qué vamos a hacer? ¿Podemos ir o no? Aún no sabemos nada...- sigue Kanon, sentado aún sobre el inodoro, mirando alternativamente la figura de espaldas de Defteros a través de la mampara de metacrilato transparente que le protege de acabar tan bañado como su hermano.

\- No lo sé, Kanon...éso se lo deberías preguntar a tu hermano mayor...- responde Defteros, desalentándoles por completo.

\- ¡Pero es que cualquiera le pregunta nada a Aspros estos días! - interviene Saga, que saca sólo un poquito su cabeza, ruborizándose por completo ante la visión del trasero de Defteros, y más aún después de la jocosa mirada que le lanza Kanon al ser consciente de la vergüenza que acaba de asaltar a su gemelo.

\- Vaya...si estáis los dos...- dice Defteros de manera despreocupada al tiempo que abre la mampara y dirige su atención hacia Kanon.- Pásame el gel de afeitar y la cuchilla, por favor...- demanda al menor de todos, pasando completamente de la preocupación que les ha llevado a ser observadores de su acicalamiento diario.

Kanon se alza del wc e infantilmente obedece, dejando dichos objetos en la mojada mano que espera con la palma abierta fuera de la zona de agua.

\- Gracias...

Defteros sigue a lo suyo, y los menores se van desesperando por momentos ante la falta de respuestas o explicaciones de quién ejecuta un rápido afeitado de su rostro sin necesidad de usar espejo, guiándose solamente por la experiencia que ya le han dado los años.

\- ¿Así qué? ¿No sabes nada tú? - insiste Kanon, cada vez más desesperanzado.

\- ¿Habéis visto que Aspros hable mucho conmigo últimamente?

\- ¡Hóstias Def! Es que te pasaste echándole al agua de esa manera...y por tu culpa ¡ahora lo pagamos todos! - exclama Saga desde la puerta, sin mirar hacia dentro otra vez.

Pasan los segundos y Defteros no responde. Sigue con su aseo con calma después de abrir de nuevo la mampara, tender el bote de gel de afeitar y la cuchilla a Kanon, que los toma mecánicamente y los mal deja en su supuesto lugar, y hacerse con el gel del cuerpo y la esponja para acabar de sacudirse del calor acumulado durante el día.

\- Bueno...y entonces...¡¿qué hacemos?! - vuelve Kanon a la carga -...quizás si te disculpas con él nosotros salimos de dudas...

\- Yo ya he intentado disculparme de mil maneras, pero Aspros se ha cabreado conmigo...y hasta que no se le pase...

Saga y Kanon se miran completamente derrotados. No es usual que Aspros se enfade con Defteros, pero cuando ésto pasa sus ataques de indiferencia pueden rozar la eternidad, y éste no es un detalle que llene de esperanza a nadie.

\- ¡Pues haz que se le pase, Def! Sólo tú puedes conseguirlo... - ruega Saga sacando a relucir su cabeza otra vez, ruborizándose hasta el extremo al descubrir a su hermano mayor salir de la ducha y pasearse frente a sus narices en busca de un par de toallas que ha olvidado encima del bidé, justo al lado de Kanon, que inexplicablemente también desvía la vista cuando el mayor se detiene enfrente suyo y empieza a secarse con total naturalidad.

Saga se ha apoyado de espaldas a la pared del pasillo, y repentinamente Defteros aparece dirección a su habitación, con una toalla enroscada en su cabello y la otra colgando de su mano, dejando una señal de huellas húmedas que marcan el camino emprendido.

\- Bueno...vale...lo volveré a intentar, pero no os prometo nada.

Dejando la puerta del cuarto abierta de par en par, Defteros se enfunda los calzoncillos con visible dificultad debido a la humedad adherida a su piel y que el pesado bochorno de estos días insiste en dejar allí. Kanon se ha plantado a la puerta del baño, justo al lado del ruborizado Saga, que ya no sabe dónde mirar, y no reprime emitir su valoración sobre un tema planteado días atrás.

\- Sí, Defteros...definitivamente tienes el trasero más rellenito que antes.

Defteros finalmente consigue poner los calzoncillos en su lugar, y una intensa mirada de reproche se convierte en el preludio de una sarta de excusas que quiten la percepción de sus nuevas redondeces de la mente de todos, pero no puede. La puerta de casa se abre, cerrándose seguidamente con un fuerte golpe, y la voz de Aspros acelera el corazón de sus tres hermanos menores al mismo frenético ritmo.

\- ¡Bajad todos! - exclama con un tono de pretendida dureza - ¡Toca cónclave! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Saga y Kanon se miran de nuevo, palideciendo ante la orden proveniente de la planta baja, paralizándose en el intento de obedecerla, y Defteros acaba de vestirse con ropas cómodas con una celeridad sobrenatural.

Los menores no se mueven. Aguardan quedarse en la retaguardia que inconscientemente les pueda ofrecer Defteros, que es el primero en iniciar su descenso en mitad de otra exclamación del mayor.

\- ¡¿Bajáis o qué?!

\- Ya venimos...Aspros...

Los tres llegan a la zona peligrosa, hallando a Aspros sentado alrededor de la mesa del salón, esperando su llegada y ocultando a la perfección la diversión que le causa observar los rostros de incomprensión de los tres recién llegados, los cuales toman asiento intentando mantener al menos una silla libre a ambos lados de Aspros, que está impertérrito y con las manos cruzadas sobre una mesa repleta de objetos duplicados.

Todos miran los objetos sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, y es Defteros el que lo hace para salvar el mal momento de los menores.

\- ¿Qué significa ésto? - pregunta con suavidad, mirando directamente a Aspros que al fin, después de días de castigo, se rinde a sí mismo y le esboza algo parecido a una media sonrisa.

Kanon ha tomado uno de los objetos en su mano, y luego otro, sintiendo como sus labios se estiran solos gracias a una naciente y ansiada ilusión. Lo que tiene entre sus manos es un cepillo de dientes por estrenar, y descubre que hay otro...y dos tubos de dentífrico...y dos juegos de geles y champú...y dos sobres cerrados, cada uno con un nombre en ellos.

Saga también siente como su corazón sigue desbocado, peo ya no de temor, sino de esperanza e ilusión, y como rara vez pasa es Kanon el que toma la iniciativa para salir de sus tediosas dudas de una puñetera vez.

\- Aspros...¿ésto...ésto...quiere decir que...que Saga y yo podemos ir al "stage"?

Ambos miran al mayor con sus miradas sembradas de emoción, y cuando Aspros asiente fingiendo una terrible seriedad, Saga no reprime el impulso de echarse sobre él y abrazarle repitiendo sin parar "¡gracias, gracias, gracias!".

Defteros sonríe complacido, y por qué no admitirlo, respirando mucho más tranquilo mientras Kanon se ríe como un tonto tomando el sobre que lleva su nombre y mirando el contenido oculto en él: una cantidad de dinero adecuada a su edad para llevarse con ellos durante una prometedora semana de deporte y diversión.

Y Aspros sigue tratando de hacer gala de su innata seriedad, apartando a Saga de su lado e invitándole a tomar asiento otra vez.

\- Sí..es lo que parece...os iréis con los chicos del fútbol, y todo esto es para que mañana vosotros mismos os preparéis todo lo necesario para llevaros al "stage".

Los dos menores toman cada uno sus nuevas pertenencias listas para estrenar, pero Aspros aun tiene algo más para ellos. De las bolsas que han llegado con él extrae dos cajitas más, deslizándolas sobre la superficie de la mesa hacia sus respectivos y nuevos dueños, consiguiendo que ambos ardan de vergüenza al ser conscientes de cuál es su contenido.

Un surtido de preservativos se presenta frente a ellos, y Defteros interroga a Aspros con una alarmada mirada, recordando su pasada conversación sobre la charla que debían compartir con los chicos, dejándole claro con su expresión "¡¿te parece adecuado hacerlo así de sopetón?!".

Aspos se encoge de hombros y le sostiene la mirada reclamándole un imprescindible apoyo moral.

Saga y Kanon no pueden sudar más vergüenza e incomodidad, no sabiendo donde narices mirar, y Defteros suspira resignación.

Aspros lo intenta, que ya es más de lo que hicieron sus padres con ellos dos.

Y Aspros no sabe hacerlo mejor...

La solución a ese terrible momento de tribulación es clara: tragar saliva, inspirar coraje y prestar soporte a Aspros.

Pero Defteros no piensa ser el primero en abrir la boca...

...porqué por algo Aspros siempre será el mayor.


	24. Charla

La presencia de esas dos cajitas sobre la mesa ha enmudecido a los cuatro hermanos, sumiéndoles en una vergüenza que ninguno de ellos puede disimular.

Instintivamente, todas las miradas se dirigen en un tenso silencio hacia Aspros, al cuál lo único que se le ocurre hacer es desviar su mirada hacia ninguna parte de manera visiblemente nerviosa, mientras varios carraspeos acuden a esclarecer una voz que debe iniciar una charla.

¿Pero cómo iniciarla de manera fluida y natural?

Enfrentar un momento como ése es algo que Aspros nunca había tenido en mente, pero las circunstancias que la vida les ha impuesto han hecho que después de la conversación mantenida con Defteros noches atrás el mayor se esté tomando el tema en serio.

Saga y Kanon se remueven inquietos en sus asientos, mirándose por lo bajo y articulando leves gestos de incomprensión mientras sus tímidas miradas tantean la tribulación que está sufriendo Aspros.

Defteros tampoco habla, pero no deja de interrogar a su hermano mayor con la mirada, tratando de esclarecer por qué no han planteado esa escena juntos antes de inmiscuírles a todos en una situación incómoda e inesperada. Deberían haberlo hablado antes, trazar una línea a seguir...buscar la mejor manera de iniciar esa indeseable conversación...preveer las posibles preguntas y las respuestas más adecuadas...pero no. Aspros ha tomado el camino directo sin contar con él, y a Defteros ésto le disgusta.

La mirada de Defteros sigue demanando por qués a Aspros desde la barrera en la que se han convertido sus húmedos mechones azules, y Aspros le responde de la misma manera, mirándole en silencio mientras se reacomoda en su asiento y vuelve a esclarecerse la voz antes de lanzarse al vacío.

\- Supongo que ya sabéis lo que es  _ésto_... - dice al fin, dejando que sus brazos descansen sobre la mesa y que los dedos de las manos busquen entrelazarse para quedarse quietos y firmes en la medida de lo posible.

\- ¡Claro que lo sabemos!

El que emite esta rápida exclamación es Kanon, agarrándose a la esperanza que su respuesta afirmativa les ahorre ese bochornoso trance.

Saga simplemente siente cómo a cada segundo que pasa su cuerpo se va encogiendo más sobre la silla y su cabeza se va hundiendo entre sus hombros. El ardor que ha tomado sus mejillas ya debe ser noticia de ámbito local, y alzar el rostro no es una opción a considerar si quiere que su angustia no sea percibida por los demás.

Aspros le observa durante un largo instante, y gestualmente asiente, tragando saliva con esfuerzo antes de volver a carraspear inútilmente.

\- Y supongo que sabéis cómo se usa...

\- ¡Pues claro, Aspros! ¿Qué te crees? No somos unos críos...- se defiende Kanon, que también está tomadísimo por la vergüenza, pero es más capaz de disimularla que Saga.

\- Hace años que en el cole nos dan charlas y consejos...- aclara Saga con un hilillo de voz, haciendo un scanner completo de todas las vetas de la madera de la mesa que se extiende frente a su ruborizada mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de alzar su rostro.

Imprevisiblemente estas palabras tranquilizan a Aspros, que se agarra a ellas como clavo ardiendo para dar por zanjada una conversación que aún ni siquiera ha empezado de verdad.

El mayor suspira, alza su vista y busca a Defteros, hallándolo en la distancia que les impone la mesa con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fruncida, recibiendo un leve encogimiento de hombros y un sutil enarcamiento de cejas por parte de Aspros.

\- Bueno...pues si en el cole ya os lo han contado todo...no hay más que decir.- Concluye Aspros, deshaciendo el cruce de sus manos, que se extienden acariciando la mesa a ambos lados al tiempo que su pecho se infla con otro suspiro que reclama una huida inmediata de esa situación.- Sólo que...que cuando os encontréis en medio del  _tema..._ acordaros de usarlos...para evitar enfermedades...y embarazos...y cosas así...

_Y cosas así..._

Defteros no puede evitar emitir varias negaciones con su cabeza mientras una de sus manos escapa del cruce de brazos y acude a sostener su frente, ocultando en la medida de lo posible su cerrada mirada y la delineación en sus facciones de la sensación de fracaso total ante la unilateral iniciativa tomada por Aspros.

Y Kanon vuelve a la carga. Es tanta la incomodidad que siente que su única vía de escape para aliviar la tensión es mostrarse un experto conocedor del tema en el cuál Aspros pretende ilustrarles, tratando de menospreciar el esfuerzo del mayor dándole a entender que todo lo que está haciendo es inútil.

\- No hacía falta todo ésto, Aspros. Hace mucho tiempo que sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas...- miente el menor de todos, arrancando una mirada de reproche en Saga, que sabe que no es así, al menos en su caso, y que intuye que Kanon habla muchísimo más que hace, sólo para darse aires de importante.- Y no sé a qué viene ésto ahora...¿es por qué nos vamos una semana fuera? ¡Es un "stage" del equipo de fútbol! No vienen chicas...- se explica Kanon con dureza, mirando fijamente a Aspros con su entrecejo completamente contraído, como si ese intento de charla le hubiera ofendido profundamente.

\- Bueno, Kanon...que ahora os vayáis unos días simplemente es una casualidad. Hacía tiempo que debíamos hablar de  _ésto_...- se explica Aspros, sintiéndose terriblemente pequeño ante la dureza de tono que le ofrece el menor de todos.- Y durante esta semana quizás salís por ahí...conocéis chicas...y si la cosa se os lía quiero que andéis preparados, éso es todo.

\- ¡Ya sé cómo prepararme! - espeta Kanon, que parece haber hecho de Aspros el blanco dónde derrochar toda la incomodidad que le va generando el inagotable momento.- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no me he estrenado ya?

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ya te has estrenado? - interviene Defteros, que hasta el momento se ha mantenido en un silencio sepulcral que ha abandonado por completo a Aspros en su contienda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso es un crimen?! - le enfrenta Kanon, cambiando de foco de disparo.

Saga cada vez se halla más retraído, augurando que Kanon está mintiendo como un bellaco, y no es capaz de comprender la necesidad que tiene de ello.

\- No, por supuesto que no es ningún crimen...- dice Defteros, tratando de exhibir la fingida calma que Aspros no ha podido.- Y cuando lo hiciste...¿te protegiste como es debido?

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Claro! - replica Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros mientras el orgullo que quiere exhibir se le está saliendo de madre.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? - sigue preguntando Defteros con toda la malicia del mundo, intuyendo que está acorralando a Kanon sin remedio.

\- ¡No tengo porqué decírtelo!

\- ¿Y tú Saga? ¿También te has estrenado?

\- ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa, Def?! - exclama Saga, que presiente que su temperatura corporal está aumentando todavía más el terrible bochorno del verano que les abraza a todos.

\- ¡Qué va! - responde Kanon por su gemelo, regocijándose en la inocente inexperiencia que Saga no es capaz de camuflar con banas mentiras.- ¡Éste cada día va "palote", pero no ha hecho nunca nada de nada!

\- ¡Cállate, imbécil! - le insulta Saga, irguiéndose en su asiento mientras siente cómo la afirmación de Kanon escuece en su intimidad.

\- ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Si hasta ver a Defteros en pelotas te pone "palote"! ¡Si cuando hemos ido a hablar con él lo he visto, Saga!

\- ¡Ya vale, capullo! ¡Ésto no es verdad! - grita Saga totalmente herido, abalanzándose hacia Kanon por encima de la mesa, sintiéndose obligado a sentarse de nuevo gracias a la rápida intervención de Aspros, que le ha empujado de vuelta a su asiento con el descontrol de la situación reflejado en su rostro.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Basta de insultaros! - interviene el mayor, quedándose de pie con porte altivo.- Que tú te hayas estrenado me parece cojonudo - prosigue Aspros - Y que tú todavía no, también. No debe haber vergüenza ni en un caso ni en el otro. ¿De acuerdo? Cada cuál tiene su ritmo, y ésto no es motivo de burla de ninguna manera, ¿me oyes, Kanon?

La severidad de acciones con las que ha intervenido Aspros ha conseguido callar a los menores, que se vuelven a sentar con la cabeza baja y mirándose uno al otro con mensajes de venganza inscritos en sus ojos, mientras Defteros se percibe sumido en unos pensamientos que le llevan de regreso a la ducha y en cómo Saga ha estado evitando mirarle todo el rato.

\- ¡¿Podemos retomar el curso de la conversación como cuatro hombres adultos que empezamos a ser todos?! - pregunta Aspros, visiblemente molesto por la pequeña riña que ha tenido que coartar en los menores.- ¿Tenéis alguna duda que queráis resolver?

\- Sí.- Afirma Kanon con brutal seguridad, mirando de reojo a Aspros al tiempo que se cruza de brazos para escudarse en su rebelde orgullo.- ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando follaste por primera vez?

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Habla bien! - le reclama Defteros, que sus pensamientos siguen tratando de hallar más indicios que le confirmen las especiales preocupaciones que pueda tener Saga y que no se atreve a exponer.

\- ¡¿Ahora debemos hablar con  _corrección_?! - sigue Kanon, escudándose cada vez más en su difícil carácter.

\- Dieciséis - Aclara Aspros con total seguridad, consiguiendo la atención de ambos gemelos menores.

\- ¿Y tú? - insiste Kanon, dirigiéndose ahora a Defteros.

\- Algo más tarde que él.- Miente el segundo de los mayores, tratando de proteger a toda costa el secreto mejor custodiado de los últimos diez años de su vida.

\- ¿Y por qué no tenéis novia ahora?

\- ¡Me refería a preguntas sobre sexo, no sobre nuestras vidas privadas! - se enfada Aspros al fin.- Y si no es así...si ya sois todos unos expertos en el tema ¡pues mejor para mí! - Definitivamente Aspros se ha enfadado. Ya venía de unos días arrastrando enojo, y ahora, los menores han acabado de robarle el buen rollo que durante todo el día había estado tratado de cultivar.- ¡Y ahora iros a vuestras habitaciones y empezad a preparar las cosas para el "stage" antes que me arrepienta!

Saga no se hace rogar. Recoge todo lo que supuestamente le pertenece, incluyendo la caja de preservativos que toca con cierto temor, y desaparece. Kanon se demora mucho más, impacientando adrede a Aspros, que sigue congelado de pie frente a la mesa observándole con extrema seriedad.

\- Que sea la última vez que te ríes de tu hermano, Kanon...- dice el mayor con un tono de voz que hiela la sangre incluso de Defteros. Kanon se detiene en la recolecta de sus pertenencias y le mira con cierto temor, reconociendo internamente que se ha vuelto a pasar...con Saga, con él...con todos.- La sexualidad y los ritmos de experimentarla que tiene cada persona es algo que jamás debes someter a burla. Jamás. ¿Me has entendido?- Kanon simplemente agacha aún más el rostro y recoge todos los objetos entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo se halla incapaz de enfrentar a Aspros y a la mirada que palpa clavada sobre él.- ¡¿Me has entendido o no?!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, Aspros! Te he entendido...- acepta Kanon finalmente, forzándose a devolver la mirada al mayor.

\- ¡Pues desaparece antes que consigas cabrearme más! - exige Aspros, señalándole el camino de las escaleras que conducen al cobijo de su habitación.

Kanon asciende la escalinata con toda la rapidez que los objetos que lleva entre sus brazos le permiten, evitando a toda costa que caigan al suelo y demorar más su huida.

Aspros y Defteros se quedan a solas en el salón, y mientras el mayor intenta tranquilizar su respiración es Defteros el que no puede resistirse a emitir el reproche que tenía guardado desde el inicio del accidentado cónclave.

\- Podrías habérmelo dicho, Aspros...Lo hubiéramos planeado juntos, y quizás no habría resultado tan desastrosa la charla...

\- No era mi intención...Def...- confiesa Aspros, regresando a su asiento al tiempo que con ambas manos se frota el rostro enérgicamente, antes de suspirar por enésima vez, volver a cruzar sus manos, dejarlas sobre la mesa y buscar a su gemelo en la distancia que les ofrece la madera.- ...pero cuando fui al supermercado a por los cepillos de dientes y demás y vi los condones, pensé que sería una buena idea...

\- Genial ha sido tu idea...- se queja Defteros, que después de días de haberse olvidado de sus uñas las redescubre con renovado ahínco.

\- ¡¿Y la tuya?! ¡¿Te parece adecuado pasearte en bolas por casa delante de ellos?!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que tampoco es ningún delito! Además...no me _paseo._ Me estaba duchando, han entrado a preguntarme sobre el jodido "stage" y no les he impedido que se quedaran allí mientras terminaba...¿tan malo es ésto?.

Defteros se siente contrariado...y con razón. Nunca antes su naturalidad al estar por casa había sido puesta en entredicho, y que precisamente hoy Aspros se quejara de su innato proceder le ha molestado soberanamente.

\- Vale, vale...tienes razón...- admite Aspros -...pero es que lo que ha dicho Kanon...lo que ha dicho sobre Saga...que se pone  _tonto_  hasta de verte a ti...

\- Ya...también me ha sabido mal ésto...pero creo que Saga está sufriendo su cambio con mucha más intensidad que Kanon...y es normal que todo le encienda o que le genere dudas...

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que Saga lo está pasando peor? - pregunta Aspros con sincera curiosidad.

\- Pues porqué lo sé, Aspros...porqué cuando repartimos las tareas de la casa, es casi siempre Saga el que pone las lavadoras...y lo hace él porqué lo quiere así. Y le he visto bajar de escondidas con su ropa interior a buen recaudo, para que nadie más la vea...

Aspros calla...y reflexiona. Si es cierto lo que dice Defteros, la semana que están a punto de inaugurar puede convertirse en una montaña rusa de experiencias para Saga, y a fin de cuentas, se siente satisfecho con su decisión.

\- Kanon alardea y alardea...- dice Aspros dirigiendo su mirada hacia Defteros, regalándole esa consabida sonrisa que desarma al menor de los dos -...pero creo que quizás quién le dará mayor uso a las cajitas de la discordia no será él...

\- Quizás...- le responde Defteros.

Aspros sonríe tontamente. Defteros también.

Después de días y días de enfurruñamiento estúpido por parte del mayor, las aguas han regresado a su cauce.

Y con su normalidad, la necesidad de su gemelo arde de nuevo.

Dos noches...

Sólo dos noches más...


	25. Stage: día 1

Ya está aquí.

Por fin, la tan deseada semana ha llegado y ya hace horas que los menores se encuentran algunos considerables kilómetros lejos de su casa familiar.

Sus móviles no han cesado de recibir whatsapps...y para su sorpresa ninguno de ellos responde al nombre de Defteros.

Todos...absolutamente todos son de Aspros.

_"¿Ya habéis llegado?"_

_"¿No os habéis dejado nada? Pensad que no podremos venir a traéroslo..."_

_"¡No os gastéis todo el dinero el primer día!"_

_"NO os peleéis"_

Ninguno de estos mensajes tan pulcramente escritos, sin tontas abreviaturas ni mucho menos emoticonos, ha sido respondido.

Solamente han mandado una respuesta. En verdad...más que una respuesta, un ruego desesperado emitido con el móvil de Saga, y el destinatario sí que ha sido Defteros.

_"QUE ASPROS SE CALLE! PLEASE!"_

Seguramente Defteros se ha reído abiertamente al leerlo, y en seguida les ha llegado una escueta respuesta al estilo propio del segundo de los mayores. Un escandaloso  _"OK!"_ seguido del emoticono del dedo pulgar apuntando al cielo.

El primer día se presenta tranquilo para los menores. Es más parecido a una toma de posesión del lugar, que se ha iniciado con el reparto de habitaciones en el albergue que los custodiará durante siete intensas jornadas. Los cuartos son dobles, y rápidamente Kanon se ha acercado a Milo para cazarle como compañero antes que la mala suerte le llevara al lado de Saga, que ha buscado cómplice en Aioros.

Una vez decidido el reparto, todos se han apresurado en ir a dejar sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones, para seguidamente cambiarse de ropas y afrontar el primer entrenamiento de una semana que acabará con un mini campeonato con otros equipos participantes del "stage".

El tiempo del almuerzo ha sido anhelado por una coleccion de estómagos hambrientos, y la tarde les ha recibido con la gran piscina que ha podido ser maltratada a discreción.

La hora de la cena no ha sido tan tranquila como el viejo entrenador Shion y su ayudante y también fisioterapeuta Dohko, no mucho más joven que él, habían previsto. Ni la reparadora ducha de fin de día, ni el supuesto cansancio natural después de tres horas en autocar, ni el entreno ni el desmadre en la piscina han conseguido aplacar los ánimos de esa jauría de adolescentes con excedente de energía e ilusión.

Los muchachos se han pasado todo el rato de la cena gritando más que hablando, molestándose unos a otros y riéndose de unas tonterías que desquician al viejo Shion, y que Dohko trata de suavizar sin ocurrírsele nada más que acortarse la edad mental demasiados años, uniéndose a la guasa que ya no se sabe quién ha iniciado, ni mucho menos cómo, y por supuesto, sin existir ningún porqué.

Después del último ágape del día, el salón comunitario del albergue se ha convertido en el escenario de un torneo virtual de fútbol a importante escala gracias a la gran televisión, la Play que ha traído el grandullón portero Aldebarán y el juego FIFA 16 por gentileza de Aioros.

Todos los chavales están inmersos en ese improvisado campeonato, y el viejo entrenador ha optado para irse a dormir, dejando al infantil Dohko a cargo de la manada, pero Shion no es el único que falta en el salón. Shaka, el chico hindú y que no va al mismo instituto de Saga, Kanon y todos los demás, hace rato que ha desaparecido en su habitación. Una habitación que no comparte con nadie debido al número impar que conforma el grupo, quedándose gustosamente con el cuarto huérfano de compañero.

Saga acaba de clasificarse para la siguiente ronda que controla el lateral Mu en una libreta repleta con sus nombres y flechas que van uniendo partidas y eliminatorias conseguidas, y ahora le toca el turno a Kanon contra su amigo y compañero de defensa y habitación Milo. Pero el enfrentamiento de Kanon y Milo no interesa a Saga, que sí que se ha dado cuenta de la desaparición de Shaka, el centrocampista casi mudo que pese a su alarmante autismo es un genio del control del juego en la zona del círculo central del campo, y siempre generoso en su excelente reparto del juego.

A Saga el muchacho no le cae mal, y le da mucha rabia que Kanon siempre se ría de él simplemente porqué no es popular, ni le importe no serlo. Y Saga no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Aspros, las mismas que constantemente les remarcan que deben ser respetuosos con todas las personas. Así que esta semana regala una excelente oportunidad para conocerse mejor, y Saga no duda en acudir a la habitación de Shaka en busca de su unión al grupo, con la voluntad de ofrecerse como cojín para su introducción al clan más allá de en un once inicial.

La puerta está cerrada, y Saga golpea con sus nudillos al tiempo que se anuncia con su voz para alertar de su presencia, pero no piensa en esperar respuesta para entrar, abriendo la puerta de sopetón y hallando a Shaka sentado sobre la cama de su elección, hablando por teléfono.

Saga se paraliza en medio del cuarto sintiendo que se ha precipitado en su no permitida invasión, como así se lo demuestra el ceño fruncido del rubio hindú, que intenta cortar la conversación que hasta el momento ha mantenido en su preciada intimidad.

\- Asmita...te dejo...

_"Intenta hacer amigos, Shaka...prométemelo..."_

_-_ Que sí...te lo prometo...

_" Y pásatelo bien"_

_-_ Que te digo que sí...lo haré...y ya vale. Te dejo...diles a papá y mamá que todo va bien...

Shaka corta la llamada sin esperar réplica, y mira a Saga con extrañeza y también cierta curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

El tono de voz que emplea el muchacho quiere parecer frío y distante, pero Saga se ha propuesto firmemente sacarlo de su ostracismo le cueste lo que le cueste.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes a jugar a la Play con todos nosotros? - pregunta acompañando su propuesta con un encogimiento de hombros mientras intenta mostrar su rostro más amable.

\- No me apetece...

Shaka responde bajando la mirada que se esconde tras sus mechones de extraño cabello rubio pese al origen del que proviene, deseando que Saga se vaya y le deje tranquilo en su buscada soledad, pero el mayor del único par de gemelos del "stage" no parece tener intenciones de irse, rindiéndose al extraño impulso que le acerca a la cama donde está sentado Shaka, tomándose la libertad de sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Hablabas con tu hermano?

\- Sí.

\- Siento lo de tu hermano...- dice Saga sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- ¿El qué? - Shaka lo pregunta sabiendo sobradamente a qué se refiere el más calmado de los gemelos, pero finge darle importancia a su reflexión.

\- Pues éso...que sea...que sea...éso...como decirlo...

\- ¿Que sea ciego? - le ayuda Shaka con una frialdad que a Saga le sobra.

\- Sí...me sabe mal por él...

\- Y a mí...pero no hay nada que hacer. Es ciego de nacimiento...supongo que está acostumbrado a ello.

Dicho ésto, y con el rechazo inicial de Shaka de unirse con todos en el salón, el silencio acude a brindarles una incómoda compañía. Shaka se refugia en su móvil, en el cuál le conecta los auriculares de música diciéndole a Saga sin palabras que el tiempo de su voluntaria compañía se ha extinguido, pero Saga no parece darse cuenta de ello, encontrándose observando a Shaka bajo una nueva e inesperada luz. Incubando una idea loca que empieza a azorarle el cuerpo y que le hace pensar en Kanon y en el hecho que su gemelo afirma que ya sabe lo que es besar y él todavía no.

Que Kanon haya besado a Pandora es algo que molesta a Saga cada vez con más intensidad, y lo hace con un cúmulo de sensaciones confusas, donde se mezcla la envidia que Kanon haya hecho algo que él todavía no, y que se lo haya arrebatado a la belleza "number one" del curso. El mayor empieza a estar convencido que su gemelo no ha hecho nada más, simplemente porqué haberlo llevado a cabo imagina que requiere de un tiempo necesario, y este tiempo es algo que Kanon no ha tenido lejos de él. Pero besar...éso lo intuye rápido, y podría ser verdad que Kanon sí que lo haya hecho sin que él se diera cuenta...

Y simplemente este hecho es inadmisible.

Saga no puede aceptar que Kanon vaya por delante que él en algo que le quita el sueño y le atormenta el cuerpo.

Sin darse mucho tiempo para pensar, Saga observa a Shaka de nuevo y empieza a dibujar un sinfín de posibilidades que la timidez, silencio y discreción del rubio hindú le puede ofrecer.

Es un chico...sí...pero aún tiene cara de chica...y es callado. Apenas se relaciona con nadie...y no es feo. Lo podría probar con él, sólo para salir de dudas...para saciar su curiosidad y saber lo que se siente al besar a alguien en la boca...y así poder hacer frente a los alardes de Kanon con conocimiento de causa.

Saga sigue estúpidamente embobado ante la indiferencia que le regala Shaka y siente su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que parece querer escapársele del pecho.

_Tres...dos..._

El mayor recuerda las palabras de Kanon... _"pues abriendo la boca y metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta"..._

_...uno..._

Saga no lo piensa más. No se permite este lujo y afianza el rostro de Shaka a traición, acerca sus labios a los del hindú y le devora la boca a discreción, forzando a su lengua a buscar entrada e ir lo más profundo que el inmediato rechazo de Shaka le permite.

El contacto es húmedo...cálido...extremadamente electrificante...y muy, muy excitante.

Pero para Shaka, este inesperado hecho se presenta como algo simplemente agónico y terriblemente desagradable.

Inmensos son los esfuerzos que hace el hindú para librase de Saga y de su lengua adentrándose peligrosamente entre sus labios, arrancándole una arcada que es el indicio final para poder empujarle con la misma brusquedad que su boca está siendo asaltada mientras un intenso rubor servidor de la vergüenza, incomprensión y rabia acude a teñir sus andróginas mejillas. El móvil que hasta el momento Shaka tenía entre sus manos cae al suelo, y Saga le sigue, viéndose rechazado en algo que para él tampoco ha sabido tan mal...

La mirada que le lanza Shaka lo esconde todo, y el despreciativo gesto del dorso de su mano contra sus labios, limpiándose los indeseables rastros de saliva que Saga ha dejado sobre ellos, le explica al inesperado visitante lo que acaba de pasar.

Kanon está congelado en el umbral de la puerta.

Perplejo...impresionado...y extrañamente rabioso.

Frunciendo su ceño y sintiendo como un inesperado ardor acude a machacar su garganta, Kanon mira afiladamente la derrumbada figura de su gemelo en medio del suelo de la habitación.

No es posible...tanto que ha tratado él de ser mejor en algo que Saga...todos sus esfuerzos para crear veraces mentiras, todas las posiciones que su ego había escalado frente a Saga se acaban de ir a pique.

Saga le ha tomado ventaja en su cuidada mentira, y le duele.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabe porqué siente tanta rabia al descubrir que su gemelo está poniendo en práctica sus falacias sin compartir sus intenciones con él.

Creía que se lo hablaban todo...al menos antes de la muerte de sus padres era así.

Pero Kanon había creído mal, y quizás ahora el menor se da cuenta que, en parte, la culpa es suya.

Saga se está distanciando de él porqué él así lo ha propiciado desde hace unos meses...y ahora mismo no sabe si odia a su otra mitad por seguir andando un paso frente suyo, o a él mismo por haber provocado que no le cuente nada de sus conquistas, ni de sus intenciones y de sus fantasías propias de la edad.

Demasiados pensamientos se agolpan en la mente del menor. Demasiados temores que le alertan que quizás el camino de ser fiel a una descubierta rebeldía le aleja de Saga y de su eterna compañía.

Demasiadas preocupantes culpas petrifican momentáneamente a Kanon, que de manera extraña incluso para él mismo decide no hacer mofa de un una escena robada, cebo de infinitas burlas y bromas de mal gusto.

Sólo anuncia lo que le ha llevado a presenciar una inesperada imagen que ahora se repite sin cesar en su mente.

\- Saga...te toca la siguiente ronda...

El menor no añade nada más.

Simplemente desaparece con un terrible bochorno a cuestas y la firme intención de vengarse, dejando tanto a Shaka como Saga más rojos que un tomate al saberse descubiertos perpetrando una dantesca escena adolescente.

Sí, Kanon siente unos irreprimibles e irracionales deseos de venganza contra Saga.

Una venganza que empezará tan pronto como le sea posible...

Sí, vengarse...

Vengarse...

¿Pero de qué?


	26. Stage: día 2

Es una realidad.

El fin de la noche ya lo auguraba, y el inicio del nuevo día lo confirma.

El segundo día de "stage" se presenta complicado para los menores. Saga no se ve capaz de alzar su rostro frente a Shaka, y menos aún frente a Kanon, que ha decidido socializar con el resto del mundo menos con él, agradeciendo enormemente su elección de compartir habitación con su amigo Milo en vez de con su hermano.

Desde anoche Kanon no le habla, pero le mira. Y lo hace de reojo, esbozando una gran diversidad de muecas indescifrables incluso para su gemelo.

Y Saga teme...Teme que su descontrolado atrevimiento traspase las fronteras de los labios de Kanon, convirtiéndose en objeto de burla por parte de todos, pero de momento parece que su atroz acción está a salvo. Nadie más le mira raro, detalle que le tranquiliza un poco y que le ofrece una migaja de coraje para acercarse a Kanon con cualquier excusa que le permita asegurar su error en la clandestinidad.

Es la hora del desayuno y todos han elegido mesa, compañeros y bocados, que pueden degustar hasta la extinción de la oferta. Kanon es la segunda vez que se levanta para ir en busca de otros bollos de chocolate, y es entonces cuando Saga se decide a seguirle, tratando de recomponer en su cabeza demasiadas excusas para disculparse...¿pero disculparse de qué?

Saga sabe que en el fondo no ha hecho nada denunciable, y en todo caso con quién debería disculparse es con aquél que también abandona su solitaria mesa para ir en busca de otro zumo de naranja. Pero su primera elección es Kanon. Se acerca a él con el falso pretexto de agarrar otro bollo, y cuando está justo a su lado, la indiferencia que emana de su gemelo le azota el ánimo.

\- ¿Te han llamado o mandado algún whatsap Aspros y Defteros?

Saga lo pregunta a media voz, como aquél que no quiere la cosa mientras Kanon llena su plato de pequeños croissanes de chocolate, los cuales repartirá entre sus colegas de mesa.

\- No.

Seco. Brusco y escueto. Y sin ninguna mirada que acompañe este inesperado bufido de desdén.

\- Es raro...¿no? Ayer Aspros no paraba de mandar mensajes, y de repente se calló...- sigue insistiendo Saga, observando de refilón todos los movimientos de su hermano y su expuesta inutilidad a usar las pinzas para servirse la bollería de manera correcta.

\- ¡Olvídate de ellos! Por una semana que no les tenemos que ver...mejor que estén callados.

Kanon le vuelve a gruñir, y a cada paso que Saga se acerca él, una doble distancia es impuesta por el menor. Pero Saga necesita que le hable, y que al menos lo haga bien...no así. E insiste con otra tonta excusa.

\- Oye...¿te has traído vendas de sobras para los tobillos? Yo me las dejé en casa...

\- ¡Pues pídeselas a tu amigo! ¡A mí no me cuentes tu vida!

Kanon escupe rabia, y ni él mismo sabe por qué. Pero se halla mirando primero a un estupefacto Saga, y luego al callado y solitario Shaka, unos metros más allá, el cuál sigue preparándose un zumo de naranja.

\- ¡Pero tío! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- ¡A mí nada! ¡¿Y a ti?!

\- Estás imbécil, Kanon...

\- Olvídame.

_Olvídame..._

Es lo último que gruñe Kanon antes de mirar con hiriente desprecio a su gemelo y emprender su camino de regreso a la mesa, dónde otros estómagos insaciables esperan la segunda ronda de croissanes.

\- Muy bien. Pues vale. Te olvido...- dice Saga para sí mismo, sin perder de vista la retirada de su gemelo bajo sus cejas fruncidas por la incomprensión y cierto sentimiento de inmerecido desamparo.- No me será difícil olvidarme de un capullo como tú...

El mayor sigue farfullando sus pensamientos al tiempo que se acerca a Shaka sin dejar de ir ojeando a Kanon, que toma asiento junto con su reducido círculo de amigos y le dedica una última mirada de desprecio seguida de un desdeñoso chasquido de lengua.

Es el segundo día de una semana que se presentaba prometedora y liberadora para ambos, pero Saga siente como ya debe estar lidiando con demasiados frentes que su inconsciencia y ansias de exploración han abierto.

Shaka no se digna ni a mirarle cuando retira el vaso de la máquina exprimidora de zumo y Saga finge tontamente esperar su turno para prepararse uno, buscando frenéticamente las palabras adecuadas para disculparse...y para sellar su desafortunada acción dentro de todo el secretismo que el respeto de sus compañeros necesita. Pero nada se le ocurre...absolutamente nada, hallándose sorprendido por la monótona voz de Shaka, transmisora de una especie de calma urgente y necesaria.

\- Yo no voy a contar nada.- El rubio centrocampista lo afirma con seriedad y voz tranquila, pero sumamente firme, dispuesto a aclarar la confusión de manera tajante, pero discreta.- Por mí no temas, Saga. Pero no vuelvas a equivocarte conmigo...Estos rollos a mí no me van.

Shaka también desaparece hacia su mesa, que ahora alberga la presencia del siempre amable y calmado Mu, quién parece que ha obtenido el mejor resultado al intentar acercarse al más esquivo y callado de todos los integrantes del equipo.

Saga inspira resignación, culpas y todavía mayor confusión. No sabe qué le ocurre, ni por qué. Sólo sabe que lo que hizo anoche fue una equivocación, pero una equivocación de buen sabor. A él le gustó...aunque seguramente puede saber aún mejor. Y le da rabia que le gustara, porqué aunque Shaka sea andrógino...Shaka es un chico, como él.

Y este escabroso detalle le confunde cada día más.

Saga quiere pensar en todas las chicas de la clase, en las que están buenas según la opinión de la mayoría y en las que no tanto, aunque a él todas le parecen iguales. Intenta imaginárselas desnudas, y lo hace...pero nada consigue despertar su cuerpo como el recuerdo de Defteros andando desnudo por casa...Nada consigue excitarle tanto como imaginarse a sus dos hermanos mayores  _tocándose..._ pero son sólo imaginaciones, y su mente simplemente está pasada de revoluciones hormonales...éso es todo.

Éso debe ser todo...

Con resignación regresa al lado de Aioros y Aldebarán, que están sumidos en una discusión sobre cómo es mejor atajar los penaltis en la Play, y él intenta unirse a ellos, tratando de olvidarse de lo perpetrado con Shaka, buscando pasar de Kanon y de sus inagotables ansias de alardear conquistas, las cuáles están llegando a sus oídos otra vez, incluso a través del ruido innato de un comedor repleto de adolescentes recién despertados y con las baterías recargadas hasta desbordar.

Sí...tiene que pasar de él. Olvidarle...y es lo que va a hacer. Es su nueva propuesta para el día que se estrena. Pasar de su gemelo tanto como éste pretende pasar de él.

La primera sesión matutina arranca con una marcha de resistencia al trote de media hora alrededor del campo, seguida de ejercicios de reflejos, habilidad y coordinación, acabando con un juego de voley-fútbol, preludio de la comida, seguida de un necesario descanso para poder retomar la sesión de la tarde, que culmina con un partidillo de fútbol siete. Ha sido preciso construir dos equipos improvisados, y evidentemente Kanon se ha apresurado a buscarse un lugar en el equipo dónde Saga no está.

Saga es del equipo que usa los petos fosforitos para conseguir la perfecta distinción de todos sus componentes, y se ha propuesto machacar al equipo de Kanon. Les va a coser a goles. Le va a demostrar a su gemelo que sabe pasar de él, en todos los sentidos. Le dejará claro que como defensa su calidad es discutible, y que su presencia frente a la portería es inútil ante su habilidad de regate y disparo.

El partido comienza, y el primer gol de Saga no tarda en llegar, después de dejar sentado sobre el terreno de juego a Kanon, carcomido por la rabia que le produce verse superado constantemente por su gemelo mayor. En todo. Y Kanon ya no puede seguir aceptando esta realidad. Ayer lo decidió, y hoy lo va a ejecutar.

Hoy Kanon se va a vengar.

Saga ha pasado una vez...pero no van a a ser dos.

Y Kanon lo tiene claro. Demasiado claro.

Se olvida de su proposición de pasar de Saga, y le espera como bestia al acecho de su presa, lanzándose contra él en el siguiente ataque que lidera, derribándolo bruscamente...yendo a buscar hacer contacto contra su tobillo. Jugando sucio.

Saga cae, e inmediatamente se retuerce de dolor, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se agolpen alrededor de él para ver las consecuencias del brutal choque contra Kanon. Incluso Dohko se ve obligado a intervenir, para inspeccionar el tobillo del mejor delantero centro del equipo, que ahora luce inflamado y ensangrentado. Tres de los tacos de las botas de Kanon han dejado su huella en la piel de Saga, y el dolor que siente el mayor es realmente preocupante.

Pero insuficiente para mantener a Saga quieto, que consumido por la rabia del momento no duda en alzarse y abalanzarse contra el abandonado Kanon.

Abandonado porqué todos pasan de él en ese momento. Todos. Y el único que no lo ha hecho es Milo, que le ha mirado con una dureza preocupante, advirtiéndole que se ha pasado...que ha puesto en peligro su mejor arma para ganar el campeonato de fin de "stage".

Kanon apenas tiene tiempo de reacción. Sin pensarlo se encuentra de espaldas al suelo con Saga encaramado sobre él, agarrándole completamente fuera de sí del cuello de la camiseta y tirando de él, mientras no para de lanzarle insultos que enfurecerían a Aspros sin medida.

El puñetazo que Saga tiene ganas de propinarle se augura inminente, y la reacción de Kanon es rápida, quitándose de encima a su gemelo como puede para ganarle la posición, apresarle bajo el peso de su cuerpo y erguirse como dominante en una pelea que hacía meses que no se repetía.

Todos los compañeros intentan separarles, y es el fisioterapeuta Dohko el que acaba separándoles como buenamente puede, ayudándose de la amenaza que nunca falla en estas ocasiones.

\- ¡Parad! ¡Parad o tendremos que llamar a vuestros padres para que vengan a buscaros!

_Vuestros padres..._

Las palabras mágicas. O malditas.

Pero al fin las palabras que consiguen detener a Kanon y Saga en sus ansias de saciar sus propias frustraciones uno con el otro, poniéndoles de acuerdo por primera vez en el día.

\- ¡No tenemos padres, imbécil!

Ambos exclaman a la vez. Ambos se mimetizan en sus palabras. Ambos sienten como sus jóvenes miradas se ensombrecen y se diluyen...

Y Dohko calla. Acaba de darse cuenta de su tremendo error, cometido por la absurda aceptación de una normalidad que no es normal para todos. Pero ya no hay palabras que subsanen el dolor renacido en los menores.

Hoy el día no acaba bien, y por primera vez en meses, tanto Kanon como Saga reconocen en secreto que echan en falta algo.

No es la falta de sus padres lo que extrañan hoy, porqué su ausencia la extrañan cada día desde que se fueron.

Hoy extrañan algo que desde su despedida les ha ofrecido cobijo y protección. Comprensión y amor. Diversión y severidad.

Hoy inexplicablemente les extrañan a ellos, a sus hermanos mayores. Porqué hoy ambos necesitarían recurrir a ellos, y ellos no están.

Aspros y Defteros siguen en su casa.

Ajenos a sus tribulaciones, celos, dudas y peleas.

Sumidos en su propia dimensión y consumidos en su clandestinidad, nido de prohibida pasión.


	27. Ayuda

Definitivamente el día no ha acabado bien, ni para los gemelos, ni para el resto del grupo, contagiado inevitablemente de la tensión que se ha desatado entre dos de las figuras más importantes del equipo.

La hora de la cena se ha presentado más calmada que la primera que compartieron todos juntos, y después de haber saciado los estómagos por última vez en el día, hoy son los juegos de mesa los elegidos para aguardar la llegada de un sueño escaso durante estos días de supuesta libertad y diversión.

Extrañamente Shaka está unido al grupo que juega al UNO, fracturando poco a poco su ostracismo. Pero el que no está acompañando al resto es Saga.

Esta noche ha desaparecido tan bien ha apurado su cena, y agradece que Aioros aún no haya decidido refugiarse en la habitación que comparten. Porqué esta noche Saga se siente despreciado y dolido, física y anímicamente. Su tobillo sigue inflamado, y Dohko ha tenido que proporcionarle adecuadas curas para detener la pequeña hemorragia que los tres tacos de Kanon han desatado. La articulación se presenta vendada, y aunque el fisioterapeuta asegura que no debe preocuparse por ello, Saga arde de rabia al saber que su dolor no ha sido causado por un rival durante un natural enfrentamiento, sino por Kanon y una absurda rabia derrochada contra él, de la cuál no consigue concebir su origen ni mucho menos descifrar su por qué.

Si tan sólo Aspros estuviera allí para poner las cosas en su lugar...

Si al menos Defteros pudiera hacerle reír con sus tonterías de cada día...

Quizás todo dolería menos, y el recuerdo de sus padres desenterrado inconscientemente por Dohko no resultaría tan lacerante ni devastador.

Ayer por la mañana Aspros no dejaba de mandarles mensajes, y hoy nada. Nada de nada. Y Defteros tampoco. Y Saga empieza a preocuparse, sintiendo como su mente le quiere traicionar fabricándole pensamientos de olvido.

Por mucho que Aspros le afirmara que ellos no son una molestia, quizás le mintió solamente para hacerle sentir mejor. Pero su mudez hoy le preocupa, y sin quererlo empieza a pensar que los mayores se han olvidado de ellos, y que están viviendo la vida que su obligada presencia coarta día tras día desde hace meses.

Saga se ha tumbado en su cama, con la pierna tocada extendida, procurando moverla lo menos posible para que mañana no sufra dolores que le impidan seguir con el "stage" que durante semanas han soñado, y el móvil juega entre sus manos. Primero piensa en ponerse música y así olvidarse de todo, conectando los auriculares y buscando sin saber por qué unas canciones que antes ni conocía, pero que la obsesión de Defteros en escuchar la música que agradaba a su padre ha hecho que hoy estén ahí, a la espera de ser disfrutadas con nostalgia y tristeza.

"Starman" de David Bowie comienza a reproducirse y la necesidad de escuchar la voz de cualquier de sus dos hermanos mayores empieza a ser más que urgente. Pero...¿Y si les molesta? ¿Y sin han salido con sus amigos por ahí? ¿Y si no les echan en falta?

Puede intentarlo. Llamar...y esperar. Y sin no responden, ya no hay nada más que pensar. No piensan en ellos y punto. Y en cierto modo sería natural, como natural también sería que él estuviera disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos en vez de estar pensando en sus hermanos mayores, todo ello orquestado en su mente para no pensar en el capullo del hermano que está ahí con él, y que nunca antes había parecido estar más lejos.

Repentinamente los auriculares son arrancados de sus oídos, los contactos abiertos y el nombre de Defteros buscado. Defteros en vez de Aspros, aunque podría haber sido al revés, pero Def es quién revolotea en su mente sin cesar.

Saga ahora duda. No se acaba de decidir en darle al icono de llamada. Suspira y piensa, y mientras tanto se mira el tobillo inflamado y vendado por culpa de la dureza de trato a la que le ha sometido Kanon. Y le odia. Y necesita decírselo a alguien, pero no puede. Ninguno de sus hermanos mayores aprobaría esta furiosa afirmación. Pero puede hablarles de cualquier otra cosa...

Cualquier cosa...

El dedo pulgar toma la iniciativa sin esperar la definitiva orden de su mente y los tonos de llamada se repiten.

Una vez...dos...tres...

Y nada. Defteros no responde.

Y Saga siente como una indescifrable rabia y frustración anega su mirada y le hace arder el pecho.

Se han olvidado de ellos...

...Y duele.

Duele más de lo que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar.

###

Kilómetros lejos de la tristeza de Saga, Defteros se halla tumbado de espaldas sobre el sofá. Indefenso. Gustosamente sudado y maltratado por unos labios que no dejan de saborear la salinidad que el verano se empeña en imprimir en su bronceada piel.

Su intención esta noche era ver una película junto a Aspros y hartarse de palomitas y cerveza hasta no poder más.

Ambos se han mentido en su falsa proposición. Ambos sabían cómo acabaría la película que no van a ver ni hoy, ni mañana ni en lo que queda de semana. Las palomitas lucen esparcidas por el suelo, el sofá y sobre su movedizo y desnudo abdomen, que no cesa de inflarse con cada respiración, más acelerada a cada segundo que pasa. La pátina de sudor que le cubre la piel ha conseguido que algunos de los explotados copos de maíz se haya adherido a su cuerpo, y la lengua de Aspros no duda en apresarlos para engullirlos con mirada de lujuria y húmedo tacto provocador. En el sensual hueco de su ombligo ha quedado otro copo, y es la siguiente víctima de la ansiosa lengua de Aspros, tan maliciosa en intenciones como en caricias. Defteros se siente cada vez más encendido, y la lenta tortura a la que ha decidido someterle Aspros le está desquiciando los sentidos e inflamando una excitación que ya le duele bajo el apresamiento a la que la mantienen sus vaqueros aún dignos.

Y Defteros ya no lo resiste más. Esta tortura se está alargando demasiado y no duda en agarrar a Aspros de sus largos y azulados cabellos con excitante brusquedad para atraerlo hacia él y devorarle los labios con insana desesperación. No sabe cómo lo hace, pero su fuerza le ayuda a sobreponerse a su posición y moldear la voluntad de Aspros según sus instintos más bajos, aplastándole contra el respaldo del sofá mientras con ambas manos le inmoviliza las muñecas y deja que su cadera se restriegue de manera condenadamente provocadora contra la evidente erección que Aspros también oculta todavía bajos sus ropas.

Sus bocas se saborean sin vergüenza y con una libertad añorada mientras sus respectivas erecciones se reconocen bajo la maliciosa barrera de las telas que las apresan, y aún se azoran más cuando la vibración del móvil de Defteros, guardado en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, se une al festín de sensaciones.

\- Mierda...alguien llama...- se queja Defteros sobre los hambrientos labios de su gemelo.

\- Dé...déjalo sonar...se siente bien así...- ronronea Aspros, moviendo su cadera de manera lujuriosa para intensificar más ese inesperado aliciente en su propio placer sensorial.

\- No...Aspros...quizás son ellos...

Defteros intenta separarse, pero Aspros lo impide haciendo uso de una fuerza física que también posee.- No creo...además...me dijiste que no les molestara más...pues necesito molestarte a ti...

\- ¡Aspros! ¡Para! - exclama el menor cuando siente que el mayor estruja su excitación con su mano al tiempo que le muerde el labio inferior.

Defteros consigue separarse dejando a Aspros furioso y anhelante de más, y se hace con el móvil que sigue vibrando con toda la mala intención posible.- Es Saga...

\- Atiéndele...- refunfuña Aspros con forzada resignación mientras se reacomoda en el sofá, no sabiendo muy bien como sentarse para que su asalto de lujuria no le duela todavía más.

\- Saga...¡Hola! ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo lo estáis pasando? - Defteros lo pregunta mientras su mano intenta acomodarse la excitación con la misma mala fortuna que asalta a Aspros, deseando que su voz no se perciba peligrosamente tomada y sospechosa.- ...¿Saga?...¿Estás ahí?...¿Saga?...Ha colgado...

\- ¿Cómo que ha colgado? - pregunta Aspros, ahora empezándose a preocupar en serio por la llamada.

\- ¡Pues que ha colgado, Aspros! Y no me gusta que lo haya hecho...- añade Defteros, contagiándose de la incipiente preocupación que muestra la mirada de Aspros.- Algo le ocurre...

\- Llámale tú.

\- ¿Y si no me atiende?

\- ¡Llámale, Def!

El menor no duda más. Se olvida de su momento truncado de pasión y accede a llamar a Saga, tratándose de convencer que sólo quería compartir con ellos las experiencias enriquecedoras vividas los dos primeros días.

Los tonos pasan, y pasan...y cuando Defteros casi se rinde y se dispone a recuperar el deseo dónde lo habían dejado, la temblorosa voz de Saga lo impide.

_"Hola Def..."_

\- ¡Saga! ¿Como estáis? ¿Va todo bien?

_"Sí...creo...bueno...pero..."_

_-_  ¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde está Kanon? ¿Estáis juntos?

_"Casi me ha lesionado..."_

_-_ ¿Quién?

_"El idiota de mi hermano..."_

Aspros ha pegado el oído al móvil de Defteros, y la unión de sus rostros parece una simetría perfecta a no ser por el colmillo de Defteros, que vuelve a saborear la maltratada uña de su dedo pulgar antes de verse desprovisto de materia prima que resquebrajar, gracias al gesto de Aspros apartando la mano de Defteros de en medio de sus rostros.

\- Pon manos libres - ordena Aspros, y su gemelo no puede hacer otra cosa que acatar la orden, dejando el móvil sobre la mesita frente al sofá, perdido en medio de la marea de derramadas palomitas.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora Kanon? - Aspros lo pregunta sintiendo el malestar naciendo dentro de él, y Saga lo nota.

_"Aspros...Kanon está en el comedor...pero déjale...no le llames a él...También es culpa mía...nos hemos peleado..."_

Los mayores suspiran a la vez. Se entristecen y se observan.

Ha vuelto a pasar. Después de meses se han vuelto a enganchar.

Creían que lo estaban superando...pero no es así.

Las heridas aún están tiernas, y la necesidad de Saga de hablar con ellos es la evidencia que lo demuestra.

Aspros frunce el ceño, y Defteros lo ve. Su mano deslizándose por el muslo del mayor intenta transmitirle calma, y Aspros vuelve a suspirar.

Saga necesita su ayuda.

Y no se la pueden negar.

\- Saga...te escuchamos los dos...¿nos quieres contar qué ha pasado?

Al otro lado del teléfono un sollozo se percibe ahogado, y los pechos de los mayores empiezan a doler. Un nudo ata sus gargantas, pero sus voces no lo van a dejar ver.

\- Cuéntanos Saga...lo que sea...no pasa nada...

Ahora es Defteros el que habla, y el que convence.

_"Vale...No te enfades conmigo Aspros...pero ¿puedo hablar sólo con Def?"_

Los mayores se miran, y Aspros abandona la lucha. Hoy le toca a Defteros. Es el deseo de Saga...y el mayor lo asume.

\- Saga, soy Defteros...Aspros ya no está escuchando - dice Defteros recuperando el móvil y anulando la opción manos libres.

Los sollozos vuelven, y Defteros se halla a punto de quiebre. Presiente que algo no va bien, y no le gusta esta triste sensación.

_"Def...no sé qué me pasa...no sé qué me pasa..."_

Saga está perdido. Y ahora, Defteros también.


	28. Flaqueza

No se ha comportado bien. Lo sabe.

Kanon lo sabe, pero lo que no logra comprender es por qué. También sabe que debe disculparse con Saga, el cuál hace rato que ha desaparecido en su habitación, pero tampoco consigue hallar el coraje necesario para hacerlo, ni mucho menos qué decirle. Lo mejor que se le ocurre es seguir pasando de él, dejarlo estar...olvidarse.

Pero no puede. Y cada vez se siente peor.

Ahora Kanon también se ha enfadado con Milo, que no ha dejado de reprocharle su comportamiento, temiendo que su desafortunada acción haya puesto en peligro la integridad física de su mejor delantero centro. Las cartas del UNO se van sucediendo sobre la mesa, y Shaka le acaba de lanzar un +4 que Kanon ni ve. Sus pensamientos están muy lejos de la mesa, y son las exclamaciones y reprimendas de sus compañeros de juego las que le alertan que debe comerse cuatro cartas si no tiene con qué defenderse de dicho ataque.

Kanon intenta acallar las increpaciones sacando a relucir su moldeada desfachatez de los últimos meses, y cuando se decide a mirar el arsenal de cartas que guardan sus manos, la música del móvil escondido en su bolsillo le detiene.

Las cartas son olvidadas sobre la mesa. Un bufido de tremendo cansancio traspasa sus labios, y los reproches de sus compañeros se ensalzan aún más.

\- ¡Hóstias Kanon! ¡¿Estás o no estás?! - espeta Milo, que no oculta el enfado que también siente contra su compañero de habitación.

Pero el menor de los gemelos no le escucha. Saca el móvil de su refugio y palidece al instante.

Aspros...

No...¿Por qué él? ¿Y por qué ahora?

\- ¡¿Tienes algo que tirar o te las comes?! - insiste Milo, sin querer reparar en la palidez que ha asaltado a su colega.- ¡Y olvídate del teléfono!

\- Es mi hermano mayor...

\- ¡Pues pasa de él!

Pasar de él...

Kanon sabe que no lo puede hacer. Pasar de Aspros sería mucho peor que atenderle y dejar que hable, y es lo que piensa hacer, ocultando en la medida de lo posible la angustia que le despierta ver el nombre de Aspros titilando en la pequeña pantalla. Seguro que Saga le ha llamado lloriqueando, y que le ha contado su versión extendida de los hechos, y ésto es su castigo enviado desde la distancia.

Pues si es su castigo, que así sea.

Que Aspros grite y le regañe...y una vez termine, pues adiós y muy buenas. Al fin y al cabo...serán sólo palabras.

Kanon abandona la mesa ante la espera y las impacientes miradas de sus compñeros de juego, y viendo que Aspros no piensa colgar, le da paso, armándose una desagradable defensa antes que la voz del mayor se dedique a machacar todavía más su consciencia.

\- ¡Saga no se está muriendo! - el menor escupe su justificación con el desprecio que ha estado cultivando el último medio año de su vida, cerrando los ojos para endurecer su invisible coraza ante la esperada regañina del mayor. Y sigue...- ¡Sólo ha sido una entrada un poco dura y nada más! ¡El problema es de Saga, que se está volviendo peor que una nena!

_"Kanon...cállate, por favor...¿va todo bien? ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?"_

Kanon empieza a devorarse las uñas de la mano que no sujeta el móvil mientras espera que Aspros le recuerde todo lo imbécil que es, pero la voz del mayor se percibe extrañamente controlada y calmada.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Es que Saga es un llorón y un bocasuelta! ¡Sólo ha sido una entrada dura! ¡Nada más!

Los dientes de Kanon ya no saben si muerden uñas, pieles o de todo un poco, y cuando la presión se intensifica de más, el pulgar duele y la mano busca esconderse bajo la axila contraria para evitar convertirse en un desagradable postre.

_"Vale, pues si ha sido solamente esto, debes disculparte con él."_

_-_ ¡Es fútbol, Aspros! ¡No me voy a disculpar!

_"¿Ah, no? Pues muy bien...no lo hagas. Pero piensa en lo bien que os lo pasásteis los días que yo me enfadé con Defteros como un estúpido...Si quieres ser tan idiota como yo, adelante. Estás en tu derecho. Si quieres arruinarte la semana por la que habéis estado soñando durante días, tú mismo. Pero piensa que en casa sólo hay un puesto para el imbécil número uno, y ése soy yo. Así que no quieras arrebatármelo ¿entendido?"_

La voz de Aspros calla de repente, y los tonos intermitentes alertan a Kanon que el mayor ha colgado sin esperar respuesta. Y sin gritarle. Ni regañarle...

Y ésto aún le hace sentir peor. Porqué le obliga a reflexionar y a tomar decisiones por sí mismo, siendo sus consecuecias naturales obra de su propia voluntad de decisión.

En este momento toda la responsabilidad recae en él, y haga lo que haga no puede acriminar de ello a nadie más, ni delegar culpas, ni discutir decisiones que no ha fabricado su voluntad.

Todavía les quedan cinco días para regresar a casa, y Aspros le ha hecho pensar, y a toda velocidad.

¿Realmente desea pasar los días rehuyendo a Saga? ¿En verdad quiere que su gemelo le olvide? ¿Y por qué le sigue dando tanta rabia lo que vio la noche anterior? ¿Por qué él está rabioso si Shaka, el implicado, parece que actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?

Kanon respira profundamente y vuelve la vista hacia la mesa de juego, donde también le han olvidado rápidamente. Sus cartas deben haber sido repartidas entre todos los participantes, y ahora su silla es ocupada por el viejo Shion, que se conforma con su papel de árbitro y espectador de la partida.

Está claro. No hay lugar para él en el salón. En el pequeño sofá tampoco tiene cabida y ahora siente como si todo el grupo estuviera conspirando contra él, haciéndole pagar la entrada que ha arruinado el entrenamiento de la tarde.

De acuerdo...lo admite, aunque sea en silencio y sólo para él. Se ha pasado, y mucho. Y ver la sangre traspasar el calcetín de Saga le ha asustado. Y aún se siente peor porqué su gemelo no llevaba los tobillos vendados, y si él le hubiera dejado las vendas que Saga no se olvidó en casa porqué él mismo se las robó, quizás el dolor hubiera sido menor...

No le queda otra opción. Aunque le cueste horrores. Aunque sienta que su corazón se acelera peligrosamente y que el temor a ser rechazado con razón le aplasta el ánimo.

Arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros abatidos va en busca de enfrentar las consecuencias de su infantil rabia.

Sus cada vez más dudosos pasos finalmente le acercan a la cerrada puerta de la habitación de Saga, y no puede evitar escuchar su llorosa voz hablando...Saga debe estar derrochando su flaqueza con Defteros, porqué él acaba de hablar con Aspros...y Defteros siempre es la opción fácil cuando de sentimientos blandos se trata.

Y Saga es blando. Por mucho que pretenda emular la fortaleza del mayor de los cuatro. Es blando...y no lo oculta. Y Kanon también le envidia en ésto, y sin saber por qué pega su oreja en la pared y escucha. Espera oír cómo Saga le despelleja, pero Saga lloriquea...y no le nombra en sus palabras. Saga tampoco habla de lo que en verdad le arde en el pecho...simplemente el coraje se le ha atascado en el nudo que ha desenterrado el recuerdo de sus padres, siendo ellos los protagonistas de la conversación que le une con Defteros.

Kanon no quiere pensar en ellos...porqué duele demasiado, y este insalvable dolor le aplasta el alma, le humedece los ojos y saca a relucir la flaqueza que tanto trata de maquillar con rebeldía, alardes y desprecios.

Necesita que Saga se calle si no quiere que sus ojos le delaten el pesar que estruja su pecho, y sin pedir siquiera permiso entra en la habitación, sobresaltando a su gemelo y obligándole a dejar la protección de la voz de Defteros lejos.

Saga corta la llamada casi en seco, y renovadas fuerzas alimentadas por unos necesarios ánimos de defensa le sientan sobre la cama, le fruncen el ceño y achican la mirada. Una mirada enrojecida, triste y húmeda de lágrimas que ahora se avergüenzan de haber sido descubiertas.

El mayor de los dos no dice nada, y a Kanon la mente se le revoluciona, ordenando a su voz a derrochar lo primero que se le ocurre, sin delicadez, preámbulos ni madurez.- ¿Te duele?

Saga le mira con dureza, y un despreciativo chasquido de lengua precede la sobrante aclaración.- Me hace cosquillas, si te parece.

Kanon se queda plantado frente a la puerta, que de forma inconsciente cierra a sus espaldas para poder apoyarse contra ella, con la cabeza baja, las manos apresadas entre la puerta y su trasero y el pie derecho barriendo estúpidamente el suelo bajo él.

\- Lo siento...no quería hacerte daño...

\- Habértelo pensado antes, imbécil. Ahora no sé si mañana podré entrenar.

Saga sigue aguantando el tipo, pero una tardía lágrima acude a surcar su mejilla, siendo borrada con toda la rapidez y brusquedad que puede.- ¿Qué quieres, Kanon?

\- Que me perdones...- dice el menor, sin atreverse a alzar una mirada que también se está rindiendo a demasiadas emociones, mixtura de sensaciones descifrables y otras aún demasiado misteriosas.- Soy un capullo...

\- Y de los grandes - aclara Saga, al cuál le está costando un mudo hacerse el duro ante la anhelada disculpa de su igual.

Kanon sigue con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y finalmente se decide a buscar la fingida mirada de acusación que le dedica Saga casi sin pestañear.

\- Shaka es un tío, Saga...- Kanon lo suelta de repente sin ser capaz de razonar por qué, y ahora es Saga el que toma su turno de bajar la mirada teñida de repentino bochorno.

\- Ya lo sé...

\- ¿Te gusta?

Saga se encoge de hombros como toda respuesta que acude a él en ese momento, hasta que la tímida voz acude a brindar apoyo al significativo gesto.- No...

Kanon siente como un cierto confort acude a él tras escuchar la respuesta de Saga a su pregunta, generándole otra que le ayude a aclarar el embrollo nacido de la nada.- Si no te gusta...¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¡No lo sé, Kanon! - exclama Saga, mirándole directamente a los ojos.- No - lo - sé...¿Vale?. No lo sé...- Kanon vuelve a inspeccionar las baldosas del suelo, y la voz de Saga acude a acompañar su escrutinio.- ¿Y tú por qué besaste a Pandora?

Kanon suspira vergüenza, palpa sus propias mentiras y siente que su peso ya es insoportable para sus hombros.- Nunca...nunca lo he hecho...sólo mentí...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tampoco lo sé...

Ambos callan, y se dejan abrazar por un silencio incómodo. Pero ninguno de los dos hace nada para huir de un momento compartido que les urge tanto a uno como al otro con igual intensidad. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablan. Que no comparten miedos ni tristezas. Dudas y confusiones...Hace tiempo que no se sienten hermanos, y Kanon ya no alberga coraje para seguir fingiendo que todo le resbala.

Hoy les necesitarían a ellos, pero Aspros y Defteros están lejos, así que sólo se tienen uno al otro, y al recuerdo que nunca dejan que aflore en sus momentos de trucada adolescencia.

\- ¿Estabas escuchando música? - pregunta Kanon, rasgando la tensión de la atmósfera al levantar un poco la vista y ver que los auriculares duermen sobre la cama.

\- Sí...antes de hablar con Def...

\- ¿Qué escuchabas?

\- La música de papá.

\- ¿Puedo?

Una repentina timidez toma la voz de Kanon al pronunciar esta simple palabra, pero extrañamente se ve reconfortado cuando Saga vuelve a conectarlos sin decir nada, se coloca uno en una oreja y le tiende el otro.

Kanon se queda aún congelado en el espacio-tiempo durante unos largos y dubitativos segundos, pero finalmente rompe su posición, abandona la protección de la puerta contra su espalda y se acerca a Saga. Toma asiento sobre la cama, a su lado, y se cruza de piernas al tiempo que se hace con el auricular que le ofrece su hermano y también se lo coloca.

Ambos se miran largamente sin entender por qué. Y ambos sienten la imperiosa necesidad de desviar la mirada a la vez.

Que la música empiece a sonar se vuelve una imperiosa cuestión de estado, y Saga le da al play, justo dónde la canción había quedado.

\- ¿Puedes ponerla desde el principio?

La voz de Kanon lo pide con una delicadeza de la que Saga ya se había olvidado, y gustosamente accede.

"Starman" regresa al inicio, y con ella el recuerdo de sus padres.

Los ojos de humedecen de nuevo, y la tristeza golpea sus pechos otra vez.

Hoy no están ni Aspros ni Defteros para compartirla.

Pero no están solos.

Hoy su tristeza es de los dos.


	29. Soledad

Es el tercer día de "stage", y la mañana se despereza los ojos con una preocupación latente en todo el grupo.

El tobillo de Saga.

Algunos de sus compañeros ni siquiera han esperado que acudiera al comedor para dar cuenta del sabroso y nutrido desayuno que les espera todos los días. La necesidad de llevar a cabo su propio parte médico les ha conducido a las puertas de su habitación, dónde el primer interesado en comprobar el estado del tobillo ha sido Aioros.

\- Parece que la hinchazón se ha bajado...- dice con todas las ansias del mundo de querer convencerse a él mismo, inspeccionando el tobillo que Saga tiene tendido sobre la cama.

\- ¿Te duele todavía?

Milo lo pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta, dónde le acompañan Aldebarán y el tranquilo y amable Mu, que empieza a pensar que si Saga no puede seguir jugando, no va a saber con quién narices colaborar con éxito en su apoyo a la delantera.

\- Un poco...pero si lo pongo al suelo, la punzada de dolor se pasa enseguida - informa Saga, mostrando la intención de levantarse ante la repentina negativa de todos sus compañeros reunidos allí.

\- ¡No te levantes aún! - exclama Milo.

\- Esperemos que venga Dohko y te lo mire...- recomienda Aioros, con una madurez y calma que deja a todos sus colegas atrás.

\- Voy a buscarle, que quizás se ha dormido - se ofrece Aldebarán, dispuesto a arrancar a su fisioterapeuta de la cama si hace falta, todo sea para la causa.

La llegada de Dohko no se hace esperar demasiado, y todos los muchachos se apartan como si le hicieran el pasillo para dejarle paso, y así poder salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

Las manos de Dohko son las únicas que tientan la zona inflamada, pero son varios pares de ojos los que se agolpan tras su espalda, robándole la luz, el espacio y el aire, exigiéndole con su angustiante inspección la única respuesta que el equipo está dispuesto a aceptar.

\- ¡Apartaos, chicos! - exclama el fisio, enarbolando su mano como si espantara unas moscas de grandes dimensiones antes de regresar a la revisión de la articulación.- Tendré que vendártelo más rígidamente de lo habitual, y hoy no te esforzarás mucho...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Venga, tío! ¡No nos digas ésto!

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué haremos con los partidos del fin de semana?!

\- ¡Sin Saga no hay quién marque goles!

Las exclamaciones, quejas y reproches que escapan de las gargantas de los allí congregados enmudecen a Saga, que nunca hubiera imaginado tal grado de influencia en el equipo, pero consiguen desquiciar por completo al jovial fisioterapeuta, que acaba preso de sus propios gritos.

\- ¡SILENCIO, MUCHACHOS! ¡Y APARTAOS DE UNA VEZ!

No es habitual ver a Dohko en ese estado de stress, y menos aún a primera hora del día, teniendo en cuenta que al ayudante de su entrenador el sueño no se le borra de los ojos hasta que no llega la hora de comer.

\- ¡¿Acaso he dicho que no pueda jugar?! - sigue exclamando el fisio, que finalmente puede respirar algo de aire puro después del par de gritos que ha dejado en shock a los chavales, apartándoles definitivamente de sus espaldas.- Hoy entrenará suave...y mañana será otro día. ¿Entendido? - Todos los muchachos asienten, perplejos ante el derroche de energía de Dohko, que se voltea nuevamente hacia Saga y se toma el turno de advertirle a él. Al realmente interesado - Hoy nada de jugar a ser el héroe. Si te pasas con el esfuerzo, sólo te perjudicarás a ti mismo, así que tal y como se acostumbra a decir..."tranquilidad y buenos alimentos" ¿vale?

Finalmente Dohko consigue despejar la habitación de tempraneros intrusos, y se dedica a proceder con las atenciones sobre el tobillo de Saga, el cuál se siente hinchado en el orgullo por haberse dado cuenta de lo importante que es su rol en el equipo, pero sin poder evitar sentirse rabioso, porqué entre los congregados y preocupados por su estado no se hallaba él.

Creía que después de haber hablado un poco...sí, sólo un poco...y de haber escuchado la música de su padre hasta que Aioros irrumpió en sus legítimos dominios para ir a dormir...después de ese momento de inusual calma y proximidad entre los dos, creía que Kanon finalmente accedería a acercarse un poco a él, como mínimo, para mostrar alguna pizca del interés demostrado por sus amigos y compañeros.

Pero no.

Kanon no se ha atrevido a ir. Demasiada multitud abarrotaba la pequeña habitación, y Milo ha estado toda la noche aún enfadado con él. Desde anoche, cuando abandonó el juego de mesa que los tenía reunidos, que no le dirige la palabra, y Kanon ha tomado la decisión de ir a desayunar sin esperar al grupo.

En el comedor está Shaka. Solo como es habitual en él, pero parece que al extraño rubio hindú la soledad no le molesta.

A él sí que le molesta, y en estos momentos Shaka es la única compañía disponible que hay en el comedor, así que no duda en acercarse a él, aunque todavía no sabe con qué motivaciones y pretextos.

La bandeja con el desayuno de Kanon aparece frente a Shaka, que en silencio alza la mirada y le observa, pero no le rechaza. Aunque explícitamente tampoco le invita a quedarse con él, libertad que se toma Kanon por sí mismo.

\- Oye...a Saga no le gustas. Que te quede claro - le espeta Kanon sin saber siquiera por qué lo hace, ni mucho menos sin controlar el desprecio que emplea contra alguien que, aunque no es muy dado a entablar amistades, tampoco le ha tratado nunca mal.

\- Vale...No me importa - responde Shaka con un tono de voz neutral, detalle que enerva sin razón a Kanon.

\- Te lo aclaro por lo que vi el otro día...no te confundas con mi hermano - vuelve a advertir, como si profiriera una terrorífica amenaza.

\- Vale, Kanon. Yo no me confundo...

Shaka le responde encogiéndose de hombros, delatando así que para él, la conversación que se empeña en entablar Kanon no tiene razón de ser.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

\- Lo parece...- señala Kanon, achicando la mirada y observando a Shaka con aires de superioridad.- Eres raro, tío...muy raro...

\- Bueno...a mí no me causa ningún problema. ¿A ti sí? - inquiere el hindú, mirando a Kanon directamente a los ojos antes de dar un bocado a su desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- ¿Tu hermano ciego también es tan raro como tú? - sigue Kanon, molestándole sin razón. Shaka le mira, y frunce su ceño al tiempo que detiene el masticar del bocado durante unos instantes en los cuáles inspecciona con descaro a Kanon y su artificial superioridad, volviendo al trabajo de masticar y tragar mientras el menor de los gemelos decide seguir incordiándole.- Es raro...¡no me lo puedes negar! Siempre viene a los partidos y no entiendo por qué...¡si no ve nada!

Kanon también muerde parte de su desayuno y casi se lo traga sin mascar. Y sin mirar a Shaka, que no puede eludir la sensación de sentirse herido de forma innecesaria y gratuita.

El menor de los gemelos sigue fingiendo devorar su primer ágape del día con fruición, pero la verdsd es que le cuesta un mundo traspasar el nudo de indescifrable rabia que le toma el pecho, le roba el raciocinio y le alimenta de un desprecio que sus hermanos mayores aborrecerían si lo vieran.

Pero Aspros y Defteros no están, y que su pequeño y herido mundo se tambalee tanto sin su proximidad es algo que también le duele. Y demasiado.

\- Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así, Kanon...- dice Shaka en su defensa - y mi hermano mayor tampoco. ¿A ti qué te importa que vea los partidos o no? Según tú...¿por ser ciego debería no salir de casa como si estuviera maldito o qué?

El segundo bocado que toma Kanon se atasca en su garganta. Beber un copioso sorbo de zumo de naranja no acaba de ayudar a hacer que baje, aunque lo hace. Pero el nudo que siente en su interior cada vez se percibe más rígido. Más duro y tenso.

Está comportándose como un necio otra vez, y hoy su blanco de miedos y frustraciones es el rubio hindú. No porqué en realidad le caiga mal, sino porqué es un objetivo dócil y fácil, y además, el único a mano en ese momento.

Y Kanon piensa...en su idiotez...en Saga y su tobillo magullado...en las palabras de Aspros...en las tonterías de Defteros...

En la rabia que le nutre...y en su incapacidad de descifrar por qué le pasa ésto.

Es el tercer día de "stage" y pese a estar rodeado de compañeros y amigos, hoy Kanon se siente solo.

Más que Shaka...porqué el raro centrocampista lo elige, y está cómodo con su elección. Pero él no. Él no soporta la soledad, aunque le da vergüenza pedirle a Aioros un cambio de habitación para no sentirse tan solo, cuando fue él mismo el que se apresuró en buscar un compañero de sueños lejos de su gemelo.

Su mirada se ha perdido en los infinitos confines de la mesa, y Shaka no ha insistido en ofrecerle palabras vacías. O hirientes. Shaka ha proseguido con su desayuno con calma, sin articular más su voz, aunque sin echar a Kanon de su lado. Solamente una fugaz mirada de vez en cuando ha sobrevolado el compungido rostro del mejor central de su equipo, y una extraña empatía ha decidido hacerse con el corazón de alguien que a veces parece carecer de él, y de las emociones que únicamente éste sabe fabricar.

\- Siento lo que ocurrió en vuestra familia hace medio año...- dice Shaka con voz tranquila, sin ánimos de ofender. Kanon simplemente chasquea la lengua como toda respuesta, y no se atreve a mirarle, pero el rubio callado parece haber descubierto el arte de enlazar más de una frase seguida, e insiste - ...pero ser tan idiota no te hará más fuerte. A veces, exponer la vulnerabilidad de uno mismo va bien para avanzar...

\- ¡Joder, tío! Qué manera de hablar...lo que yo digo...eres raro de cojones...- replica Kanon mirándole de reojo.

\- Ésto me lo dice siempre mi hermano. Tú te crees que porqué es ciego es tonto...o incapaz de hacer muchas cosas...

\- ¡Muchas cosas no es que pueda hacerlas, la verdad!

\- Pues le ayudamos. Nos ayudamos. Y no nos peleamos por tonterías...- sigue explicando Shaka - ...bueno...a veces sí que nos peleamos, pero no podemos estar más de un día enfadados.

Kanon está removiendo lo que queda de zumo en el vaso, y sigue observando de refilón a Shaka, pero no huye de él cuando no hay nada que se lo impida, aunque su cultivada rebeldía le demanda emerger de nuevo.

\- ¡Y a mí qué me importa lo que hagáis en tu familia!

\- Supongo que nada, pero está claro que te importa lo que se hace en la tuya - continúa Shaka, derrochando una madurez que a Kanon se le antoja hasta ridícula.- Y tranquilo...a mí Saga tampoco me gusta.

Shaka da por concluido su sermón, y se alza de la silla cargando con su bandeja, sin dar más importancia a una conversación que ha revivido la mezcla de sentimientos que Kanon saborea y no sabe diseccionar.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con ésto?! - le exige Kanon, que también se alza como si algo le hubiera pinchado el trasero y le detiene agarrándole del hombro - ¿¡Qué quieres decir?!

La mirada de Kanon mata, pero a Shaka simplemente le resbala, y se encoge de hombros cuando sus labios pronuncian su escueta respuesta.- Nada, Kanon. Nada.

Finalmente la mano de Kanon suelta el hombro del rubio, y Shaka se dirige a la zona donde se dejan las bandejas vacías, pero no desaparece del comedor, decidiendo juntarse con Mu y otros compañeros, para estar con ellos mientras se llenan los estómagos. Los chavales han llegado en tropel y se apresuran a cargar sus bandejas con todo lo que encuentran, prefiriendo el surtido dulce al salado.

Sus rostros parecen sonrientes, y Kanon sabe de donde vienen: de la habitación de Saga.

Todos estaban preocupados por su gemelo, y da la sensación que ahora todos saben algo sobre Saga que él todavía ignora. Y lo desconoce porqué no se ha atrevido a ir a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, cuando hubiera sido lo más normal, más aún después de haber sido él el causante de todo el alboroto alrededor de Saga.

Seguro que Defteros se hubiera preocupado más...

Seguro que Aspros hubiera hecho lo posible para arreglar el desajuste...

Sí...definitivamente hoy Kanon se siente solo.

Y envidia a Shaka. Porqué a Shaka la soledad no le duele...y porqué...porqué...

No sabe porqué razón le envidia más...o no lo quiere saber.

Pero le ha dicho que Saga no le gusta. Y ésto le reconforta. Saga también le aseguró que el rubio no le gustaba...y éso le reconfortó todavía más.

¿Pero por qué?

¿Por qué le ocurre ésto? Su gemelo es solamente ésto: su gemelo. Nada más.

Nada más...

Casi todos los compañeros han llenado el comedor, y los últimos en aparecer en su campo de visión son el entrenador Shion y Dohko, los cuáles tendrán que conformarse con la poca bollería dulce que ha quedado disponible para ellos.

Las mesas se vislumbran repletas, y hasta Shaka ha vuelto a sentarse, junto al tranquilo Mu, con quién también parece ser capaz de coser tres frases seguidas.

Hoy ni Shaka está solo...pero él sí.

Y duele. Mucho.

Con la cabeza gacha decide desaparecer...ir a fuera...quizás llamar a sus hermanos mayores...o no, mejor mandarles un whatsapp. A Defteros quizás...o a Aspros...o a los dos.

Es tal el abatimiento que gobierna sus pasos que no se da cuenta que su cuerpo choca de bruces contra otro, que insiste en privarle el paso.

Kanon resopla, suspira desánimo e impaciencia, y cuando se dispone a apartar el entrometido muro de su camino, sus ojos se fijan en los pies, calzados en chanclas. Y uno de ellos vendado.

\- ¿Ya has desayunado? - Saga lo pregunta intuyendo la respuesta, y augurando que su gemelo menor no tiene mucha intención de seguir en el comedor.

\- Sí, ya he acabado. No tenía mucha hambre hoy...- afirma cabizbajo, sintiéndose incómodo frente a su igual.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo mientras desayuno yo?

Finalmente Kanon le mira de frente, y sabe que a Saga no le ha gustado que no apareciera a interesarse por él, pero el mayor lo oculta, y trata de arreglarlo.

Otro encogimiento de hombros. Un intento de sonrisa que se queda a medio camino y un escueto asentimiento acompañado de la pregunta de rigor - ¿Podrás entrenar hoy?

\- Sí, pero suave ha dicho Dohko. Sin forzar...- responde Saga, olvidándose de su momentáneo enfado por no haberle visto al umbral de su cuarto preocupándose por él.

Kanon vuelve a medio sonreír, y Saga le responde de la misma manera antes de acudir a por su porción de energía para empezar el día.

Cuando regresa con la bandeja llena, Kanon le espera en la misma mesa donde ha estado con Shaka, y sin saber cómo ni por qué formula una propuesta que descoloca a Saga.

\- ¿Les llamamos?

\- ¿A Def y Aspros?

\- ¡¿A quién sino?! ¡¿Al Papa de Roma?! - exclama Kanon, forzándose a recuperar algún deje de su innato carácter, para hacer el momento más "normal".

\- Vale...pero ¿por qué quieres llamarles?

\- Para nada...bueno...para decirles que ya no estamos enfadados...¿no? Deben estar preocupados...

Saga no pregunta nada más. Saca el móvil y acciona el contacto de Aspros, por ser el primero en aparecer en pantalla, poniendo manos libres y dejando el chisme sobre la mesa.

Los tonos de llamada se suceden, y Saga no puede evitar mirar a Kanon y dejar salir una confesión que espera que invite a su gemelo a liberarse un poco de su auto-impuesta rebelión.

\- Yo les extraño...¿Y tú?

Kanon no responde inmediatamente. Calla y desvía la mirada...la vuelve a perder sobre las migas que ahora adornan la superficie de la mesa, pero al fin se rinde. Y Confiesa.

\- Yo también...


	30. Revelación

Ya han pasado cinco días desde que la casa familiar se encuentra huérfana de los gemelos menores. El fin del "stage" se está acercando, y con él la inevitable extinción de la semana de libertad y liberadora intimidad que están experimentado los mayores.

No pueden afirmar abiertamente que les guste la lejanía de Saga y Kanon. Ellos también les echan en falta, ya sea porqué durante los últimos seis meses de su vida se han acostumbrado a su compañía...ya sea porqué la obligación de hacerse cargo de ellos poco a poco se ha ido transformando en una aceptación intrínseca, que ahora les genera unas ansias de protección no muy distintas a las que deben sentir los padres cuando los retoños empiezan a volar por su propia cuenta.

Ninguno de los dos puede eludir la preocupación que la primera llamada de Saga les generó, aunque inconscientemente ambos esperaban que algún pique entre los menores acabara apareciendo durante la semana. Pero la posterior llamada que recibieron al día siguiente, hallando a ambos juntos tras el invisible hilo de voz, les tranquilizó enormemente, dotándoles así de otra oleada de aire fresco presta para seguir amenizando sus escasos días de urgente intimidad.

Horrores le ha costado a Defteros ceder a los deseos de Aspros. No a los deseos de sentirse unidos en esa enferma comunión que no se atreven a compartir con nadie más, sino a los deseos del mayor de hacer de la habitación de sus padres su propia habitación. Al menos por unas pocas noches.

Aspros ha estado soñando en la posibilidad de poder dormir junto a su otra mitad, y lo han intentado en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero un ineludible detalle lo ha hecho imposible de todos modos: las pequeñas camas y sus grandes cuerpos.

Simplemente una conjunción difícil de conseguir con comodidad.

Para Aspros la idea no podía resultar más simple.

Para Defteros, sólo el pensar en esa posibilidad le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo, despertándole el sentimiento de no poder defraudar el respeto que se merecía esa habitación.

Pero su propia necesidad de sentirse abrazado por su gemelo más allá de todos los fugaces momentos pasionales que no han escatimado entre los dos, finalmente ha sido capaz de torcer su determinación.

Ahora únicamente les restan dos noches de soledad, y la gran cama de sus padres acoge sus cuerpos desnudos, sudados y exhaustos después de su dosis diaria de mútua descarga y satisfacción.

Aspros se ha levantado, y no ha hecho el esfuerzo de cubrirse su desnudez mientras ha bajado a la cocina en busca de dos heladas cervezas que les ayudarán a recuperar el frescor que sus cuerpos han extinguido entre tanto fuego contenido.

El mayor nunca se pasea desnudo frente a los hermanos menores. Un extraño pudor se lo impide, pero que Defteros le admire sin filtros nunca le ha importado. Y hasta admite que le agrada la sensación de sentirse observado en su simpleza...y que le agrada en demasía que los ojos de su gemelo le radiografíen la orografia de su cuerpo con descaro y libidinoso deseo.

Aspros entra de nuevo a la habitación, con las dos botellas de cerveza abiertas y con la intención dar cuenta de ellas en la misma cama que ha acogido su derroche de hambre. Defteros acaba de salir del baño, con todo el cabello húmedo y las gotas de fresca agua aún resbalando por su mentón, hasta perderse en un ancho y fuerte pecho que el mayor no puede dejar de delinear con su mirada, deslizándola picaronamente hacia ese ombligo, nacimiento del camino de su propia perdición.

Defteros toma la cerveza que le ofrece Aspros, y antes de volver a sentarse sobre la cama se bebe la mitad casi del tirón.

\- Despacio, Def...a ver si te va a sentar mal, que está muy fría...- advierte Aspros, que está dando cuenta de la suya con más tranquilidad, recostado otra vez sobre la cama, ayudándose de la almohada para mantenerse más o menos erguido, aplastándola con su espalda contra la cabecera del ancho lecho.

\- La culpa es tuya, Aspros...que me dejas seco...- replica Defteros, ayudándose del apoyo de una rodilla sobre el colchón para poder abalanzarse hacia Aspros y robarle otro descarado beso que el mayor espera con fruición.

El lujurioso beso aún se prolonga y se profundiza gracias a la gentileza de la pasión que siempre desborda a Aspros, y cuando finalmente cesa, ambos se recuestan, uno al lado de otro, con los hombros pegados y las cervezas bañando unas gargantas áridas, y anhelantes de irrigación.

\- ¿Qué crees que pensarían papá y mamá si nos vieran así ahora mismo? - pregunta Defteros con pesadumbre después de apurar su botella de cerveza y abandonarla sobre la mesita de noche que perteneció a su padre.- Quizás se avergonzarían de nosotros...y no les podríamos culpar por ello...

Las grandes manos de Defteros acuden a su rostro, le restriegan los ojos y se llevan hacia atrás los largos y húmedos mechones azules que se empeñan en adherirse a sus mejillas, y que previamente ha remojado a consciencia bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha.

Ahí están las dudas y los miedos del segundo de los mayores aflorando otra vez, y Aspros no puede evitar suspirar cansinamente ante la reiteración de unas dudas que hace diez años que asaltan a su gemelo cada vez que su deseo sexual es saciado salvajemente con él.

\- Def...¿cómo tengo que decirte que no hacemos daño a nadie? - se queja Aspros, que aún va apurando lentamente su cerveza - ...no somos asesinos...no somos malas personas...no nos peleamos ni odiamos como ocurre con otros hermanos...Nos amamos, Def...¿qué ves de malo en ello?

\- Estoy cansado Aspros...

Defteros lo afirma a media voz, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano, pero sintiendo cómo su ceño se frunce y cómo la embobada sonrisa de satisfacción se borra definitivamente de las bellas facciones de su rostro.

\- ¿De mí? - inquiere Aspros lleno de temor, reavivando las sospechas que hace tiempo que se empeñan en germinar en su corazón. - ¿Estás cansado de mí, Def? - el silencio del menor se percibe demasiado sólido, y Aspros se está alterando por momentos, luchando consigo mismo para mantener la compostura en un momento que también ha temido desde hace demasiado tiempo.- Defteros, dime algo...si estás cansado de lo nuestro, dímelo. Ya te lo dije no hace mucho...trataré de comprenderlo...y aceptarlo...- insiste, abandonando la comodidad de la almohada que hasta el momento le ha mantenido recostado plácidamente contra el cabezal de la cama.

\- ¡No, Aspros! - se exalta Defteros, que siente cómo sus palabras no han resultado brillantes en su elección - Lo que quiero decir es que estoy cansado de esconderme...de no poder tocarte...abrazarte o besarte cuando me apetece...- prosigue mirando a Aspros con tristeza, descubriéndole sentado con las piernas cruzadas ante él.

\- Pues no te reprimas, Def...no te cohíbas más...

\- ¡No podemos actuar con libertad, Aspros!

\- ¡¿Qué nos lo impide?!

\- ¿Que seamos hermanos no te parece una razón suficiente para parecer enfermos mentales ante los ojos de la sociedad?

\- ¡Que la jodan a la sociedad!

Aspros se exaspera, y no lo oculta frente al que no concibe a su lado de otra manera que la que les une. Aunque parezca enferma. Aunque sea averiada.

\- ¡¿Y Saga y Kanon qué?! ¿Has pensado en qué ejemplo les daríamos si actuamos fuera de la clandestinidad? Están en una edad difícil...más difícil aún después del accidente de papá y mamá...y no creo que vernos besarnos con lengua sea lo que más les convenga ahora mismo.

\- Tampoco tendrían por qué vernos así, Def...pero no creo que fuera una catástrofe mundial que sepan que nos amamos.

La seriedad ha tomado el rostro de Aspros, que no cesa de mirar fijamente a Defteros, con la interna necesidad de ofrecerle seguridad tanto con su aplomo como con sus palabras.

\- Su educación ahora recae en nosotros, y no sé si seremos capaces de indicarles el camino correcto en la vida si nosotros tomamos el torcido y ni siquiera papá y mamá lo supieron, porqué nosotros mismos decidimos que no podrían aceptarlo...- se justifica Defteros, que observa a su gemelo con profundo pesar.

Ambos se mantienen la mirada durante unos tensos instantes, y finalmente Aspros decide abandonar su posición, deshaciendo el cruce de sus piernas y arrastrándose hacia el borde de la cama en busca de algo con lo que cubrirse y salir de ese mar de dudas en el cuál no está dispuesto a ahogarse.

\- Aspros...no te enfades...- ruega Defteros, que ve como su feliz momento está siendo truncado por sus miedos - no te vayas...por favor...estamos hablando...

\- No se puede hablar con quién decide no afrontar sus temores - sentencia Aspros, consiguiendo sus calzoncillos y cubriéndose con ellos de espaldas a Defteros, que continúa inmóvil en su lado de la improvisada cama.

\- ¡No me puedes culpar por tener dudas, Aspros! ¡Yo no soy tan fuerte y valiente como tú!

\- Porqué no quieres, Def...porqué no quieres...

Aspros no se viste con nada más, y simplemente huye de esa atmósfera que ahora sí que percibe enferma, propinando un sonoro portazo que deja a Defteros solo con su incertidumbre y malestar.

El trotar al bajar las escaleras alerta a Defteros que Aspros no piensa volver a subir, y escuchar la televisión a todo volumen se lo acaba de confirmar.

Aspros está siguiendo fielmente el patrón que rige sus enfados, y éste promete tanto como el que meses atrás le asaltó en su pequeño piso, cuando quisieron compartir una noche de placer y los miedos de Defteros por la proximidad de los menores la echaron al traste.

Tal y como acaba de suceder hoy.

Esa noche Defteros no le siguió. Se conformó en devorar los nervios junto con sus uñas, pero hoy no piensa dejar que Aspros se regocije en su enfado.

Hoy no.

Rápidamente también abandona la comodidad de la cama, se viste con sus calzoncillos idénticos a los de su gemelo y baja tras él, hallándole sentado en el sofá y fingiendo mirar un programa de política que está muy lejos de los pensamientos y de la rabia que están haciendo mella en él.

\- Venga, Aspros...no nos enfademos...pero permíteme dudar...¡Lo nuestro no es normal! ¡Y nunca sabremos si nuestros padres lo hubieran aceptado! ¡¿Cómo podemos mostrarnos a todo el mundo con esta incógnita?!

Defteros habla desde detrás del sofá, pero Aspros no se voltea para escucharle. Sus dedos se dedican a ir sorteando canales, y cuando se halla ante la imposibilidad de dar con una buena elección, el botón de apagado es el que les sume de nuevo en un tenso momento de dudas y confesiones.

\- Tú sufres por lo que pudieran pensar mamá y papá...y nunca has sido capaz de darte cuenta que mamá siempre lo supo...

Aspros arroja esta confesión de forma abrupta e inesperada, no viéndose capaz de seguir ocultando esta valiosa información que hasta ahora había estado sólo en su poder.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - pregunta Defteros, palideciendo de golpe y rodeando el sofá para detenerse frente a la seria e hierática figura de Aspros sentada en él.- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Aspros?

\- Que mamá siempre lo supo. Siempre.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Y papá?!

\- Nos vio, Def...nos descubrió una vez, en la ducha..aunque tú no te diste cuenta porqué tenías trabajo en devorarme el cuello y excitarme con la mano...

\- ¡No me jodas, Aspros! - exclama el menor de los dos, agarrándose los cabellos y manteniéndolos amarrados hacia atrás mientras siente cómo su mirada se anega.- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho nunca?!

\- ¡¿Y por qué hacerlo?! ¡Te hubieras alejado de mí!

\- ¡No lo sabes!

\- ¡Sí lo sé!

\- Y...¿y la farsa que montamos con lo de tu novia?...¡¿de qué sirvió?!

\- ¡Sirvió para no hablar de un tema demasiado espinoso para todos! ¡Y sirvió para que tú estuvieras tranquilo con esta estúpida coartada que mamá nunca desmontó!

\- Y papá...¿lo supo?

\- Mamá me dijo mil y una veces que no le había contado nada...pero ¿cuándo tuvieron secretos entre ellos papá y mamá?

Aspros calla, y también siente como sus ojos empiezan a escocer, doliéndose internamente por haber estado años ocultando esta información a su gemelo, que ahora no sabe dónde mirar ni qué hacer, hasta que finalmente se deja caer derrotado sobre el sofá, al lado de su igual y con la mirada perdida en demasiados recuerdos que justo ahora le empiezan a tomar otro tinte, otra definición...una nueva claridad.

\- Nunca nos prohibieron nada...- se atreve a balbucear Defteros, sumido en demasiados recuerdos que se remontan a su más tierna adolescencia - ...y ninguno de los dos puso objeciones cuando decidimos irnos a vivir al centro...

\- Y nunca se metieron entre nosotros, Def. Nunca. - Sentencia Aspros, que observa a Defteros perdido a su lado.- Ignoro si lo comprendieron o no...sólo sé que lo aceptaron...y si lo hicieron ellos, ¿de quién más nos importa su aceptación?

\- Nos importa la de ellos, Aspros...la de ellos...la de Saga y Kanon...

\- Y la de nadie más.


	31. Llegada

La semana de libertad, dudas, experiencias, roces, perdones y diferentes vertientes de excitación ha llegado a su fin.

El "stage" ha concluido con un Saga titular en todos los partidos del mini-campeonato disputado el fin de semana, en el cuál han llegado a la final, pero que han perdido indignamente en la tanda de penalties después de una agotadora prórroga que les ha acabado de robar las fuerzas.

Por suerte para Kanon, no ha sido él el que ha fallado su tiro desde los once metros. Ha sido Milo. Y con su fallo se han tenido que conformar con llegar a casa cargando con el trofeo plateado en vez del alcanzable dorado.

Este error del otro central, un error siempre acechante y alimentado por la energía que emana de los nervios y las ansias de ganar, ha conseguido que el disparo de Milo, quinto en la cuenta y el que les daría la opción de seguir con los penalties una ronda más, haya viajado directamente a Marte, sumiendo a todos sus compañeros en un estado de frustración y desánimo general que nadie ha sido capaz de vadear. Los reproches no sólo se los ha llevado Milo. Aldebarán también tiene parte de culpa, por no haber sido capaz de parar ninguna de las penas máximas arrojadas contra su portería, y ni el jovial fisioterapeuta ha conseguido relajar la tensión que se ha subido con ellos al bus de regreso a casa.

Las tres horas de carretera han estado sembradas por un pesado silencio que ha convidado a dormir, escuchar música o jugar con el móvil. Cualquier cosa menos interaccionar entre ellos.

Saga y Kanon han viajado casi juntos. El bus no estaba completo, así que se podía disponer de dos asientos para cada chaval si así lo deseaban. Saga se ha tomado dos de ellos sólo para él, y detrás se ha sentado Kanon, lejos de Milo, a quién le ha devuelto el enfado que su colega en la defensa le regaló los primeros días de la semana.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán a buscarnos? - pregunta Kanon, cruzando los brazos sobre los respaldos de los asientos de Saga, dónde deja apoyar su mentón mientras mira el juego de móvil que Saga tiene entre manos.

\- Si viene alguien será Aspros supongo...a la hora que llegaremos Defteros aún estará trabajando en el bar...

Saga responde sin alzar la vista de su chisme, y Kanon se queda pensativo sin mover su posición. No han quedado con los mayores. Es más, les han dicho que irían a casa con transporte público para no molestar, pero la verdad es que el cansancio que sienten es tan descomunal que ambos desean ver a cualquiera de los dos esperándoles en el punto de llegada, las instalaciones dónde entrenan el resto del año.

\- Ojalá que venga...no tengo ganas de pillar otro bus...- reza Kanon, sintiéndose incapaz de resistir por mucho más tiempo el sueño que ya le está cerrando los ojos.

La última hora de trayecto trascurre meciendo el sueño de casi todos los componentes del equipo, incluidos el viejo Shion y Dohko, que nada puede hacer para evitar babear como un chiquillo en profundo descanso.

La llegada se produce sembrada con la misma pesadumbre que ha tomado los ánimos de todo el equipo, como así lo demuestra la desgana con la que todos recogen sus equipajes de dentro del vientre del bus, y el desinterés con el que los colegas se despiden hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando retomaran los entrenamientos para empezar a perfilar la nueva temporada.

Saga y Kanon andan en silencio, arrastrando los pies y sus respectivas y agotadas almas, seguidos de no muy lejos por Shaka, que también debe tomar otro bus urbano que le acerque a su humilde casa. La parada es próxima a las instalaciones, pero ahora mismo a todos ellos se les antoja infinita su llegada a ella, hasta que Kanon alza la mirada del suelo y vislumbra a Aspros al lado de la marquesina, donde su particular taxi a casa les espera.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - exclama Aspros, que pese a estar sudando mares debido al húmedo sol de fin de julio sigue fiel a sus camisas de manga larga, las cuáles lleva arremangadas hasta sobrepasados los codos.- Vaya...qué ánimos...¡pero si habéis quedado segundos! No es tan terrible...- añade el mayor, tomando las mochilas de sus hermanos para montarlas al coche, estando al caso del esultado gracias a un escueto mensaje de texto.

\- Cómo decía Senna, ser segundo significa convertirse en el primero de los perdedores...- le espeta Kanon evitándose un "hola" de rigor.

\- ¿Y cómo narices sabes tú éso si ni siquiera yo he podido ver a Ayrton Senna pilotar?

\- Papá se lo contó a Defteros, y Def un día nos mostró su documental...y tenía razón. Quedar segundo es una mierda - añade Saga, dejando a Aspros completamente fuera de juego.

\- Vaya con Defteros, y su manía de nutrirse con todo lo que le gustaba a papá...- reflexiona Aspros para sí mismo, cerrando el maletero y dándose cuenta que Shaka está sentado bajo la sombra que proyecta la marquesina, a esperas del bus que le conducirá al humilde barrio de las afueras dónde está la morada de su familia.- ¡Oye, Shaka! - exclama el mayor - ¡Ven con nosotros, que te acerco a casa también!

Saga y Kanon le miran con asombro vestido de reproche y ansiando clamar un estruendoso "¡ni se te ocurra!", pero es el mismo Shaka que declina la invitación, frente a la sólida insistencia del gemelo mayor.- ¡Venga, ven! ¡No seas tímido!

Shaka permanece inmóvil, pero nada puede hacer cuando Aspros se acerca a él y toma la bolsa de entre sus piernas para cargarla también en el maletero.

Al rubio muchacho no le queda otra opción que subirse al coche de la familia que le ha convertido en blanco de sus dudas durante la semana que han pasado juntos, y con reservas toma asiento en la parte trasera, al lado de Saga, dado que Kanon se ha apresurado a tomarse el lado del co-piloto para él aprovechando la ausencia de su legítimo dueño.

Nada se dicen entre ellos en lo que dura el viaje al barrio de la familia de Shaka. Cruzar sus miradas es algo que Saga también ha estado evitando a toda costa, y esta palpable tensión a Aspros empieza a olerle mal. Muy mal. Descomunales son sus esfuerzos para arrancarles información de cómo ha transcurrido la semana, topándose solamente con un muro repleto de graffitis que escupen onomatopeyas como toda respuesta.

Llegados a la primera bajada, Shaka desciende del coche ofreciendo sus agradecimientos al gemelo mayor, que le ayuda con su equipaje y le desea buenas vacaciones de verano, acompañadas de saludos para su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Os ha pasado algo con Shaka durante estos días? - inquiere Aspros, mirando tanto a Kanon a su lado como a Saga a través del espejo retrovisor mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad de nuevo.

\- ¡No!...No...qué dices... - responden los dos al unísono, sin mirarse y sin ampliar una respuesta que Aspros no se cree.

\- No sé...lo digo porqué ya sé que el muchacho es callado, pero no creí que fuera mudo y que encima os pegara su mudez a vosotros... - insiste Aspros, que sigue inspeccionando a los menores antes de arrancar el coche e ir definitivamente a casa.

Nada más se dice en el coche. Está claro que la derrota en la final ha calado hondo en los gemelos menores, y Aspros decide no meter más el dedo en una llaga que pasados unos días dejará de escocer tanto.

Cuando entran, Defteros aún no ha regresado de su trabajo en la playa, y Saga y Kanon suben directamente al piso de arriba para tumbarse en sus respectivas camas y calmar en soledad el amargor de una injusta derrota que destiñe aún más una semana plagada de demasiadas conjunciones difíciles de asimilar.

Un estruendoso frenazo de bicicleta alerta que Defteros llega con la avidez de casa que siente siempre a la hora de terminar su jornada laboral, y justo cuando la puerta se abre, su voz llena la vivienda, invitando a los recién llegados a abandonar su refugio.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Traigo helados para todos! ¡Venid o se derretirán! - exclama a viva voz, lanzando sus llaves sobre la mesa del comedor, donde deposita la bolsa con los helados que ha comprado en el bar de su trabajo.

\- Quizás nos los tendremos que comer todos tú y yo - le advierte Aspros, acercándose a él con toda la intención de plantarle un beso en los labios, gesto que Defteros vuelve a rechazar como activado por un resorte invisible.

\- Aspros...no...aún no...- susurra el más bronceado de los cuatro, frunciendo su ceño y esquivando las intenciones de Aspros de no ocultarse más.

\- Def...

\- Por favor...dame tiempo...acaban de llegar...

\- Cuando más tardes en decidirte, peor será para ti - sentencia Aspros, volviéndose esclavo de su seriedad al tiempo que abre la bolsa y remueve el generoso surtido que ha venido con Defteros.

\- ¿Tan desanimados están? - pregunta Defteros, cambiando de tema radicalmente, huyendo así de sus propios temores.

\- Se ve que el documental de Ayrton Senna que vieron contigo les ha hecho más mal que bien...¡me han sermoneado con sus frases! ¿te lo puedes creer? - se explica Aspros, sobreponiéndose como puede a su frustración interna, ya sea para el bien común de su pequeña sociedad.

Una inocente carcajada llena el pecho de Defteros, que haciéndose con un helado no duda en empezar a dar cuenta de él, volviendo a exclamar con la boca medio llena y a pleno pulmón - ¡O bajáis o Aspros y yo no os dejamos nada para luego!

Lentamente las puertas de sus habitaciones se abren, y ambos emergen como almas en pena, bajando al salón con la cabeza gacha y los ánimos destrozados.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¡Contadme! - habla Defteros mostrando su peculiar sonrisa adornada por ese colmillo que desquicia la razón más llana de Aspros.

\- Una mierda...- dice Saga, que rebusca dentro de la bolsa y se consigue un helado de vainilla y chocolate.

\- Yo el año próximo no voy - informa Kanon, que se deja caer en una de las sillas y toma otro de los helados recién llegados.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡No hay que tomárselo así! A veces se gana...otras se pierde...- se explica Defteros, que siente como sus palabras y su presencia es ignorada - Lo importante es participar...

\- ¡¿A quién le importa participar si no se puede ganar gracias a estúpidos como Aldebarán y Milo?! - exclama Kanon, que vuelve a alzarse de la silla con toda la intención de terminarse el helado en la soledad, hoy sí buscada, de su habitación.

Los mayores le miran con tristeza, pero no impiden su huída y posterior reclusión, y Aspros también desaparece con la excusa de tomarse una reparadora ducha, ya que el calor que sufre le ha humedecido de pegajoso sudor todo su escultural cuerpo.

En el salón sólo se quedan Saga y Defteros, que aprovecha para espachurrarse al sofá y llamar a Saga a su lado, sintiendo la necesidad de retomar una conversación que a Saga le hace falta y que intentó maquillar con la pesadumbre que le siembra la falta de sus padres.

Saga accede dócilmente, abandonándose a su lado, notando como el brazo de Defteros le rodea los hombros cariñosamente y su voz le muerde los sentimientos amarrados.

\- Saga...el otro día que llamaste porqué os habías peleado...¿la pelea que tuvisteis fue solamente por la entrada de Kanon?

Saga palidece de inmediato y el helado se atasca en su garganta debido al frenético palpitar que su corazón alcanza en tiempo récord.

\- En parte...- emite como toda respuesta, dedicándose a terminar el helado antes que adorne sus dedos.

\- Y la otra parte...la que dice que no sabes qué te pasa...¿por qué te dice ésto la otra parte?

Defteros intuye que se está adentrando en un terreno pantanoso, pero no puede eludir que a Saga hay muchos temas íntimos que le atormentan, y hoy se los va a hacer vomitar. Cueste lo que le cueste.

\- Fue una entrada dura...Kanon se pasó, y yo me enfadé... - dice Saga sin mirarle, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo al lado de quién nunca le ha hecho sentir así.

\- Que Kanon juega duro lo sabes desde siempre. Pero creo que ésto no es todo, Saga...

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Def?! - exclama el mayor de los pequeños, olvidándose del helado, mirándole de frente y sintiendo como sus ojos empiezan a hablar por él.

\- Lo que te ocurre por dentro. Nada más...- se ofrece Defteros, usando un tono de voz que invita a la necesaria confesión.

\- No lo vas a entender...- admite Saga, bajando el rostro ahora cubierto por un intenso rubor.

\- Inténtalo, Saga. Sólo quiero ayudarte...

Saga suspira, se seca las lágrimas que bañan su rostro silenciosamente y mira hacia arriba de las escaleras para comprobar que nadie más va a ser testigo de algo que le abrasa por dentro desde hace demasiado tiempo.

\- No se lo digas a Aspros...- suplica, rodando su mirada hacia el paciente Defteros.

\- Ni palabra a Aspros. Te lo prometo.

Saga vuelve a suspirar, y las lágrimas riegan sus sonrojadas mejillas de nuevo, pero ya no se deshace de ellas.

\- Def...creo que...pienso que...

El menor se detiene, y Defteros aguarda cada vez más impaciente.- ¿Qué crees, Saga? Dímelo...no pasa nada...

\- Creo que...que me gustan los chicos...

Ya está. La confesión ha sido derrochada, y con ella, el doloroso llanto armado a base de dudas ha sido liberado.

Puede que ahora Defteros le rechace, que le diga que debe estar confundido. Espera que le regañe y le adoctrine con lo que debe ser "normal" cuando para él lo normal es excitarse con la visión de cualquier cuerpo que no sea el de una chica.

Pero Defteros no hace nada de éso. Calla, éso sí, y nota como su mirada también se humedece, pero el abrazo que le regala le reconforta, y Saga necesita amarrarse a él como una ancla al profundo y oscuro fondo marino.

\- Y bueno, Saga...¿es acaso un crimen?

Las palabras de Defteros, susurradas con infinita ternura y compasión acarician sus oídos, y el llanto que asalta a Saga le da un nimia tregua. Sólo unos segundos para seguir amarrado a su hermano mayor y admitir entre hipidos que no...

\- No...creo...yo pienso que no...pero Kanon...a Kanon creo que no le gusta que me pase ésto...

El "stage" ha terminado.

La llegada a casa ya se ha consumado. Y con ella han venido los menores camino de convertirse en hombres. Y temiendo elegir el sendero que su corazón delinea, y que su razón contrasta.

Defteros no añade nada más. Sólo estrecha con fuerza un puro abrazo fraternal.

Un abrazo que es observado desde las profundidades del primer piso, y que arranca un sentido suspiro al mayor.


	32. Agosto

Agosto.

Primer día del mes. El primero de los treinta que Aspros estará todo el día en casa y que a Defteros apenas le verán.

Y hoy empiezan las clases. Las que tendrán al gemelo mayor como implicado y estricto profesor.

Apenas hace unos tres días que Saga y Kanon han regresado del desafortunado "stage", y finalmente parece que la colección de inesperadas frustraciones que les sembró esa caótica semana se están digeriendo con tranquilidad.

Saga se observa algo más sosegado, e inocentemente cree que Defteros no ha compartido con Aspros su confesión. No le ha llegado ningún tipo de aleccionamiento por parte del mayor, y Saga lo agradece profundamente, más después de ver las escasas habilidades de Aspros a la hora de querer hablarles de sexo antes de partir al "stage". Kanon también parece haberse olvidado de la escena que presenció con Shaka y la de su posterior encontronazo, y se percibe sumido en una tensa calma que nadie sabe si precede a la tempestad, o si es simplemente que el menor de todos ha descubierto el camino de la madurez.

Defteros ha tomado la bicicleta para acudir al bar muy temprano. Agosto nace, y con él el mes de más trabajo de todo el verano. No le verán hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde, y los menores solamente tienen pesadillas con la condena que seguramente les ha preparado Aspros para hacerles pagar el haber suspendido seis y siete materias del curso.

Ninguno de los dos se ve con ánimos de abandonar su habitación, por mucho que el apetito matutino apriete. Hace rato que escuchan cómo Aspros se mueve por los bajos de su casa. Huelen a café recién hecho y escuchan las protestas de sus insaciables estómagos, factor que al fin consigue arrancar a Saga de sus dominios e ir en busca de Kanon, agarrándose a lo que sea para no enfrentar al nuevo profesor en soledad.

\- ¿Bajamos o qué? - pregunta Saga abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Kanon sin preguntar, hallándole en plan remolón, vestido sólo con calzoncillos y una vieja camiseta, tumbado aún en la cama intentando ignorar los rugidos de su estómago.

\- Ve tú...y déjame dormir un poco más...- se queja Kanon, dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón, mostrando su espalda a Saga como toda señal de indiferencia hacia su pregunta.

\- Ayer Aspros dijo que nos levantáramos temprano...

\- Vale...¿y? - se rebela Kanon, sin la menor intención de dejar de vaguear.

\- ¡Pues que no quiero que suba a buscarnos, Kanon! - exclama Saga, acercándose a su gemelo para agarrarle del brazo, tirar de él y conseguir una mínima muestra de voluntad y esfuerzo.- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Déjame! - replica el menor, que no duda en derrochar cierta agresividad al soltarse bruscamente del contacto de Saga.

Kanon sigue enroscado sobre la cama y de cara a la pared, plagada de pósters que defienden sus gustos deportivos y musicales, muro ahora de sus suspiros de hastío por la incordiante presencia de Saga a sus espaldas. No piensa acceder a las pautas de Aspros, y menos aún a las demandas de Saga de acompañarle al piso de abajo para entregarse sin resistencia a una condena que no le apetece en absoluto. Pero Saga tampoco piensa desistir en su empeño de querer hacer las cosas bien, demostrando que pueden esforzarse con la debida seriedad que la salvación del curso requiere. Así que no se lo piensa más...si Kanon no accede por las buenas, lo hará por las malas. Y las malas son las cosquillas...punto débil del menor. Punto ahora mismo totalmente expuesto dada su despreocupada postura, la cuál deja al descubierto su flanco derecho del cuerpo, donde Saga ataca a discreción, provocando un terrible respingo en Kanon, diversas exclamaciones de rechazo, mezcladas con un surtido nada despreciable de insultos que se retuercen entre las garras del mayor y sus risas por saberse dominante de la situación.

\- ¡Para Saga! ¡Déjame imbécil! - exclama Kanon furioso, pateando el aire, sintiéndose preso bajo el peso del cuerpo de Saga encaramado sobre él.

\- ¡Pues baja conmigo, o sigo torturándote! - amenaza Saga, que sigue pinchando con sus dedos los costados del cuerpo de Kanon, que cada vez se siente más incómodo en esa desfavorable posición y con la cercanía de su gemelo aplastándole todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Que pares, capullo! ¡No me toques! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Saga ríe, y sigue con su inocente juego. Kanon se enfada cada vez más, y no cesa de quejarse hasta que consigue las fuerzas necesarias para escapar de una proximidad que le ha alterado el cuerpo de manera repentina. La fuerza que recorre sus brazos para librarse de Saga es tan inesperada como lo es la erección que Saga le ha sentido nacer bajo su aprisionamiento, y cociéndose en rubor se aparta de Kanon, el cuál se sienta sobre la cama todo lo lejos que puede de su gemelo y se cubre la hinchazón de su bajo vientre tirando descaradamente de la camiseta con la que ha dormido.

La temperatura corporal que ambos han alcanzado en pocos segundos amenaza con petar los termómetros, y Saga decide huir como alma que lleva el diablo, alegando un hambre atroz para justificarse a sí mismo y obligarse a no admirar un cuerpo que ha despertado bajo su inocente tacto.

Kanon le mata con la mirada mientras le ve desaparecer con demasiadas prisas. Cuando Saga llegue abajo Aspros no tardará en reclamar también su presencia, pero él ahora no puede bajar al salón. No así. La excitación no se quiere ir, y desesperadamente busca unos pantalones de deporte anchos que le ayuden a disimular  _éso_. Por suerte la camiseta que ha usado de pijama es larga, y también colabora a ocultar el extraño azoramiento que su cuerpo siente.

La voz de Aspros no se hace esperar, y Kanon se ve obligado a acudir a su llamada.

Saga ya está dando cuenta de su desayuno, sin alzar la vista siquiera. Aspros apura el segundo café de la mañana y su presencia ayuda definitivamente a borrar cualquier pensaminto lascivo de la mente de los menores.

Aspros siempre impone, pero hoy...hoy los menores no saben qué pasa con Aspros, pero algo no encaja en la imagen que ambos tienen guardada de él. Hoy su torso está cubierto por una camiseta roja de propaganda de Coca-cola, seguramente gentileza de los proveedores del trabajo de Defteros, y sus piernas se observan semi-desnudas, ya que son unos pantalones cortos de fútbol los que le visten de cintura hacia abajo. Los pies no le conocen calzado...y los menores dudan de conocerle a él.

Ambos deciden olvidarse del pequeño accidente que les ha sorprendido instantes atrás: la visión de Aspros en plan relax lo merece.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? - inquiere Aspros, antes de apurar su segundo café - ¿Queréis uno vosotros?

Saga y Kanon le miran estupefactos, no sabiendo si realmente están frente a Aspros o frente a una versión un poco más pulida de Defteros.

\- ¿Café? ¿Nosotros? - pregunta Kanon, alejándose todo lo que puede de Saga, que apenas se atreve a mirarle.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Ya empezáis a ser todos unos hombres...Ya podéis tomar café si os gusta - aclara Aspros, mostrándoles una sonrisa que también precede a la tempestad que está a punto de desatar sobre ellos.

\- Vale. Yo sí quiero - accede Kanon, viendo como Aspros le sonríe en respuesta y se dirige a la cocina, dónde escuchan como hace funcionar a la cafetera.

Acto seguido el mayor regresa con dos cafés, uno para cada uno, y los deja juntos sobre la mesa antes de sentarse y remover un montón de papeles que asustan a los menores. Kanon agarra una de las tazas, y sin disimulo se va con ella al polo más opuesto de la mesa, todo lo lejos que ésta le permite de su gemelo, que alza la ruborizada mirada hacia Kanon sólo un instante, descubriéndole igual de avergonzado que él.

Aspros revuelve los papeles en busca del planning que fielmente a su innata responsabilidad ha elaborado para estos días de intenso estudio. Saga y Kanon deslizan sus miradas hacia él sin decir nada, dedicándose a devorar el desayuno y a probar ese sabroso elixir que enloquece a sus hermanos mayores, y que a ellos les resulta sumamente fuerte y amargo.

Finalmente Aspros da con lo que busca, y después de comprobar que la superficie de mesa ante él está limpia, los esparce para directa apreciación de todos.

\- A ver...he estado estudiando vuestras notas y las materias que hay que superar este verano...- empieza a explicarse con una calma que los menores no se esperaban para nada -...y después de darle algunas vueltas he llegado a algunas conclusiones.

Saga y Kanon siguen mirándole sin articular palabra, y sin desviar su mirada cuando los azules ojos de Aspros se deslizan de uno hacia el otro y viceversa, esperando una respuesta que no llega y que le invita a seguir con su exposición de intenciones.

\- Algunas materias las trabajaremos entre los tres, peeero...- sigue Aspros, alcanzando los papeles dónde se reflejan los resultados de fin de curso de ambos -...visto que Kanon, tú has sacado un excelente en Dibujo Técnico y tú Saga, lo has cateado...- los ojos de Aspros vuelven a inspeccionar la estupefacción de sus hermanos menores, sonriendo internamente para él sabiendo que lo que les dirá no les gustará - Kanon, tú vas a ser el responsable que Saga apruebe Dibujo, y Saga...tú te encargarás de explicarle Física y Química a Kanon.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y una mierda! - exclaman los dos aludidos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo porqué explicarle nada a Saga! ¡Que se espabile solito! - arroja Kanon, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, como si quisiera escapar de la invisible prisión en la que se ha convertido la mesa.

\- ¡Que Kanon no entienda una mierda de Física y Química no es mi problema tampoco! - se une Saga al rechazo de la proposición hecha por Aspros.

\- Bueno...como queráis...que hayas suspendido más materias de las que habéis aprobado tampoco es mi asunto. Así que vosotros mismos. Aquí acaba mi ayuda. Repetid curso y todo arreglado...y mientras acabáis de desayunar yo me voy a la playa, que para algo estoy de vacaciones - Concluye Aspros, recogiendo los papeles que había esparcido, para dejarlos pulcramente ordenados sobre un montoncito.

Aspros no dice nada más. Se alza y va en busca de su toalla de playa, que ya había dejado dispuesta sobre el sofá, sabiendo que ésta sería la reacción pautada de los menores.

Saga y Kanon ahora sí que se miran, alertados y llenos de temor al pensar en la acechante posibilidad de repetir curso, quedarse atrás de sus amigos y compañeros y convertirse en el blanco de todas las burlas del año escolar. Rápidamente sus miradas regresan a Aspros, que se calza las chanclas olvidadas a los pies del sofá y no duda en dirigirse hasta la puerta, colocándose las gafas de sol y agarrando las llaves de casa.

Aspros se va, y si ninguno de ellos hace nada para evitarlo, se quedaran sin profesor, sin ayuda y con la vergüenza de convertirse en repetidores de un curso que no les apetece volver a saborear durante otros nueve largos meses.

Sus atemorizadas miradas se buscan, se encuentran y se olvidan de todos sus roces y recelos, uniéndose en una sentida decisión que sus labios aclaman al unísono.

\- ¡Aspros! ¡Espera!

\- No te vayas aún...- ruega Saga, revolviéndose nervioso en su asiento.

\- Vale Aspros, le enseñaré a Saga lo que quieras...- se rinde Kanon, estrujándose sus manos hasta doler.

\- Y yo...yo haré que este burro entienda la Física y Química...- añade Saga, arrancando otra mirada de furia en Kanon, que no admite que se le llame burro - pero no te vayas...por favor...

\- Quédate...

Aspros ya tiene una mano sobre la manija de la puerta, y sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa que nadie más ve, sintiéndose satisfecho por el resultado obtenido con su reto. Lentamente la mano que amenaza con abrir la puerta se separa de ella y acude a su rostro para arrastrar hacia atrás sus gafas de sol, dejando su frente despejada de rebeldes mechones azules. Sus pasos le voltean hacia ellos y la toalla desciende de su hombro para volver a caer sobre el sofá. Las chanclas vuelven a sentirse huérfanas de pies, y Aspros avanza hacia la mesa, dónde apoya ambas manos y se relaja en su contemplación de los menores, suplicantes de apoyo.

\- ¿Me haréis caso en todo lo que os diga? - pregunta sin poder hacer nada para evitar que las gafas decidan deslizarse de su cabeza y caer otra vez de manera juguetona sobre su nariz.

\- Sí, sí. Claro - acepta Saga.

\- Haremos todo lo que nos digas - claudica Kanon, que no puede detener el nerviosismo que rige el rítmico botar de su pierna derecha.

\- De acuerdo...- dice Aspros, generando un suspiro de alivio a los menores al tiempo que se despoja definitivamente de las gafas oscuras, las cuáles van a parar sobre la mesa - pues hoy empezaremos por el inglés...que mira que vais fatal con él, y éso que toda la música que escucháis es en esta lengua...- informa, sentándose de nuevo mientras agarra el libro escolar que deberá guiarle en sus enseñanzas - ¿Qué es lo que menos comprendéis?

\- Las frases subordinadas - se apresura a aclarar Saga.

\- Y los tiempos verbales...- amplía Kanon.

\- Vale...¿y si empezamos haciendo un repaso de lo más básico?, para solidificar la base de conocimiento...¿qué os parece?

Ambos asienten mientras acaban de apurar sus desayunos, dejando de lado sus tribulaciones íntimas, reconociendo que necesitan la ayuda del mayor, y mucho más de lo que desearían.

Aspros sigue absorbiendo todo lo que el libro del curso demanda aprenderse, y antes de proseguir decide adelantarles algo que sabe que les gustará.- A la hora de comer los dos me ayudaréis a cocinar...ya sabéis que Defteros no come en casa, y yo no pienso cargar con ésto solo. Y unas clases de cocina tampoco creo que os vengan mal...- los menores sienten la necesidad de refunfuñar ante la nueva propuesta, pero Aspros no les da tiempo a réplica, siguiendo con la descripción de su plan -...luego, después de comer volvemos al estudio, y cuando se acerquen las siete de la tarde nos iremos a la playa a esperar que Defteros termine, para tomarnos un baño los cuatro. ¿Qué os parece la idea? No es tan terrible ¿verdad?

El mayor sonríe plácidamente, y estudia como Saga y Kanon se miran fugazmente y bajan sus rostros admitiendo en silencio que tiene razón.

No es tan terrible después de todo...

Porqué nada puede ser más terrible de lo que ya ha sido su vida hasta el momento.


	33. Resumen

La calma sigue sobrevolando amenazante de tormenta una casa dónde los cuatro hermanos siguen con sus vidas de la manera más ordenada que pueden.

La ausencia de Defteros se nota. Sólo está en casa a partir del atardecer, y es tan grande el cansancio acumulado por las largas horas de trabajo bajo el justiciero sol de verano, que al llegar a casa se deja caer directamente sobre el sofá y se abandona a un sueño que no desprecia hasta que el olor de la cena se filtra por su nariz.

Algunas tardes, si el día ha transcurrido tranquilo y el trabajo con las materias pendientes ha resultado fructífero, Aspros, Saga y Kanon acuden al chiringuito y esperan a que termine su jornada sumergidos en un reconfortante remojo al que Defteros no duda en unirse de cabeza.

Realmente todo parece seguir las directrices de la calma. Saga no ha vuelto a exteriorizar la confesión que compartió con Defteros, y sencillamente parece que lentamente la va asumiendo a su ritmo. Kanon está dócil...extrañamente dócil, dado que evita cualquier tipo de encontronazo con Saga, añadiendo a esta docilidad una gran dosis de distancia física a lo que su gemelo respeta. Los menores últimamente no se pelean, pero porqué sus proximidades se han ido alejando una de la otra incluso en la disposición de la mesa a la hora de comer. Cierto es que a veces sus miradas les traicionan, se buscan y se encuentran, sintiéndose desviadas de inmediato cuando la observación se torna incómoda.

La rutina también ha vuelto a cebarse con los mayores. Pese a la confidencia que Defteros hizo a Aspros, admitiéndole que se estaba agotando de vivir oculto. Pese a la disposición del mayor a revelar y zanjar un tema que no daña a nadie más que a su propia intimidad y necesidad de sentirse unidos en plena libertad.

Y hoy toca repasar Literatura, materia que han suspendido tanto Saga como Kanon, y que por mucho que Aspros no lo admita ante ellos, tampoco nunca ha podido con ella. Su vestimenta y aspecto siguen desconcertando a los menores, que aunque pasen los días no se acostumbran a verle cubierto con ropas tan desenfadadas, luciendo un estilo relajado nada habitual en él. Pero en el fondo, Aspros sigue siendo Aspros, y su inquebrantable determinación de conseguir que Saga y Kanon saquen el curso en Septiembre se ha convertido en un personal reto que no piensa desatender.

Pero hoy toca Literatura...y ni tan sólo el responsable Aspros puede concentrarse cuando toma entre sus manos el libro que deben leer, y el cuál deben analizar, redactando un trabajo que responda ciertas preguntas, complementándolo con un apartado destinado a la reflexión de la historia narrada, análisis y posterior comentario dando respuestas a lo que supuestamente pensaba el autor a la hora de escribir semejante tostón.

\- ¿Éste es el libro que debéis leeros? - Pregunta arrugando su ceño en señal de hastío después de haber leído la sinopsis que adorna la contraportada.

\- Sí - responden los dos a la vez, hallándose sentados uno a cada punta de la mesa, manteniendo a Aspros en el centro de sus proximidades.

El mayor vuelve a releer la sinopsis, y seguidamente abre el libro, dejando pasar las páginas a modo de abanico para detenerse en una al azar y leer lo que ésta contiene.

\- Pero...¡¿pero qué porquería os mandan leer?! - exclama, dejando perplejos a Saga y Kanon, que le observan asombrados antes de mirarse escuetamente y encogerse de hombros ante el Aspros más terrenal que la Literatura escolar está haciendo emerger.

\- Pues el que nos hicieron leer durante el curso aún era peor...imagínate...- le aclara Kanon, doblando los brazos sobre la mesa, dónde deja recostar su rostro cansinamente.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo abriste? - replica Saga, dolido con la explicación de Kanon, la cuál da a entender una falsa realidad - Fui yo el que hice el resumen por los dos...

\- ¡Pero lo copiaste de internet y lo imprimiste dos veces! ¡Por éso suspendimos! - se defiende Kanon sin razón que justifique ni su vagancia, ni la de su gemelo a lo que letras se refiere - Al menos podrías haber cambiado algunas palabras en el resumen que pusiste mi nombre...- añade, abandonando la superficie de la mesa para recostarse en la silla y empezar a usarla de balancín.

\- ¡Haberlo hecho tú, no te jode! - se enfada Saga, que le mira con su mirada completamente achicada por el reproche.

\- Saga...esa lengua...- le reprende Aspros, que sigue intentando hallar algún interés a la malísima novela que tiene entre manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Encima que hice el trabajo por los dos! - insiste Saga, tratando de hallar algún tipo de apoyo en Aspros.

\- ¡Cállate, capullo! - exclama Kanon, lanzándole una bola de papel que rebota en la cabeza de Saga y va a parar en medio de las abiertas páginas del insufrible libro que Aspros definitivamente abandona.

\- ¡Vale ya, chicos! - se enfada al fin el mayor, que lanza el libro sobre la mesa y pasea su mirada de un gemelo a otro.- ¿Habéis dicho que sacasteis el resumen de internet?

Ambos se miran entre ellos avergonzados. Acaban de desvelar sin darse cuenta que han hecho uso de diversas trampas y atajos para aprobar las materias del curso. Y solamente les queda una opción si quieren redimirse un poco de sus actos.- Sí...lo copié de internet...

Saga lo afirma a media voz, esperando la reprimenda de Aspros, que en vez de enfadarse se sume en su seriedad y piensa en silencio. En demasiado silencio...

\- ¿Hay resúmenes de libros subidos en internet? - vuelve a preguntar Aspros, que está empezando a ver una luz al final del túnel que supone la Literatura para todos.

\- ¡Claro, Aspros! ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡Lo que no está en Google es porqué no existe! - le informa Kanon con descaro, siguiendo con su balanceo sobre la silla y sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sido él el que ilumine a Aspros en algo.

\- Y...¿el resumen de esta mierda también estará? - inquiere el mayor, mirando ahora solamente a Kanon mientras golpea con insistencia la tapa del libro que no piensa dejar que los menores lean.

\- Supongo...- responde Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros antes de verse obligado a agarrarse al borde de la mesa si no quiere caer de espaldas al suelo, debido a un balanceo más pronunciado de lo estipulado como seguro.

Aspros calla, y no se lo piensa más. Se alza de su silla con toda la intención de dirigirse al piso superior, invitando a ser seguido.- Venid. Vamos a mi habitación.

El mayor rápidamente accede a sus pulcros dominios y toma asiento en la silla giratoria apostada frente a su ordenador de mesa. Saga y Kanon se frenan ante la puerta, y es Saga el primero en entrar y dudar un poco antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama de Aspros, observando detenidamente cómo su accidental profesor entra en Google y teclea el nombre de la infernal novela, seguido de la palabra mágica del día: resumen.

\- Aspros...¿vas a buscar el resumen? - pregunta Saga perplejo ante el despliegue de inauditas malas artes que está ofreciendo el mayor.

\- Sí. Esta novela lleva escrito el subtítulo de insufrible, y tampoco quiero que perdáis días de verano leyendo cosas tan aburridas...Si al menos os mandaran leer "El Señor de los Anillos"...¡aún lo aceptaría!

\- ¡¿Y qué más?! Para ello también tenemos las pelis ¿no? - rechista Kanon, que finalmente accede al cuarto de Aspros, santuario casi nunca invadido de la casa, inspeccionándolo con intensa curiosidad.

\- Algún día deberías dejarte seducir por las buenas novelas, Kanon...vivirías experiencias alucinantes, y conocerías mundos inimaginables...- le adoctrina Aspros, observándole de reojo, visiblemente incómodo ante la radiografía que el menor imprime sobre sus dominios.

Un chasquido de lengua es toda la respuesta que Kanon ofrece mientras deja que sus manos palpen los objetos que adornan las estanterias de la habitación de su accidental profesor, y Aspros decide hacer caso omiso de su inspección hallando el resumen del libro e imprimiendo dos copias sin vacilar.

Saga hasta el momento se ha mantenido callado, pero al ver que Aspros está cometiendo el mismo error que perpetró él mismo, no puede dejar de alertarle con toda la suavidad de la que es capaz.

\- Aspros...lo que estás haciendo...ésto de imprimir el resumen tal cual...es lo que no funcionó...

\- ¿Y quién te dice que lo entregaréis así? - inquiere Aspros, tomando entre sus manos los papeles recién escupidos por la impresora - Si decidís usar trampas, también hay que saber cómo lograr que resulten efectivas. ¿Os suena de algo el arte de fingir lo que se sabe cuando en realidad no se sabe nada?

Estas palabras captan de forma instantánea la atención de los menores, que le miran cada vez más asombrados, admitiendo definitivamente que están ante un Aspros desconocido.

\- ¡¿Qué os pasa?! ¡¿Olvidáis a caso que tampoco hace tantos años que yo también tuve vuestra edad?!

\- ¡¿Tú hiciste trampas con los estudios?! - exclama Kanon entre sorprendido y divertido - Creía que Defteros sí lo hacía...¡¿pero tú?!

\- ¡Pues claro! Como todo el mundo alguna vez...¿tan raro es? - replica Aspros arrugando el entrecejo en signo de ofensa ante la poca humanidad que los menores admiten en él.

\- ¡No!...Bueno...un poco sí...- confiesa Kanon, que regesa su vista a la decoración del cuarto.

\- Pero no lo podemos entregar así...- vuelve a recordarle Saga, preocupándose al ver que quizás no avanzarán mucho en lo que a la materia de Literatura se refiere.

\- No lo entregaréis así. Como os he dicho, si se usan trampas hay que saber maquillarlas y ahora, lo que haréis, será redactarlo con vuestras palabras y estilo, para disimular...

\- Qué mierda...- aclara Kanon.

\- Vale - accede Saga, que cada vez que siente que alguna materia le aburre piensa en la posibilidad de repetir curso, sacando las energías que le fallan de esa inadmisible idea.

Aspros hace girar el eje de la silla que le acoge ayudándose del apoyo al suelo de sus descalzos pies, y sin pensarlo más tiende un resumen a cada uno de sus hermanos, que lo toman con evidente hastío pero con la necesidad de acatar esta aburrida orden.

\- Y ahora a trabajar. Si lo termináis hoy ya os olvidáis de esta asignatura hasta el día de la entrega...¡y una cosa menos en la que pensar! - informa Aspros, que parece estar agarrándole el gusto a ésto de ser profesor.

Saga se alza de la cama y se dispone a obedecer sin rechistar, pero la pregunta que Kanon lanza a Aspros le detiene, obligándole a mirar a su gemelo con incomprensión.

\- Oye Aspros...¿por qué no tienes ningún recuerdo de tu novia?

Saga mata con la mirada a Kanon, que le devuelve el contacto visual con un encogimiento de hombros y un enarcamiento de cejas que subrayan un claro y silencioso "¿qué? ¿no puedo preguntar?".

El mayor suspira, y muy a su pesar su rostro se ensombrece de agotamiento. El tema de "su novia" es algo que comienza a cansarle seriamente, pero parece que Kanon no puede olvidarse de él.

\- ¿Y por qué tener recuerdos de algo que nunca funcionó? - pregunta como toda respuesta, tratando de evadir un episodio inexistente en su vida, pero que mantiene tanto a Kanon como Saga expectantes de contestación.

\- ¡Quiero saber como era, Aspros! - exclama Kanon, que se ha empecinado en aferrarse al dichoso tema que inoportuna a Aspros cada vez más - Nunca la vimos...no la conocimos...¡pero alguna foto debes tener ¿no?!

\- Nooo Kanon. No tengo ninguna foto...- confiesa Aspros, que se siente a punto de zanjar ese tema por el bien de su propia salud mental.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¡Pues porqué nunca ha habido ninguna novia!

Aspros suelta esta confesión casi sin darse cuenta, pero el hartazgo que le suponía seguir manteniendo viva esta mentira se estaba convirtiendo en algo simplemente insoportable.

Kanon calla por unos segundos, y Saga no puede desviar la vista de Aspros, cruzándose con la mirada del mayor, que parece que en silencio, le habla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Aspros?! ¡¿Nos engañaste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Las cuestiones que Kanon arroja se perciben imparables, y la incomprensión que emana de sus verdes ojos es un detalle que Aspros debe afrontar, y sin dar marcha atrás.

Aunque Kanon se enfade. Aunque Defteros no lo comparta...

\- Nunca ha habido novia porqué era un chico, Kanon...Estuve con un chico.

Dicho. Directo y claro. Y sin opción a retroceder.

Kanon se sonroja de indescifrable rabia. Se siente engañado y le duele. Y ahora aún comprende menos nada de lo que ocurre en su familia, sintiéndose con la urgencia de arrojar una desagradable definición de lo que ahora ve en su hermano.

\- ¡Joder Aspros! ¡¿Eres mar_

\- Me gustan los chicos, Kanon. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? - le corta Aspros, alzándose de la silla y hablando con calma pero haciendo gala de una segura frialdad.

Kanon se siente herido. Atrapado y confundido. Y no sabe qué hacer con la información que acaba de recibir.

Solamente rechaza el contacto de la mano que Aspros quiere posar sobre su hombro, desapareciendo urgentemente en su habitación.

Al lado de Aspros, la presencia de Saga parece haberse congelado, luciendo un rostro vestido con mil expresiones y colores distintos, sintiendo como su corazón se ha acelerado sin control. Sus ojos buscan mirar a Aspros, pero al mismo tiempo sienten vergüenza de hacerlo. Mil preguntas se agolpan en su garganta, pero el nudo que se ha formado en ella no las deja fluir.

Saga también quiere huir de manera urgente, pero no puede.

La inesperada confesión de Aspros se lo impide, y hallarse con su mirada correspondida por el mayor, sostenida y amable...solamente le incita a formular una pregunta.

Tímida...a media voz...y cubierta de arriba abajo de rubor.

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Aspros se acerca a él, le toma del hombro y le invita de nuevo a sentarse sobre la cama, mientras él hace lo propio en la silla.

\- Tenía tu edad, Saga.

Aspros está decidido a no seguir mintiendo. O como mínimo, hacerlo a medias, ya que solamente va a contar media verdad.

La otra mitad deberá contarla Defteros cuando esté listo...si es que algún día lo está.

\- Y... ¿y cómo lo supiste?

\- Ésto se sabe, Saga...no hay más...

Aspros responde amablemente, con calma, y adornando sus palabras con una cálida sonrisa que arropa al menor.

Saga ya no tiene porqué hallarse solo con sus dudas.

A Kanon ya lo interceptará cuando haya pasado la primera oleada de rechazo.

Y ocuparse de los temores de Defteros es algo en lo que Aspros ya pensará después.

Ahora únicamente le importa Saga.

Saga y su tierna verdad.


	34. Viernes

Hace un par de días que la tensión ha regresado a tomar el control de la casa de los gemelos.

La confesión de Aspros ha dejado al mayor solo y rechazado por los segundos de cada pareja. Kanon, a parte de haber decidido no dirigirle la palabra y de hacer caso omiso de sus directrices sobre las tareas estudiantiles, le evita como si el mayor fuera el portador de un virus que tienta infectar a toda la familia. Defteros no se siente capaz de digerir la enésima decisión tomada de forma unilateral por su gemelo al mando, y aunque cuando se hallan los cuatro reunidos bajo un mismo espacio trata de comportarse con normalidad, en los momentos que ambos se pueden saber a solas también ha decidido castigarle con su insufrible indiferencia. Únicamente Saga ha encontrado en él un apoyo a sus dudas y confusión, y a pesar que todavía no se atreve a compartir abiertamente con Aspros todas las incógnitas que hierven dentro de él para obtener respuestas, ha tomado la firme decisión de no convertirse en un activo del tremendo vacío que tanto Kanon como Defteros están construyendo alrededor de su presencia.

Aspros sabía que confesando sus tendencias más íntimas y personales destruiría puentes de conexión entre sus hermanos, pero también tenía la certeza que forjaría un nuevo lazo de unión con Saga, y el mayor simplemente nunca ha contemplado la opción de renunciar a ofrecer el abierto apoyo que ni él ni Defteros tuvieron por parte de sus padres en cuanto a temas sexuales se refería. Cierto es que nunca ninguno de los dos progenitores se había inmiscuído en sus elecciones, pero tampoco habían compartido jamás una charla que les ayudara a afrontar su más interna realidad con el alma tranquila. Su procedimiento había sido el de dejar hacer sin intromisión, pero la verdad es que Aspros siempre echó en falta algún tipo de conversación que respaldara sus dudas y temores. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Saga solo en ese camino tan espinoso como gratificante se vuelve una vez es aceptado y asimilado con naturalidad.

Y a pesar de todo este inesperado desbarajuste familiar, hoy es viernes. Este fin de semana que se estrena se presenta repleto de ofertas para la diversión, debido a que las fiestas de verano de la ciudad han llegado puntuales a la cita de cada año.

Kanon se ha dirigido a él exclusivamente para informarle que esta noche saldrá con todos sus colegas para asistir al concierto de diversos grupos de rock regionales que tendrá lugar en la playa. El menor de todos no le ha pedido permiso. Solamente ha considerado tener un detalle para con él al decirle que va a salir, y que no sabe a qué hora regresará. Saga ha parecido que también tenía ganas de asistir a la fiesta nocturna al lado del mar, y la verdad es que Aspros y Defteros han recibido las invitaciones de sus amigos para acompañarles a disfrutar de las fiestas que ningún año hasta ahora los mayores se han perdido.

A Aspros no le ha quedado más remedio que no oponerse a la decisión tomada por Kanon, aunque sabe que es su rebeldia y el rechazo que está demostrando hacia él el que le hace hablar con unos aires de superioridad que amenazan con volverse nocivos si finalmente escapan de control. Lo único que tranquiliza al mayor es que él también acudirá acompañado de Sísifo, Hasgard, Elcid, Dégel, Kardia y los demás amigos que hace tiempo que no ve. Más concretamente no coincide con ellos desde la accidental muerte de sus padres, cuando su apacible mundo se trastocó por completo sin previo aviso. Así que Aspros asume que también es su momento de regalarse unas horas de distensión con aquellos que desde hace meses han respetado su auto-impuesta reclusión. Y si de paso puede mantener un ojo sobre los menores, mejor.

Sorprendentemente para el mayor, Defteros también ha aceptado acudir al largo concierto al aire libre, pese a que las palabras que le dirige siguen siendo escuetas y cubiertas por un tono de voz que no puede evitar reflejar el sentimiento de inferioridad que sin desearlo Aspros genera en él, al menos siempre que tira para adelante sin contar con su opinión.

A Saga no le importa que Aspros y Defteros también salgan a divertirse al mismo lugar que ellos. A Kanon simplemente le repatea la idea. No le gusta saber que estarán merodeando por allí, y siente como su rebeldia se va alimentando de una interna e irracional rabia que esta noche dejará que se haga con el control de su voluntad. El menor lo tiene decidido: hará lo que le de la gana, sí o sí. Aspros y Defteros no son sus padres. Nunca lo serán, y el menor piensa presentarles sus credenciales. Tiene dieciséis años, y ya se siente adulto. En todos los sentidos.

El anochecer está al caer, y Saga y Kanon hace rato que han desaparecido de casa, con la intención de ir a cenar unas hamburguesas por ahí, acompañados de parte de sus compañeros del fútbol, así mismo como de otros camaradas de curso, con la intención de llegar al concierto con los estómagos llenos.

Defteros hace poco que ha llegado a casa después de su agotadora jornada de trabajo, acudiendo directamente a la ducha sin pasar por su tiempo de descanso en el sofá. Apenas ha saludado a Aspros, que ha recuperado su vestimenta habitual, luciendo la camisa blanca que le regaló Kanon por su cumpleaños, y que lleva arremangada hasta los codos. Pero Aspros ya no puede más. La indiferencia que le regala Defteros le lastima más de lo que desearía, y sin darse tiempo a pensar le sigue escaleras arriba y abre la puerta del baño, topándose con un silencio que sólo rompe el correr del agua. Defteros ni siquiera se voltea hacia él al notar que Aspros entra y se sienta sobre la bajada tapa del inodoro.

\- Def...¿piensas cambiar de actitud o seguirás castigándome frente a nuestros amigos? - pregunta Aspros con palpable desazón recorriendo su voz, antes que ambos se dispongan a acudir al punto de encuentro con sus colegas.

\- Tranquilo, Aspros...a ellos no les voy a hacer ningún feo. Ellos no me ofenden contínuamente como haces tú...- le espeta Defteros, aún de espaldas a él, derrochando un desdén poco frecuente, pero terriblemente lacerante cuando el más alto de todos se siente herido.

\- ¡Joder, Def! ¿Cuándo aceptarás que ya no podía seguir más con la estúpida mentira de mi novia?

\- ¡¿Y qué te costaba salir del paso con un par de mentirijillas más?! - Defteros finalmente se gira hacia Aspros y abre la mampara de la ducha, estudiándole de frente y acusándole con la mirada que se percibe tras la cascada de cabellos azules que ocultan parte de su rostro.

\- ¡Estoy agotado de esta mentira, Def! ¡Soy como soy, y no entiendo a qué viene tu castigo hacia mí! ¡Sólo hablé de mí, Defteros! Sólo de mí...

_Defteros..._

Aspros se siente abatido y triste, y así lo denota el empleo del nombre completo de su gemelo. Tan raro como es que Kanon use el diminutivo "Def", más raro es que Aspros pronuncie su nombre al completo, y solamente lo hace cuando ya no puede soportar el peso de su responsabilidad, como una manera de trazar una distancia infranqueable con aquél que desearía a su lado, y que ha decidido apartarse del camino.

El mayor no lo ha pronunciado así adrede. Ha sido su propio mecanismo de protección que lo ha hecho por él, y a Defteros ésto le duele.

Y le desarma.

En esta agonizante tarde Aspros se siente más solo que nunca, y su mirada ya no puede ocultarlo más. Tampoco halla más palabras para seguir con una absurda discusión, y sencillamente se queda mirando a Defteros en silencio, rogándole perdón con el acuoso brillo de sus ojos.

Defteros asume secretamente que también le cuesta un mundo seguir enfadado con su mitad, pero que está más que harto que Aspros no cuente con él en nada que concierne a sus hermanos menores es algo que sigue corroyéndole por dentro.

El derroche de agua es detenido con gestos rápidos y aún enojados, y la toalla es arrancada de su enganche con la misma malsana energía que recorre los nervios del menor. La cabellera es restregada con frenesí, y seguidamente la toalla pasa a enroscarse en su bajo vientre, antes que Defteros decida salir de la zona de agua para tomar asiento sobre el bidé, justo en frente de Aspros.

Ambos se miran en silencio. Ambos sienten como una extraña emoción nace dentro de sus respectivos pechos, y el orgullo de Aspros consigue que éste desvíe la mirada cuando una inoportuna lágrima decide escapar de su azul mirada.

\- Sólo hablé de mí, Defteros...no mencioné nada acerca de ti, ni mucho menos de lo nuestro...- se justifica Aspros, regresando su enrojecida mirada hacia su gemelo, que se toma el turno de bajar la propia para así no enfrentar el dolor que su infantil comportamiento está causando en Aspros.

\- Lo sé...- admite Defteros, que sigue con la cabeza gacha, observando tontamente las gotas de agua que deciden escurrirse de sus cabellos para tentar las baldosas del suelo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás castigándome así? ¡Lo hice para ayudar a Saga! ¡Para demostrarle que no debe tenerme miedo! No soporto que me tengan miedo...- confiesa Aspros, que parece haber conseguido retener su emoción, enclaustrándola otra vez dentro de sí mismo.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso de mí? ¿De la confianza que solamente me muestran a mí?

Directas. Claras y repentinas.

Y totalmente equivocadas.

Las preguntas de Defteros quiebran por completo un momento que se estaba presentando de urgente aproximación entre los dos, y sin saber por qué han aparecido con toda la mala intención de herir gratuitamente al mayor, que achicando la mirada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar la agitación que estas palabras han despertado en él se dispone a abandonar el espacio que les une, no sin antes hacer valer su dolor.

\- Vete a la mierda, Defteros. Así de claro te lo digo.

Aspros ha decidido no soportarlo más. Puede que se haya equivocado. Puede que Defteros tenga razón en sentirse fuera de las decisiones que a él le nacen sin pensar.

No es perfecto, y lo sabe. Lo asume, por mucho que el peso de la responsabilidad le obligue a no equivocarse en nada de lo que hace.

Se equivoca y le duele hacerlo. Más que a nadie.

Pero que Defteros crea que se mueve por celos...ésto es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado tener que escuchar. Y menos proveniente de su propio pilar para seguir adelante con dignidad.

El portazo que Aspros propina a la puerta del baño hace trastabillar todos los objetos de higiene asentados en las estanterías de la pared, y el siguiente portazo proviene de su habitación.

El mayor se ha enfadado, y esta vez con razón.

Defteros suspira angustia, y se lleva las manos a los desgreñados y empapados mechones de cabello azul, arrastrándolos hacia atrás al tiempo que sus codos se apoyan sobre las rodillas y las manos sostienen el peso de sus inmediatas culpas siseando en su mente.

Pero lo que Defteros no ha compartido con nadie últimamente es que también se siente agotado. Sus emociones están al límite, y necesitan buscar refugio en otras emociones que le transmitan la seguridad y proteccion que él ofrece sin cesar a los que están a su alrededor.

Haber herido a Aspros a traición es la prueba definitiva que él también necesita sentirse cobijado. Pero ahora su refugio se halla derrumbado por el veneno de sus palabras a tan sólo unos pocos metros de él.

No pueden acudir a la fiesta de la playa así. Sus amigos no deben sufrir las consecuencias de sus clandestinos problemas. Y por mucho que en máximo secreto él ha intentado librarse del magnetismo que siempre le ha atado a Aspros, no puede.

Simple y llanamente.

Dejar  _lo suyo_ con Aspros borraría muchos problemas de la faz de su casa, pero Defteros no puede pensar en otros hombres. No puede atreverse siquiera a imaginar que saborea otros cuerpos que no sean el de  _él._

Y ahora, sencillamente sólo le queda una opción: alzarse con sus miedos a cuestas, y pedir perdón.

La puerta del cuarto de Aspros cede sin problema, y Defteros no pide permiso para entrar, hallando al mayor sentado sobre su cama, con la mandíbula sellada y las lágrimas tanteando con timidez sus mejillas.

La mirada que le dispara Aspros arde, pero más arden sus ansias de ser él el que hoy sea abrazado, aunque Aspros no muestra ninguna intención de aceptar el acercamiento de Defteros. En vez de éso, se alza de la cama de una arrebolada y empuja a su gemelo fuera de sus dominios sin articular palabra.

O lo intenta.

Sin saber cómo, Defteros resiste el empujón y cede ante sus propios reproches, abrazándose a Aspros con fuerza.

Y le gana.

Pese al dolor y la frustración que el mayor siente palpitar dentro de sí. Pese a las ganas de seguir empujando la rueda que decreta los pagos de los inocentes errores que cometen ambos sin maldad. Pese a su más cruda realidad...tras ella únicamente duerme una sólida verdad: Defteros ha sido, es y será siempre su mayor debilidad.

Sentirle urgentemente amarrado a él le conmueve, aunque una protesta de rigor debe acudir a sus labios.

Unos labios que no pueden hablar.

La lengua de Defteros acada de acallar sus incipientes quejas.

Y Aspros únicamente se siente capaz de claudicar.


	35. Playa

 

Aspros y Defteros han llegado al concierto de la playa acompañados de su añorado grupo de amigos. La sesión de inesperado sexo que les ha unido después de compartir de manera errónea sus diferencias de opiniones ha conseguido relajar eficazmente la tensión que se había establecido entre los dos durante los últimos días.

Esta noche extrañamente es Defteros el que no se separa de Aspros más de un metro de distancia. Incluso se atreve a regalarle sutiles caricias amparadas por las sombras, como acto de redención ante los pensamientos que han osado plantearle la posibilidad de alejarse de su imprescindible unión. Este no es un comportamiento habitual en el segundo de los mayores, menos aún cuando ambos se hallan rodeados por un ambiente ampliamente social, pero hoy Defteros está sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber a Aspros, sea como sea, que le necesita. Y que se arrepiente de haberle herido innecesariamente debido a su propio agotamiento emocional.

Aspros no rechaza sus furtivos gestos. Es más, le gusta saber que su gemelo parece estar liberándose de las barreras que él solo se ha impuesto, y la sonrisa que adorna su apuesto rostro ampara su interna satisfacción. Defteros también se percibe más relajado que días atrás, y su selecto grupo de amigos agradece que pese a todos los problemas que la fractura de su familia supone para ellos, siguen adelante con fuerza y determinación.

Esta noche se presenta como una buena oportunidad para abrir un pequeño paréntesis de olvido y disfrutar de la diversión que las fiestas locales ofrecen. Hace horas que no saben nada de sus hermanos menores, y aunque Aspros también ha decidido dejarse llevar por la distensión, no puede evitar ubicarlos entre la concurrencia una vez sus pies pisan la arena de la playa. Sus ojos los buscan y rebuscan, y no cesan de hacerlo hasta que consigue vislumbrarles al otro lado del escenario rodeados por todos sus amigos del colegio y del fútbol.

\- Están ahí...- informa Aspros a Defteros, alzando levemente su mentón al tiempo que mantiene su mirada fija al punto dónde les ha ubicado.

\- Sí...ya les veo, pero olvídate de ellos por unas pocas horas, hazte este favor, Aspros...- ruega Defteros, que parece no preocuparse en absoluto de lo que esta desenfrenada noche puede acarrear.

\- Def...no puedo. Hay alcohol...quizás algún que otro porro tentándoles por ahí...No quiero que lo pasen mal por su mala cabeza...- sigue Aspros, ahora observando a su gemelo directamente dentro de su azul mirada, dilatada debido a la oscuridad que les abraza.

\- ¡Ya vale, Aspros! - exclama Defteros forzando un susurro imperceptible para todos los que les acompañan - ¡No quieras controlarles tanto!

\- ¿Pero y si beben demasiado? ¿Y si se pasan?

Aspros está preocupado, y tampoco le falta razón. Por la edad que tienen no pueden consumir alcohol, pero todos saben que conseguirlo es mucho más fácil de lo que parece.

\- ¡Pues que lo hagan! ¿Acaso no nos emborrachamos nosotros cuando teníamos su edad?

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y no te acuerdas de la bronca que nos cayó cuando papá y mamá nos vieron llegar después de salir el sol?

\- ¿Y no aprendimos de éso? - rebate Defteros, que sí que recuerda perfectamente que mientras derrochaba todo el alcohol que su estómago había decidido no digerir su madre decidió dejarle a su suerte con la primera y merecida resaca, mientras Aspros recibía la consternación de su padre, y los reproches por no haber cuidado de él.- Deben aprender a ser responsables de sí mismos, y ésto conlleva que a veces también lo pasen mal, así que por una jodida vez en la vida hazme caso, Aspros. Olvidémonos de ellos, y mañana ya veremos cómo se han manejado sus propias decisiones y consecuencias.

Aspros asiente en silencio, suspira profundamente y no se refrena a la hora de echar una última ojeada a Saga y Kanon, que de momento están estan sentados en la arena charlando animadamente con sus colegas de siempre.- De acuerdo, tienes razón, Def...me olvidaré de ellos...- acepta finalmente, volviendo a observar a Defteros, que en respuesta le sonríe y se aparta de él para ir en busca de un par de cervezas antes de unirse al corrillo que ya han formado sus amigos en un punto estratégico de la playa, para no perder detalle del concierto y disfrutarlo en calma y buena compañía.

Relativamente lejos, al otro lado de la concurrencia, Saga y Kanon ya tienen entre su manos las cervezas que el grandullón Aldebarán ha adquirido para todos los que no pueden fingir tener dieciocho años o más. Hoy se sienten libres, adultos y rebeldes, aunque Kanon supera con creces la contenida rebeldía que muestra Saga.

El mayor de los chicos hace rato que tiene el vaso de cerveza entre sus manos, pero el sabor le resulta tan desagradable que duda que lo termine en lo que tarde la noche en agotarse.

Kanon ya va por el tercero, y la rapidez con la que da cuenta de él no augura nada bueno. Pero esta noche se siente más que adulto, poderoso. Y en su sensación de poder se ha propuesto firmemente desafiar a Aspros. La rabia que siente hacia la confesión del mayor le escuece en el estómago, aunque sigue sin saber por qué le cabrea tanto saber que a Aspros también le van los tíos.

Sin mucha demora, la eléctrica música rock empieza a rasgar la noche con ensordecedores riff de guitarra que captan la atención de todos los presentes, y les embriagan hasta el punto de conseguir que muchos de ellos se alcen de la arena y dejen que sus cuerpos se rindan a los ritmos que los dueños de la noche marcan.

La noche avanza con energía, y si la intención de Kanon es demostrar a todo el mundo que él manda en su vida, la de Saga es hallar a quién sea que le ayude a saciar su azorada curiosidad. Us ojos buscan y rebuscan a algún chico que acceda a ser más dócil que Shaka en sus intentos de catar la sexualidad, y sin darse cuenta se halla con su mano tomada por Afrodita y su sensual sonrisa convidándole a seguirle. Saga ha sido el encontrado y ahora que se siente con la oportunidad de saber al alcance de su mano, los nervios empiezan a hacer mella en él.

Afrodita es el apodo que toda la clase ha impuesto a modo de burla al afeminado chico que no se ha ocultado nunca de sus tendencias, y que es tan alto el grado de aceptación que ostenta de sí mismo que incluso desafía a las burlas que le llegan sin tregua, provocándolas aún más con sus gestos dulces e incluso con un uso de maquillaje que deja las destrezas de las chicas atrás. Para la mayoría de los chicos, Afrodita es una broma como persona. También Saga se ha reído de él en alguna ocasión, pero hoy le ve como su salvación.

Así que no se lo piensa más. Toma su mano, se olvida de la cerveza y deja que Afrodita se lo lleve lejos del público, hasta alcanzar unas pequeñas barcas de pescadores que funcionarán como mampara de protección. Las piernas de Saga tiemblan, la garganta se le ha secado y el corazón le late con tanta violencia que piensa que Afrodita se lo tragará cuándo éste le roba un beso que Saga no sabe cómo narices responder. La rápida intromisión de la lengua de Afrodita entre sus labios se presenta altamente electrificante, y su entrepierna no tarda ni un segundo en responder a los estímulos que nacen en su boca. Saga quiere corresponder ese húmedo contacto de alguna forma, y sin pensarlo se halla tratando de imitar la invasión que sus labios acaban de sufrir, hallándose devorando la sensual boca de Afrodita mientras éste desliza con descaro su mano bajo los pantalones de Saga. La excitación que sufre el gemelo es tremenda, y Afrodita no duda en estimularla más y más mientras Saga gime contra sus labios, abandonándose al atrevimiento de tocarle a su vez, éso sí, con mucha más ineficacia y timidez.

Pero Afrodita es diestro y notoriamente experimentado en sus acciones, de manera que no duda en facilitarle el trabajo a Saga, desabrochándose él mismo los pantalones e invitando a la mano de Saga a maltratar su despierto miembro con la misma voracidad que su mano sigue frotándose contra el del gemelo.

La calentura que Saga lleva arrastrando con él no tarda mucho más tiempo en culminar sobre la mano de Afrodita, que apenas deja segundos de recuperación al gemelo, posando su embadurnada mano sobre la que Saga mantiene contra su excitación, ayudándole a conseguir el rimo que también le conducirá hacia la explosión.

La desaparición de Saga no ha sido percibida por sus amigos, pero Kanon sí que lo ha notado. Y Kanon teme que su mitad esté jugando a seguir avanzando en un terreno que él quiere dominar mejor que su hermano. Pese a la cerveza que recorre sus venas, la cuál ya nubla su vista y distorsiona sus sentidos, Kanon consigue plantar su mirada sobre Saga, escondido tras unas barcas...y acompañado. La escena que se dibuja en sus ojos le resulta desubicada, lasciva y tremendamente excitante pese a ver cómo Saga se deja tocar por la "niña" de la clase. La rabia empieza a hacer hervir el alcohol que flota en su estómago, y Kanon no sabe si le da más apuro descubrir a Saga jugando a tocarse con Afrodita o haberle visto besar al insulso Shaka. Pero que algo de lo que ve le da rabia es algo que empieza a saborear peligrosamente en su paladar, obligándole a tomar la decisión de la noche.

Él no va a ser como Aspros. Él no quiere ser como Saga, y la salvadora aparición de Pandora en su campo de visión le salva de su malsana tribulación. La muchacha anda sola, debido a que regresa de los wc provisionales dispuestos lejos del escenario. Rada no va con ella, y Pandora se va a convertir en su víctima expiatoria. Kanon se siente con su bajo vientre tenso, y Pandora siempre ha sido el blanco de todas sus mentiras.

Mentiras hasta hoy, porqué esta noche Pandora será suya, le cueste lo que le cueste.

Kanon no se lo piensa ni media vez, y armándose de valor forjado a base de capas y capas de rabia embriagada, se acerca a ella, la toma de la muñeca y la arrastra tras otra barca de pescadores no muy lejana. La muchacha se resiste, pero es evidente que Kanon tiene más fuerza, así que se abalanza sobre ella con toda la intención de poner en práctica de una vez por todas sus falacias más lujuriosas. Su boca se cierra sobre la de Pandora, la lengua invade los cálidos labios de la muchacha mientras con una mano la sujeta de una de las muñecas y la otra le estruja sin control los pechos, cubiertos solamente por un escueto top, al servicio de la adolescente provocación. Pandora aparta su rostro y lucha para librarse el ebrio gemelo que nunca le ha gustado, y que ahora se ha decidido a cebar su excitación con ella, y sin su permiso. Pero Kanon no responde a las reclamaciones de la indefensa chica, ni siquiera a lo que queda de su poca razón, permitiéndose el lascivo lujo de dejar de tocar sus pechos para permitir que su mano viaje bajo la corta falda de la muchacha.

Kanon sigue cegado por su rabia interna, por unos celos que no entiende y por una excitación que clama ser saciada rápidamente. Es tal el grado de obcecación que sufre el menor de los gemelos que no se da cuenta del grito de ayuda que escapa de la garganta de Pandora. Él sigue a lo suyo, hasta que un fuerte golpe en su costado logra separarle de la acongojada y desesperada muchacha.

No es sólo un golpe el que recibe Kanon. Es una sarta de ellos, acompañados de insultos varios y un definitivo puñetazo que logra partirle el labio. La vista del gemelo se ha tornado completamente negra pese a ser consiente que tiene los ojos abiertos, y a sus oídos solo le llega la voz de Rada cebándose con él. Su cuerpo está tumbado sobre la arena, completamente apresado bajo el peso del guapo gallo rubio de la clase, que le ha faltado tiempo para acudir en ayuda de su novia. Rhadamanthys está desquiciado, y sigue con la firme intención de machacar el atrevimiento de Kanon todo lo que pueda, hasta que unos fuertes brazos le agarran por debajo de sus axilas y lo arrastran lejos de Kanon. El gemelo nota como alguien tira del cuello de su camiseta para agrandar la distancia interpuesta entre él y Rada, y las voces de sus hermanos mayores llegan confusas a sus oídos.

Alguien les ha avisado. Algún traidor de su grupo debe haberles visto al otro lado del escenario y ha acudido a ellos en busca de ayuda. Poco a poco la vista regresa borrosa a sus ojos, y ve como Rhadamanthys batalla para librarse de los fuertes brazos de Aspros...sí debe ser Aspros...una camisa cubre el cuerpo de quién está tratando de contener a Rhadamanthys...y Defteros nunca usa camisa...Rada sigue luchando para librarse de su hermano mayor, pero Aspros es fuerte...mucho más fuerte que el consentido y creído inglés...

La voz de Defteros llega a sus oídos...¿o es también la de Aspros?

Kanon no puede discernirlo con claridad. Todo su cuerpo duele, y la voz sigue llegando a él...cree que le reprende...o quizás le pregunta cómo está...no sabe...Kanon no sabe nada más que su cuerpo duele, que su saliva sabe a sangre y que su estómago se contrae.

Unos brazos tiran de su cuerpo para alzarle de la arena, pero no puede obedecer...su estómago se está rebelando, y todo lo que puede hacer es obligarse a caer de rodillas y dejar que la excesiva cantidad de cerveza que ocupa su cuerpo salga por la boca.

Las voces siguen llegando, pero Kanon cierra sus ojos para no ver lo que su angustia y frustración ha provocado. Las lágrimas escapan del sello que forman sus párpados, y las convulsiones que sufre su cuerpo son reconfortadas por una conocidas manos que no es la primera vez que toman su frente y nuca con firmeza cuando su dolor escapa.

Defteros está ayudándole, y le odia por éso.

Aspros le ha librado de recibir su merecido castigo, y le odia aún más.

Y Saga...Saga le observa nervioso y confundido. Quizás se avergüenza de él...o él se avergüenza de Saga...

No lo sabe del cierto...

Kanon ahora sólo sabe que odia a todos sus hermanos, y el sabor de su odio es insoportablemente amargo.


	36. Explosión

La puerta de la casa se cierra emitiendo un sonoro golpe que estremece la oscuridad que alberga el salón.

Aspros está furioso. Kanon ha traspasado todos los límites asumibles de su rebelde comportamiento, y la rabia que ha desatado en su hermano mayor se presume incontrolable.

Defteros ha sido quién ha conducido el coche de regreso a casa. Aspros ni siquiera ha podido pensar en ponerse manos al volante.

Saga ha enmudecido desde el mismo momento que la escabrosa escena que ha protagonizado Kanon se ha grabado a fuego en sus retinas.

Y Kanon...Kanon sólo ha sido capaz de seguir derrochando odio a diestro y siniestro. Un odio que desea transpolar a los tres seres que sufren por él. Un odio que en lo más profundo de su alma siente sólo hacia sí mismo.

Defteros y Saga han entrado a su morada sumidos en un desagradable silencio. Kanon ha sido arrastrado al interior gracias a la firme solidaridad de las garras de Aspros, que no han dudado en empujarle de malas maneras hasta el sofá, donde el menor ha caído de bruces después de tropezarse con sus propios y aún tomados pasos.

\- Saga...a tu habitación.

Aspros lo ordena tratando de controlar una frenética respiración que ha contraído su ceño y endurecido sus facciones de forma peligrosa.

\- Cálmate...Aspros...

Defteros ruega...y lo hace con voz temblorosa, dudando en qué parte obedecer de sus divididos deseos: acercarse al expuesto Kanon o acompañar al convulsionado Saga.

\- Cállate Defteros. Y tú, Saga...¡vete a tu habitación de una jodida vez!

Los pasos que mueven a Aspros son erráticos y enrabietados, y los gestos de sus manos al despejar su frente de sudados mechones de cabello tiemblan de impotencia.

Saga también tiembla, y nota como sus ojos se diluyen. Pero no se mueve de lugar. Su cuerpo se ha quedado petrificado, y es la tercera repetición de la orden que surge con descontrol a través de los labios de Aspros la que consigue imprimirle movimiento a sus pies.

Saga finalmente halla coraje para huir escaleras arriba, acompañado de la dubitativa mirada de Defteros, que sigue sin saber qué hacer. El golpe que emite la puerta del cuarto al cerrarse indica que en el salón ahora solamente sobra Defteros, que se acerca al abatido Kanon e intenta tomarle del mentón para apreciar la gravedad del corte que lucen sus labios. Kanon rechaza su contacto con descarado desdén, y se arrastra sobre el sofá para ganarse una distancia que le proteja de la cercanía de sus dos hermanos mayores.

\- Déjale, Defteros.

\- Hay que curar esta herida...

\- ¡Que le dejes! ¡No se va a morir desangrado por ésto!

Aspros sigue andando en confusos círculos frente a Kanon, que mira a ambos derrochando un odio que le está derritiendo por dentro, y que insanamente impide que el menor acepte las consecuencias de todo el empache de emociones que le colman interiormente, y que no se siente capaz de dejar fluir.

\- Aspros, por favor...cálmate...

Defteros no puede hacer otra cosa que rogar, y con la única intención de proteger a Kanon de la furia de Aspros se acerca a su gemelo e intenta hacerle entrar en razón. Sus manos tratan de posarse sobre los hombros de Aspros, que también le rechaza apartándose de él como si su buena voluntad quemara.

\- Defteros, si te quedas, te callas. Si no puedes hacerlo, vete tú también.

La versión que Aspros está desvelando de sí mismo es una que ninguno de sus tres hermanos le han conocido hasta el momento. Ni siquiera él se reconoce así, y por mucho que durante el trayecto a casa ha tratado de recordar en qué momento de su vida su padre se desquició con la desesperación que él siente ahora, no consigue hallar patrón que le guíe en un momento dónde se encuentra terriblemente perdido.

Pero Kanon ha pasado todo límite asumible. Y ésto no puede quedar así. La dantesca escena que ha protagonizado con su compañera de clase no ha ido más allá de la sarta de golpes que le ha ofrecido a discreción el novio de la chica, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

Muchísimo peor.

Kanon podría haber sido denunciado por intento de agresión sexual, así que el menor aún debe estar agradecido de únicamente sufrir dolores en todo su cuerpo y de seguir catando el sabor de la sangre que continúa bañando su boca.

Defteros ha retrocedido un par de pasos, sella sus labios por unos segundos, pero seguidamente los parte para dejar que sus dientes empiecen a masacrar sus dedos con todo intento de no seguir hablando y poner todavía más nervioso a Aspros.

El menor de todos se ha agazapado sobre el sofá como si de un animal acorralado se tratara, pero el brillo que destilan sus ojos duele. La muda dureza con la que enfrenta a Aspros plantado apenas un par de palmos frente a él se palpa firme, y el grado de tensión que se está creando entre los dos extremos de la frágil cadena familiar es tan intenso que Defteros no se siente capaz de engullir su última súplica.

\- Aspros...contrólate...es sólo un crío todavía...

\- ¡No soy un crío, imbécil! ¡A ver si te enteras! ¡A ver si os enteráis los dos!

La voz de Kanon presentando innecesaria guerra resulta tan inesperada como incomprensible es la amargura que gobierna el tono que modula sus palabras. La mirada, achicada y enrojecida, sigue desafiando sin sentido a aquellos que únicamente desean ayudarle, y el mutismo regresa a sus labios, que son palpados de manera inconsciente por los dedos del menor, como si su estremecido tacto pudiera cerrar la brecha que los parte, y que por fortuna no es tan seria como la sangre alarma.

Kanon sabe que no se ha comportado bien. Pero su insano orgullo no le permite someterse al enfado de Aspros, que se siente totalmente sobrepasado, luchando consigo mismo para retener en sus puños la rabia que le insta a ser liberada contra el rostro de la rebeldía del menor.

\- ¡¿Cómo narices se te ocurre comportarte así?! - le grita Aspros, que ha detenido sus vacilantes círculos para posarse altivo frente al agazapado Kanon, olvidándose de la pesada presencia de Defteros a su alrededor - ¡¿Quién cojones te ha enseñado a tratar a las personas de manera tan denigrante?!

\- Aspros, no grites...

Defteros trata de minimizar la amenazante posición de Aspros, que parece hacer caso omiso de los sentidos ruegos de su gemelo, erigido como incansable defensor de Kanon y convertido en su más sólida oposición.

Kanon sigue ahogado en sus propias contradicciones, y es su mirada la única que ahora habla por él, manteniéndole el pulso a Aspros, que no puede aguantarse más el arrebato que le conduce a asir a Kanon por el cuello de su camiseta y a formular de nuevo las preguntas que el mayor necesita que sean respondidas con celeridad.

\- ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién te ha enseñado a no respetar a las personas?! ¡Como mínimo reconoce que te has equivocado, joder! - sigue gritando Aspros, que antes de aflojar su agarre aún se permite la arrogancia de zarandearle con la contención de su rabia.

La tensión que une sus miradas arde, y el titilar de las pupilas de Aspros no es muy diferente al estremecimiento que sufre la mirada que le devuelve Kanon, que ya empieza a aguarse por momentos.

\- ¡Ya sé que no me he portado bien! ¡Pero tampoco he hecho mal a nadie! - le escupe Kanon, aprovechando la débil grieta en el ataque de Aspros, mirándole con hiriente odio - ¡Esa chica siempre va provocando y después grita como una poseída!

Inmediatamente ambas manos de Aspros vuelven a cerrarse entorno al cuello de la camiseta que cubre a Kanon. Su agarre pretende parecer firme y seguro, pero el temblor que recorre cada fibra del cuerpo de mayor se transmite traicioneramente a través del contacto que mantiene preso a Kanon, que sigue consumido por su propio odio, el mismo que le ha arrebatado toda capacidad de raciocinio y control.

\- Te podrían haber denunciado...¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que has hecho?!

\- ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ¡No eres mi padre!

\- ¡Soy tu hermano, joder!

\- ¡Pero no eres papá! ¡Nunca lo serás!

El dedo pulgar de Defteros ya está sangrando tímidamente por el costado de su uña, pero él no se da cuenta. Sus pasos le han llevado a poner distancia entre la particular batalla que mantienen sus dos hermanos, pero él mismo se siente al borde del abismo. Un abismo que ahora percibe como otro ser se asoma a él. Saga ha emergido de su habitación con cautela, pero los sentidos de Defteros le han descubierto, y su nublada mirada le ha invitado a quedarse arriba. Saga observa la escena que dolorosamente abraza a Aspros y Kanon, y después mira a Defteros, que con mudas señales sigue rogándole que se quede donde está.

\- ¡Ya lo sé que nunca seré papá! - exclama Aspros intensificando el agarre de Kanon para alzarlo un poco del sofá y seguidamente empujarle otra vez contra él, soltándole definitivamente para apartarse del desquiciado menor y volver a trazar indecisos círculos dibujados a base de desesperación.- Y para que te quede claro...¡no pretendo ser papá!

\- ¡Pues parece que te gusta jugar a serlo!

Kanon no reacciona, y lo único que se le ocurre es seguir hiriendo a su hermano mayor, y hacerlo de la manera más efectiva que puede: comparándole con su padre, con el hombre que Aspros ha tomado como ejemplo de comportamiento, y a quién echa tanto en falta como tan intensamente lo hace el menor de los cuatro.

\- Kanon...relájate...- ahora es la trémula voz de Defteros la que no puede seguir dejando solo a su mitad - ...Aspros hace todo lo que puede...

\- ¡Aspros nos amarga la vida! ¡Y tú también! - vomita Kanon, ahora mirando con fervor a Defteros, desafiándole a él en una nueva oleada de rencor.

El mayor siente como la rabia regresa a recorrer otra vez los nervios de sus brazos, pero Aspros se va a contener...debe controlarse si no desea empeorar aún más la situación, y Kanon lo percibe, observando de refilón como los puños del mayor se cierran con fuerza a los costados de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a pegarme?! - le enfrenta el menor, alzándose del sofá para plantarse frente a la hierática figura de Aspros, que le aguanta la afrenta con toda la poca dignidad que le resta.- Venga...¡Hazlo!¡Siéntete poderoso! - las manos de Kanon se posan con gestos bruscos sobre el pecho de Aspros, imprimiendo una fuerza que hace retroceder al mayor un par de pasos, despertando el temor en Defteros, incapaz de soportar una previsible violenta reacción de su gemelo - ¡Va!¡Pégame como nunca lo hubiera hecho papá! ¡Porqué papá no era así! ¡Pero tú no eres él! ¡Así que puedes pegarme ¿no?! ¡Demuéstrame de una puta vez que no me soportas!

Las manos de Kanon siguen chocando contra el pecho de Aspros, que preso de su propia desazón va retrocediendo, hasta quedarse próximo a Defteros, el cuál nota como sus débiles lágrimas han vuelto a inundar su corazón.

\- ¡Te odio, Aspros! ¡Te odio porqué eres igual a papá! ¡Pero no eres él! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No eres él! ¡Y nunca lo serás, imbécil!

Aspros sigue recibiendo el ataque de Kanon, pero toda la furia que se había acumulado en sus puños desaparece, transmutándose en un intenso dolor que también acude a aplastar más su pecho. Los ojos del mayor parece que pierden determinación, y su mirada simplemente viaja lejos...muy lejos en sus recuerdos, hacia la faz de su padre y su firme temple...hacia su voz amable y sus gestos próximos...hacia la protección que todos añoran, y de la que los cuatro ahora se sienten huérfanos.

Kanon sigue y sigue escupiendo dolor y sandeces, pero aún sigue con más coraje tragándose las emociones que todavía no ha sido capaz de liberar por completo. Las mismas emociones que le envenenan por dentro y que están destruyendo su perdido corazón.

Pero esta noche ellas están saliendo. Poco a poco lo hacen, aunque sea en forma de irracional ataque contra quién le recuerda con crudeza y día tras día a su padre. Contra quién ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir acarreando el sufrimiento que se ceba con los cuatro, olvidándose firmemente de su propia angustia.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Y te detesto! ¡Y me odio por haber nacido! ¡Porqué si no lo hubiera hecho nada de ésto pasaría!

Las palabras de Kanon callan en seco.

Un repentino azote contra su mejilla le gira el rostro y le paraliza en el tiempo.

Nadie sabe cómo ha pasado.

Saga se encoge, sentado en el último eslabón de la escalera, nefasto palco de lujo para otra representación que daña aún más su frágil alma.

La respiración de Aspros se detiene...

...y la mano ejecutora de Defteros se cierra en un arrepentido puño que duele más que el golpe que ha repartido sin pensar.

\- Nunca...¡nunca jamás vuelvas siquiera a pensar semejante atrocidad!

Defteros habla con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas agrietándole el rostro y el alma más lacerada que la mejilla de su hermano menor.

Las respiraciones de los tres llenan de pesadumbre el salón, y el estupor de Kanon ante el acto que el blando de Defteros acaba de llevar a cabo, traicionado por su propio dolor, le esculpe la mirada más perdida que Kanon les puede ofrecer.

\- Os odio...¡a los dos!

No hay más palabras. Kanon escapa escaleras arriba, cruzándose con el acongojado Saga, al cuál finge no ver.

Aspros se queda atorado observando a Defteros, que con sus azules ojos ofuscados y anegados sólo siente como el temblor controla su cuerpo, los dientes machacan su labio inferior y su puño sigue quemando de instantáneo arrepentimiento.

El duelo mal asimilado de los cuatro clama por hacerse notar, y Defteros no puede hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a los brazos de Aspros rodeándole con fuerza.

\- Le...le he pegado...Aspros...

Defteros se amarra a su gemelo con desesperación, y su rostro se hunde contra el necesario hombro del mayor, que ya no se enfrenta a sus propias lágrimas.

\- Shhh...no pasa nada, Def...

\- Sí que pasa, joder...sí que pasa...ésto...ésto no tiene perdón...

Los brazos de Defteros rodean la espalda de Aspros en busca de un urgente refugio que sane su equivocada acción, y Aspros le mantiene apretado en un firme abrazo que ahoga los sollozos del menor de los dos.

En el piso superior, Kanon no ha desaparecido en su habitación. El destino ha sido el baño, único testigo directo de la más vívida realidad de su dolor.

Ahora no están ni Aspros ni Defteros para acudir en su ayuda.

Ahora solamente queda él.

Saga.

Saga y su sentimiento de culpa. Saga y la seguridad que le expone que han sido sus malsanas ansias de satisfacer la curiosidad las que han desencadenado en una escena que nunca debería haber tenido lugar.

Aspros y Defteros se consuelan mutuamente...se reconfortan y ayudan...se apoyan...

Siempre lo hacen.

Y Kanon está solo, con la cabeza enterrada en el inodoro y el dolor como único compañero de su nociva soledad.

Saga piensa, llora en silencio y duda en voz alta...

Ver a Kanon así le duele. Le duele más que su propio pesar.

Y esta noche ha llegado su turno de saber ser adulto.

La puerta del baño se abre, Kanon le echa con insultos, pero Saga se queda...

...hoy Saga se queda.


	37. Hermanos

El desconsuelo que ataca a Defteros no conoce fin.

El azote que ha escapado de su mano le duele mucho más que el escozor que pueda haber impreso en la mejilla de Kanon.

No ha sido fuerte, pero sí inesperado. Incluso para el mismo Defteros, que ahora mismo no consigue hallar razón que justifique su atrevimiento. Lo único de lo que se siente capaz es de seguir aferrado al cuerpo de Aspros, buscando quizás una pizca de comprensión...amarrándose a la urgencia de hallar algún indicio de perdón.

\- ¿Crees...crees que Kanon me perdonará?

Defteros balbucea a trompicones contra el hombro de Aspros, que sigue abrazándole con firmeza, incapaz de dejarle marchar.

\- Kanon se lo ha buscado, Def...y estoy seguro que es consciente de ello...

\- Pero yo...yo nunca hubiera imaginado hacer algo así...

\- Ya vale...lo hecho, hecho está...

Aspros susurra, y trata de hacerlo con la calma que no siente en su interior, pero no condena a Defteros. Simplemente no puede hacerlo, porqué si no hubiera sido la mano de su gemelo, lo más probable es que hubiera sido la suya propia la que hubiera acallado todas las sandeces que Kanon se ha empeñado en derrochar.

\- ¿Qué pensarían mamá y papá de nosotros si nos vieran así? - pregunta Defteros, abandonando el cobijo del hombro de Aspros sólo lo justo y necesario para mirarle de frente - Estamos perdiendo a Kanon, y no somos capaces de encontrarlo...¿Qué harían ellos en nuestro lugar, Aspros?...¡¿Qué harían?!

Los labios de Defteros tiemblan, y ni la mordida de sus dientes puede disimular los nervios que recorren cada fibra de su alma. Su acuosa mirada titila, y sus irises no dejan de deslizarse por la tomada mirada que le devuelve Aspros, que no resiste la necesidad de alzar una mano y acariciar con expuesta devoción el rostro de su mitad.

\- No lo sé, Def...no lo sé...

El dolor que está drenando la transparencia emocional de Defteros no tarda en contagiarse irremediablemente en Aspros, a quién ya no le importa que su hermano sea testigo directo de su más crudo dolor.

Ambos siguen observándose en silencio, preguntándose interrogantes sin respuesta sólo con la claridad de sus ojos. Defteros no se atreve a alejarse de la protección que también siempre busca en Aspros, y Aspros...él ahora solamente siente el impulso de dejar que su mano se deslice hacia la nuca de Defteros, tomándole con firmeza para besarle con infinita ternura en su húmeda mejilla y volver amarrarse a él.

\- Cálmate...e intenta ir a dormir...- susurra de nuevo el mayor, acariciando los oídos de Defteros con esa voz...sí, esa voz que es la única voz que sigue personificando a quién seguramente sabría qué hacer - ...en pocas horas debes regresar al trabajo, y no lo puedes hacer así...

\- No iré...llamaré y diré que no me siento bien...- afirma Defteros con una determinación que anula cualquier opción de réplica por parte de Aspros - No puedo dejarte solo con ellos...no después de todo lo que ha pasado...mi jefe lo entenderá...es un buen hombre...

Las palabras de Defteros se perciben ahogadas contra la urgente cercanía que el menor de los dos siente de Aspros, que inconscientemente le acaricia la espalda a modo de abrigo, ignorando realmente quién está protegiendo a quién.

\- Como quieras...si no te ves capaz de ir, yo agradeceré que estés conmigo...

Ninguno de los dos es capaz de asimilar cuánto tiempo llevan abrazados en una íntima comunión que Saga y Kanon han olvidado en su lazo de hermanos. El silencio sólo es roto por los necesarios suspiros que ayudan a Defteros a recomponer parte de su interior, y es cuando se escuchan voces provenientes del piso superior que ambos recaen otra vez en su realidad.

La voz que les llega, distorsionada por la protección de los muros del baño, es la de Saga. Kanon también se escucha replicar e insultar, siendo aún esclavo de su odio, pero no está solo.

Saga está con él.

Pero para el protector Defteros no es suficiente. Su alma clama acudir a su lado, pedirle perdón, ayudarle...o por enésima vez, al menos intentarlo.

No sin cierta reticencia se aparta de Aspros con la intención de unirse a sus dos hermanos menores, pero Aspros le detiene.

\- Déjales...

\- Kanon está otra vez en el baño...y ésto ya no puede seguir así...

\- Saga está con él...y quizás necesitan pasar este momento ellos dos juntos. Puede que así hallen algo de acercamiento.

\- Pero_

\- Dejémosles, Def...

Defteros pierde de nuevo su mirada entre las sombras que difuminan la atmósfera del piso superior, y dejándose guiar por la mano de Aspros que tira de él le acompaña hasta el sofá, dónde los dos se sientan en silencio y cómplice proximidad.

No hablan...únicamente reflexionan, cada cuál a su manera. Y Defteros desiste de seguir luchando contra sí mismo.

Sin articular palabra se acerca aún más a Aspros y busca que su cabeza se apoye sobre el regazo del mayor. Sus pies se alzan y las piernas se encogen sobre el sofá. Una de sus manos acaricia inconsciente el muslo de Aspros que yace bajo su húmeda mejilla...y Defteros vuelve a suspirar cuando siente la cálida caricia de Aspros sobre su hombro, al tiempo que otros devotos dedos le despejan la frente de azules y enmarañadas hebras de cabello salvaje.

En la dimensión paralela que ha nacido en el piso superior Saga se ha dispuesto a no flojear frente a la insana furia que ha conquistado a Kanon. El menor le insulta y trata de apartarle de su lado con todas las armas verbales y físicas que tiene a su disposición, pero las fuerzas se han ido, y la voluntad de Saga se ha erigido como acompañante de su dolor.

Kanon está exhausto. El cuerpo entero le duele, el estómago ya no encuentra qué echar, y las lágrimas retenidas le presionan la mirada.

\- ¡Vete Saga! ¡Déjame!

Kanon exclama sin fuerzas mientras se sienta entre el wc y la bañera, avergonzado al saber que por enésima vez en su vida, ya no puede regresar el tiempo atrás.

\- Voy a curarte la herida del labio.

\- ¡Que te vayas a la mierda, Saga!

Saga no le escucha. Durante tiempo ha observado cómo Defteros ha conseguido quedarse al lado de Kanon cuando éste clama atención y se maldice por ansiarla en secreto. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de ponerlo en práctica él mismo. Por mucho que los dedos le tiemblen al abrir el pequeño armanio apostado colindante al espejo y tomen agua oxigenada y gasas para estrenarse como enfermero.

Kanon trata de patearle, pero las fuerzas simplemente han desaparecido, y en lo único que se transforma su rechazo es en un simple empujón de su pie contra la pierna de Saga, insuficiente para apartarle de él.

Saga tampoco se atreve a posar su mirada dentro de los desesperados ojos de su gemelo. Solamente se centra en empapar bien la gasa, controlar como puede su propio temblor y tomar el rostro de Kanon con determinación. El menor se resiste, intenta apartarse, pero la mano izquierda de Saga le pinza las mejillas y consigue inmovilizarlo ayudándose de la inquebrantable firmeza de la pared que no quiere engullirse a Kanon.

La gasa desinfectante cae sobre su labio inferior y ambas manos de Kanon se aferran a las muñecas de Saga al tiempo que sus dientes se cierran y un gemido de dolor escapa ansioso por la nariz del menor.

Saga sigue sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. El mayor sigue con su intención de curarle la herida abierta...pese a la menguante fuerza que va abandonando a Kanon. Pese a la mirada de odio que él sí que aún puede ofrecerle. La primera limpieza es llevada a cabo con más o menos éxito, y Saga le suelta de su amarre para empapar otra gasa y proceder a la segunda ronda de curas. La posición que ostenta el mayor, de pie entre las piernas de Kanon, abalanzado sobre él, no es muy propicia a favorecer una huída del menor, que cuando ve la segunda gasa acercarse a su labio ya no intenta escapar. Únicamente ladea un poco el rostro, sólo con la estúpida intención de seguir haciendo honor a la rebeldía que le posee, y sella sus ojos a la espera del segundo latigazo de escozor.

El silencio también ha decidido acudir a su amparo. El agotaminto que sufre Kanon le ha dejado sentado en el suelo, y cuando Saga da por concluída su sesión de enfermería se sienta sobre el bidé.

\- Te has pasado, Kanon...

\- Defteros me ha pegado.

Los enrojecidos ojos de Kanon quieren matar con su fulgor la cercanía que le está ofreciendo Saga, pero extrañamente éste no resulta efectivo.

\- Te lo has buscado, y lo sabes...- Saga ignora de dónde narices le está surgiendo tanta determinación, que consigue por sí sola mantener a raya los nervios que siguen estremeciéndole por dentro - ...Aspros no se merece que le trates así...

\- Aspros es un jodido mentiroso que juega a ser papá.

\- ¡Aspros es lo más parecido a un padre que nos queda, Kanon! ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Papá y mamá ya no volverán!

Saga no reprime sus pensamientos, y ya le da igual que sus ojos decidan volver a llorar...y que Kanon lo vea.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de ellos?! ¡¿Así como lo haces tú?! ¡¿Morreándote con todo tío que te encuentras?!

\- ¡No quiero que te olvides de ellos! ¡Sólo que pienses que también eran sus padres, no sólo los nuestros! - se rebela Saga, que no puede comprender la laguna de empatía que sufre su gemelo - ¡¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que yo haga?!

\- ¡Afrodita también es un tío! ¡Como Shaka!

\- ¡¿Y qué?! Me...me gustan los chicos...¡¿vale?!...Y yo...yo no hago mal a nadie...

Saga no comprende los continuos ataques que le brinda Kanon. No comprende el arrebato que le ha llevado a cebarse con Pandora...Saga no comprende absolutamente nada de lo que sucede en la mente de su gemelo. Y lo que aún menos comprende, es que Kanon haya decidido alejarse de él desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Pero Saga no es el único ahogado en un enfurismado mar de incomprensión. Kanon tampoco se entiende a sí mismo, y sólo sabe que Saga se equivoca en su última afirmación. Sí que hace daño a alguien...lo hace, y no logra dilucidar por qué. O simplemente teme hacerlo.

Ambos callan, se miran intensamente durante unos largos instantes en los cuáles Kanon acepta rendirse, y desviar su aguada mirada.

\- Kanon...no hago mal a nadie...- repite Saga, rebajando la modulación de su voz, que ya se percibe a punto de ser quebrada.

\- Sí que lo haces...- Kanon murmura sin fuerzas, y sin valor. Únicamente su corazón parece seguir con el coraje de aportarle vitalidad a un alma exhausta de tanto empache emocional, dejando a Saga mudo y perplejo ante las tímidas palabras que surgen a través de los heridos labios del menor.

\- No...no lo hago...

\- ¡Que sí, joder! ¡Me haces daño a mí!

La mirada de Kanon se clava en Saga y sus labios escupen una verdad que acaba de desvelarse ante su corazón con la misma impertinencia que petrifica a Saga, el cuál sólo puede percibir un intenso egoísmo carente de justificación.

\- ¿Por qué...por qué piensas así? Yo no quiero hacerte daño...

Kanon chasquea la lengua con profundo hastío hacia su vulnerable debilidad, y acto seguido consigue deshacerse del lazo que le ofrece la mirada de Saga, que sin ánimos de seguir batallando se deja sentar en el suelo frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - pregunta Kanon, alzando la vista otra vez...avergonzado y abatido.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que te gustan los chicos...

\- ¡¿Y por qué hacerlo?! ¡¿Para que te rieras de mí?! - Kanon se encoge ante el despliegue de una verdad que sabe que él solo ha fundado, y que ya no sabe cómo escapar del espiral de resentimiento que ha crecido a su alrededor - ¡No se te puede decir nada, Kanon! - exclama Saga, dispuesto a soltar todo lo que piensa, y demostrar cuánto le llega a doler el alejamiento que Kanon ha interpuesto entre los dos - ¡No dejas que nadie se te acerque! ¡Y no hablas! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te cuente nada si tú eres el primero en no hacerlo?!

Saga también siente cómo está perdiendo el control que había decidido establecer en su tono de voz. El reflejo de Defteros ahora queda lejos, y Saga no puede frenar su auténtico yo. Kanon se encoge de rodillas y muy a su pesar reconoce que si no abre su interior, el dolor que siente ahogándole el pecho acabará por destruir no sólo a él, sino todo lo que orbita a su alrededor.

\- Saga...no es que no quiera hablarte...pero...pero...

\- ¡¿Pero qué, Kanon?! ¡Habla de una jodida vez! - insiste Saga, que agarra a Kanon de ambos hombros y le obliga a mirarle a través de las lágrimas que asaltan los verdes ojos de los dos.

\- ¡No quiero quedarme solo! - confiesa repentinamente Kanon, zafándose del agarre de Saga con malos gestos, pero sin intentar escapar de su urgente proximidad.

Saga calla, e inconscientemente se aparta unos centímetros de Kanon, que le observa con la mirada rendida, completamente inundada y la respiración notoriamente agitada.

\- No estás solo, Kanon...Ni tú ni yo...les tenemos a ellos...ya te lo dije una vez...- trata de explicarse Saga, confuso ante la percepción que Kanon tiene de su familia - Y también me tienes a mí...¡pero no quieres tenerme! ¡éste es tu problema! Yo...a mí...A mí solamente me gustaría que me hablases de lo que te pasa...

\- Ya sabes lo que me pasa...- se justifica Kanon, completamente atrapado en unas redes de comprensión que anhela y rehuye a partes iguales.

\- Lo puedo intuir...que les extrañas...que les echas en falta...¡Cómo yo! ¡Y como Aspros y Def! ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡¿Que ellos no sufren?!..Ésto es lo que creo...pero no lo sé, porqué tú no me lo dices...

El derrumbe de Kanon se augura inminente. Su mirada esquiva y los sollozos que trata de tragarse son la prueba inequívoca que algo en su interior definitivamente se está rompiendo.

Saga hace tiempo que ya está roto. Tanto tiempo como el mismo que hace que intenta recomponerse lentamente. Y si Kanon no se fractura por completo no podrá reconstruirse sanamente...así que no le queda otra opción que acabar de presionar todos los botones que activen definitivamente el derrumbe final.

\- No estás solo, Kanon...pero si sigues así lo estarás. No paras de dañar a Aspros...dices que él juega a ser papá...y tú...tú juegas a destruir al único padre que a partir de ahora podemos tener.

\- Joder, Saga...tampoco es así...

\- Sí que lo es. Pero si es lo que quieres, allá tú...yo no voy a ser cómplice de ésto...¿Y te crees acaso que Defteros te lo perdonará siempre todo? Hoy te acaba de demostrar que te has pasado...pero tú nada, sigue a lo tuyo. Y recuerda que si estás solo es porqué lo buscas...

\- Ahora te estás pasando tú, Saga...- se queja Kanon, que regresa a los harapos de odio que aún quedan dentro de él para defenderse de la descarnada realidad que le está plantando Saga frente a sus narices.

\- ¡Yo quiero ayudarte, Kanon! ¡¿Pero desde cuándo no dejas que nadie te abrace?! ¡No es una vergüenza, que lo sepas!

Abrazarse a alguien...Demasiado tiempo hace que Kanon no se acerca a Aspros. La última vez fue cuando el mayor montaba su cama el día que regresaron a casa, y porqué él lo exigió. Con Defteros fue el día de su nefasto cumpleaños, y porqué Defteros casi le obligó...y con Saga...el día que la maldita camisa blanca de Aspros se cruzó en su camino de irresponsabilidad...y también porqué fue Saga el que le ofreció protección.

Sí...hace demasiado tiempo que Kanon no se abraza a nadie...

Quizás hacerlo le curaría...quizás sólo le calmaría un poco el alma...

El dolor en su pecho quema. Arde demasiado...y las palabras de Saga son más crudas que la sangre que esta noche ha catado.

Pero su cercanía no es fría, y Saga aún no se va enfadado del baño. Sigue allí, mirándole con dolor...observándole con compasión...

Esperando su jodida y tardía reacción.

Saga está allí...¿pero hasta cuándo lo hará?

Kanon se siente paralizado. La mirada no osa enfrentar la de Saga, que suspira rendición, alzándose lentamente para desaparecer de un campo de batalla dónde no quiere haber vencedor.

La soledad amenaza de nuevo, y Kanon sella los ojos con fuerza a la vez que traga orgullo y libera mudas súplicas de perdón.

Su mano se cierra entorno a la muñeca de Saga, que se detiene y se voltea de nuevo hacia él. Las miradas se encuentran y Kanon ya no reprime los sollozos que logran subir por su garganta.

La mano de Saga también se aferra a la muñeca que le tiende Kanon, y tira de ella para alzarle y tenerle de pie frente a él.

Saga ya ha agotado todos sus movimientos. Ahora le toca a Kanon avanzar en su propia sanación.

Un abrazo no cuesta nada...y Saga lo espera.

Sólo un eslabón más...engullir el orgullo y reconocer su mayor vulnerabilidad.

Saga no rechaza el acercamiento...es más...lo acepta y lo reconforta estrechándolo todo lo que puede. Sentir a Kanon junto a él resulta extraño, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente reparador.

\- No me dejes solo, Saga...no lo hagas, por favor...

Kanon se ha roto. Definitivamente su odio parece transformarse en ruinas. Unas ruinas que sólo a partir de ahora van a conocer reconstrucción.

\- Nunca, Kanon...nunca lo haré...

Las palabras de Saga, ahogadas contra el convulso hombro de su mitad, se erigen como la primera piedra de la urgente recomposición.


	38. Feria

Kanon apenas ha podido dormir.

A Saga también le ha costado conciliar el sueño, pero ahora parece dormir plácidamente, y lo hace en una cama ajena. Por primera vez en meses Kanon ha permitido su compañía. Se ha tragado el orgullo y le ha pedido lo que siempre ha deseado...y lo que últimamente tanto ha temido: que no le deje solo.

Pero el interior del menor de los cuatro sigue revuelto. Ya no se debe a la descompostura ocasionada por el exceso del alcohol al que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado. Se debe a la descomposición en mil pedazos de su frágil alma, y en el dolor gratuito que su propia rebelión ha ofrecido a discreción a sus dos hermanos mayores.

Kanon debe disculparse.

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha tenido que hacer, y ahora mismo ya no sabe qué patrañas inventar para hacerlo sin usar las palabras que tanto le cuestan. Con sigilo se alza de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Saga, librándose con dudas de la mano que su gemelo ha dejado descansar sobre su cintura durante lo que ha restado de noche.

Saga ha sido fiel a su palabra. Esta noche no le ha dejado solo, y él se ha rendido a la necesidad de sentirle a su lado. Una necesidad que siempre le ha avergonzado, pero que en estas últimas horas ha saboreado.

Y secretamente lo admite. Su sabor no le ha sabido nada mal.

Es hora de ir en busca de Aspros. Con Defteros ya hablará después. El azote en su mejilla aún le duele. Y aunque es plenamente consciente que se lo ha buscado y merecido, le duele un mundo más que si hubiera sido la mano de Aspros la que hubiera acudido a callarle.

Con el mismo sigilo que ha tratado de no despertar a Saga, Kanon sale de su habitación olvidándose adrede de calzarse los desnudos pies, y camina ocho contados pasos. Ocho tramos de redención entre los cuáles trata de armar alguna frase que no resulte estúpida ni postiza para obtener un rápido y olvidadizo perdón. A cada cacho de suelo que gana terreno su corazón se acelera más y más, y cuando la mano acciona el pomo que le separa de las ruinas que él mismo ha hecho de Aspros, el vacío que se presenta a recibirle le corta la respiración y le desinfla la forzada determinación.

Aspros no está. La cama ni se ha tocado, y sin pensar retrocede tres de los contados pasos, buscando en otro lugar. Pero el cuarto de Defteros le muestra la misma frialdad.

Allí no hay nadie...ni lo ha habido durante toda la noche. Y Kanon se asusta. Algo le dice que su plan con nombre en clave de disculpa no puede ser llevado a cabo, y que quizás nunca podrá, porqué no ha considerado un plan B. Su cabeza empieza a pensar entre el dolor que aún navega resacoso en ella, y la respuesta que él solo se arma le asusta aún más.

Quizás sus hermanos mayores se han ido...

Quizás por su culpa no han dormido en casa. Por su culpa ahora no sabe donde están, y ni siquiera sabe si regresarán.

Quiere ir en busca de Saga. Despertarle y decirle que están solos. Pero abusar de la necesidad que siente de su gemelo por segunda vez en tan pocas horas no es fiel a su rutina.

El menor de los cuatro se está desesperando en sus propias pesadillas de abandono, y ahora más que nunca se arrepiente de haber arremetido contra Aspros. Es tan insoportable su tribulación que sus oídos desechan los ruidos que provienen del piso inferior. Él solo se está desquiciando, e incluso le parece escuchar la voz de su madre riéndose de él.

La voz de su madre...la que tanto teme olvidar. Porqué la de su padre la escucha cada día salir de los labios de Aspros. Pero no...no le odia por ésto. Y ahora Aspros no está para poder decirle que nunca, nunca más le volverá a insultar.

Su madre sigue riéndose. Y lo hace entre las penumbras del amanecer que está conquistando el piso inferior. Incluso pronuncia su nombre...y el de Saga también. Y se ríe...como siempre solía hacer. Otras voces aparecen a cautivar sus oídos, y sus dudosos pasos le acercan al inicio del descenso hacia la locura que está desatando su dolor. Son las voces de sus hermanos mayores, pero no son las de ahora...son más tiernas. Y una tristes sonrisas del presente las acompañan.

Y entonces Kanon lo comprende. Aspros y Defteros no se han ido. Desde la protección del piso superior los avista sentados en el sofá. Juntos. Muy juntos. Incluso ve cómo uno de los dos deja descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, incapaz de discernir quién busca cobijo en quién. Y les envidia...y se maldice por hacerlo...y piensa en Saga, en lo bien que se siente su cercanía y en todo el tiempo que estúpidamente la ha rechazado.

Defteros alza su cabeza un instante para seguidamente volverla a dejar buscar protección sobre el hombro de Aspros. ¿O es al revés? Imposible saberlo desde su lejana posición. Sólo sabe que ambos se ríen...pero también le parece que las sonrisas suenan a llanto sanador, y su madre vuelve a reírse con ellos.

El dolor regresa a los dominios de su pecho, y algo le dice que vuelva a su habitación, pero las piernas no obedecen a su obstinación y bajan algunos escalones. Los suficientes para poder apreciar la encendida pantalla de televisión y descubrirse en ella, diez años atrás.

Sus fuerzas le abandonan, le sientan en uno de los peldaños, ordenan a sus brazos que se rodee las rodillas para erigirlas de pantalla contra el dolor que decide salir, y hacerlo sin esperar el permiso de su tozuda contención.

En la tele ve las fiestas de la ciudad. Las mismas que ahora él ha arruinado. Pero con la única diferencia que son las de diez años atrás. Y su madre sigue riéndose, ladeando su rostro de tanto en tanto hacia los ojos que la miran con añoranza y devoción. Pero ella en realidad no les mira a ellos, aunque creerlo suaviza el dolor del corazón. Ella mira al hombre tras la pantalla, observa a quién está inmortalizando esa tarde de feria...porqué a ellos sólo les regala su risa cuando el Tren de la Bruja pasa frente a su divertida tarde de familiar reunión.

Y allí Kanon se ve. Se reconoce vuelta tras vuelta, con seis años de edad, sentado al lado de Defteros, que no cesa en su particular batalla contra el hombre mal vestido de bruja para arrebatarle la escoba y conseguir un viaje gratis más. Tras ellos están Aspros y Saga...Saga llorando con su rostro hundido en el regazo de Aspros, todo porqué ha recibido un falso escobazo que a él se le ha antojado el peor castigo del mundo...y Aspros luce una cara que delata su vergüenza por estar sentado en un diabólico tren de mentira que le está dando el paseo más bochornoso que se puede tener a sus radiantes dieciséis.

Aspros y Defteros siguen ajenos a su silenciosa presencia tras ellos. Y Kanon les observa, agotado. Triste y dolorido. Y terriblemente resentido consigo mismo.

Ambos lloran entre sonrisas. Kanon lo puede apreciar en los repetidos gestos de los dos frotándose el rostro sin ser conscientes de ello. Y en las tomadas voces que fluyen con dificultad de sus labios.

\- Qué guapa que está mamá aquí...

Ser testigo de esta frase estruja el estómago de Kanon, arrancando la ebullición de sus propias lágrimas. Es cierto...no puede estar más de acuerdo con Aspros...porqué contra todos los pronósticos que él había hecho, la voz que crudamente realza una añorada realidad es la de Aspros sin confusión, delatando así su posición en el sofá, siendo el mayor de todos el que busca apoyo sobre el hombro de su gemelo menor.

\- Creo que al final consigo arrebatarle la escoba a la bruja.

Defteros se medio ríe entre lágrimas, mirando a Aspros de refilón.

\- No sabes cómo te maldecía cada vez que lo conseguías.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas ahora que no te gustaba subir al Tren de la Bruja con ellos! ¡Con la cara de divertido que tienes! ¡Mírate! ¡Ahí vamos otra vez!

\- Me gustaba subir donde fuera con ellos... ¡Pero no ahí! ¡No lo soportaba ni cuando tú y yo éramos pequeños, y tú siempre te empeñabas en hacer subir a mamá con nosotros!

\- A ella le gustaba - Defteros halla fácil justificación a sus infantiles demandas de veinte años atrás. Y no le falta razón.

\- A mamá siempre le ha gustado todo lo que ha hecho felices a los demás...

Ahí ambos callan. Se observan intensamente y en su celosa clandestinidad saben todo lo que abarca la afirmación que los labios de Aspros acaban de rubricar.

Para ella no había nada más fundamental que la felicidad de su familia. Aspros lo supo pronto, seguramente ese mismo verano, cuando los dos descubrieron la inexplicable avería de su fraternidad. Defteros aún lo trata de asimilar, y le cuesta. Le cuesta tanto que sigue reprimiendo el deseo que este momento de urgente nostalgia le hace nacer muy adentro, y que le exige robar un beso a su mitad, reprimiéndolo y reduciéndolo a una sentida caricia compartida y fortalecida entre sus cómplices manos. Unas manos que se asocian en las profundidades del sofá que les ampara de la vista que secretamente Kanon tiene vertida sobre ellos, y que repentinamente se siente acompañada por la mirada de Saga mientras éste ocupa espacio del peldaño que se ha convertido en su particular asiento, dispuesto para la proyección del pasado que los mayores no piensan abandonar.

Con un corte brusco de filmación, marca de la casa de su padre, el tren embrujado desaparece para dejar paso a una roñosa piscina de patitos de goma nadando a la espera de ser pescados. El pequeño Kanon lo intenta..parece que casi lo consigue, pero al último momento se le escapa, arrancando un tímido chasquido de lengua al Kanon adolescente, que no puede comprender la torpeza de sus regordetas manos de entonces. En cambio Saga parece todo un experto, habiendo pescado ya tres de ellos...pero sin un buen premio dibujado bajo su barriga con rotulador resistente al agua. Solamente les dan un pack con tres coches en miniatura...y todos distintos. Tres ya es un mal número de por sí, dado que nunca hace posible una equitativa repartición. Y encima ser los tres coches diferentes desata un berrinche instantáneo que la grabación de su padre corta, seguramente para acudir a imponer paz antes de llegar a más.

\- Al final nos quedamos sin coches...¿te acuerdas? - Saga susurra todo lo flojo que puede, con toda la claridad que el habitual nudo de su garganta le deja.

\- Me acuerdo que te los quise arrebatar...que tú me mordiste la mano y que papá los devolvió al tío del garito...

Saga y Kanon se observan tímidamente, y casi parece que tristemente se sonríen con desconocida complicidad. Ambos están tomados por la emoción de la nostalgia, pero parece que a Kanon ya no le quedan fuerzas para resistirse a ella.

En el sofá la situación no transcurre muy distinta, pero unas espontáneas risas les atacan cuando recuerdan que su padre les filmó sin que ellos lo supieran cuando trataban de tirar abajo todas las bolas posibles con las trucadas escopetas de aire comprimido. El truco era sencillo: fiarse de la destreza de cada cuál sin fijarse en el rumbo que marcaba la mira siempre torcida para hacer las delicias de los propietarios con el amañado fracaso de los inocentes tiradores.

En la filmación, los adolescentes Aspros y Defteros se ven enfrascados en conseguir desafiar con éxito las malas artes de las escopetas ofrecidas. Ambos se ven juntos. Muy juntos...quizás tanto como lo están ahora, dándose cuenta con repentina vergüenza que su búsqueda de proximidad no resultaba tan secreta como ellos habían creído mantenerla. El vídeo repentinamente cambia de escena, y en este preciso instante a Aspros se le abre por completo la definitiva certeza: su padre también lo supo siempre.

Otros momentos se van sucediendo sin pausa en la pantalla de televisión, así como las sonrisas y las lágrimas que con ellos van fluyendo.

Así como las dudas y temores que la falta de sus padres destapa en el interior de los mayores.

\- ¿Por qué todo no puede ser la mitad de fácil que era cuando ellos estaban con nosotros?

Defteros lo pregunta a Aspros, convirtiéndolo en el recipiente donde abocar sus propios miedos.

\- Pues porqué nosotros no somos ellos, Def...ni nunca lo seremos. Kanon tiene razón...

La tristeza que emana de la agotada voz de Aspros hiere. Sus palabras dan por aceptada una derrota que ninguno de los dos se merece, y Kanon vuelve a sentirse como el único responsable de haber quebrado por segunda vez el coraje de quién ha asumido llevarlos hacia adelante, y hacerlo sin vacilar.

Kanon nunca pidió ésto. Saga tampoco, y sus hermanos mayores...les ven mayores porqué siempre lo han sido y siempre lo seguirán siendo, pero...¿hasta qué punto son lo suficiente mayores para no sentir su falta tan profundamente como lo hacen él y Saga?

Hoy Kanon se siente triste, defraudado consigo mismo y en deuda con Aspros y Defteros. Saga tiene razón...ellos tampoco han pedido ésto, pero lo asumen. Como pueden...y tan bien como ellos dos les dejan.

Quizás es el momento de madurar. De acarrear cada cuál con su responsabilidad y luchar todos juntos, y no cada uno por su lugar.

\- Y entonces...¿qué es lo que debemos hacer, Aspros?

Las dudas de Defteros agrandan las heridas que han abierto las palabras de Aspros, y Kanon y Saga saben que su momento de ser niños acaba de pasar.

O quizás aún puede esperar unas horas más...

Saga se alza del peldaño y tira de Kanon para obligarle a imitar sus pasos. El repentino movimiento a sus espaldas alerta a los mayores, que se voltean sobre el sofá para avistarles con los rostros tan sufridos como los que lucen ellos mismos. Aspros y Defteros ignoran por completo el rato que hace que no están solos, pero el abatimiento de los menores les ofrece la tregua que todos necesitan.

Kanon apenas se atreve a mirar a Aspros, pero lo hace. Tímidamente. Y ante tanta duda Saga da un adulto paso al frente, plantándose ante los enmudecidos gemelos mayores y dando voz a la seria propuesta que va a zanjar la absurda guerra desatada la noche que acaba de marchar.

\- Hoy todavía está la feria...- informa sin mas preámbulos que la valentía que le insta a hablar - Podríamos ir...

Aspros y Defteros se miran y sí, finalmente sonríen sin tanto dolor.

\- Yo no pienso subir al Tren de la Bruja nunca más, que conste...- dice Aspros sobreponiéndose a la inesperada propuesta hecha con el corazón.

\- Hay otras cosas, Aspros...más adecuadas a tu edad...- se atreve a decir Kanon, aún sin alzar el rostro del todo - ...como por ejemplo éso que gira rápido y te da la vuelta por completo...

\- ¡A mí las cosas que giran sobre un mismo eje me marean! - se queja Defteros para acompañar el intento de broma formulado por el mayor.

\- Mamá subiría...

Saga lo indica con toda la buena intención de la que es capaz.

Kanon no puede evitar mirarle sorprendido ante la naturalidad con la que intenta no olvidar.

Y tiene razón. Desde la pantalla de televisión su madre les vuelve a sonreír.

Ella quizás subiría...entonces ¿por qué ellos no?


	39. Dibujo

La tormenta que al inicio del fin de semana ha asaltado la casa de los gemelos ha cesado. Al menos aparentemente ha regresado una tensa calma que la noche de feria y las posteriores disculpas de Kanon ante Pandora, llevadas a cabo sin rechistar y bajo la seria supervisión de Aspros, han contribuido a esparcir sobre los ánimos de todos.

La noche de feria realmente no fue mal. Subieron a algunas atracciones de alto voltage, Defteros se mareó en una de ellas y desistió de subir a las demás, a la espera que su estómago se asentara para poder acudir sin problemas a uno de los puestos ambulantes de comida, donde dieron cuenta de hamburguesas con sabor a refrito, acompañadas de patatas que ostentaban el mismo gusto que la grasienta carne. Incluso gastaron monedas en alguna tómbola de aquellas dónde se promociona el falso "siempre toca", aposentando en la primera fila de premios posibles cajas de grandes equipos de música y Plays Stations que nunca nadie se lleva, escondiendo tras ellas un arsenal de básculas de baño y exprimidores de naranjas obtenidas al por mayor en algún mercado extranjero.

Cierto es que todos se forzaron a reír y olvidar. Incluso redescubrieron la inocente fe de esperar que alguna Play llevara escrito el nombre de alguno de los cuatro, pero la realidad que yace detrás de las luces de toda prometedora y benévola tómbola cayó pesada sobre ellos cuando Defteros sacó un boleto ganador y regresaron a casa con una báscula de baño, éso sí, digital, bajo el brazo.

Así que días después parece que todo regresa a la normalidad, si es que esa casa puede conocer algo que defina dicha palabra.

Pero las apariencias engañan.

La noche de feria no fue nada más que un parche. Un apósito con caducidad, y Aspros hace días que está triste. No enfadado, serio, autoritario, exigente, disciplinario...no. Que el mayor hiciera gala de algunos de estos rasgos de carácter sí que se podría definir como "normal". Pero es evidente que ahora el gemelo al mando está abatido y desganado.

Y profundamente triste.

Defteros no camina muy lejos del estado de ánimo de Aspros. Su chispeante mirada también se ha ensombrecido. El azote que se escapó de su mano todavía le duele, aunque cierto es que Kanon se ha esmerado en intentar estar cerca de él todo el rato que puede, hablándole de mil y una tonterías para hacerle saber que asume haberse buscado su puesta en firme.

Y Saga, pese a la noble intención de seguir cerca de Kanon, su mente parece haberse mudado a otro lugar. Su cerebro no cesa de reproducirle la escena que compartió con Afrodita, que aunque su aspecto físico extremadamente afeminado no le guste, la colección de sensaciones que le ofreció su experto proceder se están convirtiendo simplemente en adictivas, no siendo suficientes las reminiscencias de ellas que le producen los recientes recuerdos, los cuales le azoran sin compasión.

La cabeza de Kanon también sigue hirviendo. Sabe que debe hablar con Aspros, pero no puede. Sabe que Defteros está terriblemente dolido consigo mismo y su voz es incapaz de hacerle saber que lo que tanto le atormenta no contiene ni la milésima parte de la dosis de gravedad que derrocharon sus palabras. Sabe que haber asaltado la boca de Pandora no le supo a nada y sabe que a Saga, haber catado la de Afrodita le supo a gloria.

Pero hoy Kanon ha decidido dejar de lado todas las rabietas, celos y resentimientos que teje su mente. Hoy toca repasar Dibujo Técnico, y la atención de Saga tendrá que dejarse caer sobre él. Aspros es un negado en dicha materia, así que aprovecha la pausa que le da el planning de estudio que él mismo ideó para redactar la lista de la compra semanal.

Fuera, el día no ha amanecido con el acostumbrado sol de agosto. Una tormenta veraniega se anuncia entre densos nubarrones, húmedo viento y desagradable banda sonora celestial. Aún así Defteros ha acudido al trabajo, pero antes que se desate al anunciado diluvio universal, el frenazo de su bicicleta hace acto de presencia frente al garaje.

La inesperada presencia de Defteros consigue iluminar el sombrío rostro que últimamente Aspros no puede dejar de lucir, consiguiendo el efecto contrario en Kanon, que ve cómo su mañana de protagonismo frente al necesitado de sus servicios Saga se esfuma con la misma rapidez que la lluvia empieza a azotar los cristales del salón.

\- ¡Qué suerte! Casi me pilla el diluvio a medio camino...- Defteros entra a casa anunciando que en vistas de las previsiones metereológicas y de la nula concurrencia que éstas van a favorecer en la playa, el bar hoy ha decidido cerrar.- ¿Qué os toca estudiar hoy? - Pregunta al tiempo que descuida las llaves sobre la mesa dónde Kanon había esparcido los ejercicios que Saga debe superar.

\- Dibujo Técnico...pero ya que hoy vas a estar aquí, me lo podrías explicar tú.- Saga responde sin malicia, y sin saber que la falta de premeditación en sus palabras hiere a Kanon, que baja el rostro y arruga el ceño en señal de derrota.- Tú eres el experto en ésto...

\- Y Kanon sacó un excelente. ¿Quién mejor que él para ayudarte?

A Defteros no le importaría sentarse con ellos y dejarse seducir por una de sus pasiones, pero la compungión que ha asaltado a Kanon no ha pasado desapercibida por él, que empieza a creer que una de las cosas que el menor de todos clama desesperadamente es sentirse importante en algo que le haga imprescindible para los demás.

Saga refunfuña disconformidad, temiendo tener que someterse a la poca paciencia que le conoce a su gemelo, sabiéndose él mismo bastante duro de mollera en algo que jamás llegará a comprender. Pero Defteros no les presta más atención de la necesaria, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dónde Aspros se halla plantado frente a la abierta alacena, libreta y bolígrafo en mano, anotando todo lo que les puede hacer falta durante la semana.

\- ¿Ya has hablado con Kanon?

Un susurro es suficiente para hacerse oír mientras Defteros decide sentarse sobre la mesada y fijar su atención sobre el agotado Aspros.

\- No...no he tenido tiempo...- se justifica el mayor, al tiempo que anota con mala letra las carencias de la despensa.

\- Aspros...no puedes estar así, buscándote excusas baratas...debes hablar con él...

\- ¿Y qué le digo? - pregunta Aspros, olvidándose por un momento de la confección de la lista - Yo...ya no sé como tratarle. Está completamente cerrado para mí...

\- Pues dile como te sientes tú, y quizás así consigas que se abra...

\- Si no lo has conseguido tú yo no tengo nada que hacer.

Aspros se rinde, y regresar su atención a la lista de la compra le salva de seguir con una conversación sin salida.

\- Desde el sábado vuelve a estar dócil...y tú derrotado. No me gusta verte así, Aspros...Aprovecha su manso momento, inténtalo.

Aspros no le va a contestar. No tiene argumentos para hacerlo y Defteros no añade nada más. Se queda unos largos segundos observando a su gemelo y a su fingida dedicación a la redacción de lo que todos ya saben que falta en la despensa, y luego decide saltar de la bancada y desaparecer rumbo al sofá.

Hoy llueve. Hoy tiene fiesta gracias a la solidaridad del lloroso cielo, y una siesta matutina en el sofá es un regalo que no piensa desperdiciar.

Los menores ven a Defteros pasar y dejarse caer de lleno en un sofá que será ocupado en su totalidad durante un largo tiempo. Le observan de reojo reacomodarse una y otra vez, hasta que al fin se queda quieto y la pesada respiración que acompaña a un necesario sueño le delata.

Instintivamente ambos bajan la voz, y Kanon se siente gustosamente admirado cuando Saga decide acoplarse a su papel de alumno sin rechistar más. Los ejercicios se despliegan ante los ojos de Saga, y Kanon empieza a explicarle cuál es la clave para sacarlos adelante con éxito: elegir bien el primer paso a dar. Con los datos que tienen, la primera elección es la que dictará los segundos y posteriores pasos, y por éso, detectar cuál es la correcta es lo único en lo que Saga se debe centrar.

Saga guarda silencio. Escucha. Sí...realmente escucha lo que le cuenta Kanon. Mira las acciones de sus manos al ejecutar lo que sus palabras relatan, e intenta emularlo haciendo el terrible esfuerzo de comprender el porqué hace ese paso y no otro.

Para Kanon, esa migaja de atención que recibe por parte de su gemelo le agrada. Le hace sentirse importante...útil.

Especial.

Una vez empezado el ejercicio Kanon se detiene y deja que sea su hermano el que siga con la elección de los sigientes pasos para llegar a la creación de una compleja figura geométrica sólo sabiendo un par de ángulos, un diámetro y una determinada longitud. Saga se concentra. Mira las lineas ya dibujadas. Agarra el compás e inconscientemente se relame los labios cuando la punta de éste se clava en un punto que será el centro del arco que le desvelará una nueva intersección.

Kanon le observa fijamente. Debería fijarse en el dibujo que está naciendo en el papel de su hermano, pero su atención se centra en la lengua de Saga, que sigue relamiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que sus manos inician una nueva acción. Tontamente se descubre imitando todos y cada uno de los gestos que esbozan los labios de Saga, y un tórrido pensamiento se apresura a borrar su visión.

Un tórrido pensamiento que le arranca a hervir el rubor de sus mejillas, y que un repentino ronquido de Defteros acompañado de un brusco cambio de posición sobre el sofá le devuelven irremediablemente a lugar.

Saga también se ha sobresaltado por el rugido de su dormido hermano mayor, y cuando se mira a Kanon con ganas de reírse debido a la banda sonora que ha decidido sazonar su mañana de estudio, los ojos de Kanon simplemente le rehuyen sin consideración. Las mejillas del menor arden, y Saga no puede evitar fijarse en ese sano color.

\- Kanon...Kanon...¿voy bien así? - Saga le reclama atención, desea enseñarle el par de pasos que ha avanzado solo para saber si va bien o si debe empezar de nuevo, pero Kanon está abducido por los garabatos que ha empezado a dibujar como mampara para ocultar su rubor.- ¡Kanon!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclama el menor, intentando no alzar mucho la voz, echando una ojeada de refilón al dormido Defteros.

\- ¿Que si voy bien así...?

Saga desliza el papel por encima la mesa, mostrando sus avances para que el nuevo profesor al frente los apruebe o no, y Kanon simplemente asiente. El papel regresa a su sitio y la lengua de Saga vuelve a emerger a tantear sus labios cuando agarra la escuadra y el cartabón y los ensambla para poder trazar una de las rectas que conforman el dibujo a conseguir.

Velozmente Kanon acude de nuevo al rescate de sus garabatos, pero su mirada le traiciona, y su lengua también quiere tantearse sus propios labios otra vez, pensando...pensando demasiadas cosas sin sentido. Pensando en que los labios de Pandora no le supieron a nada. Notando que el sabor de los suyos ya lo tiene más que conocido...y odiando a Shaka y Afrodita por ser conocedores de un detalle que a él se le escapa, pero que insanamente se ha instalado no sólo en su mente.

Kanon se remueve incómodo en su silla, luchando contra un hormigueo que ha decidido recorrer su cuerpo sin saber por qué.

Saga sigue azorando sus hormonas sin siquiera saberlo.

Y Aspros se presenta tan inoportuno como la excitación que se está despertando en su bajo vientre.

\- ¿Cómo lo tenéis, chicos? - pregunta el mayor, bajando la voz de repente al descubrir a Defteros tumbado panza arriba sobre el sofá, durmiendo a pata suelta.

\- Bien...creo que el primer ejercicio lo sacaré - informa Saga, alzando la vista primero hacia Aspros para luego deslizarla hacia Kanon y ver como por segunda vez le esquiva la mirada.

\- Perfecto. Pues ya que tú vas avanzando con ésto, Def está en otro mundo y tú Kanon, te estás aburriendo... - dice Aspros en un susurro, paseando la mirada por cada uno de sus tres hermanos según los dictados de sus palabras - ...me acompañarás a hacer la compra de la semana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puedo, Aspros...tengo que ayudar a Saga con ésto...- se apresura a justificar el menor ante el miedo de verse pasando un largo tiempo a solas con quién tanto hirió.

\- ¡Es verdad! - se añade Saga, al cuál la dócil cercanía de Kanon y el rubor que ha descubierto que le asalta cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan le está resultando, como mínimo, intrigante.- ¿Y si me salen dudas?

\- Pues las anotas y cuando regresemos Kanon te seguirá ayudando con ellas.

Aspros ha emitido la sentencia. Los menores quieren rechistar, pero saben que es inútil. Más aún cuando Aspros ya se ha hecho con las llaves del coche y reclama a Kanon a su lado.

Kanon resopla, tira el lápiz sobre la mesa, se olvida de los garabatos y agradece la talla de su camiseta.

Aspros le espera con la puerta abierta, el aroma a lluvia adentrándose en el salón y su mente macerando la necesaria conversación que deberá acercarle al punto más extremo de su fraternal unión.

Defteros sigue ajeno a todo, aunque cuando despierte agradecerá haberse librado de llevar a cabo una de las compras semanales, y Saga...

...Saga ya está anotando todas las dudas que en la ausencia de Kanon le surgirán.


	40. Laberinto

El viaje al gran supermercado se está desarrollando bajo la misma calma tensa que se ha instaurado en su casa. Seguramente ella misma ha decidido subirse al coche con ellos, dejando por un rato a Saga y Defteros sin su pesada compañía.

Aspros va empujando el carro, y en las manos de Kanon tirita la lista que previamente el mayor ha escrito. Justo ahora se encuentra usurpando el puesto de Defteros, y no le gusta. Acudir al supermercado, para Kanon siempre se ha convertido en una excursión tediosa que no disfrutaba ni al lado de su madre. Y hoy todavía menos, porqué es Aspros quién está junto a él y simplemente no sabe qué decirle. No hay el incondicional apoyo de Defteros, ni la madurez que está desarrollando Saga a marchas forzadas para enmascarar su realidad. Y ésta no es otra que la herida abierta que aún sigue sangrando entre los dos.

Aquél que la vida ha puesto en el lugar de un padre en funciones sigue recorriendo el pasillo que alimentará su alacena, y únicamente habla para preguntarle a Kanon qué dice la lista que deben agarrar de ahí.

\- Creo que pone "arroz"...pero no sé...tu letra es...-  _una mierda_  está a punto de decir, pero por suerte recapacita a tiempo y su mente hace la corrección lexica pertinente - ...difícil de entender.

\- A ver, trae...- Aspros se detiene, y agarra la mano que sujeta el papel para focalizar su vista en él y efectivamente, darle la razón - Si, pone arroz...Agarra tres paquetes, así tendremos para tiempo.

Kanon obedece en silencio, y de la misma manera transcurre todo el rato que se pasean por el atestado supermercado, que se resiente del mal tiempo que sigue azotando las calles, propiciando que las personas que se han visto privadas de playa acudan a llenar sus mañanas de vacaciones de alguna forma productiva.

Ambos necesitan hablar, hallar algún punto de conexión que les acerque. Ambos deben perdonarse, pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo hacerlo.

A Aspros se le han agotado las pautas a seguir que su padre le dejó en herencia.

Para Kanon, las palabras que denotan cercanía siempre han sido un grumo atascado en su garganta.

Por suerte, el aparcamiento habilitado para el centro comercial se encuentra bajo cubierto, y las bolsas pueden ser cargadas en el maletero sin riesgo de acabar diluviados de arriba abajo.

El camino de regreso a casa se produce bajo los mismos efectos con los que ha empezado la mañana en común, y Aspros agradece la presencia siempre sonora de la radio, que ameniza su día gris con música que no va muy acorde con el color que viste sus almas. Kanon se he empeñado en mirar a través de la ventana la cortina de agua que salpica y se escurre en ella, y las uñas pasan a ser las víctimas de la incomodidad que le genera estar a solas con Aspros.

El mayor le mira de reojo, y como en infinitas ocasiones le ha ocurrido con Defteros, no puede evitar chasquear la lengua con tristeza mientras su mano toma la de su hermano para apartarla del martirio que los dientes imprimen sobre sus dedos, acariciando las magulladas uñas con una ternura que Defteros le conoce, pero que a Kanon le sobresalta.

La llegada a casa está próxima, y el menor cuenta los metros que faltan para hallar refugio en la compañía de sus otros dos hermanos, pero fuera de todo cálculo, Aspros aparca en la calle, sin acceder al garaje que se vislumbra a través de una cortina de agua a tan sólo unos metros de su posición.

\- ¿Qué haces? Nos vamos a mojar...

Ésto es lo primero que dice Kanon desde que han salido de la tienda, pero Aspros simplemente no puede entrar a casa sin hablar.

Así que detiene el motor, alza el freno de mano e incluso para el frenético barrido del limpiaparabrisas.

\- Aspros...nos vamos a mojar...está lloviendo...- insiste Kanon dejando sacar la nariz de su desdén, señalando el exterior con expresión de estar pensando que Aspros parece haberse vuelto, como mínimo, estúpido.

Ya lo sabe. Si salen ahora, se mojan. Ésto es una obviedad, pero Aspros no piensa salir, y Kanon tampoco lo hará.

El mayor piensa, y piensa y piensa, y por más que lo hace aún no encuentra un modo de romper con esa frágil barrera de buen trato y vacuidad de sentimiento que se ha cimentado entre los dos. No le queda otra opción que lanzarse directamente a decir lo que siente, aunque quizás no sea tan cercano como Defteros...

Aunque quizás lo que diga, duela.

\- Kanon...yo...- su cabeza sigue pensando, buscando las palabras adecuadas, ayudándose de un profundo suspiro que nada aclara, y finalmente lo suelta tal y como le nace en el alma - ...yo no quiero suplantar a papá.- Ya está. Ya lo ha dicho, y su mirada necesita encontrar la de Kanon, que sigue perdida en la cortina de agua que cubre el cristal a su derecha, obligándole a agarrarle del hombro primero y del mentón después para conseguir la correspondencia deseada.- ¿Me oyes? Yo...yo no quiero ser papá. Ninguno de nosotros pidió nunca ésto, y créeme que haría lo que fuera para que nada de ésto hubiera pasado...pero no puedo...

\- Ya lo sé, Aspros...- Kanon le responde, sí. Pero lo hace con un hilillo de voz apenas perceptible, rindiéndose a la urgencia de huir de la acuosidad que le está mostrando la triste mirada del mayor.

\- Kanon...mírame, por favor...- El menor no sabe si suspira, resopla o se queja en voz ahogada, y no le queda otra que mirarle, dejarle decir y esperar que ese momento acabe pronto.- Tanto Defteros como yo hacemos lo que podemos para que todos podamos salir adelante lo mejor que podamos, pero necesitamos que confíes en nosotros...- la mirada de Aspros está rendida, agotada de fingirse fuerte, y hoy sus ojos se diluyen igual que la mañana - Sé que te sientes perdido, pero no eres el único...yo también lo estoy. Yo también les extraño...

\- Tú ya no vivías con ellos.

Kanon le corta con lacerante sequedad, incapaz de desprenderse del todo de esa coraza que le pesa, pero que al mismo tiempo le protege del dolor de la emoción.

\- Tienes razón, ¿pero acaso piensas que no acudía a ellos constantemente? - plantea Aspros, desnudándose por completo ante Kanon.- Cada vez que debía tomar una decisión, por muy clara que la tuviera, sentía la necesidad de preguntarles "¿hago bien? ¿me equivoco? o ¿qué haríais vosotros?". Cuando dejé la universidad...cuando encontré un trabajo...y cuando luego lo cambié...

\- ¿Y si tanta confianza les tenías, por qué la mentira de tu novia? ¡¿por qué?!

Ahí está otra vez el resultado de la peor elección de Aspros. Haber mentido una vez, y haber alimentado una farsa que no tenía razón de ser. Es cierto que decidió no seguir más con éso, pero tampoco puede exponer la verdad absoluta. No todavía, y menos aún de forma unilateral.

\- Mentí para protegerme...- admite el mayor, hablando a medias y sólo consiguiendo volver a rebotar a Kanon.

\- ¡¿De qué?! Saga ya me ha dicho que le van los tíos...¿por qué lo ocultaste tú?

Aspros suspira, desvía la mirada, acaricia el volante como si de él pudiera surgir la respuesta mágica que todo lo arreglase, pero no es así. De allí nada emerge, y todo lo que se le ocurre es precipitarse al vacío...o bordearlo peligrosamente.

\- Lo oculte porqué la relación que tuve no hubiera sido aprobada por la sociedad...

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

\- ¡Pues porqué a veces la sociedad no comprende las cosas, Kanon! ¡Y luego la gente habla de más, y hace daño! No deseaba que a vosotros os llegaran palabras sucias...

\- ¡¿Pero qué hiciste tú que no se pudiera comprender?! - insiste Kanon, casi inmune a las lágrimas que se están acumulando en la mirada de Aspros - ¡¿Estuviste con un hombre muy mayor o qué?! ¡¿Y a Defteros qué le pasa?! Nunca dice que haya estado con nadie...ni que le guste nadie...

\- No estamos hablando de Defteros ahora mismo...- se apresura a cortarle Aspros, que teme haberse metido en un laberinto del cual ahora no avista salida.

\- ¿Papá y mamá sabían que eres un mentiroso? ¿Y cómo quieres que te cuente cosas si tú mientes?

\- Ahora te estoy contando la verdad...-  _o parte de ella..._ piensa muy a su pesar.

\- ¿Todavía te ves con él? ¿con el que dices que no se comprendería que te vieras?

La pregunta de Kanon cae como un jarrón de agua fría sobre Aspros, desposeyéndole de cualquier arma verbal con la que defenderse, acudiendo a resolver el interrogatorio únicamente con la más cruda verdad. Aunque duela reconocerlo. Aunque se pronuncie con vergüenza y entre temblores.

\- A veces...

Estas dos palabras han dolido un mundo al salir de los labios de Aspros, y un par de silenciosas y tímidas lágrimas ensalzan todavía más la tristeza que le cubre, y que le abruma sin tregua.

\- ¿Papá y mamá le conocieron? ¿Y Defteros?

Aspros no responde. Frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula, sabiéndose completamente perdido y esclavo de sus falacias.

Kanon desvía su propia mirada. Ver a Aspros rendirse a las emociones más terrenales le supera, y ser consciente que casi siempre es él el que lo arrastra a experimentar los extremos que le delimitan los sentimientos le duele. Él no desea hacerle daño, pero su extraño hermetismo le encabrita. Siente que no le considera digno de confianza...

Siente que no le tiene en cuenta.

Pero hoy Aspros ha hablado más de lo habitual en él...Ha confesado cosas que el menor no se esperaba y que todavía menos comprende, emulando la estupidez que Aspros presupone en todos los demás integrantes de "la sociedad".

El silencio que ha acudido a ellos sólo se rompe con el frenético salpicar de la lluvia sobre el parabrisas y el capó. Aspros ha dejado una mano afianzada al volante mientras sigue mirándose al esquivo Kanon. Y Kanon ha bajado el rostro, armándose de valor para llevar a cabo una estúpida, egoísta, desafiante y sorprendente proposición.

\- Dile que venga un día a casa...a conocernos...

Los ojos de Kanon buscan a Aspros a través del rabillo, evitando encararle, pero aún así descubriendo que una enfermiza palidez ha tomado el rostro de su hermano de sopetón, quién ahora se afilia a su turno de desviar la mirada y restregarse los ojos con poca suavidad.

\- No Kanon...olvídate de ésto, por favor...

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - Kanon se rebota por completo. Quiere girarse sobre el asiento, pero el cinturón de seguridad todavía amarrado lo impide, obligando al menor a desabrochárselo para poderse mover con comodidad y afrontar a Aspros con poco valor.

\- Por qué no merece la pena. Créeme...

Aspros no grita. No alza la voz ni le devuelve la mirada. La conversación que en un origen no muy lejano se había armado en su mente no sabe dónde narices se ha perdido, y el pantano donde han desembocado los cruces de palabras ha sido el destino final de un macabro error de cálculo.

El mayor quería acercarse al más rebelde de la manada. Deseaba que fuera Kanon el que acabara abriéndose a él. Necesitaba hablar con calma sobre lo sucedido en la playa...saber las adolescentes razones que le habían arrastrado a actuar de esa manera con la muchacha, descubrir alguna grieta por dónde poder colarse y prestarle la humilde ayuda que la experiencia de sus jóvenes veitiséis años le provee...

Y ahora Aspros se encuentra más desnudo que nunca, arrancando el coche de nuevo para entrar al garaje, deseando descargar la compra y refugiarse en lo que sea que le recoloque todos los filtros de protección que sin saber por qué ha perdido ante Kanon.

Hoy Aspros ha hablado en exceso. De manera unilateral...como siempre.

Y Kanon ha enmudecido, digeriendo lo que se le antojan toneladas de información difícil de asentar.

Desde la ventana del salón que da al garaje ambos ven que Defteros sigue durmiendo. Saga extrañamente continúa enfrascado en los ejercicios de dibujo y a los ojos de Kanon, Aspros todavía se vislumbra excesivamente pálido.

Y entonces...tan veloz como un rayo rasga el cielo, Kanon lo comprende todo:

Aspros mantiene una relación a escondidas con un hombre mucho más mayor que él, aquí la edad le justifica la incomprensión de "la sociedad", y no quiere que le conozcan porqué...

...porqué...

.. _.porqué quizás Defteros le conoció...y ese hombre nunca le gustó._


	41. Investigación

_Aspros se ve con alguien mucho más mayor._

Esta es la convicción que ahora se ha enquistado en la turbulenta mente de Kanon.

Corroborarlo es la proposición que le ha unido a Saga, convirtiéndole en cómplice de sus pesquisas, consiguiendo que el mayor de los dos se olvide momentáneamente de todas las dudas sobre dibujo, anotadas con doble intención.

Los dos están en la habitación de Saga. Confabularse para llevar a cabo una investigación de dicho calibre es algo que no pueden hacer frente a Aspros. Y tampoco se atreven todavía a pedir unión a su pequeño grupo de exploración a Defteros, considerándole otro sujeto digno de poner en cuarentena en su nueva diversión vacacional.

\- ¿Pero te lo ha dicho él?

Saga se encuentra de pie, con la espalda contra la puerta, sólidamente cerrada. Lo pregunta en un susurro pese a la garantida intimidad que les ampara, y la cabezonería de Kanon responde sin pensar.- No. No lo ha dicho claro, pero tampoco lo ha negado. Asi que seguro que tengo razón.

\- ¿Y si todo ésto sólo son imaginaciones tuyas? ¿Con quién se iba a ver? ¿Y no nos habríamos dado cuenta? - Saga sigue susurrando sus deducciones, y Kanon frunce el entrecejo fijándose en el desordenado suelo plagado de calcetines sucios que se extiende frente a él.- Piénsalo bien, Kanon...siempre está en casa, nunca sale solo...o casi nunca. Y cuando lo hace es para ir a hacer recados...

\- ¿Y si es su jefe? - Kanon lo pregunta alzando la mirada, tratando como sea de hallar razones con las que desmontar la claridad de argumentos de los que goza Saga.

\- ¡Su jefe está casado y tiene dos hijas, Kanon!

\- Aspros podría ser su amante...

La voz con la que Kanon plantea la última probabilidad pretende sonar intrigante y seductora, pero a Saga sólo consigue removerle el estómago, no pudiendo evitar sacudir la cabeza para lograr librarse de la sarta de imágenes que rápidamente se han creado en ella, no gustándole nada la posibilidad que su hermano mayor...el serio y responsable, se dedique a retozar de escondidas con alguien que le duplica la edad o más, que está a punto de jubilarse y de ser abuelo por tercera vez.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! - a Saga la simple idea le repugna y olvidándose de proteger la puerta decide sentarse sobre su cama, al lado de Kanon.- Creo que te equivocas...

\- ¡¿Entonces con quién se ve?! ¡A ver, dime!

Kanon le desafía tanto con las palabras como con la mirada, y Saga se sumerge en busca de hipótesis o deducciones factibles, sin ser capaz de dar con ninguna que pueda acallar la locura que está tomando voz en su gemelo.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! ¡¿Te crees que me paso el rato pensando en ésto?! - exclama al fin, encogiéndose de hombros ante la falta de respuesta.

\- ¡No, claro! ¡Tú te pasas el rato pensando en lo que hiciste con Afrodita, ¿no?!

Ha pasado de repente. Algo ha mutado en la atmósfera detectivesca que les ha unido rato antes, y la agresividad gestual y el desdén verbal de Kanon vuelven a flote sin que nadie sepa por qué.

\- Ya te dije que yo no hice mal a nadie...- se justifica Saga, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y hartazgo por sus propios anhelos y avances.

\- Afrodita da repelús...¡al final no sabes ni lo que es!

\- ¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! Afrodita es un chico_

\- _con cara de nena_

\- _con quién me divertí. ¡Ya está! Yo no hice mal a nadie...No como tú...¡Lo que hiciste con Pandora sí que fue pasarse!

\- ¡Ya me disculpé ¿no?! ¡Pues olvídate de lo que hice yo! - Kanon se rebela, dejando salir el "yo" que tanto le cuesta dominar y que tantos disgustos le acarrea, muy a su pesar.

\- Yo sólo quiero entender por qué lo hiciste de esa manera...- se atreve a decir Saga, temiendo un derroche de furia a los que ya los tiene acostumbrados - ¿de verdad te gusta ella?

Los ojos de Saga se han fijado en el contraído rostro de Kanon, que no puede hacer otra cosa que rehuirle de nuevo la mirada, deseando mentir...decir que sí, que le gusta, pero sin hallar la valentía necesaria para llevar su falacia a cabo. Así que la única solución que se le presenta es callar, y luchar mentalmente para encontrar otro camino que reconduzca la conversación sin tener que exponer sus dudas y confusiones ante quién parece tenerlo todo mucho más claro que él.

\- A ti tampoco te gusta Afrodita y bien que dejaste que te hiciera una_

\- ¡Sí! ¡¿Y qué?! - le corta Saga en seco, sintiéndose como el principal acusado de un crimen atroz - Quería probar...sólo quería saber qué se siente...¡¿tan malo es ésto?! ¡Yo no forcé a nadie!

La rabia y la incomprensión que le está ofreciendo Kanon, a Saga le duele. Y así lo demuestra la acuosidad que ha regresado a instalarse en su mirada.

Kanon ha vuelto a fastidiarla. Lo sabe, como siempre que lo hace. Saga sigue mirándole de frente, con la seguridad de quién no tiene nada que esconder, pero él no puede devolverle la mirada. Ni siquiera se ve con el valor suficiente para seguir una conversación que por segunda vez en la mañana se ha desviado del camino principal. La vergüenza ha acudido de nuevo a tomarle el rostro, y por mucho que lo intenta, no puede dejar de sentir rabia hacia los avances que consigue Saga, dejándole a él un paso por detrás.

\- Lo siento...no debí decirte ésto...- admite finalmente, con la mirada esparcida sobre el suelo y la cabeza gacha, rindiéndose a la necesidad de evitar otra de las batallas que su rebeldía inaugura, y que hasta a él mismo ya le cansan.

Saga sigue mirándole, y sigue preguntándose en secreto por qué su gemelo no es capaz de corresponderle la mirada. El rubor que últimamente ilumina sus mejillas no es habitual en él, pero a Saga le gusta.

Quizás le gusta tanto como la reacción que una mañana de tontos juegos infantiles se desató en el cuerpo de su mitad.

Quizás le intriga más que querer dilucidar por qué eligió a Pandora para llevar a cabo la experimentación que él mismo buscó primero en Shaka, y después en alguien que simplemente se ofreció.

Lo que está claro para Saga, es que últimamente su cercanía se percibe extraña. Sus momentos de compañía no son como antes, cuando cualquier excusa era buena para molestarse con cosquillas, empujones o peleas fingidas.

Antes el contacto entre ellos resultaba inocuo.

Ahora es evitado a toda costa, sintetizándose solamente en intercambios de palabras y algún abrazo nacido de la más profunda necesidad de curar el dolor que a todos les cubre. Pero nada más. Los juegos entre ellos han desaparecido, y lo han hecho de manera unilateral. Es Kanon el que los evita como si tocar a Saga para propinarle un simple empujón le quemara las manos, y éste detalle al mayor le intriga.

Y sin comprender muy bien por qué, una idea loca nace dentro de él.

Kanon se ha disculpado, y se ha sumido en ese mutismo del que hace gala cuando sabe que le han sobrado algunas palabras. Es evidente que desde hace unos días, el menor de todos está dócil, pero no sonríe. Se ha olvidado de hacerlo, y a Saga ahora sólo le hierven las ganas de arrancarle alguna inocente risa, todo como pretexto para decirle que no importa, que le perdona la envidia que le tiene. Porqué ésto es lo que Saga siente más sano de creer: que Kanon tiene envidia de sus avances...y nada más.

No se lo piensa más. Se acerca a Kanon con la secreta intención de recuperar la lucha de cosquillas que antes les hacía reír hasta acabar irónicamente en un enfado monumental, es verdad, pero reían...y la propuesta de Saga de este momento es que Kanon vuelva a reír. O éso quiere creer...

\- A ti te gusta alguien...si no es Pandora ¿quién es? Va...dímelo...- el dedo índice de Saga se clava a traición en el costado de Kanon, el cuál se sobresalta con un respingo y se aparta un palmo de su mitad.

\- Déjame Saga...no me hagas cosquillas. Sabes que no me gusta...

_...o me gusta demasiado..._

Kanon finalmente le mira, aunque sea de reojo y con la mirada achicada gracias a la tensa contracción de sus cejas, cruzándose al acto de brazos y cubriéndose el costado con la mano.

\- Va...dime quién es...- insiste Saga, que consigue hallar un cacho de cuerpo dónde seguir punzando con su dedo.

\- ¡No me gusta nadie! - se rebela Kanon, apartándose otro palmo y girándose bruscamente para quedar sentado sobre la cama frente a Saga y sus amenazantes zarpas.

\- Seguro que te gusta alguien...

Saga se ha propuesto ser muy pesado, y ahora ya no es sólo un dedo el que ha decidido martirizar a Kanon. Son las dos manos, y sí...finalmente la batalla se da por inaugurada. Kanon intenta esquivarle, dedicándose a tratar de atacar los flancos que Saga deja al descubierto en sus ataques, sabiendo que sus puntos débiles son exactamente los mismos que le debilitan a él.

El juego empieza inocente. Como había sido siempre. Incluso parece que Kanon se rinde al hecho de sonreír cuando Saga le da en el punto exacto que libera la tensión que había tomado su rostro, pero de repente algo cambia.

El juego ya no es tan inocente...Los aguijonazos que activan los resortes de las cosquillas se suavizan, las manos exploran rozar como por error otras zonas y las reacciones que llevan a punto de ebullición sus cuerpos no se hacen esperar, naciendo acompañadas del imperioso rechazo que Kanon imprime sobre Saga.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

Las manos de Kanon se afianzan a los brazos de Saga e imprimen toda la fuerza de la que disponen para conseguir hallar una distancia de seguridad que impida la revelación de las sensaciones que está experimentando su cuerpo.

Pero Saga no se da por vencido. Rápidamente vuelve a abalanzarse sobre Kanon, y consigue lo que insanamente ha deseado desde que ha iniciado el juego con un falso pretexto que ni él mismo llega a comprender. Su gemelo no tiene más opción que rendirse a su fuerza, quedando tumbado panza arriba sobre la cama y Saga no duda en encaramarse sobre él, agarrándole de las muñecas para impedir que su presa pueda escapar.

_Sintiendo..._

Kanon se revuelve todo lo que el peso de Saga le deja, y sus labios no dejan de exclamar, prendidos de desesperación, que le suelte. Que no le gusta que le haga ésto. Que le someta...

_Que note..._

Pero Saga parece haber sido poseído por una curiosidad inexplicable, sintiendo excitación en saberse asentado sobre otra de idéntica intensidad.

\- ¡Déjame, joder! ¡Sal de encima!

Kanon sigue removiéndose, pateando al aire, haciendo los imposibles por conseguir que la proximidad de Saga deje de torturarle de esa manera, pero su gemelo mayor no obedece. Le afianza con más fuerza, se regocija sintiendo esa dureza persistir bajo su peso, y mirándole directamente dentro de los ojos teñidos de extremo rubor, se rinde a la lujuria que destila su propia excitación.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Kanon?

Sus ojos se encuentran, y por primera vez en días los de Kanon no le rehuyen...

Simplemente se rinden a una evidencia que le carcome, y hablan un mundo más de lo que sus labios admiten.

\- Ya lo sabes, Saga...

_Ya lo notas..._

Desde las profundidades de la planta baja la voz de Aspros les reclama.

Deben poner la mesa para comer.

Ambos se separan como si alguien hubiera tirado de ellos.

Sus mirada se vuelven a evitar y sus labios enmudecen de repente.

Pero no hace falta decir nada que aclare lo que acaba de pasar...

Ahora son sus cuerpos los que han hablado de más.


	42. Tarde de nubes

\- ¡¿Que Kanon cree qué?!

La morriña se borra de los soñolientos ojos de Defteros de un plumazo.

Aspros no se ha podido contener por mucho tiempo y ha acabado contándole como ha transcurrido la conversación con Kanon. El mayor de todos admite entre ráfagas de vergüenza que no comprende cómo el curso de una charla que debía servir para limar las asperezas existentes entre él y Kanon ha terminado en una suposición que Aspros no ha aceptado, pero que tampoco ha negado rotundamente.

\- No sé cómo ha ocurrido, Def...pero ahora piensa que soy amante de algún hombre mucho más mayor, y encima quiere conocerle...

\- ¡Joder, Aspros! ¡Te creía más inteligente! ¡¿Pero cómo narices has dejado que su cabeza llegue hasta aquí sin hacer nada para sacarle esta idea?!

Las patatas que Defteros está friendo para comer amenazan con quemarse ante el repentino olvido de su cocinero, y es Aspros el que apaga el fuego y retira la sartén, ante la estupefacta y alarmada mirada de su gemelo.

\- No quiero mentir más, pero el siguiente paso era contarle la verdad. Y lo habría hecho, créeme...pero claro, tú aún sigues escondiéndote dentro de tu estúpido caparazón...¡No eres una tortuga, Def! ¡Deja de protegerte así y contémosles la verdad!

Aspros observa necesitado de comprensión a su gemelo, y seguidamente escurre el aceite de las patatas y las sirve en una bandeja mientras Defteros da una última vuelta a los bistecs de ternera que las acompañarán.

\- Nos odiarán...nos perderán el respeto...- Defteros acuchilla los bistecs con su tensa mirada al tiempo que su voz da vida a demasiadas justificaciones que a Aspros ya se le antojan mucho más que simplemente cansinas - ...les daremos asco...¡¿es que no lo quieres ver?! ¡Les daremos asco, Aspros!

Las pinzas que sufren la tensión que recorre todo el cuerpo de Defteros se estremecen en sus manos mientras sacan la carne de la plancha y la dejan de mala manera sobre los cuatro platos dispuestos para su espera.

Aspros ha callado y se ha quedado congelado al lado de su gemelo, fulminándole con una mirada que ya no puede más.

Defteros lo nota. Siente en el acto que su subconsciente ha hablado sin pensar. Debe rectificar sus palabras...pero ahora afrontar la mirada de su mitad cuesta. Y mucho.

\- Asco...

La voz del mayor se hace oír dura, y Defteros suspira cerrando su mirada, buscando valor para abrirla de nuevo y reformular su última afirmación. Aspros sigue quieto a su lado, derrochando dolor sobre él, con una mano apoyada sobre la mesada y la otra buscando cerrarse sobre su cadera por no hacerlo entorno a la garganta de Defteros.

\- Lo siento...no quise decir_

\- Así que según tú, ahora te doy asco...

\- ¡Yo no he dicho ésto, Aspros!

\- ¡Has dicho que nuestra relación da asco!

\- ¡A los ojos de los demás es lo más probable! - se desespera Defteros, sintiendo como su mirada se nubla sin avisar.

\- Ellos no son "los demás". Son nuestros hermanos. Y yo ya estoy harto de mentirles - La bandeja de las patatas pasa a las manos de Aspros, que se dispone a salir de la cocina, no sin antes liberar a Defteros de su turbación. Por mucho que le cueste. Aunque sea el desesperado despecho el que tome la palabra en lugar del amor que les une - Pero quédate tranquilo, Defteros...- aclara Aspros, deteniendo su camino para girarse lo suficiente para pulverizar la imagen abatida de su gemelo - ...si tanto asco te da lo nuestro, no te preocupes...que no te voy a tocar nunca más.

_Nunca más..._

Esta amenaza duele. Nunca se hubiera imaginado Defteros escucharla salir de los labios de su hermano, y el miedo a perder lo más valioso de su existencia le asalta por completo, dotándole de la urgencia de reparar como sea tanto error acumulado en nombre de la mala elección de palabras.

\- Aspros...espera...yo...yo no quise decir todo ésto...- balbucea acercándose a Aspros antes que éste alcance el umbral de la puerta.

\- Pero lo has hecho...ya te pareces a Kanon. Habláis y habláis, y luego os arrepentís...y yo ya no puedo más - suelta Aspros, demasiado herido por palabras que se van enquistando en su alma sin misericordia.

Las patatas se están enfriando. Los bistecs también, y la mesa todavía no está puesta. Pero ya no hay nada más que decir. Para el mayor tristemente acaba de quedar todo expuesto de forma cruda y despellejada. Sin esperar ni un momento más accede al salón reclamando a gritos al par de menores que ya deberían haber llevado a cabo sus tareas, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa sin pizca de delicadeza, y sin detenerse al sentir los pasos de Defteros pisándole el alma.

Los gemelos pequeños no responden a su llamado, y cuando se voltea para ir en busca de la carne, la presencia de Defteros ante él se lo impide. Los ojos que le miran lloran arrepentimiento, miedo, dudas y temor...mucho temor.

Al rechazo.

A la incomprensión.

A la posibilidad de perder la mitad que más necesita por no ser capaz de hacer  _éso_  que ahora está dispuesto a perpetrar para subsanar su error: besarle.

Ahora Defteros se lanza, y lo hace con urgencia, necesidad, descaro y ansias de perdón.

Aspros quiere apartarle. Su orgullo defiende su porción de protagonismo. Defiende su última convicción. Pero Defteros no se lo permite. Sigue tomando el rostro de Aspros entre sus manos, haciendo los imposibles para conseguir que su lengua se encuentre con la única compañera que durante diez años ha jugado en la clandestinidad.

Con una diferencia abismal. Ahora la amplitud del salón no cobija clandestinidad alguna.

Defteros acaba de asumir un riesgo inimaginable para él, y sus labios no se pueden estar de susurrar sobre los de Aspros la demanda más sentida y descarnada que pueden formular.

\- No me vuelvas a decir "nunca más"...por favor...

\- Me pediste tiempo, Def...- susurra Aspros, cediendo a su debilidad más natural, abrazándole, cansado de luchar - pero a mí ya no me queda mucho más tiempo que darte...

\- Lo sé...un poco más...Sólo un poco más. Saga y Kanon están en una etapa muy frágil...no deberíamos turbarlos más contándoles  _lo nuestro._..

Defteros sigue abrazado a Aspros, y el mayor se separa de él exhibiendo la misma muestra de tristeza que hace días se ha instalado en su mirada, y sin esperar a los menores comienza a poner la mesa, dejando escapar entre susurros su último pensamiento.

\- Siempre se acaban hallando excusas para escapar...siempre. Piénsalo, Defteros...

Defteros agacha el rostro y se arrastra hacia la cocina en busca de la carne. Aspros insiste en llamar a gritos a sus hermanos menores, que llegan comiéndose los escalones de dos en tres, ahogados en rubor y completamente mudos y unidos en una extraña complicidad.

El almuerzo transcurre raro.

Sí...raro. No hay otra palabra que pueda definirlo con la exactitud que merece. Fuera ya no llueve, pero hoy el sol no saldrá, aunque el bochorno que se ha levantado recuerda con descaro que el verano sigue ahí.

Y así están los cuatro hermanos. Tanto o más bochornosos que el día que les abraza. Aspros intenta olvidarse de demasiadas conversaciones que se han descarrilado durante el día. Defteros lucha consigo mismo para tragarse sus reservas y dar un paso al frente. Por el bien de Aspros...y el suyo propio también. Saga y Kanon no hablan, pero se miran. De refilón y con demasiadas preguntas lanzadas entre las ráfagas de sus hambrientos ojos. Y por alguna insólita razón, todos...absolutamente todos desean acabar con el trámite del almuerzo lo más rápido que pueden.

Una vez la mesa está recogida y la cocina ordenada, Aspros propone una tarde de cine para los cuatro. El día está nublado y todavía medio lloroso, y sabe que ésta es una oferta que los menores nunca rechazan. Ir a ver alguna de las películas de acción con sello veraniego siempre es una tentación a la que Saga y Kanon caen.

Pero esta tarde algo distinto ocurre. Saga se siente buen alumno, e insiste en que vayan al cine Aspros y Defteros mientras él y Kanon se quedan en casa para seguir estudiando dibujo. Kanon se ruboriza hasta no poder más, pero admite que Saga tiene razón: debe aplicarse a fondo si no quiere suspender ese hueso que le ha atormentado durante todo el curso, sabiendo que Saga miente en sus intenciones. Su mirada se lo ha dicho sin palabras. Le ha propuesto un juego, y el hambre de conocer las nuevas reglas no se ha saciado con la comida que han saboreado sin siquiera darse cuenta de qué era lo que con prisas engullían.

No hay nada más que discutir. Los mayores acceden a regalarse una tarde de cine a solas. Los menores corren escaleras arriba y se encierran cada uno en su habitación a la espera de escuchar el rugir del coche alejarse de casa.

El coche no llega muy lejos. El destino elegido es una zona despoblada tan sólo a tres manzanas de su morada. Defteros se siente terriblemente mal por las palabra rebosantes de temor arrojadas sobre un escudo que ya está más que agrietado. Hacerse perdonar es una prioridad, y buscar la intimidad que tanto le atormenta y tanto recelo le crea, ahora es algo de vital necesidad. Quiere que Aspros le toque...que le saboree, y que borre de sus heridas intenciones el fatídico  _"nunca más"._

Cuando el silencio finalmente se instala en casa, las puertas de las habitaciones se abren, y es el decidido Saga el que se apresura a colarse dentro de los dominios de Kanon, donde el menor extrañamente le espera, le deja paso y atranca la puerta a sus espaldas, emulando sin acordarse de ello un inocente gesto de Defteros cuando sus vidas transcurrieron en un pequeño apartamento de solteros.

Ambos se miran intensamente. Respiran con sonoro trabajo y deslizan sus ojos por unos cuerpos que la naturaleza ha esculpido idénticos.

Y entonces ocurre. Saga agarra la mano de su gemelo y la presiona contra su encendida entrepierna. El primer instinto de Kanon es apartarla, pero Saga sigue presionándola  _allí._ Ayudándola a delinear su calentura con la presión del gustoso tacto.

\- Estás muy "palote" Saga...

Es lo único que atina a balbucear Kanon. No descifra qué le ocurre a sí mismo...sólo sabe que le gusta. Ahora Saga está expuesto para él, y esta sensación de exclusividad simplemente le fascina. Y le excita.

\- ¿Y tú?

Saga lo pregunta plantando la mirada en el bajo vientre de su gemelo, cediendo a la tentación de comprobarlo con su propio tacto mientras mantiene la mano de Kanon firme sobre su cuerpo.

\- También...

La dureza que palpa Saga corrobora la respuesta ofrecida, y ahora sus encendidas miradas se buscan...y se conectan.

Kanon espera. Asume su inexperiencia en silencio. Se humedece los labios sin saberlo, y los parte con la misma inconsciencia, ofreciéndolos en inexplicable entrega.

Saga rescata escenas en su mente. Refresca por milésima vez en su memoria los diestros toques de la lengua de Afrodita. Y ejecuta todas las pautas que con prisas recuerda.

Por un angustioso instante Kanon se ahoga. No sabe qué hacer con la invasión que asalta su boca, y toscamente contraataca, haciéndolo tan bruscamente que ocasiona un espontáneo rechazo...

Sólo espontáneo.

Ambos arden de necesidad de experimentar, y no dudan en enzarzarse otra vez. Intentando besarse...sin poder dejar de tocarse.

Tocarse...

Con ansias. Con inexperiencia y algunos roces demasiado intensos, que tientan el dolor en el cuerpo ajeno. Pero una vez el ritmo de las manos se consolida en una acompasada fricción, se siente bien. Se siente excitante...nuevo...adictivo...y terriblemente prohibido.

No hacen nada más. La calentura que enarbola su extrema juventud no les ofrece tiempo para experimentar más.

Pero a los dos les basta para saber que acaban de perpetrar algo indecible. Sus respectivos cuerpos han respondido a los estímulos que ambos se han regalado...En sus manos yacen las húmedas consecuencias de ello. Las aceleradas respiraciones aún les queman y las miradas ahora se preguntan asustadas:

_¡¿Qué hemos hecho?!_

\- Somos hermanos, Saga...

\- Sólo hemos probado, Kanon...

\- A ellos ni una palabra...

\- Ni una palabra.

 


	43. Piezas

 

* * *

Saga y Kanon hace días que están raros.

No se pelean. Asumen sus tareas de estudio con una disciplina que hasta llega a crear cierta preocupación en Aspros, poco acostumbrado a no tener que imponer normas y pautas para el buen desarrollo de la recuperación de las materias antes del inicio de curso. Pero apenas se hablan. Y ésto también preocupa a Aspros.

No es que casi no se hablen entre ellos lo que le intriga enteramente. Es que casi no articulan palabra con nadie de la casa, ni siquiera con Defteros, pese a los intentos del mayor de arrancarles algo más que monosílabos o algún tímido insulto de rigor cuando las ganas de hacerles hablar se tornan demasiado cargantes.

Si hace una semana que Saga apenas habla, Kanon aún lo hace menos. El mutismo en el que se ha sumergido empieza a preocupar severamente tanto a Aspros como a Defteros, con quién más cercano ha sido siempre el menor, y a quién desde hace unos días tampoco le da ni los buenos días. El temor del segundo de los mayores es que Kanon aún esté dándole vueltas al azote que escapó de su mano durante una noche que todos desean olvidar, pero ésta no es la razón. Si Kanon aún estuviera enfurruñado por ese hecho no le hablaría a él. Pero es que Kanon ha enmudecido por completo, simple y llanamente.

Hoy toca estudiar Química, y el profesor al mando en teoría debe ser Saga. En teoría porqué para desagrado del atento Aspros, parece que Saga no muestra muchas intenciones de asumir su parte de responsabilidad.

Saga es bueno en dicha materia, y quizás una semana antes aún no le habría costado un mundo sentarse al lado de Kanon para explicarle con calma el procedimiento de los ejercicios. Pero ahora le es simplemente imposible. La cercanía con su gemelo le escuece, y tan sólo el pensar que debe estar horas asentado a la silla de al lado se le hace un mundo.

Kanon no le roza ni por casualidad desde hace días. Más concretamente, desde _ese día_.

Sus miradas no se encuentran y a cada intento que Saga hace para hablar sobre lo sucedido entre ellos, Kanon desaparece.

Pero hoy toca estudiar Química, y Kanon no tiene argumentos para escapar de la proximidad de Saga. Ni de sus explicaciones ni atenciones. Aspros todavía sigue de vacaciones, así que su presencia en casa les obliga sin remedio a atender el calendario de estudio que el mayor redactó para ellos, y esta mañana, ahorrarse el marrón de estudiar juntos no es una posibilidad.

Ambos están sentados en la mesa del comedor, fingiendo sacar adelante los problemas con la formulación mientras Aspros se ha decidido en hacer limpieza de la cocina a fondo. Por los fuertes ruidos que emergen de la cocina, los menores deducen que Aspros se está dedicando a vaciar todos los armarios de ollas y sartenes para imprimirles un buen lavado a fondo, y aprovechando el tremendo estruendo que está generando el mayor, Saga decide romper el iceberg que se ha solidificado entre los dos.

\- Oye, Kanon...lo del otro día...

Saga se remueve incómodo en su asiento, y el lápiz con el que ha estado dibujando garabatos mientras Kanon realiza los problemas de química inorgánica ya no sabe a qué mano pertenece.

\- No estuvo bien Saga. Somos hermanos.

Kanon responde sin siquiera alzar una mirada que jamás antes había estado tan concentrada en unos números y letras que realmente ni le importan ni le interesan.

\- Ya sé que no estuvo bien...- susurra Saga, después de echar una rápida ojeada hacia la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse que su voz no puede llegar a Aspros -...pero...tampoco estuvo mal, ¿no?

Por primera vez en tiempo Kanon le devuelve una fugaz mirada que rápidamente es apartada, odiándose a sí mismo al sentir un intenso rubor subir a sus mejillas, al tiempo que sus ojos dejan de ver los oxígenos e hidrógenos para desplazarlos por la visión de las manos de Saga sobre él.

\- ¡Joder, Saga! ¡Somos hermanos! - masculla Kanon entre dientes y sin alzar los ojos clavados en el papel, escribiendo números y letras al tuntún cada vez con más energía y menos lógica.- ¿Tú estás enfermo o qué te pasa? - añade sin atreverse a mirar a su gemelo de nuevo, sólo recordando la electricidad que le sacudió el cuerpo cuando sus labios empezaron aprender a jugar.

\- ¡Bien que te divertía a ti escuchar a través de la pared lo que hacían y decían Aspros y Def en su apartamento! - le espeta Saga de sopetón, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido por haber sido catalogado de "enfermo" - Te reías de ellos imaginándote que  _se tocaban_...¿y ahora el enfermo soy yo?

Saga ha hablado sin pensar, pero ha conseguido arrancar los ojos de Kanon del papel que ya tiene más que gastado.

Las palabras que han modulado sus labios han atravesado los sentidos, lógica y razón de ambos, y una idea que ha surgido espontánea les acaba de abrir todo un mundo por explorar.

Ambos se miran intensamente, y una olvidada probabilidad regresa a tomar sus mentes sin control.

Dentro de la cocina siguen los ruidos de cacharros y utensilios, y un repentino estallido de cristal arranca mil maldiciones a Aspros.

Algo allí dentro se ha roto, de la misma manera que algo en la cabeza de los menores empieza a recomponerse sin permiso.

Aspros aparece al umbral del salón y se topa de bruces con unas escrutadoras miradas que nada pueden hacer para dejar de desvelar infinitos misterios que tampoco nunca fueron ocultados de manera magistral.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? - pregunta Aspros, acercándose a los menores ante la densa y extraña inspección a la que se siente sometido.- He roto un bote de tomate, ¿tan raro es ésto o qué?

Saga y Kanon niegan con la cabeza, hervidos en rubor y apresurándose a enterrar su mirada entre las letras y garabatos de los papeles que les salvan.

Aspros se dirige al cuartito de la lavadora en busca de una fregona, y cuando vuelve a pasar al lado de ellos, ninguno de los dos se atreve a alzar la mirada.

El mayor se encoge de hombros ante el despliegue de actitudes extrañas que Saga y Kanon lucen últimamente, y sin más dilación vuelve a desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

Que Aspros haya roto un bote de tomate no es raro, no.

Lo que ahora mismo es extraño y raro para Saga y Kanon es no haber sabido juntar antes tantas piezas de un puzzle inacabado yacente permanentemente frente a sus narices.

Si la morbosa duda que meses atrás les había asaltado era quién de los dos usaba la cama grande del apartamento de los mayores antes de su repentina llegada, sintiendo cierta pena por el destierro que Defteros se auto-imponía en la habitación pequeña, hoy la duda es otra.

Hoy la duda es:

¿Realmente había conocido dueño la cama chica alguna vez?


	44. Báscula

Agosto agoniza, a Aspros le quedan pocos días de estar en casa y los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol se han reanudado.

Los repasos de las materias parece que más o menos se van salvando y Saga y Kanon siguen sin acercarse mucho el uno al otro. Las razones de ello son tres, una compartida y dos completamente unilaterales:

Saga rechaza cualquier cercanía con Kanon a riesgos de sucumbir a unas tentaciones que ya empieza a no percibir como tan averiadas.

Kanon le rehuye justificándose a sí mismo que  _éso_  que Saga hizo con Afrodita... _éso_ que hizo luego con él, simplemente  _no puede_  gustarle. Un extraño sentido de la moral le advierte que hacer éso no está bien entre hermanos, pero luego le nace una parte irracional que le impide aceptar que Saga lo repita con alguien más. Saga ha admitido que le gustan los chicos...pero él nunca ha sentido dicho tipo de atracción por ningún amigo o compañero...él sólo se siente absorbido por una especie de torbellino invisible que tiene a Saga en el mismo ojo del huracán, el cuál amenaza con desintegrarle por completo si se acerca demasiado.

El último motivo que propicia su mutuo alejamiento es la intriga que ambos comienzan a compartir frente demasiados puntos oscuros que engullen a sus hermanos mayores. Primero estuvo la mentira de la novia de Aspros, seguida de la confesión de pecado del mayor, desvelando al fin que nunca hubo una chica, sino un chico. A ésto le suman el haberse dado cuenta que la existencia de una cama grande en el pequeño apartamento de sus hermanos jamás tuvo sentido...y luego, para añadir más misterio al tema, Defteros se le presenta a Kanon como el ser más asexual que corre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Defteros jamás ha hablado de novias...ni de novios como ha acabado haciendo Aspros...ni mucho menos ha alardeado jamás de coleccionar "rolletes" o conquistas. Cada uno por su parte recuerda el día en que Aspros quiso hablarles de sexo y les dio unos preservativos que ambos aún guardan intactos en sus respectivos monederos de chavales adolescentes. Ese día Aspros admitió haberse "estrenado" cuando tenía su edad. Al ser interrogado por Kanon, Defteros simplemente se ruborizó en extremo y susurró que él lo hizo poco tiempo después. Y ahora, tanto Saga como Kanon han llegado a la misma conclusión sin siquiera haberlo hablado: Defteros también miente.

No saben exactamente en qué, pero el segundo de los mayores cada vez se está volviendo un mar más turbio en las secretas deducciones de los menores.

Y ahora regresan a casa, después de haber llevado a cabo el primer entreno de la temporada. El bus urbano les deja a dos manzanas de su hogar, y ambos andan manteniendo entre ellos una para nada despreciable distancia de seguridad. Los cabellos de Saga todavía lucen húmedos después de la rápida ducha que se ha regalado bajo el punto de agua más resguardado del vestuario, tal y como siempre ha sido su costumbre, haciéndolo rápido y sin alzar su vista de las mugrientas baldosas del suelo . Kanon justamente hoy ha descubierto que es quisquilloso, y que la negra humedad que siempre ha estado adherida en los bordes de los sumideros de agua colocados bajo cada punto de agua le producen un asco tremendo, decidiendo en dejar la recesaria ducha para cuando llegue a casa.

Días hace que no han vuelto a hablar de lo suyo...los mismos días que hace que ambos no pueden quitarse nuevos misterios de su cabeza.

\- Defteros también nos miente...- Kanon rompe el secreto de sumario ante la sorpresa de Saga, que internamente admite estar de acuerdo con su gemelo, el cuál anda dando chutes a toda piedra, lata o papel que halla entorpeciendo su camino.

\- Sí...yo también lo creo.- Admite Saga, mirando de refilón el gacho rostro de Kanon al andar.

\- Defteros...Defteros es virgen.

Kanon lo sentencia con unas absurdas ansias de no querer hallar razón a la existencia de una cama que ahora se escapa de todos sus cálculos más racionales.

Las cábalas de Saga han recorrido senderos más lóbregos y menos inocentes que las de Kanon, y esta última convicción de su gemelo le duele. Y lo hace porqué le alerta que Kanon no está dispuesto a aceptar unas realidades que para él, ahora mismo están resultando más que inexorables.

\- No...no creo que sea cierto ésto que dices...- Saga murmura, tratando de hallar un camino que conduzca a Kanon a ver lo que sus propios ojos comienzan a dibujar, y que los de su gemelo se niegan a observar.

\- ¡¿Que no?! ¡Venga ya, Saga! - exclama Kanon, mirando a su hermano por un sofocadísimo segundo antes de regresar su vista a otro escombro que chuta sin vacilar.- Defteros es virgen, y si no me crees, ahora cuando lleguemos a casa se lo preguntamos y listo.

\- ¡Y él te va a responder!

\- Pues claro...

Saga niega en silencio con la cabeza repetidas veces, y decide no añadir nada más. Si Kanon es feliz creyendo éso, que lo sea, pero las preguntas que él desearía hacer a Defteros le urgen y le frenan al mismo tiempo.

Saga siente mucha confusión hirviendo dentro de sí, y lo que empieza a deducir que ocurre entre sus hermanos mayores no lo halla tan averiado como debería. Insanamente, a él le calma.

Ambos se adentran en su casa en silencio, esperando ver a alguno de los dos mayores deambulando por la planta baja, pero no es así. Sus voces se perciben en el piso superior, y parecen discutirse.

Kanon deja tirada su bolsa a las puertas del cuartito de la lavadora y sin más dilación se dispone a poner a Defteros entre la espada y la pared, haciendo caso omiso de la estúpida discusión que se percibe que está manteniendo con Aspros.

Saga se hace con la bolsa de Kanon y la adentra aún más en el habitáculo destinado a los productos de lavado y limpieza del hogar, depositando ambas bolsas más cerca de la lavadora que después alguno de los dos deberá alimentar.

###

\- ¡No me voy a pesar, Aspros!

\- ¡Venga, Def! No seas tímido...¿Acaso te da vergüenza saber los kilos que has pillado de más estos últimos meses?

Ambos están en el baño del piso superior. Frente a ellos, la báscula adquirida en la feria espera la subida de Defteros en ella. Aspros ya lo ha hecho, reafirmando lo que ya sabía: que pesa 83 kg, los mismos que pesa desde hace tiempo.

\- ¡No me da vergüenza, pero ¿para qué pesarme?! Yo estoy igual que siempre...

\- ¡Y qué más! Hace tiempo que no usas un par de jeans que te gustaban mucho...

Aspros sigue picándole, y Defteros se halla palplantado frente a la báscula mirándola con terror, cómo si ésta fuera a revelar un secreto que ni el mismo Defteros se siente en disposición de conocer.

\- Pues si no los uso será porqué ya no me gustan. ¿No has pensado en esta posibilidad? - Defteros responde secamente, arrugando su ceño y tratando de intimidar a Aspros con su mirada, consiguiendo únicamente que su gemelo le sonría en plan picarón y le inste con un simple gesto de su cabeza a subirse sobre la maldita superfície.

\- Claro, pero también he pensado en la posibilidad que tu trasero no quepa en ellos.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Aspros! Mi culo está como siempre.

\- Pues pésate y demuéstramelo.

Aspros sigue mordiéndose la inminente risa que amenaza con desbordarse en él, y Defteros finalmente se dejar picar del todo, subiéndose sobre la báscula esperando un milagro que no llegará.

Los dígitos empiezan a correr, y los cerrados ojos de Defteros se niegan a descubrir lo que los de Aspros esperan con fruición.

\- ¡90 kg, Def! ¡¿Aún sigues diciendo que estás igual que siempre?!

Aspros ya no puede frenar la risa que le asalta frente a la cabreadísima vergüenza que toma a Defteros, el cuál ya no sabe como defenderse.- ¡Ésto no va bien!

\- Y si no va bien...¿por qué yo sigo pesando lo mismo que peso desde hace años?

\- Bueno...quizás sí que va bien...- admite Defteros, rojo como un tomate, gravándose a fuego ese alarmante dato en su cerebro.- ¡Pero yo soy más alto que tú! ¡Mido 1,90!

\- ¡Uy sí! ¡Tan sólo dos centímetros más que yo no te suben 7 kilos, hermanito! ¡Has engordado, admítelo!

\- Son los nervios, Aspros...la ansiedad de todo lo que nos pasa...- asume Defteros finalmente, bajándose de esa pequeña plataforma que ahora se arrepiente de haber elegido en vez de llevarse el exprimidor de naranjas.- Adelgazaré...y volveré a poder usar esos jeans que dices...

\- No hace falta, Def...¡Si a mí me encanta que se te haya puesto este trasero tan firme y terso! Así tengo más dónde agarrar...

Aspros lo dice propinando un fuerte cachetazo en uno de los rellenos y firmes glúteos de su gemelo, amañagándolo hasta doler.

Fuera del baño Kanon se ha quedado congelado. Sus ojos no pueden desviarse de la mano que Aspros retira del trasero de Defteros.

Defteros fulmina a Aspros con la mirada, y rápidamente desaparece de escena, cociéndose en vergüenza y temor, pasando al lado de Kanon sin apenas mirarle y sin importarle propinarle un empujón con el choque de sus respectivos hombros.

Aspros suspira sin saber qué hacer ni decir, y los ojos de Kanon viajan guiados por voluntad propia desde Aspros hasta la puerta de la habitación de Defteros, la cuál se cierra sin consideración.

_"¡Si a mí me encanta que se te haya puesto este trasero tan firme y terso! Así tengo más dónde agarrar..."_

Kanon no puede escuchar dentro de su mente algo que no sea esta frase dicha sin pensar.

Desde el rellano de la escalera Saga también la ha escuchado, y ahora los cuatro saben que toca cónclave.

Un cónclave dónde muchas cosas se tendrán que aclarar.


	45. Confesión

Nunca antes la mesa del comedor se ha antojado tan angosta y frágil.

Saga ha elegido una de las esquinas mientras Kanon ha optado por sentarse lo más lejos que ha podido de su gemelo.

_Creo que tenemos que hablar..._

Ésto es lo único que ha atinado a balbucear Aspros después de ser pillado con la mano en la masa. Defteros simplemente se ha encerrado en su habitación y por lo que parece no muestra ninguna intención de abandonar su repentina invernación. Los golpes que Aspros propina contra la puerta, cada vez más nerviosos, se escuchan desde abajo, y los menores apenas se dignan a mirarse entre ellos.

Ambos sospechan que más que una conversación, de lo que están a punto de ser directos testigos y observadores es de una confesión.

\- Kanon...creo que lo que dijiste hace tiempo sobre ellos...pienso que...que tienes razón...

Saga susurra con la vergüenza atorada en su garganta, tratando de hallar una correspondencia de miradas que no llega ni por casualidad.

\- Lo dije en broma. Para fastidiar...para reírme de ellos un poco...

Las uñas de los dedos de Kanon han redescubierto su utilidad para ser sedantes de nervios. Poco le importa al menor tragarse también restos de arena adherida en ellas. Aún no ha pasado por la ducha, y por lo que augura, todavía tardará en poderlo hacer.

La voz de Aspros sigue llegando a ellos, acompañada de nuevos golpes que no obtienen respuesta, decidiendo al fin bajar solo y enfrentar su más tormentosa realidad completamente abandonado de cómplice.

Los menores se repliegan ante su presencia, pero Aspros parece no fijarse en ellos. Se pasea nervioso y sin rumbo, resopla y se lleva una mano a la cabeza con la que se agarra los azules mechones y se los estruja contra el sudado cuero cabelludo.

\- ¿Qué pensáis de mí? - espeta de repente, plantándose ante la mesa al tiempo que apoya ambas manos sobre ella, mirando intermitentemente a cada uno de los desconcertados rostros de sus hermanos menores.

Saga y Kanon se encogen aún más, tragan saliva a la vez y tratan de filtrar demasiados pensamientos y opiniones que esa pregunta acaba de desatar en su interior sin siquiera avisar.

La desesperada mirada que Aspros reparte con exactas dosis sobre cada uno de ellos les acobarda más de lo deseado por el mayor, consiguiendo únicamente estancar cualquier intento de palabra en sus respectivas gargantas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir...Aspros? - se atreve a pronunciar Saga, temiendo que Kanon no le va a ayudar.

\- Que qué pensáis de mí. Sinceramente.

\- ¿A parte de ser un mentiroso? - sorpresivamente la voz de Kanon se deja oír, captando la atención de Aspros, quien se olvida de la apocada figura de Saga para centrarse exclusivamente en el menor.

\- A parte de ésto, sí.

\- Que estás enfermo.

Kanon lo escupe como defensa hacia los pensamientos que sus propias experimentaciones con Saga han sembrado en él. Saga palidece de inmediato para seguidamente sentir como la rabia acude a sus mejillas, haciéndolas arder de golpe. No le gusta la elección de la palabra "enfermo". Menos aún que Kanon se la dedique a Aspros y que lo haga con una expresión de odio que le parece sumamente irracional. Y aún mucho menos ante la agresión que acaban de recibir sus propios sentimientos, y quizás también los ajenos con misma edad, por mucho que Kanon decida no pensar en ellos.

\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy enfermo, Kanon? - Inquiere Aspros apretando la mandíbula hasta doler, tragando pesadamente los nervios que anudan su garganta.

\- No soy tonto ¿sabes?. Sé lo que acabo de ver -  _y escuchar..._

\- Por supuesto que no lo eres. Nunca lo he pensado.

Kanon muestra el ademán de soltar alguna otra sandez, pero se detiene, y se traga todo lo que desea escupir y que no llega a deshuesar por entero.

Aspros sigue observándole fijamente, obligándole al fin a desviar la mirada, momento en que el mayor decide recuperar la visión del compungido y ahora mudo Saga.

A su pregunta de si él tiene algo que añadir y a la posterior negación gestual de la cabeza de Saga, Aspros se llena los pulmones de coraje y se aparta de la mesa. Otro par de rodeos estúpidos son necesarios para ordenar unas palabras que no sabe como hilvanar para presentar su significado lo menos averiado posible, pero nada se le ocurre. Nada salvo fijarse en la silenciosa presencia de Defteros a los pies de la escalera, con los ojos llorosos y la uñas de su mano derecha sufriendo las mismas consecuencias que las de Kanon.

Aspros se acerca a él y cediendo a su habitual intento de impedir la devastación de sus dedos, deja que su mano trate de tomar contacto con la que Defteros está masacrando sin consideración. Defteros aparta los dedos de sus labios de sopetón, imposibilitando descaradamente que Aspros llegue a tocarle, cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo las manos bajo sus axilas.

\- Defteros, no me hagas ésto, por favor...no me dejes solo...

El susurro que Aspros dedica a su gemelo llega a los oídos de los menores, y ya no hace falta nada más para que en sus revoltosas y confusas mentes se abra definitivamente la oculta y secreta dimensión en la que las almas de los mayores languidecen de ocultación.

Abruptamente se atreven a descifrar el porqué la cama chica del apartamento de Aspros y Defteros siempre olió a estreno.

También creen poder poner motivo a la inusual llegada a casa de una ración de helados desechos a principios de mayo.

Y la veloz aceptación de Aspros a la hora de firmar los papeles del stage se les presenta como el gesto más degeneradamente egoísta del mayor.

Defteros sigue impertérrito, con la anegada mirada evadida y las uñas, ahora de su zurda, nuevamente asaltadas.

Y Aspros ya no puede alimentarse de más mentiras y vacuidad. Pese a quien le pese.

Pase lo pase.

\- No pienso mentiros más...- comienza a explicarse Aspros, entre titubeos, dudas y temores - No hubo nunca una novia...ni soy amante de ningún hombre mayor. Pero lo que sí es verdad es que amo a alguien. Siempre lo he hecho...- ahora sus propios ojos también comienzan a sentirse anegados, y aún así intentan ensamblarse en los de su gemelo, dedicados a él de refilón.- Quizás no lo podáis entender...y no os lo voy a pedir...pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo...- Aspros lucha para enfrentarse a las indescifrables expresiones que le presentan sus dos hermanos menores, buscando vanas justificaciones que fortalezcan las últimas palabras que no se atreve a verificar con su voz, incomodando a Saga en exceso, enrabietando a Kanon con demasiado coraje y amenazando con destrozar el mayor secreto compartido con su gemelo - Sólo os pido que no seáis ligeros con vuestros juicios...y que...que sepáis aceptar...y respe_

Aspros no puede decir nada más. Una temblorosa mano se cuela entre los cabellos de su nuca, arrancándole mil escalofríos, y unos labios idénticos se sellan sobre los suyos un fugaz instante suficiente para hablar sin palabras. Eficaz para insuflarle otra bocanada de valor. Necesario para negarle la inmerecida soledad.

Y definitivo para desnudar su más cruda perversidad.

Saga y Kanon sienten como su respiración se corta con la impresión de la escena consumada ante ellos, y Defteros se humedece los nervios que secan sus propios labios antes de ofrecerles en forma de voz su más lacerante temor.

Su más absoluta verdad.

\- Ahora ya lo sabéis todo...Ahora...ya nos podéis odiar.


	46. Aceptación: Saga

 

Kanon ha desaparecido en su habitación. Y lo ha hecho avanzando directamente hacia sus hermanos mayores, pasando entre los dos sin ser capaz de mirarles a los ojos, y permitiéndose el estúpido lujo de golpearlos tanto a uno como al otro con un choque de hombros perpetrado adrede.

Descarado y prepotente.

Abrumadoramente hiriente.

Saga simplemente se ha quedado congelado en el mismo lugar donde ha estado todo el rato, y un tremendo nudo ha acudido a ahogar su garganta al tiempo que unas indescifrables lágrimas han regado sus verdosos ojos, clavados fijos sobre la derrotada figura de Aspros y en la profunda desesperación que conduce a Defteros a buscar refugio en la cocina.

\- Def...Def no te vayas...

Aspros lo ruega con la voz rota, tratando de alcanzar la mano de su gemelo para retenerlo cerca de su áurea de protección, pero los dedos apenas han podido rozar una piel que han percibido temblorosa.

\- Déjame, Aspros...

La puerta de la cocina se cierra emitiendo un estruendo que consigue hacer tiritar la pared, encoger el corazón de Aspros y derramar las lágrimas de Saga, quién parece haber desaparecido de la percepción visual de sus hermanos mayores.

Saga hierve en rabia y desesperación, pero nadie lo nota.

Rabia por la reacción desmesurada de Kanon ante un hecho que siempre ha sido real, aunque solamente imaginado morbosamente por sus mentes adolescentes. Un hecho que Saga comprende...y teme hacerlo con la claridad que se le presenta en su interior.

Y desesperación porqué no soporta ver a sus dos únicos pilares en la vida fracturados y derribados. El dolor que ha emanado de las miradas de Aspros y Defteros se ha convertido en su propio dolor, y la opresión que ahora siente en su pecho y en su garganta es llanamente insoportable.

Aspros también ha desaparecido dentro de la pesadez del ambiente de la cocina, y Saga se ha quedado solo...debatiéndose en qué hacer, dónde acudir, qué decir...

_Qué decir..._

La intimidad buscada por Defteros ha resultado fugaz. La presencia de Aspros se ha solidificado a sus espaldas, y el menor de los dos no se siente capaz de soportar el temblor de su alma ni asiéndose con ambas manos al borde de la mesada.

\- Def...

\- Vete.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- No...no me voy a ir...

El mayor se acerca a Defteros y tantea un contacto sobre un hombro que lo repele con despecho.- Ya tienes lo que querías, Aspros. Ya lo saben...

\- Era necesario.

\- ¡Era evitable, maldita sea! - Defteros se voltea enérgicamente y enfrenta la aguada mirada de su gemelo con dureza.- Era evitable...

\- No lo era. Nunca lo ha sido, Def...

\- Kanon ya nos odia...¿y de verdad te crees que dejará de hacerlo?...Y Saga...ni siquiera sé lo que debe estar pensando...

Los labios de Defteros tiemblan, y ni su amarre con los dientes es capaz de detener su estremecimiento, ahora acompañado por unas lágrimas que arrastran demasiadas dudas, miedos y temores.

\- Pues que nos amamos. No pueden pensar otra cosa. Ninguno de los dos. Porqué ésta es la única verdad que importa...

\- ¡¿Pero es que tú sólo puedes pensar en ti?! ¡¿Acaso no te da miedo que  _ésto_  se sepa más allá de nuestra propia celda?! ¡¿Y qué pasará si en el colegio alguien lo llega a saber?! ¡Les harán la vida imposible! ¡Nos los pueden arrebatar, Aspros! ¡Los Servicios Sociales nos pueden arrebatar su custodia! Y yo no quiero que ésto pase...- La voz de Defteros ya no puede emerger con claridad. Un sollozo lo impide, y los brazos de Aspros se rinden a la necesidad de cercar la espalda de su gemelo y atraerlo hacia él, fundiéndose en un abrazo que traspasa todas y cada una de las barreras que los dogmas de la sociedad imponen a sus sentimientos más desordenados, profundos y reales.- Joder, Aspros...no soportaría que nos los arrebaten...¿qué pensarían papá y mamá de nosotros si ésto ocurre?

\- Ésto no va a ocurrir. Por lo que más quieras, te prometo que ésto no ocurrirá jamás...Jamás ¿me oyes?

_Jamás..._

Aspros tampoco puede seguir sosteniendo una seguridad que le abruma y le aplasta, y las lágrimas acuden a su cerrada mirada al tiempo que sus labios susurran contra el hombro de Defteros la palabra  _jamás_ como si fuera el mantra de su salvación.

La tristeza y desazón que une a los mayores es tan profunda que ninguno de los dos se ha percatado que sus mutuas confesiones han sido presenciadas por otra alma que se estremece al mismo son que las suyas.

Saga se halla de pie unos pasos robados al umbral de protección. Su corazón late con violencia y sus lágrimas tientan la piel de una garganta que a duras penas puede tragar el dolor que saborea.

_"Ahora ya nos podéis odiar..."_

¿Cómo puede odiarles si ellos lo son todo para él desde que sus padres se fueron una noche para no volver?

¿Cómo puede juzgarles si ni él mismo sabe lo que siente su corazón cada vez que Kanon se muestra cercano y amable?

¿Cómo puede siquiera Defeteros pensar en que alguien puede odiar al alma más pura que esa casa ha conocido jamás?

¿Y cómo puede él mismo hacerles saber que se equivocan? ¿Y que le duele profundamente que lo hagan?

Sólo se le ocurre una cosa. Una acción desesperada. Simple.

Muda...

Cualquier palabra sobra, y su garganta no es capaz siquiera de arrancarla, así que Saga avanza los pasos que le quedan y rompe su abrazo.

No tiene porqué ser un abrazo entre dos almas incomprendidas. Hay otra que no les juzga, que les comprende y acepta.

Y que les ama.

Su cuerpo se interpone entre sus dos hermanos mayores y sus brazos rodean sus respectivas espaldas.

Sin palabras.

Un par de brazos cerrándose con fuerza y estremecimiento a su alrededor es todo lo que Saga necesita.

Y Aspros y Defteros no le defraudan.


	47. Aceptación: Kanon

La manija de la puerta de su cuarto se mueve. Alguien pretende entrar y destruirle el único espacio seguro que Kanon percibe a su alrededor, pero quién sea que ose hacerlo no podrá. Una silla colocada estratégicamente con el respaldo atrancando la entrada lo impedirá.

La manija vuelve a moverse, y ahora son unos pequeños empujes los que logran abrir una fisura en su frágil barrera de protección. Ninguna voz acompaña dicha intromisión, pero Kanon gruñe al tiempo que con la palma de la mano se restriega las lágrimas por todo su rostro, encogiéndose aún más sobre la cama, fijando su irritada mirada en un punto cualquiera del póster deportivo que adorna la pared frente a él.

Defteros acabará pinchándole la burbuja de presunto confort que él se ha creado. No hay voz alguna que reafirme su suposición, pero tampoco hace falta que su hermano mayor hable para que Kanon sepa quién está ahí.

Otro decidido empuje consigue desplazar la silla, abriendo una brecha lo suficientemente ancha para que el brazo de Defteros pueda colarse dentro y acabar de despejar el camino de absurdos obstáculos. Kanon quiere rebelarse, gritar que se largue, escupir insultos vacuos...Kanon quiere muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas se materializa en su replegado cuerpo. Únicamente halla valor para sorberse la nariz y calibrar una voz déspota y nociva.

\- Vete Defteros.

El mayor ya está pisando unos dominios que no le pertenecen, y dónde no ha sido invitado, tal y como le demuestra la pretendida indiferencia que le ofrece su huésped. Defteros suspira profundamente mientras arrastra la silla hasta dejarla contra la pared, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con cuidado. Sus propios ojos todavía escuecen, pero el llanto compartido contra el siempre protector hombro de Aspros ya ha sido camuflado.

Defteros no se va a ir, ésto le queda claro a Kanon desde antes siquiera que apareciera. Secretamente y sin desear admitírselo a sí mismo, Kanon ha estado esperando este momento desde su infantil huida escaleras arriba. Si no hubiera sido así, ningún sentido tendría la silla con la que ha fingido imponer una distancia que no sabe si le urge o le sobra.

\- He dicho que te vayas - repite con voz ronca, casi adulta, antes de morderse con fuerza el puño que esconde sus labios.- ¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! ¡Vete! - Ahora es su orgullo el que grita, pero su necesidad de afecto logra que ladee su rostro a traición, descubriendo la presencia de Defteros acercándose demasiado a su cama, escondiéndolo de nuevo dentro del único espacio creado entre su cuerpo y la pared, y que aún le confiere cierta protección.

Defteros sigue en silencio, y deja que su rodilla derecha se hinque sobre el colchón al tiempo que su codo izquierdo se clava en medio de la almohada y finalmente su cuerpo muestra la intención de tumbarse.- ¿Me haces un lugar?

No es la primera vez que lo pregunta, y tampoco es la primera vez que recibe la misma réplica en respuesta. - No cabes.

\- Sí si te echas un poco más allá.- Kanon sigue firme en su afrenta, moverse para complacer no es la opción. - Bueno...pues como quieras...- El cuerpo del mayor se fuerza un lugar, y el repentino respingo que sufre Kanon al sentir el cálido contacto de su hermano a sus espaldas propicia el espacio que Defteros necesita antes de alzar ambos pies y extenderlos sobre el colchón.

Kanon ya no puede estar más pegado a la pared, y Defteros siente que su trasero está más fuera que dentro de la cama, pero sabe que abrazar el tembloroso cuerpo de su hermano y achicar distancia entre ambos ahora no es una buena decisión. Ninguno de los dos habla, y mientras el menor de los cuatro lucha para fijar su mirada en las botas del futbolista que siempre custodia su sueño desde la pared, el segundo de los mayores batalla para hallar alguna palabra que no sea rechazada.

\- Aspros y yo somos los mismos de siempre, Kanon...lo que ahora sabéis no cambia ésto...- dice finalmente, sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta desea entorpecerle una voz ya por rato tomada.

\- Y una mierda.

Kanon replica sin afrontarle por la simple desfachatez que supone el hecho de hacerlo, sintiéndose huérfano de razones que justifiquen la elección de sus palabras.

\- Aspros sigue siendo Aspros...yo sigo siendo yo, y tú y Saga seguiréis siendo nuestros hermanos. Siempre ha sido así, y nada...absolutamente nada conseguirá que esta realidad cambie.

\- Todo ha cambiado ya - Susurra Kanon sin tantas fuerzas como sentía segundos atrás.

\- No si tú no quieres.

\- ¡Pues claro que no quiero! ¡Pero es así! - espeta el menor, dándose vuelta sobre la cama de sopetón, encarando a Defteros mientras se sienta con la espalda deseando ser engullida por la pared.

\- Tú no debes vernos a Aspros y a mí más allá de lo que somos para Saga y para ti.- Defteros habla con dolor, tragándose las ganas de abrazarle, pero permitiéndose la necesidad de mirarle fijamente.

En cambio Kanon no huye, pero no se siente capaz de corresponder a los azules ojos que sin palabras intentan comprenderle.

\- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si hace meses que no tengo otra opción que hacer justo lo que me dices que no haga?! - exclama Kanon atragantándose con un sollozo que escapa de su control.

\- Kanon...¿qué quieres decir?...

Defteros acaba de sentir como un aguijonazo de dolor se clava en su pecho, dificultándole una respiración que ya no está tan templada como desearía.

\- ¡Pues ésto, Def! - se desespera Kanon, abriendo sus ojos todo lo que puede para evitar que las lágrimas que le suben los inunden sin remedio - ¡A los hermanos no se les presentan las notas del curso! ¡A los hermanos no se les pide permiso para salir con los amigos! ¡Los hermanos no firman notas que nos permiten o no hacer viajes con el equipo de fútbol! ¡Lleváis meses siendo de todo menos hermanos! ¡Y ahora  _ésto_!

Kanon nada puede hacer para evitar que sus manos se agarren institivamente entre sus enmarañados cabellos, soltándolos cuando al fin halla el coraje de afrontar la anegada mirada que le devuelve Defteros, más tocado aún después que el menor haya usado el diminutivo del nombre del cuál casi nunca se acuerda para referirse a él.

Las palabras de Kanon le han herido, pero por primera vez en tiempo no lo han hecho por su forzada rebeldía, sino por el profundo dolor e incomprensión que arrastran dentro de su joven corazón.

\- Tienes razón...- admite Defteros sentándose también sobre la cama mientras desea que sus lágrimas no desciendan de nuevo por los senderos de sus sentimientos.- Hace meses que Aspros y yo debemos ser para vosotros algo más que hermanos. Ninguno de los cuatro lo eligió, pero el destino lo decidió por nosotros...

\- ¡¿Por qué, joder?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nadie nos preguntó antes de robarnos a papá y mamá?!

\- No lo sé, Kanon...yo también me lo pregunto cada día desde esa noche...

Las temidas lágrimas de Defteros ya llegan, y el mayor ya no se opone a ellas. Le han visto llorar muchas veces desde aquél día. De los cuatro, quizás ha sido él el más fuerte al fin...El que no se ha opuesto a sus emociones...el que no las ha maquillado ni tratado de aniquilar...El que simplemente las ha sentido en su sencillez más natural.

Sólo ha sido débil con Aspros, y con el fuerte lazo que le une a él. Pero ahora esta última barrera también ha cedido.

\- ¿Y desde cuando tú y Aspros_

\- Desde siempre...- admite Defteros con una claridad que hasta a él mismo le abruma.

\- ¡Pero ésto no es normal! - exclama el menor desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior con excesivo ímpetu.

\- ¿Y qué es normal, Kanon? - las manos de Defteros acuden a apresar los hombros del menor, obligándole a mirarle otra vez, y sintiendo infinita gratitud por la inconsciente aceptación de su fraternal gesto.- ¿Lo que los demás dicen que lo sea? ¿Y quiénes son los demás para nosotros? Nadie...no son nadie. Y para nosotros, para Aspros y para mí lo más maravilloso e importante de la vida sois vosotros dos, Saga y tú. ¿Me entiendes? Sois Saga y tú, y ésto tampoco cambiará jamás.- Finalmente Kanon le mira, y lo hace estremeciéndose entre los lodos de su propia incomprensión.- Nos amamos, Kanon...y entiendo que creas que estamos enfermos o averiados, y comprendo que nos odies por habéroslo ocultado...

\- ¡Y quiero odiaros!

\- Estás en tu derecho, pero_

\- ¡Pero no puedo, Def! No puedo...y me odio a mí por querer hacerlo, y por sentirme mala persona...y...y...- Kanon se detiene, se ahoga con su propio llanto luchando por emerger sincero y una sobresaltada respiración casi le arrebata su última liberación.- ¡Y yo tengo miedo que os olvidéis de nosotros! ¡O que alguien decida que una noche os vayáis y no regreséis! Y que ni siquiera nos lo pregunte antes...

La descontrolada respiración arrastra con ella un llanto que jamás se ha admitido tan liberado, y ahora Kanon sólo puede hacer una cosa...

...abrazarse con fuerza a Defteros, y empezar a perdonarse.

Fuera, al otro lado del límite de dicha inesperada y al fin lograda comunión, otra alma se deshace. Aspros se muestra tan frágil como sólo puede hacerlo en la preciada intimidad que desnuda su humanidad, quebrándose con el mismo dolor que acaba de hacerlo Kanon. Y dándole la razón en su pregunta más llana y sincera que todos se han formulado infinitas veces, y que ninguno hasta ahora osó hacer real...

_¿Por qué esa fatídica noche de enero nadie les preguntó?_


	48. Septiembre

Hace rato que Aspros y Defteros han entrado al despacho de la directora del Instituto dónde cursan los estudios los gemelos menores.

Y hace el mismo rato que Saga y Kanon se revuelven nerviosos sentados en dos sillas contiguas a la pared, exiliadas de la privacidad de la decisión que ya está determinando su futuro estudiantil.

Esta misma mañana han llevado a cabo el último examen de recuperación de todos los que han debido afrontar durante los calurosos inicios de Septiembre. Ambos saben que podrían haber ido mejor. Ambos intentan aceptar que quizás repetir curso será su única opción.

No han vivido un verano fácil. Ni ellos, ni Aspros y Defteros.

Ninguno de los cuatro tenía sobre la mesa las pautas a seguir. Y nadie tampoco se las había susurrado al oído con previsión. Asimilar el pesado secreto que ahora está en posesión de todos ellos ha supuesto un bache que se se ha vadeado decretando un veto al tema, y haciéndolo de forma tácita y muda.

Desde el mismo momento que no se verbaliza algo, sea lo que sea, ese algo simplemente deja de existir. Deja de dañar...Y aleja la dolorosa realidad. O éso desean creer.

O éso es a lo que Kanon se aferra para no sufrir.

Ha tenido momentos rebeldes. Instantes bajos y suspiros de liberación...pero una vez el dolor parece calmarse, el enclaustramiento emocional regresa a tomar su control.

Hablar de lo que Aspros y Defteros comparten entre ellos ha sido el último tabú instalado en su corazón. Sumergirse de lleno en unos estudios que le salven de la vergüenza de saberse inferior a los compañeros de estudio ha sido el flotador elegido para amarrar a él su confusión.

Saga tampoco le ha mencionado nada al respecto, sirviéndose de la misma ley del silencio que el menor de los cuatro ha dictaminado con su supuesta indiferencia ante algo que le escuece, y que no sabe comprender porqué.

Y ahora están esperando...sentados uno al lado del otro. Saga abrazándose a su destartalada mochila llena de apuntes más que usados. Kanon mordiéndose las pocas uñas que le quedan mientras las piernas le bailan por si solas, contagiando su frenético y nervioso ritmo en todo el quieto cuerpo de Saga, que sufre su reverberación enquistada en el asiento que le sostiene.

\- ¿Crees que pasaremos de curso? - Saga al fin se decide a romper el silencio que sólo el tímido escupir de trocitos de piel y uñas resquebraja sin consideración. El rostro de Saga se halla apoyado sobre la mochila que descansa sobre su regazo y está firmemente sujeta entre el lazo de sus brazos, y únicamente es la mirada la que se desliza en busca de las facciones del atribulado Kanon, que le responde, sí, pero encogiéndose desganadamente de hombros, evitando a conciencia siquiera devolverle una pizca de atención.- Nos hemos esforzado...- Kanon vuelve a encogerse de hombros y la enésima piel, o pedacito de uña o lo que sea que sus dientes hayan conseguido arranar sale disparado de sus labios.- Oye...deja de morderte las uñas, te harás daño...- sugiere Saga al verse completamente ignorado por su gemelo - ...ya te pareces a Defteros...

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de joder y callarte de una vez?! - Kanon lo espeta con mal tono, el ceño fruncido y su acuosa mirada acuchillando a Saga sin compasión.

El mayor no le replica, pero le sostiene la afrenta y lentamente desliza sus idénticos irises hacia el dedo pulgar que Kanon sigue manteniendo en alto, peligrosamente cerca de sus despiadados dientes.- Te está sangrando el dedo...

\- ¡¿Y qué, Saga?! ¡¿Y qué?! No es tu problema.

A pesar del desplante, Kanon se estudia el dedo, se lo acaricia con el índice de la misma mano y opta por esconder esa mano bajo su axila. La siguiente víctima pasa a ser la otra mano, y Saga suspira impotencia mientras se rinde y deja deslizar su agotada mirada por el sufrido y gastado pavimento de gres.

Los minutos se van sucediendo, y Aspros y Defteros siguen presos de la verborrea que la directora del centro despacha sobre ellos, con la incógnita de saber si en su contra o a su favor. A través de los cristales del despacho se percibe a Defteros quieto y medio abatido. El que gesticula, habla y se apoya sobre el escritorio que le separa de la directora con una expresión corporal que denota tensión, y defensa es Aspros. Parece que no está conforme con algo, y cuando Kanon ve de refilón como su hermano mayor se voltea hacia Defteros y algo le dice a él, éste también elige la salida fácil: encogerse de hombros y exasperar aún más a Aspros.

La seriedad que Kanon percibe en el rostro del mayor y en la intensidad de todos y cada uno de sus gestos, le llama la atención. A Saga rápidamente le nace la curiosidad de averiguar qué observa su gemelo con tanta fijación. Ambos clavan sus miradas a lo poco que perciben del interior del despacho, y sus estómagos se oprimen al mismo tiempo cuando ven que la directora declara una sentencia que Aspros rechaza con rotundidad y que consigue que Defteros se erija de su asiento y acompañe al mayor en su negación. La mujer vuelve a insistir, afirmando con la cabeza, respaldando la misteriosa decisión.

Aspros se vuelve a negar, y se alza. Lo hace con una energía que se percibe fiel al enfado que acaba de saturar su autocontrol, arrastrando del brazo a Defteros, quién le obedece sin rechistar.

Es obvio que el mayor acaba de tomar una decisión, y que Defteros la respalda sin dejar lugar a ningún tipo de duda o indecisión.

\- Algo va mal...- susurra Saga, que siente su corazón latir con violencia.

\- Todo va mal.- Sentencia Kanon, que ya no sabe con cuál uña puede amansar su tensión.

Parece que los gemelos mayores van a salir del despacho de quién sigue hablando con visibles aspavientos desde detrás de sus aires de poder de decisión. Aspros ya tiene la mano en la manija, y un gesto amenazante de su dedo índice apuntando hacia la mujer, junto con unas palabras que a Saga y Kanon no consiguen llegarles claras, parece que consigue una presumible rendición.

La mujer se alza de su asiento con las palmas de las manos reclamando calma repetidas veces, focalizándose exclusivamente en Aspros, que sella sus labios, pero en el acalorado palpitar de su respiración reflejada en el pecho deja fluir su profunda consternación.

Defteros se ve de espaldas a los menores. No pueden apreciar qué transmiten sus facciones, pero ambos ven cómo el segundo de los mayores desenfunda una de sus manos de la protección de los bolsillos de los jeans, presentándola también a la tortura de sus dientes. Aspros suelta una sentencia que deja paralizada a la directora, que baja las manos y las apoya levemente sobre el escritorio. Y allí Defteros se olvida momentáneamente de su mano y pronuncia algo, evidentemente en defensa y apoyo de Aspros, quién le lanza una mirada de agradecimiento donde ahora los dos menores leen mucho más que éso.

El silencio parece haberse instalado en el despacho. La mujer suspira profundamente con la vista perdida entre las supuestas notas de los gemelos, esparcidas sobre la mesa de la discordia. Suspira otra vez y asiente, todavía sin prestar atención a los hermanos frente a ella. Aspros inquiere algo con dureza, tanto Kanon como Saga saben que lo hace así, porqué le conocen el rostro y temen esa contracción de cejas que el mayor ahora luce sin abandono.

Y al fin llega la decisión final...Otro profundo suspiro por parte de la directora la acompaña, aunque con dudas.

Aspros reclama la reafirmación de lo que supuestamente acaba de escuchar, y la mujer vuelve a asentir, mirándole finalmente a los ojos. Asiente enérgicamente, más de una vez, pero también frunce el ceño y amenaza a Aspros de la misma manera que segundos antes ha hecho él.

Defteros ha vuelto a enmudecer, y no hace otra cosa que ladear la cabeza de la mujer a su gemelo y viceversa, convirtiéndose en espectador de una escena que Aspros se ha adjudicado desde antes de acceder allí.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente, y Aspros acepta.

Y sonríe sabiéndose triunfador.

En ese preciso instante Saga y Kanon exhalan una extraña tensión que les ha oprimido el pecho durante toda la conversación, y se alzan de las sillas como accionados por un resorte cuando Aspros y Defteros abren la puerta y abandonan el lugar que acaba de promulgar su condena...

...o su salvación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué os ha dicho?! - Demandan al unísono, mirándose fugazmente a la directora que nunca tuvo fe en su recuperación, y quién ahora les devuelve la mirada y suspira algo parecido a la compasión.

\- Las notas han ido justas...- dice Defteros con la calma que a Aspros ha parecido faltarle durante toda la entrevista.

\- Muy justas - añade el mayor, mirándose intermitentemente a los dos.

\- ¿Re...repetimos curso...?

Saga lo pregunta sintiendo como todo el esfuerzo llevado a cabo durante el verano parece derramarse a través de todo su cuerpo, hasta convertirse en charco de fracaso bajo sus pies. Kanon calla, aprieta la mandíbula y desvía la mirada. Asume un fracaso que ya auguraba, no hay más que decir o pensar.

La respuesta que deben darles los mayores se hace rogar, y es Defteros quién no puede contenerse por más tiempo.- Casi...pero pasáis.

Los ojos de los menores se agrandan a más no poder, y a Saga se le escapa su más profunda preocupación.- ¿Los dos?

\- Los dos.- Afirma Aspros. El rostro de Saga se ilumina de repente y Kanon simplemente se halla falto de palabras que expresen la satisfacción que por fin, después de meses, vuelve a experimentar.- Pero...hay una condición...

\- ¡¿Cuál?! - se apresura a preguntar Saga.

\- La directora había pensado en separaros de clase_

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Ambos cortan con temor las explicaciones que Defteros trata de darles, destilando un pavor profundo e instantáneo que les traiciona sin saberlo.

-  _Había pensado_...- recalca Defteros, rogándoles calma con su tono sosegado - Opina que estar juntos os perjudica, debido sobretodo a las peleas que protagonizásteis el curso pasado, pero Aspros ha conseguido que cambie de opinión.

\- Sólo y únicamente si lo aprobáis todo en el primer trimestre - añade Aspros a la información compartida por Defteros - Si suspendéis alguna os separará de clase en el segundo trimestre.

Saga no se reprime. Se lanza contra Aspros y se le abraza sin vergüenza.

Kanon se sonroja y baja la mirada, agradeciendo en secreto que Defteros le tome de la nuca y se la estruje con firmeza pero también con infinita ternura, aunque sin mostrarle más afecto que el que su carácter aún esquivo puede asumir.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué os parece si lo celebramos? - Propone Aspros una vez Saga decide dejar de ahogarle.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta Kanon con un hilillo de voz, sobreponiéndose al apuro que hace días le supone hablarle con naturalidad al hermano mayor.

\- Para empezar, lleváis unas mochilas viejas y raídas. Unas de nuevas no os vendrían mal. Y algunos jeans tampoco, sobretodo a ti, Def...- propone, sonriéndose sin presión ni clandestinidad al mirarse a su gemelo.

\- ¡Ya estamos otra vez! - exclama Defteros, que todavía no quiere admitir los siete kilos que ha pillado de más.- ¡Que no me hacen falta más pantalones!

\- Un poco justos sí que te van...- le recuerda Saga, recuperando poco a poco el compás de su corazón.

\- ¡¿Un poco, sólo?!

Quién lo pregunta con una espontaneidad sobrenatural en él es Kanon, que vuelve a sonrojarse al darse cuenta del gesto de proximidad y cercanía que se le acaba de escapar. Y que hace reír con ganas a los demás.

Aprovechar este momento de distensión no se puede despreciar. Y si la excusa para hacer reír y relajarse a Kanon es centrar el resto de la tarde en el análisis del trasero de Defteros, es algo a lo que Aspros se va a agarrar.

Siete kilos de más serán sus inestimables cómplices.

El supuesto enfado de Defteros, una necesaria pieza del atrezzo, puesta en escena sin rechistar.


	49. Rebelión

El primer día de clases del nuevo curso se presenta cálido y bochornoso. El reencuentro con los amigos y compañeros se produce rebosante de la puesta en común de experiencias veraniegas compartidas y anécdotas vacacionales ocurridas en família.

Muchos de ellos se han visto durante los dos meses de descanso estudiantil, y los acontecimientos vividos durante las fiestas estivales de la ciudad aún sufren las consecuencias que ocasionaron algunos actos sumamente electrificantes y otros dignos de olvidar. Pandora apenas se ha acercado a Kanon, y la fiel custodia y protección que le brinda su novio Rhadamanthys pretende dejar claro al menor de los gemelos que él, ahí, no tiene ninguna opción.

Saga y Kanon siguen en la misma clase. Aspros se ocupó que así fuera después de amenazar muy seriamente a la directora con un cambio de instituto si llegaba a separarles con la burda excusa de propiciar una "notable mejora en su rendimiento".

Afrodita también sigue en el mismo grupo, y la pícara sonrisa que ha dedicado a Saga en el mismo instante de posar su vista sobre el gemelo mayor, a Kanon le ha resultado simplemente repugnante. Durante los cursos pasados, "la nena" de la clase no le había generado ningún tipo de sentimiento más a parte de las ganas de burlarse, siempre apoyado por la inestimable complicidad de otros alumnos, de su aspecto físico descaradamente afeminado. Pero este curso algo sucede con el despreocupado chico. A Kanon le molesta su presencia, y más aún las miradas que comparte con Saga, quién se las corresponde con un rubor que arrastra con él las reminiscencias de una escena protagonizada en la playa y disfrutada por ambos.

Los asientos en clase se han asignado siguiendo un orden alfabético que ya se alterará durante el curso, hecho que de momento dispone a Saga en el asiento posterior al que le ha tocado a Kanon. Afrodita queda lejos de ellos, pero alguna intención juguetona le ha llevado a acercarse al pupitre de Saga y dejarle un pequeño papel doblado entre el estuche y la libreta que su hermano ha abierto en la primera página en blanco. Kanon lo ha espiado todo de reojo, volteándose fingiendo buscar algo en la nueva mochila colgada del respaldo de su silla. A Saga le ha faltado tiempo para agarrar la enigmática nota, leerla, encenderse sin remedio y guardarla con extrema rapidez y torpeza dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans recién estrenados. Afrodita ha seguido el camino hacia su lugar en la clase, sin dejar de observar al sonrojado y atribulado Saga, guiñándole el ojo cuando éste ha conseguido meter la nota a buen recaudo y le ha buscado con la mirada, tan sólo un precipitado instante para corroborar su proposición.

Durante las dos primeras horas de clase, dedicadas básicamente a la presentación y planteamiento de las materias, Afrodita no ha vuelto a buscar a Saga con su azul y bella mirada. Kanon ignora qué ha hecho su hermano, pero cuando el timbre que anuncia la pausa para el recreo suena, Saga se apresura a medio ordenar sus bolígrafos y papeles, y el nerviosismo y celeridad con la que se alza extraña a Kanon.

\- Saga...¿vienes conmigo a comprar un par de refrescos a la máquina?

Nunca antes Kanon ha necesitado compañía para irse a comprar el refresco que acompaña el bocadillo de su desayuno, y que justamente hoy le proponga a Saga ésto desconcierta al mayor.

\- Ve pasando...yo tengo que ir al wc...- contesta Saga, que se ha visto detenido abruptamente por la presencia de Kanon entorpeciéndole el paso con una dedicación fuera de norma.

\- ¿Por qué? - insiste el menor, que ya se ha fijado que Afrodita no está en la clase.

\- ¡Me estoy meando, Kanon! - exclama Saga sin mirarle a los ojos al tiempo que apoya una mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo y lo aparta del camino con la ayuda de un firme empujón.

Saga desaparece como alma que lleva el diablo, y Kanon casi se cree la excusa servida para ocultar un realidad mayor.

 _Casi_  se la cree.

Si no llega a ser por la nota que Afrodita ha dejado sobre el pupitre de Saga se lo hubiera creído del todo, y sin saber por qué, o sin querer ser consciente de su por qué, Kanon decide emprender el mismo camino hacia los servicios. A fin de cuentas no tiene porqué resultar extraña dicha decisión, pero cuando llega Saga no está. Otros chicos entran, llevan a cabo la satisfacción de sus necesidades más primarias y desaparecen, y él opta por hacer lo mismo. Tras los urinarios apostados en la pared se despiezan cuatro puertas que esconden los wc, y cuando Kanon ha terminado con lo suyo y se lava las manos, aún pensando en el paradero de Saga y enfurismándose él solo al saberse engañado en algo tan banal, unas risillas se perciben ahogadas tras la única puerta que se presenta cerrada. Kanon corta el fluir del agua del grifo y agudiza el oído, pero ningún ruido más sale de allí. Quizás es alguien que mientras hace aguas mayores pispea el móvil...Sí, debe ser éso. Kanon desea creer éso, pero algo le empuja a convertirse en espia. Simplemente la actitud y la mentira de Saga no le cuadran. Su ceño se frunce y su cerebro enlaza ideas con una velocidad que le asusta, y que ahora empieza a percibir más que plausibles. Aguantándose la respiración y avanzando con la delicadeza propia de los felinos se acerca a la puerta cerrada. Ahí evidentemente hay alguien...otra ahogada sonrisa traspasa el muro de conglomerado repleto de graffities permanentes año tras año, y el chasquido típico de besos compartidos con urgencia acaba de atizarle la velocidad del corazón y arrancar a hervir un inconmensurable ardor en su estómago.

No se lo piensa más. Se cerciora que nadie entra, ajustando todo lo que puede la puerta de acceso y regresa de puntillas sobre sus pasos. El siguiente impulso le convida a agacharse hasta poder ver a través del espacio inferior del cerramiento, y entonces su ardor estomacal alcanza niveles indeseables: las deportivas Nike de Saga no están solas.

El entrecortado gemido que se escapa por las costuras de las bisagras así lo corrobora.

Las clases no demoran en reanudarse pasada la media hora de recreo, y cuando Saga llega a su asiento Kanon ya mantiene la mirada enterrada entre las páginas de una libreta que ya empieza a lucir repleta de garabatos rubricados con rabia.

No se hablan. En lo que resta del día Kanon se ocupa que así sea, pese a los intentos de su gemelo de fingir una naturalidad absurda, y que al menor le molesta y le sobra. El camino de regreso a casa a lomos del ruidoso y apestoso bus urbano no se presenta muy distinto. Saga intuye que algo vuelve a transcurrir con baches en los inescrutables caminos del hermético interior de Kanon, y por mucho que trate de obtener alguna palabra que permita entablar una conversación, aunque sea para valorar el inicio de un curso que ninguno de los dos se esperaba estrenar, Kanon únicamente le ofrece monosílabos en clave de gruñido.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa hoy?! - Saga no se puede contener más. Lleva rato luchando para que Kanon interactúe con él, y el hecho de lanzar la mochila sobre el sofá y correr hacia su cuarto le ha colmado la paciencia.- ¡Kanon! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Llevo todo el día intentándolo! - grita desde el salón, aún con la mochila colgada de su hombro y la sospecha de haber sido descubierto durante el recreo siseando en su cerebro.

No hay sonido alguno que emerja de los dominios más privados de Kanon. El silencio que reina en el salón a Saga comienza a resultarle insoportable, y la ausencia de sus hermanos mayores, cada uno en su trabajo, ahora se le presenta extraña. Saga resopla con impaciencia y frustración. Con la sensación de cada día saber menos cómo tratar a Kanon para que consiga deshacerse de una contracción permanente de cejas y alma que amenaza con convertirse en eterna, y sólo se le ocurre ir tras él, pese lo que le pese.

La mochila cae al suelo, los peldaños son subidos de dos en dos y la puerta de la habitación de Kanon es abierta de golpe.

\- Te estoy hablando, Kanon...- repite Saga masticando una creciente impotencia que ya no sabe cómo digerir.

\- ¡Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! - exclama el menor, alzándose de la cama donde se había tumbado con visible dejadez.- ¡Largo! ¡Vete!

Un brusco empujón sobre el pecho de Saga le convida de muy malas maneras a abandonar un espacio donde no parece ser bienvenido, pero el mayor resiste el envite que le ofrece Kanon, quién espera una réplica para dar rienda suelta a la rabia sorda que le consume sin todavía querer saber por qué.- ¡Que te vayas, imbécil!

\- ¡No! ¡No me pienso ir hasta que no me digas por qué cojones me tratas así desde hoy!

\- ¡Yo no tengo nada que decirte! ¡Y si tú quieres hablar, habla con Afrodita! ¡Si es que hablas! ¡¿O sólo le tocas?!

Kanon lo escupe propinando otro fuerte empujón que logra apartar a Saga un par de pasos, pero lo que en realidad duele al mayor es la mirada de furia que le dedica al nombrar al foco de su nueva rebelión. Ahora lo sabe del cierto...Kanon de alguna manera ha descubierto su secreta escapada de la mano de alguien que no hace nada más que aclararle dudas...y en cierta manera, reconfortarle. Y asume otra irrefutable verdad: haberlo descubierto le hiere, y lo hace con intensidad.

Kanon sigue plantado de pie en medio de su cuarto, con los puños cerrados en tensión a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la respiración agitándose ppr momentos.

\- Lo que haga con Afrodita no te importa...- se defiende Saga, sintiéndose profundamente dolido por los mudos juicios que emite la fruncida mirada de Kanon.

\- Me das asco Saga...- masculla Kanon con una rabia que ni él mismo se soporta.

\- No es mi problema...

\- Todos en esta casa dais asco...

\- ¡Y tú das pena!

\- ¡No como tú, que dejas tocarte por esa  _cosa_  que nadie sabe lo que es! - le afrenta Kanon cada vez más descontrolado.

\- ¡Afrodita es un chico!

\- ¡Y qué más! - replica Kanon riéndose consumido por el desdén.

\- ¡Ya vale Kanon! - se exaspera Saga, tomándose el turno de avanzar hacia su gemelo y empujarle sin medir la fuerza - ¡Haré lo que me de la gana con él! ¡Y cuando me de la gana! - Saga parece que ha conseguido ganarle la posición y acorralarle entre la cama y su propia presencia, agotada de tanto desprecio gratuito e injustificable. Ambos callan y se acuchillan con sus idénticas miradas, y ahora es Saga el que por primera vez en su vida tiene ganas de herir, y hacerlo de verdad - Me gusta lo que hago con él, mucho más de lo que hice contigo. ¡Afrodita al menos sabe besar!

Ya lo ha dicho. Lo ha soltado a discreción, y ha herido, sí. Usar la mentira más atroz ha sido su elección, porqué si es cierto que Afrodita besa mejor, mucho más excitante fue probarlo con Kanon, pero ahora Saga sabe que éso fue sólo una insana y pasajera ilusión.

Kanon ha enmudecido, pero sigue mirándole con desafío y dureza, y cuando Saga decide rendirse y dejarle corroerse en su propia rabia, la mano de Kanon afianza su muñeca.

Sentir su boca asaltada e invadida toma por sorpresa al mayor, y hallarse tumbado sobre la cama con Kanon apresándole a horcajadas se convierte en algo que ni en sueños se había permitido extender más allá de la inocencia de las cosquillas y la excitación de sus consecuencias. Kanon sigue violando sus labios rabioso e inexperto, y repentinamente el apresamiento de las piernas desaparece para permitir que Kanon se recueste sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo, que rindiéndose a sus impulsos más internos y secretos comienza a responder unos besos bruscos y divinos.

Las entrepiernas de ambos se han endurecido sin remedio. Los dos lo sienten, y se notan. Y se devoran los labios y se restriegan las caderas. Las respiraciones les controlan unos jadeos intermitentes y Kanon se sirve de su posición de dominio para separar las piernas de Saga con la ayuda de su rodilla y apretarse aún más contra la cubierta erección de su gemelo. Sus apresadas excitaciones duelen, pero más duele detener el movimiento de sus caderas, que parecen más que expertas en la instintiva y erótica danza que las une a través de las telas. Kanon se olvida de los hinchados labios de Saga para poder tomar el aire que le falta y apoyarse con ambas manos sobre la almohada que recoge la cabeza de su mitad, intensificando el ritmo y la intensidad de unas fricciones que siguen encendiéndole hasta que su excitación explota. La mancha de humedad que rápidamente aparece en sus jeans subraya la realidad que ya ha avanzado su irregular respiración, pero Saga no piensa permitir quedarse a medio camino. Su endurecido pene palpita bajo la tensa tela que lo esconde, y no duda en deslizar sus manos por el trasero de su agotado gemelo, colar los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos posteriores y agarrarse a la tela para procurarse las definitivas fricciones.

\- Duele...- ruge Kanon contra su oído, dejándose caer sobre el agitado pecho de Saga, pero cediendo a los deseos que las manos de Saga demandan a su cuerpo.

\- Sigue Kanon...por favor...- ruega Saga alzando sus propias caderas, pegándose a Kanon, friccionándose contra la humedad que entre los dos han desatado.

Kanon gime, y se entrega. Escuchar la voz de su gemelo tomada por el deseo rogándole satisfacción le atribula los sentidos y la razón, y el jadeo que exhala Saga al eyacular, le colma su enfermiza desazón.

Es la segunda vez que se enfrentan al deseo que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos comprendía en su cruda magnitud.

Y es la primera vez que a Kanon, juzgar a sus hermanos mayores, ya no se le presenta como una viable opción.


	50. Valentía

El brusco frenazo de la bicicleta de Defteros apenas les da tiempo de reacción. Ambos habían olvidado que era el último día de trabajo del mayor, y menos habían supuesto que llegaría a casa antes de tiempo.

Es cuestión de segundos que Defteros entre y les busque para interesarse cómo ha transcurrido el primer día de clases. Kanon se aparta del todavía agitado Saga como si de repente su íntima cercanía quemara. Con nerviosa tosquedad se restriega el dorso de la mano contra sus hinchados labios, ahora impregnados de saliva ajena. Su mirada no quiere deslizarse hacia su manchada entrepierna y opta por estudiar la de Saga, que luce las mismas deplorables condiciones que asume entre la suya.

\- Mierda...mierda...mierda...

Saga parece haberse quedado paralizado, tumbado aún sobre la cama de su gemelo, tratando de digerir con una celeridad inesperada todo lo que acaba de suceder. Su verdosa mirada se posa sobre el sugerente aspecto que Kanon desvela frente a él, pero el menor se sobrepone con excesiva rapidez a un situación que aún mantiene su corazón palpitando más veloz de lo que su razón desearía. Con atropellados nervios abre el armario y extrae de sus entrañas un par de pantalones cortos de fútbol, dormidos en la cúspide del caos que gobierna su almacenamiento. Uno de ellos, elegido al azar, es lanzado contra el atribulado y estupefacto rostro de Saga, quien se ve obligado a reaccionar si no desea permanecer embobado por toda la eternidad.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Póntelos! - le apremia Kanon, modulando un pretendido susurro que emerge con ansiedad - Defteros no nos puede ver así...- añade, atreviéndose al fin a dar fe de la pegajosa humedad asentada sobre la bragueta de sus nuevos jeans.

Kanon se deshace de sus zapatillas deportivas ayudándose de la destreza de sus propios pies para olvidarse de la presencia del lazo de los cordeles, y con temblor en los dedos se desabrocha el pantalón.

\- Kanon...ésto...

\- ¡Joder Saga! ¡Cámbiate ya! - le exige el menor, lanzándole una mirada de mando y reproche, cada vez más angustiada ante la extraña falta de reacción que muestra Saga.

Las manos de Kanon arrastran hacia abajo jeans y calzoncillos a la vez, no sin antes haberse procurado de tirar de su camiseta todo lo que ha podido para ocultar sus partes íntimas. Finalmente Saga obedece, pero pensadamente se desnuda sin ocultarse. "¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo?" piensa mientras no deja de estudiar todos y cada uno de los torpes y atolondrados gestos de Kanon, que se ha enfundado los pantalones suplentes mostrándole sin saberlo parte de sus firmes cachetes.

Kanon evita mirarle. Si lo hace sabe hacia dónde irán sus ojos, y no quiere.  _No debe._  Pero Saga no oculta su curiosidad y su deleite al llenarse la vista de él.

Desde las profundidades del piso inferior Defteros ya les reclama, y no es hasta que la voz del mayor se hace audible y peligrosamente cercana que Saga acaba de subirse los shorts de los partidos oficiales. Kanon se ha materializado como poseído por poderes mágicos frente a la puerta del cuarto, la cuál es abierta y Saga precipitado a través de ella, gentileza de un empujón desesperado.

Saga se halla sin comerlo ni beberlo plantado en medio del vestíbulo del piso superior, y la aparente naturalidad que Defteros hace días que se esfuerza en mostrar no se hace esperar.- ¡Saga! ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día de cole?

\- Eh...bien...¿cómo iba a ir?...- balbucea, encaminándose hacia su habitación sin saber qué hacer en ella. La mochila con sus pertenencias ha quedado abajo, y con ella las excusas que justificarían una tarde de enclaustramiento estudiantil.

\- Y Kanon, ¿dónde está?

Saga le responde con un gesto de su rostro señalando la habitación de su gemelo. La misma de dónde él acaba de ser expulsado in extremis. Defteros sonríe sin saber por qué, observando extrañado el desconcertante aspecto que muestra Saga: vestido con un polo de calle y los shorts de los partidos. Con el fallo impreso en ellos; Saga es delantero...y el número 5 estampado en la tela pertenece a la defensa. Defteros le sigue estudiando y a Saga sólo se le ocurre encogerse de hombros, suspirar y mentir.

\- Debo estudiar...

\- ¿Ya tenéis deberes el primer día?

Saga vuelve a encogerse de hombros y asiente sin convicción, repitiéndose mentalmente que su coartada sigue abajo, y deseando que el mayor no se de cuenta de ello.

\- Está bien...me alegra ver que os aplicáis en serio desde el principio. Aspros estará contento.

Defteros sonríe tontamente, como si desde que besó a Aspros frente a ellos necesitara ganarse de nuevo su confianza, hacerse perdonar...o...o en realidad ni sabe qué necesita o qué pretende actuando con una cautela extrema que evite en cualquier instante reprender o hacer enfadar a sus hermanos menores.

Pero lo que sí está claro para Saga, es que en ese momento Defteros está resultando cansino.

Más concretamente, inoportuno. Demasiado inoportuno, aunque ambos menores ahora saben y asumen que el mayor habrá hecho cosas como  _ésa_  y quizás peores con Aspros, detalle que arranca a bullir un traidor ardor en las mejillas de Saga, ocultas en la medida de lo posible tras los húmedos y azules mechones que Saga procura hacerse caer sobre el rostro.

Kanon no aparece. Ha vuelto a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y cuando Saga se refugia en la suya y Defteros trata de mostrar la misma consideración hacia la evolución del día del menor, Kanon emerge espiritado, cargando con él la ropa desechada momentos atrás, topándose de bruces con las ansias de paz y buenas vibraciones que endulzan sin medida a Defteros.

\- Hola Defteros...- murmura Kanon, que viste con la misma extraña combinación de prendas que Saga.

La mirada de Kanon no se alza en ningún momento. Sólo ve como los pies de su hermano mayor están plantados frente a él, entorpeciéndole una urgente huida hacia el lavadero. Con destreza de delantero centro, emula a Saga y le regatea, presto a desaparecer escaleras abajo lo antes posible.

\- Kanon, ¿dónde vas con toda esta ropa? - pregunta con incomprensión Defteros, pasivo espectador de una inaudita responsabilidad nacida en Kanon.

\- ¡Hay que poner una lavadora, ¿no?! ¡Normas de Aspros! ¡¿O es que acaso te has olvidado de ellas?!

No. Defteros no se ha olvidado de ellas. Es más, esta semana el tema de la lavadora es cosa suya. Así lo muestra el planning de Septiembre clavado con imanes en medio de la nevera.

\- Déjalo, Kanon...Esta semana me toca a mí cuidarme de la ropa... - le recuerda Defteros, que también elige descender hacia el lavadero, dónde halla a Kanon de rodillas frente a su mayor enemiga doméstica, a la cuál está alimentando con sobrepasada brusquedad.

\- Pues hoy quiero hacerlo yo. Ahora me gusta.

Kanon no se voltea para ver a Defteros, apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta, con brazos cruzados y el aroma de demasiadas mentiras supurando en el ambiente. Los nuevos jeans de los menores, estrenados esa misma mañana, son puestos al fondo de la máquina. Los arrugados y húmedos calzoncillos también, y con rapidez abre la tapa del cubo que guarda la demás ropa sucia y elije toda la oscura que le viene a mano. Cubrir con lo que sea sus vergüenzas manchadas de semen se convierte en la máxima prioridad.

\- Recuerda que_

\- ¡Sólo elijo colores oscuros! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Aprendo de mis errores! - le espeta Kanon aún sin mirarle, agarrando calzoncillos de Aspros, o quizás del mismo Defteros, calcetines, algunas camisetas negras y toallas de ducha verdes y moradas, todo apto para saciar la lavadora con gula.

Defteros le deja hacer. Con fingida calma trata de hacerles creer que se traga sus mentiras: las de Saga, quién ahora resulta que estudia sin libros, y las de Kanon, quién odia el tema de la ropa, y curiosamente hoy, de repente, parece amarlo más que nada.

Lo que la inocencia de los menores les prohíbe ver es que , diez años atrás, pequeñas mentiras como ésas vieron la luz entre esas mismas paredes por primera vez.

###

\- Sólo hemos..."probado".

Kanon se lo advierte a Saga, o intenta convencerse a sí mismo de unas absurdas palabras que no puede creerse, y lo hace con el rostro contraído y la mirada esquiva, plantado en la entrada de la habitación de su gemelo una vez la lavadora ha estado en marcha y Defteros se hace el dormido en el sofá, macerando la importante conversación que deberá compartir con Aspros.

\- Es la segunda vez que lo has "probado" conmigo - Saga también le habla con falta de emoción. Apenas le dedica una mirada, desviándose un segundo de la pantalla de su móvil, sin hallar la correspondencia que tampoco esperaba.

Kanon se encoge de hombros y frunce más el ceño. Las baldosas del suelo parecen seguir llamándole la atención como nunca antes lo han hecho. Suspira, inspecciona una mota de polvo que barre con el pie, pero no se va.

\- Si tú sólo quieres probar, no te importará que yo siga aprendiendo con quién sabe ¿no?

Saga emula la expresión que domina a Kanon. El menor es el dueño de las afrentas y la rebeldía, pero si se lo propone, Saga no se queda atrás. El comportamiento de Kanon le desconcierta. Le acelera el corazón, le excita la entrepierna y le aplasta el alma cuando la negación acude a poner trabas a algo que para Saga comienza a tener nombre propio. Afrodita es sólo un apodo de conveniencia...un sustitutivo...algo parecido a un sucedáneo de lo que realmente el alma le desea y el cuerpo le reclama.

\- Con Afrodita, ¿no? - Kanon lo pronuncia con desprecio. Suspirando una derrota que mantiene su mirada vencida.

\- Con quién sea - amenaza Saga, quién no quita la vista del atribulado y medio oculto rostro de su gemelo.- Tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

Kanon se sofoca aún más. Se cruza de brazos nervioso. Los descruza con gestos toscos y vuelve a barrer el suelo con el pie. El rubor y la vergüenza le consumen, y finalmente decide alejarse de allí, masticando un balbuceo apenas audible, aunque suficiente para los oídos de Saga.- No...no puedo...

Saga se ha alzado de la cama con el primer violento latido de corazón que esa nimia confesión le ha arrancado.

\- Kanon...espera...- El menor se detiene en su camino, pero sigue sin ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar de una vez por todas su más descarnada realidad. Cede este honor a Saga, que por algo siempre será el mayor de los dos.- Yo...si Afrodita vuelve a...yo...

\- Haz lo que quieras, Saga...

\- La próxima nota que me deje...La romperé.

###

Una nota ha vuelto a caer coqueta sobre el pupitre de Saga. Kanon lo ha visto. De reojo, con el corazón encogido y el alma asfixiada de incertidumbre.

Los trocitos de papel caídos al suelo le insuflan el aire que Afrodita, durante semanas, ha osado arrebatarle sin consideración.


	51. Sospechas

 

El domingo ha amanecido caluroso aunque nublado. Hoy toca partido. El primero de la temporada, y se juega en casa. Hace ya más de medio año que ni Aspros ni Defteros se pierden un encuentro. Este inicio de liguilla juvenil no va a ser la primera excepción.

Los chicos están arriba, supuestamente preparando sus bolsas con los articulos de higiene y unas mudas limpias de calle. Cuando el partido finalice, Aspros ha propuesto ir los cuatro a comer fuera de casa, quizás en algún restaurante con terraza, para acabar de saborear los pocos días de verano que le queden al fatídico año.

Defteros hace días que está sumido en un estado de reflexiva observación que no termina de vislumbrar claro. A ésto se le añaden los repetidos rechazos que perpetra cada vez que Aspros intenta acercarse a él, y el mayor de todos comienza a dudar seriamente sobre la corrección de haber expuesto su realidad, la de él y Defteros, ante sus hermanos menores. Si en su clandestinidad Defteros ya se mostraba receloso y esquivo, ahora simplemente ha borrado de su catálogo de gestos todos y cada uno de los que imprimían cierta cercanía y complicidad con él.

Desde que han comenzado el curso, apenas seis dias atrás, los menores están regidos por una docilidad y falta de palabras que sustituyen a base de miradas y silenciosos análisis, que parecen someter a los mayores a una cuarentena que a Aspros comienza a superarle.

Es evidente que su confesión les ha distanciado. A él y Defteros de los menores, y a él aún más de Defteros. No hay enfados, no existen estúpidas pugnas y batallitas y la armonía que se ha asentado bajo ese pesado techo está drenando el ánimo del mayor. Aspros echa en falta una espontaneidad perdida, y en medio de esa añoranza ha decidido ofrecer a Defteros la indiferencia que su gemelo últimamente también despacha para con él. No se le acerca. No le ofrece caricias secretas. Y menos aún le reclama algún beso que le calme el alma. Por mucho que lo necesite y le urja para salir adelante, y no hacerlo sumido en la soledad que desde hace días le abraza.

Quizás ir a almorzar fuera ayude a recuperar algún tipo de cercanía fraternal más natural y menos anquilosada. Es su último recurso ante un situación que creía controlada, y que se ha tornado más escurridiza que las escamas de una dorada.

Defteros ni tan sólo le ha ayudado a recoger la mesa después del desayuno. Ha desaparecido dejándole solo, con todo por hacer y una pesada tristeza cayendo sobre sus supuestos inquebrantables hombros. Aspros trata de no pensar de más mientras va llenando el lavavajillas con las tazas de los cafés y los platos de la noche anterior. Desea poder alcanzar los niveles de paciencia necesarios para seguir otorgando tiempo a Defteros. Un tiempo que para él ya se está extinguiendo.

Las cucharillas caen en el cesto de los cubiertos, y cuando la boca del electroméstico es sellada, Defteros se materializa a sus espaldas, cerrando la puerta de la cocina y generando una hermética intimidad que descoloca a Aspros.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Defteros? -  _D_ _efteros..._ Ésta es la señal que alumbra el enfado o la tristeza de Aspros, que ni siquiera regala una mirada de reconocimiento a su gemelo, el cual se acerca a él y deja un sobre blaco en la encimera de mármol.- ¿Qué es ésto? - Aspros se seca las manos con un repasador antes de tomar el sobre, palpar dinero en él y definitivamente rendirse a buscar la mirada de su mitad, fija sobre él.

\- Son todas las propinas acumuladas durante la temporada. Y la paga de finalización de contrato...- informa Defteros, apoyándose con la baja espalda contra la mesada. Aspros abre el sobre por inercia y se fija en la cantidad de dinero guardado en él, sin comprender en absoluto el significado de ese gesto.- Lo he estado apartando para nosotros...para los cuatro.- El mayor sigue sin agarrar el hilo que le tiende Defteros, que suspira otro tipo de tristeza al desvelar sus intenciones maceradas en soledad.- Es para cuando llegue la Navidad. Hay suficiente para irnos los cuatro de aquí durante una semana.

\- ¿Para Navidad? - pregunta Aspros todavía más fuera de juego, devolviéndole el sobre a Defteros, que lo toma entre sus manos, extrae los billetes de 100 y 50 euros guardados en él y los recuenta por enésima vez.

\- ¿Acaso quieres pasar esos horribles días aquí? - inquiere Defteros, con cierto deje de ofensa ante la falta de previsión de cálculos que le ofrece la sorprendida mirada de Aspros.

\- Todavía no había pensado en ello, Defteros...- Aspros se excusa frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que decide poner en marcha el lavavajillas.

\- Si nos quedamos aquí será una mierda. No quiero que los chicos vuelvan a pasar los malos momentos que vivieron el día de su cumpleaños...

\- No podemos hacer nada para que papá y mamá regresen. Nos debemos acostumbrar a vivir días difíciles sin ellos.

\- Pero podemos hacerlos más llevaderos. Distintos...crear unos nuevos recuerdos sin el dolor de su marcha. O intentarlo...- se explica Defteros, que parece haber estado engendrando por tiempo una misteriosa idea, totalmente unilateral.

\- ¿Y qué propones?

Aspros se apoya con una mano sobre la mesada al tiempo que la otra busca descansar sobre su cadera, todo mientras lucha para no dejarse contagiar por la melancolía de su gemelo.

\- Ir a pasar las Navidades al monte Parnassos...a esquiar.

\- ¡¿A esquiar?! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe!

\- ¡Pues aprenderemos, Aspros! - exclama Defteros mirándose a Aspros con la necesidad que también siente de él y que cabezonamente se prohíbe.- He ahorrado lo suficiente para costearnos los "forfaits", un monitor y un hotel.- Piénsalo...¿de verdad deseas pasar esa mierda de dias aquí? ¿quieres que de regreso al colegio todo el mundo les hable de lo felices que habrán sido esos días y que ellos sólo hayan almacenado más tristeza?- A Defteros ya se le han humedecido los ojos. Como siempre que les recuerda a  _ellos,_  y que piensa en Saga y Kanon ante todo y todos.- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Aspros sigue con la frente arrugada, la mirada alejada del foco del licuado azul de su perdición y con una insostenible tensión gobernando el nervioso golpeteo de sus dedos diestros sobre la mesada. Piensa, reflexiona y valora, asumiendo finalmente el acierto de la idea de Defteros.- Quizás no es tan descabellado como parece...

\- Es perfecto - concluye el menor, borrando con la mano la incipiente emoción instalada perpetua en su clara mirada.

\- Deberías haberlo compartido conmigo antes. Me hubiera gustado - le regaña Aspros, dignándose a mirarle por encima de sus recelos más íntimos.

\- No quería hacerlo hasta estar seguro que el dinero alcanzaba. Además, tú no tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada ahora. Eres tú el que siempre lo decide todo de forma unilateral. Como cuando sacaste el tema de la charla sobre sexo sin siquiera ponerme al tanto de tu intención...

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver éso con lo que estamos hablando ahora? - pregunta Aspros sintiéndose atacado fuera de tiempo y sin razón.

Defteros abandona la lacerante mirada que le brinda Aspros, y desliza la propia entre los senderos de sus sospechas, aparentemente inadvertidas por el mayor.- Creo que deberías...deberíamos retomar esa charla con ellos...

\- Ya quedó todo claro en su momento. Ya saben cómo actuar cuando se hallen frente a sus necesidades físicas. Y les ofrecí las defensas adecuadas para ello...

Aspros no está en la onda que ha comenzado a tantear Defteros, es más que evidente. Y no le culpa, porqué Aspros ya soporta demasiadas responsabilidades que quizás le impiden vislumbrar entre unas líneas borrosas y confusas, las mismas que a Defteros se le están convirtiendo abrumadoramente nítidas a cada paso que avanzan los últimos días. El menor inspira profundamente, no una vez...no. Un par de ellas, incrementando un nerviosismo que a Aspros empieza a atribularle de verdad.- Aspros...¿no te has dado cuenta que cada vez Saga y Kanon se parecen más a nosotros?

Ya lo ha soltado. Y lo ha hecho buscando de nuevo los siempre azules y serenos ojos de su gemelo, a quién ahora la incomprensión de tal absurdas palabras le alcanza el techo imaginario bajo el cuál se almacenan todas las reflexiones estúpidas de Defteros.- Pues claro...y cuánto más adultos se hagan, más se parecerán a nosotros. Los cuatro salimos indiscutiblemente a papá...

Defteros bufa, niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y por fin abandona el apoyo de su espalda contra la mesada. Extrañamente para Aspros, la mano de Defteros cae sobre su hombro y la repentina frunción de su mirada comienza a inquietarle. Y a hacerlo de verdad.- No Aspros...no físicamente. - le alarma su gemelo - creo...pienso sinceramente que  _son_  como nosotros.

El énfasis asentado en la palabra  _son_  es suficiente para lograr que Aspros descienda de repente sobre la tierra. Pero no su tierra, sino la que pisa Defteros con pies de cristal desde que  _lo suyo_  pasó a ser un secreto con dominio a cuatro bandas.

\- No...no creo...ésto serán imaginaciones tuyas, Def...- dice, mirando con veloz intermitencia cada una de las fijas pupilas de Defteros sobre él.- Desde que lo saben eres tú el que está desquiciado, y no sé porqué.

\- Obsérvales...Estúdiales cuando no se den cuenta que lo haces. Tú hazlo, y pronto empezarás a descubrir mentiras repetidas Aspros...

\- ¿Pero qué narices quieres decir, Def? ¡De verdad! ¡Te estás trastornando en exceso!

\- ¡Que les mires, joder! ¡Y piensa en cómo éramos nosotros diez años atrás! El patrón se repite...

Defteros no miente. Nunca lo hace, y cuando alguna vez ha osado intentarlo le ha salido tan mal que Aspros ha olido la mentira antes siquiera de ser hilvanada por sus labios.

\- Quizás estén madurando...Es posible que estén llegando a un punto de fraternidad que nunca antes han sabido compartir, y ésto no es malo Def...

Aspros necesita justificarse todas las razones que se le ocurren y que de alguna manera derriban los argumentos levantados por Defteros, que sigue mirándole con un atisbo de terror naciente tras su cristalino azul.

\- Durante esta semana me han mentido. Los dos. Y lo han hecho con la misma torpeza en que mentía yo a mamá cuando necesitaba lavar la ropa que delataba nuestra avería...

Aspros no quiere seguir escuchando. No desea que lo que auguran las palabras de Defteros sea cierto. Con tosquedad se deshace del contacto de la mano de su gemelo sobre su hombro, y los pasos comienzan a dibujarle confusos círculos en un pequeño espacio que no le dejará escapar de la más cruda realidad que existe.

De la misma que él un día decidió aceptar y defender. Pese a todo. Ante todos.

A su lado, Defteros permanece quieto los pocos instantes que su mano resiste la necesidad a la que finalmente se rinde. El pulgar es afianzado entre sus labios, y los dientes reanudan la tortura que siempre ejecutan sus más fieles verdugos: la ansiedad y los nervios.

\- Quizás saber  _lo nuestro_  les ha confundido las ideas...Quizás quieran imitarnos de alguna manera, creer que intimar entre ellos es lo normal...- sigue reflexionando Defteros entre dientes, uñas y el sabor metálico de la naciente sangre.

\- No sabes si lo hacen. O hasta qué punto han llegado si ésto es cierto - le corta Aspros abruptamente, deteniendo sus circulares pasos para ofrecerle una dura mirada de inútil defensa ante no sabe definir exactamente qué.

\- Estoy casi seguro que es así, Aspros...- murmura Defteros, que ya acoge al eterno nudo que ata todas sus emociones en medio de su garganta.- Y no quiero que sea así...no deseo que sufran todo lo que sufrimos nosotros...

\- No tienes nada de seguro, Def...y creo que estás hablando bajo el influjo que tu maldita culpabilidad te insufla constantemente, la misma que te hace ver cosas que no son. Siempre te has sentido culpable de lo nuestro. Nunca lo has aceptado del todo...

\- Éso no es verdad Aspros...lo sabes - susurra Defteros, herido de lleno en lo más hondo de su vulnerable alma - Yo nunca me he arrepentido de lo nuestro...

\- Lo sabía antes, Defteros. Te creía antes...Pero ahora hace tiempo que lo dudo.

\- ¡Joder, Aspros! ¡No todo es tan fácil como tú quieres que sea! ¡Lo nuestro no es un juego! ¡Es una apuesta! ¡Y muy peligrosa!

La mirada y la voz de Defteros amenazan con romperse de un momento a otro, y Aspros es plenamente consciente que le ha herido, quizás regido por el resentimiento arrastrado durante los últimos días, quizás también gentileza del certero temor que corrosivo nace dentro de él, y que le recuerda que su gemelo tiene razón: no todo es tan fácil como él quiere que sea...

Para ellos no lo fue. Y sigue sin serlo.

\- Def...Def...mírame...- dice Aspros después de haberse sobrepuesto a su propia tribulación, agarrando de ambos hombros a su hermano para obligarle a conectar algo más que sus miradas.- Les observaré...haré lo que me pides...y si descubro algún indicio que dé veracidad a tus temores...sólo te voy a decir una cosa: nosotros lo superamos solos...y solos, ellos no lo van a estar. Jamás.

_Jamás..._


	52. Reflexión

Aspros debe admitirlo: es probable -  _probable,_ porqué todavía no se siente listo para poder asumir  _evidente -_ que Defteros tenga razón.

No son las mentiras que Defteros afirma haberles pillado. Él no las ha olido aún por ninguna parte. En realidad no le hace falta. Son las actitudes y las miradas que ahora dotan de un nuevo fulgor a los menores dónde Aspros ha centrado su atención.

Sencillamente son  _sus_  actitudes y  _sus_  miradas.

Las mismas. Calcos exactos reproducidos con la igual falta de destreza con la que surgieron diez años atrás. Réplicas funestas de su propia avería, que osan arriar todavía más la poca tranquilidad que le queda a su comandante corazón.

Hace días que Saga y Kanon no se pelean. Demasiados días para considerar que simplemente han alzado un tratado de paz entre ellos. Hace los mismos días que la verde mirada de Saga ha encontrado un nuevo foco dónde posarse, y hacerlo destilando una admiración y unas ganas que a Aspros le remueven las entrañas, con cierta nostalgia y enormes dosis de frustración.

Hace los mismos dias que Kanon ha alcanzado la cúspide de semejanza a Defteros, cuando éste contaba con dieciséis años de edad y las dudas le palidecían la tez al mismo tiempo que el deseo de experimentar se mezclaba peligroso con el miedo de hacerlo.

Huelga decir que durante el transcurso de estos mismos días, algo entre él y Defteros ha empezado a morir.

Su confesión no ha resultado ser una liberación. Sino la mecha que ha prendido el distanciamiento, el que Aspros siempre procuró de aniquilar, en toda la sarta de combinaciones de probabilidad que han existido a su alrededor.

Sus labios no han recordado el sabor de los de su gemelo desde ese día. La calidez y ardor de su cuerpo empieza a ser más recuerdo que realidad. Y hoy Aspros ha decidido alzar su bandera de rendición: no buscará más a Defteros. Por muchas ganas que le tenga. Por mucho que necesite  _sentirlo_  a su lado de alguna manera. No, no lo hará más. Se acabó.

Aspros no puede seguir arrastrando el miedo al  _qué dirán_  de Defteros. Ahora debe centrarse en pensar cómo gestionar el miedo al  _qué dirán_  que sienten sus dos hermanos más menores. Ese miedo que hace que les estudien de reojo. El mismo que dota la mirada de Saga de un brillo que ahora el mayor comienza a envidiar. Y el mismo que ha conseguido transmutar la rebeldía de Kanon en algo que comienza a copiar el temor que hace años que viste a Defteros.

Hoy el mayor se siente solo, más que nunca.

Las fuerzas para vadear y disfrazar su tristeza y dolor han huído.

Hoy Aspros se siente vulnerable.

Llegar a casa, después de un fastidioso día al trabajo, le ha costado un mundo. Y le duele sentirse así. Quizás tanto como el dolor que le causa ver como Saga y Kanon se miran, se evitan...se necesitan y no saben cómo admitirlo, admitírselo...aceptarlo.

No sabe hasta qué punto han llegado. Sólo intuye que sí, que Defteros puede que tenga razón...y que la rueda que años atrás él y su gemelo comenzaron a hacer girar en sentido contrario, haya cambiado de manos, porqué la suya la siente detenida. Anquilosada. Oxidada.

Reprenderles no es una opción. Su propio ejemplo le roba dicha autoridad. Pero empujarles a seguir dándole cuerda tampoco es aceptable, ni moral.

Sólo sabe con certeza que su deber es apoyarles...siempre.

¿Pero cómo?

Hoy la tristeza de Aspros es tan densa que ni siquiera ha buscado el saludo de nadie al acceder a casa. Defteros debe estar retomando sus tareas para poder finalizar, este año sí, su proyecto final de carrera. Los chicos tampoco se ven por ningún lado. Deberán estar estudiando...a la segunda semana de clases, y con un ahínco que le urge atribuir a la necesidad de sortear la amenaza de separación de clase si no aprueban el primer trimestre con éxito.

No sabe por qué ahora se halla sentado a solas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Piensa, piensa y piensa...y cuánto más piensa más a la deriva se encuentra. Ni la evocación del recuerdo de sus padres, sentados frente a él, consigue hacerle salir a flote. Al contrario, más le hunde saber que todas las dudas y preguntas que asfixian su corazón, las que desearía poder verbalizar con la madurez de sus torturados veitiséis ante el hombre que siempre admiró, quedarán irremediablemente sin respuesta.

Aspros necesita saber si sus padres se avergonzaron alguna vez de él y Defteros. Y sólo es capaz de recordar su tabú frente a una enveneada situación que jamás condenaron, pero que tampoco la bendicieron con la claridad que Defteros secretamente siempre ha necesitado. Si es verdad que Saga y Kanon han comenzado a caminar sus desviados pasos, él no desea dejarles a la misma deriva que siempre ha vapuleado su vida. Pero las directrices para no errar en el intento no existen.

Y nunca existirán.

Las debe armar él mismo, a riegos de fracasar estrepitosamente en el intento.

Las lágrimas forjadas a base de soledad e impotencia empiezan a anegar su azul mirada. Silenciosas...densas...cristalinas en la única verdad que acarrean. Aspros no hace nada para detener su frágil fluir. Permanece quieto, sentado y con las manos estrujadas hasta doler sobre la mesa.

\- Joder papá...¿qué hago? Dame alguna señal...la que sea...la que sea...

El dolor que estrecha su pecho va subiendo en intensidad, y llevarse las manos al rostro para frotárselo con energía es lo único que puede hacer para disimular el sollozo que se atreve a desnudar su esencia más humana...y tan perdida de rumbo.

\- Yo...yo no pedí nada de ésto...pero pasó. Sólo sé que pasó...y yo no me arrepiento...yo no me arrepiento de amar a mi hermano...

\- Y yo tampoco.

Es la voz de Defteros. Intrusa y demasiado próxima en un momento que la fragilidad de Aspros no la necesita ahí. No para que le mienta como acaba de hacer.

\- Pues no lo parece.

Defteros no añade nada más. Su presencia se siente impertérrita cerca de la puerta, observando cómo Aspros lucha para recomponerse en soledad.

El mayor vueve a restregarse las manos por su rostro. Suspira, y con la toma de aire y valor trata de aclarase la acuosidad de la nariz.

\- Aspros...debes comprenderme...

Defteros ruega en un susurro que clama encubierto la enésima petición de tiempo.

\- ¿Y a mí quién me comprende?

Aspros sacude la cabeza en señal de negación, o quizás de derrota. O lo que es peor, lo hace peligrosamente con el tanteo de una inesperada deserción. Defteros sabe que decir algo más no va a resultar adecuado, y calla. Anhela demostrarle que  _él_  le comprende, pero su  _tiempo_  aún no se lo permite hacerlo de la manera que Aspros espera. O necesita. O en vano sueña.

\- Voy a preparar la cena.

\- Te ayudo...

Defteros se detiene en el intento de avanzar un par de pasos. El brazo extendido de Aspros le marca una distancia que claramente se lo impide. No así su mirada, que no se ha dignado a enfrentar la de su gemelo en ningún momento.

\- Mañana hablaré con Saga y Kanon. Te aviso para que lo sepas. Pero no sufras, no te pido tu presencia.

Durante la cena, la presencia que no acompaña a los tres hermanos más menores es la de Aspros. Ninguno se atreve a querer descifrar el por qué.

Aunque los tres empiezan a reflexionar en exceso. Y a temer.

Irse a la cama pronto es todo lo que se les ocurre para acabar el día de una vez, pero los pasos de Defteros no se detienen frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

Andan un trecho más, y dudan. Aspros seguramente le echará.

 _Seguramente_  es una probabilidad. La necesidad de acabar con su autoimpuesto  _tiempo_  al fin es real.


	53. EL Cónclave

Defteros golpea con los nudillos la puerta del cuarto de Aspros. Sabe que no obtendrá respuesta, así que al mismo tiempo que hincha sus pulmones de coraje, gira la manilla y entra.

\- Aspros...¿puedo entrar?

La voz de Defteros tiembla casi tanto como lo hace su alma. Incrementando esta cobarde incomodidad al ver que Aspros sigue con su mirada clavada en el libro que finge leer, medio sentado en la cama.

\- Me parece que ya estás dentro. No sé por qué lo preguntas.

\- No has cenado...- dice el menor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con toda la suavidad de la que es capaz.

\- ¿Vas a continuar informándome con obviedades, o es que quieres decirme algo que no sepa y no sabes cómo hacerlo? - ahora la mirada de Aspros se alza y se halla reflejada en la pesadumbre que lucen los ojos de su gemelo, desviados a un costado por inercia.

\- Joder Aspros...no me hables así...

Aspros sigue observándole con una frialdad que hiere a ambos, pero el mayor es orgulloso, y Defteros demasiado temeroso para admitir sus respectivas debilidades. El silencio se teje tenso entre los dos, y cuando Defteros cede al arrebato de arrancar el libro que las manos de Aspros estrujan hasta dejar ver el blanco de sus nudillos, éste se aparta de cualquier contacto que pueda concretarse con la piel de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Defteros? - Aspros deja de mala gana el libro sobre la cama y se incorpora hasta alzarse del mullido colchón y quedar de pie, altivo y dolido, obligando a Defteros a retroceder un par de pasos y seguir con la mirada escurridiza.

\- ¿Qué les vas a decir mañana? - pregunta con palpable nerviosismo.

\- ¿Acaso te importa? Te he dicho que no sufras. No hace falta que me acompañes en ésto. Te lo dije antes.

\- ¡Pues claro que me importa! Sufro por ellos...-  _y por ti_ , quiere decir, pero estas últimas palabras se le atascan en la garganta antes de poder escupirlas. Hallarse con la mirada de Aspros fulminándole a través de capas y capas de soledad le afrenta.- No me gustaría que estés solo ante ésto...

-  _Solo_  hace días que lo estoy, Defteros - replica Aspros, tragando saliva pesadamente para no permitir el derrumbe de un orgullo que ahora precisa en alza más que nunca - Y no les voy a decir nada que les hiera. Sólo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado escuchar salir de los labios de papá en su momento. Lo que tú hubieras necesitado para no ser tan cobarde.

\- Te estás pasando, Aspros...

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad. Que te duela escucharla ya no debe ser mi problema. Pero no te preocupes, que no te avergonzaré más. Yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento...lo que he sentido siempre, pero tú no estás cómodo con ésto, es más que evidente. Y debo asumirlo...así que eres libre, Defteros. Vive tu vida, no pasa nada...Lo acepto.

\- ¡Joder, Aspros! ¡Mi vida está junto a ti! - exclama el menor en vanos intentos de quebrar la coraza que Aspros se ha armado sobre sí.

\- Es la costumbre que habla por ti, hermano. Y yo no necesito una costumbre a mi lado...

\- Estás cabreado, y lo entiendo...

\- Estoy cansado, Defteros...y ahora vete, por favor...- le invita Aspros, pasando a su lado para abrir la puerta en infalible señal de necesitar soledad. Defteros siente cómo sus ojos vuelven a humedecerse, y ya empieza a avergonzarse de parecer siempre tan débil. Tan cobarde. Con otro arrebato de valor, cierra la puerta que Aspros ha conseguido entreabrir y toma el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos. Robarle un beso le urge más que nada en ese momento, pero no halla correspondencia en un contacto que cesa cuando Aspros agarra sus manos y las retira, al mismo momento que ladea el rostro y estúpido, rechaza lo que más necesita.- No deseo compasión...

Defteros quiere replicar, reivindicarse de alguna forma. Hacerle saber que compasión jamás ha sido lo que le ha unido a él, pero no puede. La puerta se rinde a la determinación de Aspros, la misma que le toma del hombro y le empuja fuera de su zona de protección.

El portazo que propina Defteros cuando se refugia en su cuarto esparce réplicas de temblor en todas las paredes contiguas. El golpe que le sigue es atribuido a una descarga de frustración contra el armario...quizás la pared...aunque viaja directo hacia el corazón de las tres almas que, de una manera u otra, han sido ejecutores y testigos de unas palabras que ahora se arrepienten de haber pronunciado y escuchado en sus respectivos privados dominios.

###

Aspros se ha ido al trabajo antes siquiera que los tres menores hayan osado salir de sus cuevas. Por segunda vez en pocas horas, son sólo Defteros, Saga y Kanon los que se han reunido alrededor de una mesa dónde poco se ha hablado. Defteros ha mantenido su mirada esquiva durante todo el desayuno. Kanon ha contemplado los trozos de cereales que nadaban entre su cazo de café con leche con una fruición paranormal, removiéndolos sin sentido con la cuchara para terminar comiéndolos a medias. Y Saga sólo ha podido contemplar la contracción de dubitativo dolor de unos rostros que jamás antes le habían parecido tan iguales.

\- ¿Esta tarde tenéis entreno? - pregunta Defteros al fin cuando se alza y toma su taza, y al llevarla a la cocina trata de apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Kanon, que se encoge ante dicho inesperado contacto.

Saga emite un tímido "sí" al tiempo que se propone mirar directamente a los ojos de Defteros, que parecen hacer el intento de sonreírle.

\- No os entretengáis de regreso...- añade, permitiéndose la necesidad de alborotar, sin saber por qué, los cabellos de Saga, que vuelve a mirarle de soslayo y le responde con un asumido "vale".

Kanon se ha convertido en el máximo exponente de la mudez, y se carga sobre los hombros las dos mochilas - la de los estudios y la del fútbol - sin siquiera decir adiós cuando halla liberación al salir a la calle. Saga se demora más en seguirle. No puede irse sin preguntar algo que le carcome, y que su respuesta afirmativa quizás suavice el frenético latir de su corazón.- Sé que Aspros quiere hablar con nosotros...- Defteros asiente mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Tú estarás? - Defteros no puede hablar. Sabe que si lo intenta su voz se quebrará, y no desea seguir siendo el cobarde y sensiblero de la casa, así que elige encogerse de hombros como si su edad se equilibrara instantánea con la de Saga.- Yo quiero que estés...

\- Aspros no me necesita - admite al fin, sintiendo cómo su estómago se encoge al pronunciar en voz alta la verdad que le ha mantenido toda la noche en vela.

\- Aspros se miente.

Saga le medio sonríe antes de salir e intentar alcanzar a Kanon en su huída hacia la parada del bus. Necesita demostrar su tierno apoyo a sus hermanos mayores, pero todavía carece de la madurez que le brinde las armas más adecuadas para hacerlo. Sonreír es la única de la que dispone, y a Defteros no le hace falta nada más. Únicamente sonreírle en respuesta, con idéntica transparencia y gratitud.

###

El entrenamiento hace rato que debe haber finalizado, pero Saga y Kanon no llegan, pese a la petición de Defteros de no entretenerse. En verdad, hace rato que sus pasos se han detenido a una manzana de distancia de casa. Ya han pasado frente a sus narices dos buses de línea más, posteriores al que les ha dejado bajo la marquesina, apenas a cincuenta metros de dónde sus pasos se han estancado. Más concretamente, los pasos de Kanon se han paralizado, amarrados a su negación de tener que plantar cara a algo que aún no consigue comprender ni digerir.

En el salón, Aspros se pasea nervioso. Los chicos tardan en llegar. Demasiado. Y cuanto más pasa el tiempo menos palabras le quedan de todas las que se ha preparado durante el día. Defteros ha bajado, pero Aspros no da muestras de apreciar su compañía.

Cuando la puerta de la calle se abre, el primero en entrar es Saga, quién se mira a Aspros plantado en medio del espacio con las manos en jarra sobre su cadera y el rostro descompuesto de incertidumbre. No hace falta que le diga que toca "cónclave", el más serio de todos los que han vivido. Y también el más frágil.

Saga se sienta en el sofá por voluntad propia, y aguarda. Se mira primero a Aspros y luego a Defteros, sentado al lado de la mesa del salón, cabizbajo y derrotado. Kanon entra con la mirada radiografiando el suelo e intenta andar directamente hasta la escalera que le conduzca a su necesario exilio, pero Aspros le toma de la correa de la mochila y se ayuda de ello para redirigirle hacia el sofá, despojándole de las mochilas y sentándole algo bruscamente al lado de Saga.

\- Esta semana no hemos hecho nada malo para que tengas que meternos bronca - le espeta con el ceño más que fruncido, pero sin alzar la voz. Hoy sabe que alguna solemnidad extraña no admite rebeliones de este tipo.

\- No os voy a meter bronca, Kanon...- dice Aspros después de apartarse los mechones de su frente con ambas manos y dar dos rodeos más, antes de acercarse a ellos y sentarse sobre al mesita que yace entre sofá y televisor - y sé que no habéis hecho nada malo...tampoco sé si realmente habéis hecho algo o no...- a Kanon no le hace falta nada más para sentir como el rubor le sube la temperatura de todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas arden hasta no poder más. Saga se tensa como un palo. Él no duda de lo que siente, pero la idea de tener que exponerlo en su más cruda desnudez le puede.

Apartado de ellos, Defteros se cubre los labios con el puño que sustenta el codo clavado sobre la mesa. Morderse las uñas se ha esfumado como opción. La noche pasada sus dientes se han encargado de arrasar con ellas hasta el límite asumible.

Aspros suspira y baja la mirada, agachando el rostro y estrujándose las manos unidas entre el espacio que dejan sus piernas flexionadas.

\- Sois hermanos...- dice al fin, alzando su acuosa mirada, la cual desliza intermitentemente de la tensión de Saga hacia el máximo rubor de Kanon.

\- Defteros y tú también - le responde Saga después de tragar saliva pesadamente, devolviéndole la mirada con firmeza pero sin rebeldía.

\- Y siempre lo seremos. Ésto es algo que jamás podrá cambiar - sigue Aspros, centrándose en Saga y en la fuerza que invisible, le transmite la seguridad de su adolescente mirada.- En cambio, las decisiones que se toman...las acciones que se llevan a cabo en su consecuencia, pueden mutar con el tiempo.

Al escuchar ésto, Defteros cierra su mirada con fuerza. Definitivamente, jamás hubiera elegido esta forma de hablar con ellos. En realidad, él nunca hubiera elegido ninguna forma, así que condenar los métodos de Aspros no es algo que esté en disposición de hacer.

\- Sólo hemos "probado" dos veces...para saber...

Todas las miradas se dirigen al epicentro emisor de esa inesperada confesión hilvanada con las frágiles hebras de un susurro. Kanon se siente irremediablemente observado, y se hunde aun más en los cojines de un sofá que parece querer tragárselo. O eso es lo que él desea, sabiendo que tal milagro no acudirá en su ayuda.

El más ingenuo de todos se delata con cada señal que emerge de su cuerpo y su avergonzada voz, y el dolor que ahora siente Aspros tiene su réplica en el corazón de Defteros, que sigue en silencio, pero sin lograr detener el involuntario botar de su pierna. Traicionándose a sí mismo, Aspros ladea su rostro hasta dar con la visión de Defteros, quién le asiente en silencio. Ninguno de los dos puede creerse por encima de su conexión, y el mayor admite en secreto que  _sentirle_  allí es vital para él.

\- Saga...Kanon...miradme...- ruega Aspros, modulando su grave voz para borrarle cualquier tinte de reproche. Saga no ha dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento, y el mayor debe ayudarse de su mano para tomar el hundido y sonrojado rostro de Kanon y pedirle atención. Kanon se resiste, pero el tacto de Aspros sobre su quijada no es amenazante. Sólo demandante, así que se rinde a su pedido y le mira, aunque el entrecejo le duela de tensión.- No os voy a pedir que me contéis lo que hagáis. No necesito saberlo...pero vosotros sí necesitáis saber que sea lo que sea, tendrá consecuencias en vuestro interior. Siempre seréis hermanos, pero si elegís el camino difícil, nunca más os sentiréis como tal.

Kanon no puede seguir soportando tanta desnuda intensidad ni sinceridad, y bajar de nuevo el rostro es todo lo que se le ocurre hacer. Saga sigue mirando a Aspros, deslizando la mirada hacia su rodilla cuando nota que una de las manos de Aspros se posa sobre ella al tiempo que la otra lo hace sobre la de Kanon.

\- Si elegís el sendero difícil, tened en cuenta que no es un juego: es una apuesta, y tan peligrosa como a veces insatisfactoria - dice Aspros, sirviéndose de unas palabras tejidas por Defteros días atrás.- Y sólo os exijo que jamás...jamás salga de esta casa. Nada en el colegio, ni en el fútbol ni en los "stages" que hagáis...

\- Joder Aspros...qué vergüenza...- vuelve a susurrar Kanon sin alzar el rostro - que sólo hemos "probado"...ésto no significa que seamos como vosotros...

Un invisible resorte arranca una mirada de confusión en Saga, con la que fulminaría a Kanon si éste le mirara.

\- Sólo en casa - repite Aspros - Y sin que Defteros o yo tengamos que escuchar cómo, cuándo y dónde "probáis" con el sexo. De la misma manera que vosotros jamás habéis visto o escuchado nada explícito entre nosotros. Aunque aquí estaremos, los dos, para responder cualquier duda que os pueda surgir - concluídas estas palabras, los azules ojos de Aspros regresan al azul de su gemelo, reclamándole apoyo incondicional en éso.

El bochorno que se ha asentado en el sofá con ellos no puede ser más intenso, y Defteros sencillamente no puede sentirse más incómodo con la forma que ha elegido Aspros para aclarar la situación que a los cuatro concierne. Pero lo ha hecho, que ya es más de lo que se podria esperar de él, que únicamente puede asentir otra vez.

Kanon quiere desaparecer de allí, irse directamente a otra dimensión que lo aísle de tanta vergüenza golpeándole el pecho y las mejillas, pero a Saga ya están naciéndole demasiadas dudas y preguntas que su seguridad necesita aclarar. Aunque Aspros ya no piensa añadir nada más. Ya ha sufrido suficiente, como así lo demuestra el sudor que ha humedecido su sien y adherido la camisa sobre su pecho. Sin desear dilatar más ese nefasto trance, se alza y se dispone a desaparecer, no sin antes voltearse de nuevo hacia los dos menores y repetir como un mantra la sentencia más amarga - Nadie os ha dicho nunca que elegir la clandestinidad fuera fácil.

El menor de todos no aguanta más. Sale disparado escaleras arriba, dejando a Saga con demasiadas incertidumbres después de aún quererse creer que  _no son como ellos._

A Aspros le urge imperiosamente airearse, y hacerlo solo. Pero cuando pasa al lado de Defteros deja que su mano se apoye sobre el hombro de su gemelo y lo estruje con afecto.

No se miran, pero en cierto modo sellan una tenue paz que no significa que Aspros abandone su decisión.

No volverá a buscar a Defteros. Esperará que éste le necesite, y que lo sienta de verdad, sin muros, tapujos ni vergüenza.

De momento el mayor se va a caminar...pensar...reflexionar...y quizás a pedir perdón. La playa que acogió el último adiós a sus padres no queda lejos.

Quizás el dulce susurro del mar le traiga las palabras que necesita escuchar para poder dormir en paz con  _ellos..._

Y consigo mismo.


	54. Recreo

\- ¿Ya no te apetece hacer  _travesuras_  conmigo?

A Saga se le atasca el mordisco al bocadillo cuando Afrodita suspira esta pregunta a sus espaldas. El mayor de los gemelos está sentado en un peldaño de las gradas que delinean el pequeño campo de fútbol de asfalto que hay en la escuela. Afrodita se halla de pie en el peldaño superior, y ahora medio agachado para poder rozar con tono picarón los sentidos de Saga.

Saga se encoge de hombros con la misma torpeza que sus mejillas se ruborizan, más aún al ver como Afrodita decide sentarse a su lado.

\- No es que no me apetezca...

\- ¿Entonces? - Insiste el afeminado y bello muchacho, mirándose con coquetería a Saga.

\- Es que...es que me gusta alguien...

Afrodita sonríe, desvía la mirada al frente, tratando de dar con ella el foco de los gustos de Saga, pero no lo consigue. Saga directamente sólo mira dentro de su propia mente - Y a este alguien...¿tú también le gustas?

No hay malicia en las preguntas. Sólo curiosidad, y quizás ganas de prestar ayuda.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! - exclama Saga, que deja caer sus hombros abatidos, se apoya con los brazos en los muslos y se olvida del bocadillo a medio comer.- A veces creo que sí...y otras siento que me odia.

Su triste mirada busca por inercia la de Afrodita y con una claridad inesperada se da cuenta que, tan sólo un año atrás, hubiese sido surrealista pensar siquiera en el hecho de estar manteniendo esta conversación, aquí y ahora, con un chico que recibe las burlas de todo el mundo y que las vadea con una maestría exquisita.

\- ¿Has hecho cosas con este chico?

\- No más que lo que hemos hecho tú y yo...- susurra Saga, que no atina a comprender como su lengua se está soltando de esta manera.

\- ¿Y crees que le ha gustado? - insiste Afrodita, asumiendo un rol típico de psicólogo de cabecera.

Saga vuelve a encogerse de hombros, y repentinamente recuerda pegar otro mordisco al bocadillo. Un mordisco que mastica en exceso y tarda en tragar.- Creo que sí...pero hace semanas que huye de mí...

\- Seguro que tiene dudas, Saga - dice Afrodita con su envidiable seguridad habitual - No todo el mundo tiene las ideas claras desde siempre...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquiere el gemelo, que cada vez se siente menos extraño y más cómodo con la conversación.

\- Pues a que en mi caso, cerebro y cuerpo siempre se han entendido. En tu caso necesitaste ayuda para conseguir que se entendieran...y hay otras personas que tienen miedo de aceptar que su cuerpo y su cabeza no se entienden como creen que deberían...no sé si me explico...- concluye, sonriéndose y revoloteando la mano frente a él, como si deseara esparcir tantas ideas flotando por ahí.

Saga sigue mirándole, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que Afrodita ha verbalizado, deseando hallar una esperanza en medio de unas explicaciones más maduras de las que Aspros es capaz de ofrecerles.- ¿Y es posible que quién me gusta...

\- Dale tiempo, Saga - le corta Afrodita, mirándole directamente a los ojos - Si dices que habéis hecho cosas y que piensas que le ha gustado...tarde o temprano querrá repetir.

\- De momento no quiere que tú y yo volvamos a hacer nada...

\- ¡¿Qué me dices?! ¡¿Le conozco?! ¡¿Nos ha pillado?! ¡Qué morbo! - exclama Afrodita, riéndose por lo bajo y sumergiendo a Saga en un mar de vergüenza, culpa por sentir haber hablado de más y aprieto por no saber dónde narices meterse ahora mismo.

\- ¡No! ¡No le conoces! - se apresura a mentir - Es del fútbol...pero le conté lo que hice contigo para meterle celos..

\- ¿Y? ¿Funcionó?

\- A medias...- Saga sigue confesándose ante Afrodita como si éste fuera un predicador del sexo, pero admite que le está resultando más fácil con él que con cualquiera de sus dos hermanos mayores, aunque sus confesiones sean medias verdades - Después de contárselo me asaltó...y...y bueno...ya sabes...pero desde entonces casi ni me habla.

Afrodita sigue sonriendo, pero ahora sus labios delinean la picardía que Saga teme. Sin pensarlo se alza y mira al confuso gemelo.- Te espero donde ya sabes...no tardes...

\- No Afrodita...le prometí que_

\- ¿Quieres darle celos? Pues ven...haremos algo que cuando se lo cuentes no tardará en querer probar, créeme.

El guiño que le ofrece es una invitación irrechazable. El misterio que su nueva proposición encierra, algo que ahora Saga necesita desvelar...y quizás sí...quizás usar en su momento. Si es que Kanon le da opción a otro momento.

...

La espalda de Saga se quiere fundir con la pintada pared del wc. Ha comenzado a sudar como un condenado, y su corazón bombea tan rápido como veloces le nacen los jadeos que a duras penas puede retener.

\- Me encanta este vello azul que tienes por aquí...- los dedos de Afrodita tantean ese nacimiento de adultez mientras sus labios susurran sobre la tensa erección que Saga ya mostraba antes de bajarse los pantalones a medio muslo.

\- Calla...

Saga gime mordiéndose los labios, sellando los ojos y seguidamente obligándose a abrirlos de nuevo para ver cómo Afrodita maltrata su miembro con lengua diestra. El avispado muchacho sigue sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, lamiendo de arriba abajo la tensión que enloquece a Saga, alzando la mirada con lujuria al tiempo que sus labios deciden cerrarse sobre el húmedo glande y succionarlo como si del helado más delicioso se tratara.

El gemelo ya no mide sus acciones. Mucho menos controla su respiración y los jadeos que se mezclan con ella. Afrodita decide torturarle más, apenas alejándose de ese fruto completamente descubierto y palpitante ante su boca. Y Saga ya no puede más...se agarra a los cabellos de su mentor y le invita a seguir...seguir y seguir hasta que se siente a punto de explotar. Algo le dice que aparte la boca de Afrodita de allí...pero llega tarde en su intención.

Apenas puede recuperar el aliento y la cordura, la misma que ha huido y ha dejado que su locura dibujara los labios de Kanon allí abajo. Su pecho respira exhausto y Afrodita no demora en alzarse, abrir la tapa del wc y deshacerse de la inundación que ocupa su boca. Un beso con sabor alterado sigue a esa acción, y otra invitación no se hace esperar.- Te toca, Saga...- sugiere, desabrochándose los ajustadísimos jeans, que no pueden ocultar la protuberancia que también ha crecido bajo ellos.

\- No...no sé si podré...

\- Imagínate a tu chico...y lo harás...

Saga se sienta sobre la tapa, con los pantalones subidos, aunque sin abrochar todavía. Afrodita se expone sin vergüenza ante él y espera...su excitación espera la torpeza de la primera vez. El gemelo cierra los ojos un instante, suficiente para hacer una llamada a su locura y dibujar de nuevo a Kanon frente a él.

No hace falta nada más. Sólo esperar que la campana de fin de recreo se demore por casualidad.

###

Desde que ha comenzado el recreo, Kanon se ha ido sumergiendo en una espiral de contradicción que le ha amargado el habla y el trato con sus colegas más cercanos. Saga ha estado hablando con Afrodita...el maldito y jodido Afrodita, que nunca ha cesado de revolotear cuál mariposa alrededor de su gemelo.

Saga le había hecho una promesa, y parecía haberla cumplido hasta  _ahora._  Ahora, por qué Afrodita se va hacia los baños del patio y Saga finge despistarse unos segundos para acabar siguiendo sus pasos, tropezándose con nerviosas prisas.

Su estómago se contrae con tanta intensidad, que terminarse el bocadillo que les ha preparado Defteros se convierte en una misión imposible.

Saga no tiene palabra, ésto le acaba de quedar más que claro. Y le odia por ello.

Y lo que es peor. Se odia a sí mismo por no poder dejar de imaginar qué narices deben estar haciendo ahí dentro.

El día en la escuela transcurre amargo para Kanon. No así para Saga, que desde que han vuelto del recreo, el mayor parece haber regresado de una guerra, pero llevando consigo la victoria a cuestas. La sonrisa que luce, a Kanon se le antoja absurda y estúpida.  _Envidiable._  Pero no se lo va a admitir. Él no es como Aspros y Defteros. No quiere serlo, y le jode sobremanera que Aspros dé por hecho que es así, y que les haya hecho pasar vergüenza con una conversación sin sentido.

Va a pasar de Saga, y va a empezar ahora mismo. Ni le escucha cuando Saga le reclama en un susurro desde el pupitre de atrás para pedirle un bolígrafo negro. Se aguanta los escalofríos que le recorren el espinazo cuando su hermano le dibuja círculos en la espalda con el lápiz, para conseguir hacerle voltear y pedirle el maldito boli negro, o cualquier otra cosa que conecte sus miradas durante el trasbase de manos.

El entrenamiento de la tarde no se presenta muy distinto en indiferencia y continuas llamadas de atención desatendidas. Pero Saga se vé que se ha propuesto ser pesado. Ha decidido correr a su lado durante los diez minutos que tienen que trotar alrededor del campo para desentumecer los músculos antes de comenzar a tocar pelota. Kanon intenta correr más rápido, pero Saga sigue alcanzándole. Por lo esquivo que está Kanon, el mayor asume que huele su "traición", y se sonríe solo pensando en que Afrodita quizás tuviera razón: los celos a veces pueden ser mágicos...Y Kanon está celoso.

\- ¡Joder Saga! ¡Apártate! - exclama Kanon al sentir que sus codos se chocan entre zancadas.

\- ¡Apártate tú!

\- ¡Tú estás en mi camino! - le espeta Kanon, propinándole un empujón de hombros que desvía a Saga de la ruta a seguir.

\- ¡Joder tío! ¡Será que no hay campo! - sigue Saga, recuperando su incordiante cercanía con Kanon.

\- ¡Lo mismo te digo, imbécil!

\- ¡Imbécil lo serás tú!

\- ¡Al menos no soy ningún traidor!

Ambos se acuchillan con la mirada al tiempo que el ritmo de sus zancadas decrece y sus corazones se olvidan del fútbol para centrarse en su afrenta más personal.

\- Ah...ya veo...estás celoso...

\- ¡Y una mierda!

Los demás compañeros de equipo, y algunos también de clase, comienzan a avanzarles, y es Milo quién golpea a Kanon en el hombro a su paso.- ¡Venga tíos! ¡¿Ya estáis cansados?!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Milo! - se enfada Kanon, que ya no sabe qué narices hacer para equilibrar el desasosiego que siente arder dentro de él.

\- Haré con Afrodita lo que me de la gana...- le informa Saga, magnetizando su agria atención de nuevo.- ¡Que te quede claro!

\- ¡Pues que te aproveche!

Kanon necesita librarse de Saga, y aprieta el ritmo de nuevo, pero una inesperada trabilla de su gemelo le manda de bruces al suelo.

Saga no sabe por qué lo ha hecho. Llamarle la atención era lo que ha estado deseando durante todo el día, pero Kanon se ha propuesto ignorarle a consciencia.

Ahora ya no tiene excusa para seguir haciéndolo. Saga sabe que habrá pelea, pero por mucho que se prepare no consigue esquivar el puñetazo que Kanon le descarga a discreción una vez se ha alzado del terreno.

La lucha está servida. Titánica como hacía tiempo que no sucedía. Sus compañeros apenas pueden separarles, hallándolos enzarzados en unos abrazos que ignoran contra la auténtica realidad que los mantiene forcejeando de esa manera.

Se necesitan. Cada día más.

Para Kanon, pelearse en estrecha proximidad hoy es la solución para satisfacer su contradicción, aunque de nefastas consecuencias para los dos: el domingo no serán ni titulares ni suplentes.

Quedarse en casa será el castigo a su negación.


	55. Sin

Sin móviles.

Sin Play y sin siquiera internet.

Incluso el  _router_  ha sido confiscado por Aspros antes de salir de casa. Aunque los menores aún tienen que descubrirlo.

Es la tercera vez en diez meses que los mayores salen a divertirse un día por la noche. La primera fue para festejar su cumpleaños. La segunda terminó en catástrofe durante las fiestas de la ciudad en la playa, con Saga experimentando algunos senderos del sexo, Kanon emborrachándose a consciencia y Defteros soltando su mano contra el rostro del menor cuando su boca soltó más culpas de las admisibles.

Hoy les espera una cena de colegass junto a los pacientes y comprensivos Hasgard y Sísifo, amigos suyos desde la infancia. Y después, pues recordar qué se siente dentro de algún pub con buena música y distendido ambiente tampoco tiene porqué estar mal.

Los menores se van a quedar en casa. Sin móviles, ni Play ni internet. Es el castigo a sufrir por haberse cargado estúpidamente su participación en el partido de mañana.

Defteros no se ha opuesto a la drástica decisión de Aspros, aunque la comparte a medias. Pero no se anima a contradecirle. Hace días que no se atreve a traspasar la distancia que el mayor de todos ha asentado entre ellos dos. Aunque ésta comienza a hacérsele pesada. La frialdad que Aspros despacha para con él le hiere más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pese a que el trato de palabra se puede considerar amable y correcto. Exclusivamente fraternal.

Sus pieles no se rozan ni por casualidad, Aspros ya se ocupa concienzudamente que así sea. Y Defteros lo empieza a ver todo con una claridad que le abruma: los menores no son los únicos sometidos a castigo esta noche. Él está es su misma situación, pero desde hace días.

Y lo admite, aunque sólo sea para él: no le gusta.

No se siente cómodo así...Y no quiere estar así.

Solucionar su malestar únicamente depende de sí mismo. Y si no lo hace, quizás cuando se atreva ya será demasiado tarde. Pero ahora sus amigos les esperan, y una vez sube al coche y se abrocha el cinturón del co-piloto, no puede amarrar sus dudas dónde deberían quedarse, y empezar a fundirse de una maldita vez.

\- Creo que llevarte incluso el  _router_  de internet es excesivo...ya es suficientemente duro que mañana ni estén sentados en el banquillo.

\- No Defteros...deben aprender que sus malos arrebatos no van a quedar sin consecuencias. No pueden ir peleándose cada vez que no se entiendan en algo. Deben aprender a hablar entre ellos, a escucharse y comprenderse. Sólo así algún día podrán ayudarse.

Aspros también ha abrochado su cinturón de seguridad e introduce la llave en el contacto, haciendo rugir el motor de inmediato.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que dejándolos solos parece que les estés empujando a  _algo_  deliberadamente? - sigue Defteros, echando una ojeada de soslayo a su gemelo, que ya ha puesto el coche en movimiento.

\- No les empujo a nada. Y deberías saberlo tan bien como yo. Si tiene que suceder algo pasará igualmente, les empujemos a ello o no...y creo que tú lo sabes por propia experiencia...

Aspros está serio, frío, distante...correcto. Incordiantemente correcto. La mano derecha acude al cambio de marchas, ejecuta su misión y regesa al volante. En otros momentos hubiera decidido viajar hacia el muslo de Defteros, acariciarlo suavemente...y quizás recorrer el camino hacia zonas más sugerentes, preparando el escenario que quizás luego consumaría una deliciosa escena.

Hoy no es así. Se limita a conducir...Se olvida de él.

Defteros suspira, pero no atina a desentrallar si lo hace por el temor que siente que sus hermanos menores se lancen definitivamente a un precipicio que él conoce demasiado bien, o por la herida que le causa haber sido expulsado de sus profundidades por quién también se lanzó allí, y de la mano con él, diez años atrás.

\- Les dije que nada en el colegio, ni en el fútbol ni en salidas que hagan con sus compañeros...- sigue Aspros, con una gravedad de voz que lo viste todo de un tinte solemne - La condición es que si tiene que suceder algo sea en casa...

\- ¡¿Vés?! ¡Les estás empujando a que sean como nosotros!

\- Te equivocas. Les estoy ofreciendo un espacio de seguridad y protección que tú y yo nunca tuvimos. A partir de aquí, que pase lo que tenga que pasar...y llegado el momento,  _yo_  no les voy a condenar, sea cuál sea su elección.

Defteros vuelve a inspirar sonoramente, y decide desviar la mirada hacia las casas que rápidas se deslizan ante sus ojos.

Aspros en ningún momento se ha olvidado de mirar la carretera dibujada ante su atención.

###

\- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! - Kanon sale de su habitación hecho una furia. Su ordenador no consigue conectarse a internet, pese haberlo reiniciado unas cuatro veces.- ¡Saga! ¡¿Tú tienes internet?! - exclama con ansiedad al acceder al cuarto de su gemelo sin permiso.

Saga niega con la cabeza. Está sentado frente a su computadora, hallándose con los mismos problemas que Kanon le acaba de confirmar que también tiene.- Voy a reiniciar el  _router..._

El mayor se alza, y sin mirarse la figura de Kanon clavada al lado de la puerta, decide ir abajo y arreglar la maldita conexión de red. Kanon le sigue, pero no de cerca. Y le observa dirigirse a la zona donde tiene que estar el cacharro que ha decidido joderles más la noche de clausura.

El moratón que su puño pintó sobre la mejilla de Saga apenas tres días atrás aún se ve. Las crostas en sus rodillas y antebrazos después de haber caído de bruces, gentileza de la zancadilla de Saga, todavía tardarán en caer. No se comportaron con la madurez que se supone que ya deben empezar a conocer a sus dieciséis años de edad, y aquí está el resultado: sin partido, sin banquillo, sin móviles, sin Play...y sin internet.

\- El  _router_  no está...

Saga lo informa sin énfasis. Sólo con resignación.

\- ¡¿Pero será un jodido maldito cabrón de mierda?! - se desespera Kanon, alborotándose los azules cabellos mientras fulmina a Aspros con el pensamiento y las palabras.- ¡No es justo!

\- ¡Oye, no te pases! ¡No está bien insultar a Aspros así!

\- ¡Y tu cállate, imbécil! ¡Que si estamos así es por tu culpa! - sigue enfadándose Kanon, que finalmente se atreve a encarar a su gemelo.

Saga quiere replicar, pero se calla antes de decir nada que pueda empeorar las cosas aún más. Ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir discutiendo eternamente con la cabezonería de Kanon. Necesita paz, y si para conseguirlo debe otorgar la razón a la rebeldia, lo hará.

\- De acuerdo...fue culpa mía. Pero ya no lo puedo cambiar, y Aspros no regresará para devolvernos el  _router,_  así que nos tenemos que aguantar...

Saga se rinde y se resigna. Y piensa en que al menos el equipo de música y la televisión siguen ahí.- Podriamos mirar alguna peli...hacer palomitas...

\- ¡Y una mierda! - Kanon sigue rebotado, y subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos parece ir de vuelta a su cuarto. Aunque acto seguido aparece de nuevo, con algo escondido en el puño formado con su mano y las rebeldes intenciones conduciéndole directo al equipo de música.- Yo me lo pienso pasar bien.

Su mirada se fija un segundo en la estupefacción que le ofrece la de Saga, para seguidamente ser desviada hacia la colección de Cds. Kanon lo tiene decidido. Si él no puede ir a la fiesta, que la fiesta venga a él. Unos atronadores riffs de guitarra rasgan el silencio del salón, y el menor decide subir un poco más el volumen antes de internarse en la cocina y salir con dos cervezas en la mano.

\- ¿Te apuntas o me seguirás cuestionando todo lo que haga plantado aquí en medio?

Kanon está decidido. Ésta es su enésima afrenta a Aspros.

Saga duda, pero una de las botellas de cerveza halla destino directo en su mano.- Kanon..no sé si deberíamos_

\- No haberse llevado el  _router._  Ni los móviles ni la Play.

Kanon se propone beber un largo sorbo, creyéndose tan mayor como sus fugados carceleros, y Saga trata de imitarle, esbozando una tremenda mueca de asco al recordar que no consigue hacer que le guste el jugo de cevada.

El puño del gemelo menor sigue escondiendo algo, y cuando éste deja la cerveza sobre la mesita frente al sofá, algo busca dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Saga tantea otro sorbo, y piensa que a la segunda no sabe tan mal. Quizás a la tercera incluso le gusta, aunque el color de sus mejillas se desvanece al ver que Kanon se dispone a prender algo que de cigarro tiene poco.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Kanon?! ¡¿De dónde has sacado ésto?! - exclama, arrebatándole de los labios el porro que Kanon está a punto de prender.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! - al menor le falta tiempo para recuperar éso que ha hecho palidecer a su gemelo, y sin pensarlo más lo prende. En medio del salón. Sin importarle que luego se huela el delator aroma a rebelión.

Kanon no tose. Y Saga se da cuenta que no es la primera vez que su gemelo lo hace - ¿Desde cuándo fumas porros?

\- ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! - le espeta Kanon, apartándose de la nueva intención de Saga de arrancárselo de los labios.

\- ¡¿Quién te lo ha dado?! - insiste el mayor, fulminándole con una tristeza que casi consigue desarmarle.

\- Milo.

Una densa y apestosa bocanada siembra el vicio por todo el ambiente, yendo a parar magistralmente digirida contra el rostro de Saga, quien achica los ojos ante la bofetada de insana rebelión.

\- Ésto destroza el cerebro, Kanon...

\- ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importa?

\- ¡A mí, joder! ¡A mí! - Kanon se ríe. Sarcásticamente y a pleno pulmón. - ¡Dámelo! ¡Las drogas no están bien! - Saga intenta con todas sus fuerzas despojarle de éso que jamás debería haber entrado en casa, pero Kanon sigue riéndose de una manera que ya no parece tan histriónica como sí triste. Hiriente y desoladora.

\- Es sólo un porro, Saga...¡No montes un drama por ello! Toma...pruébalo...- Kanon se lo ofrece al tiempo que de otro sorbo, casi apura por completo la cerveza. El rollito de marihuana mal mezclado con tabaco tiembla entre los dedos de Saga. Quizás tanto como la mirada con la que le estudia Kanon, medio sumergido a los influjos de una mezcla perniciosa - Va...échale una calada, Saga...ya que a ti te gusta ir probando cosas por ahí...ésto no será tan distinto...

Kanon se ríe con la mirada vidriosa, o éso intenta. Porqué por mucho que sus labios se quieran ladear altivos y suficientes, sus ojos se están diluyendo con voluntad propia.

\- ¿Haces todo ésto únicamente porqué yo "pruebo" con Afrodita?

Si en algún momento Saga se había sentido tentado con la idea de divertirse, ésta se está esfumando más veloz que el fastidioso y cargado humo que les abraza.

\- Me prometiste que no volverías hacerlo.

\- Lo sé...

\- Rompiste tu promesa...¿por qué?

Kanon sigue observándole, con una condensación en la mirada que Saga no atina a descifrar si es debida a la embriaguez de los sentidos o a una tristeza que Kanon ya no puede sortear con su eterna rebeldía.

Saga baja la mirada y piensa...recuerda, evoca sus rápidas experiencias y vuelve a pensar en la punzante pregunta y su correspondiente respuesta.

La única respuesta que existe...

Inspira a entrecortados eslabones y ya no le importa que su mirada emule la de su gemelo cuando éstas se cruzan entre sus verdades más oscuras.

\- ¡Por darte celos, joder!

Ya está. Lo ha dicho. Saga acaba de confesarse sin siquiera saber por qué. Pero lo ha hecho, y a Kanon la mirada se le ha ensombrecido peligrosamente. El corazón ha comenzado a chocar con violencia contra su pecho y su más enterrada realidad le clama ser liberada.

Contenerla más tiempo en su interior le envenenará el cerebro más que el porro que sigue temblando entre los dedos de Saga, el mismo que es robado de ellos para ser consumido con otra larga calada que acabe con las restricciones que le asfixian el alma al menor.

La colilla cae dentro de la botella de cerveza que ya nada contiene y la acuosidad de los ojos de Kanon lucha por esclarecerse cuando se conecta con la derrotada mirada de su gemelo.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer...

\- ¿Por qué? - Saga casi se atraganta con sus propios latidos, pero desea parecer frío, pese al condenado punto de ebullición que le está arrancando la aproximación de Kanon.

\- Porqué no me gusta sentirme  _así_...

\- ¿Y como es...así? _-_ Saga insiste, manteniendo una agonizante distancia de seguridad que teme derribar en cualquier momento.

\- Ignorado...y rabioso...

Sus miradas se acuchillan a penas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. La contaminación de sus alientos se mezcla frente a sus rostros y el deseo arrollador, prohibido y tentador ya está despertando en sus cuerpos.

Es Kanon el que toma el rostro de Saga entre sus temblorosas manos.

Es Kanon el que comienza a tantear con estremecimiento esos labios que ha estado deseando desde hace semanas...meses quizás. Son las manos del menor las que se enzarzan entre los mechones de la nuca de Saga como si lo fuera a perder si deja que otro se interponga entre su desazón y su temor.

Ya no son únicamente sus labios los que se reconocen entre atropelladas caricias. Sus lenguas demandan tener su protagonismo, encontrarse, saborearse...conocerse más y más...hasta que Saga atina a empujar a Kanon con ambas manos dispuestas sobre su acelerado pecho, separarle apenas lo que la ofuscación de ambos le permite, y hablarle sobre sus partidos labios, nerviosos.

\- Kanon...¿estás seguro de_

\- Sí...no...No lo sé...

Sus alientos se acarician al hablar, de la misma manera que sus labios se siguen rozando al modular atropelladas palabras, deseando erigirse en propietarios del otro.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Poco a poco...

Es más un necesario ruego que una petición, y Saga asalta con delicadeza los labios de su gemelo en señal de respuesta afirmativa antes de separarse de nuevo y tomarle de la mano. La habitación de cualquiera de los dos será el destino donde esta noche no consumarán más de lo experimentado hasta el momento.

 _Poco a poco_  ya es más de lo que Saga se había permitido soñar.

###

De madrugada otras dos almas torturadas acceden a casa. El olor a marihuana todavía se huele en el ambiente. Las botellas de cerveza se les presentan cómplices y culpables de un pequeño crimen cometido en su ausencia. El equipo de música se ha detenido en la última canción de un Cd que no se ha escuchado y los menores no están por ningún lado.

A Aspros no le gusta oler ese aroma a hierba, pero ya pensará en eso mañana. Ahora debe localizar a los menores, y algo le dice que los hallará arriba.

Al llegar al piso superior, la puerta entornada del cuarto de Kanon se erige en inocente delatora de lo que allí ha ocurrido durante la noche. Aspros cierra su mirada, abre su alma y sonríe, aunque no puede evitar hacerlo con una profunda tristeza.

Con toda la delicadeza que encuentra en sus gestos un poco tomados por el alcohol, cierra la puerta. Los menores duermen...abrazados.

Aspros no quiere despertarles.

Defteros observa la escena en silencio y con dolor. Pero tampoco puede condenar nada.

Allí el único sujeto disponible para condena es él mismo, y ya no puede seguir más con ésto.

Aspros se dispone a irse a dormir dedicándole las buenas noches sin apenas rozarle con la mirada.

No...la noche aún no ha acabado, aunque el sol ya amenace el horizonte con su luminoso descaro.

Defteros se aproxima a Aspros y le cierra la puerta que éste acaba de abrir, tomándole de la mano e invitándole a tomar un destino cinco pasos más lejano.

La habitación de sus padres ya les cobijó la pasión durante el "stage" de los menores. Hoy no tiene porqué rechazarles.

Por fin, ambos acceden a ella.

Sin vergüenza...

Sin dudas ni temores...

Libres.


	56. Asimilación

La vida ha transcurrido con la misma cadencia de siempre desde el amanecer del día después.

Aunque ya no se ha vuelto a sentir de la misma manera. Y jamás volverá a sentirse como la habían conocido hasta entones, antes que la aceptación se abriera paso entre esas tristes paredes.

No se han escuchado regañinas, ni reproches ni castigos. Sólo el recuerdo de la única norma que Aspros considera sagrada.

_Nunca fuera de casa._

Por el bien de todos. Por su propio bien...Y por mantener callada a la necedad mental de la sociedad, la misma que podría destruirles en aras de la moralidad aceptable de quién no comprende el concepto amar en su más pura ambigüedad.

Las dudas han aparecido en los tiernos corazones de los menores. Por supuesto que lo han hecho, asaltando en cada uno sus puntos más débiles. Pero ellos no han estado solos, aunque es cierto que internet, la vergüenza y el pudor han sido asentados en la primera linea dispuesta para descifrar incógnitas. Sólo cuando el mundo tras la red de conexiones no alcanza a resolver dudas ni a comprender sensaciones, allí ha estado Aspros con sus respuestas, escuetas y a veces demasiado directas. Respuestas al fin, respaldadas por la experiencia.

Respuestas que él y Defteros alcanzaron a base de errores, tropiezos y algunas culpas digeridas a diferente nivel.

\- ¿Dudaste alguna vez?

Ésta es la enésima pregunta que Saga se atreve a formular a Aspros, siempre disparadas cuando ni Kanon ni Defteros están cerca para descubrirle desarmado de respuestas y cargado de interrogantes.

\- Jamás...

\- ¿Defteros dudó?

\- Sí...dudó. Y a veces aún lo hace.

\- Kanon duda...

\- Saga...debes aprender a crecer en paciencia, respeto y comprensión. Nunca os dije que esta senda fuera fácil...

Saga calla y se concentra en lo frágil que parece Aspros barriendo el jardín de las hojas caídas que comienzan a predecir la llegada del frío. Pero Aspros no es frágil. Para él es fuerte, valiente, admirable. La figura a la que asumir de ejemplo. El hermano mayor esculpido por el destino con unas facciones que albergan infinitas dimensiones escapadas de la definición más neutral de hermano. El único padre que hace casi un año que tiene, y que ahora tendrá siempre.

Entre el cobijo del salón, Kanon y Defteros se desafían a un partido de fútbol con la Play. El menor de todos aparentemente no tiene dudas. Y si las tiene, ya se encarga Saga de buscar la resolución de las mismas por él. De momento, acercarse a Defteros es lo que más le reconforta. A su lado se siente comprendido sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra. Siente que, en cierta manera, sus miedos son los mismos que parecen haber asaltado siempre a Defteros.

El partido avanza frenético en la pantalla. La destreza del menor brilla con voluntad propia por encima de sus pensamientos en constante marcha, y Defteros se percibe oxidado en sus reflejos.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- 3 a 0 Defteros...

\- Le voy a dar vuelta. Ya verás...

\- No podrás.

Kanon habla seguro. Defteros se miente ante la realidad de sus descuidadas habilidades con los mandos. Ni aunque el gemelo mayor frunza el ceño en signo de suma concentración y se muerda el labio inferior dejando ver esos colmillos que nunca se pusieron bien, puede hacer nada para evitar el cuarto gol, ejecutado desde las afueras del área grande.

\- Cuatro...

_Cuatro..._

Hace casi un año que este número se ha grabado a fuego en el alma de Defteros. Durante diez años fueron  _Cuatro..._ luego tuvieron nueve meses para acostumbrarse a asimilar el número  _Seis,_  y pasado el tiempo, con ansias, prisas y miedos, él y Aspros se encargaron de reducir ese número a un necesario y clandestino  _Dos._

Ahora volvían a ser Cuatro, como en los inicios de su vida, pero con el orden nefastamente modificado después de un forzado re-inicio que nadie auguró.

Defteros se ha sumergido en sus propios recuerdos, y ni siquiera se da cuenta que el tiempo pasa y que debe ejecutar el saque desde el centro del campo.

\- Def...

El diminutivo de su nombre surge a través de los labios de Kanon. El señuelo de alguna conversación próxima acaba de aparecer, y Defteros se prepara mentalmente para afrontarla.

_Cuando les surjan dudas, allí estaremos, los dos._

Aspros está haciendo honor con creces a esta norma, y allí estará él también. Por mucho que le cueste compartir su realidad con  _Cuatro_  en vez de entre  _Dos._

\- Dime...

\- Te toca sacar.

\- Sí, sí, voy...

La pregunta de Kanon no llega todavía. El menor necesita armarse una introducción que la mayoría de veces se queda en éso: un intento fallido de comunicación. Defteros saca el balón con la ayuda del mejor jugador que supuestamente dispone su equipo, pero pronto lo pierde. Más concretamente Kanon se lo arrebata, y sin pensarlo lo lanza fuera del terreno de juego, deteniendo la evolución del partido con una pregunta que corta la respiración a Defteros, y que a él previamente ya le ha acelerado el corazón.

\- ¿Por qué no dormís en la habitación de papá y mamá?

Defteros no sabe qué decir. No se mira a Kanon, que tampoco se atreve a alzar la mirada hacia él. La vergüenza que siente por haber lanzado tal pregunta al aire ya le está sembrando de arrepentimientos tardíos.

\- Por respeto supongo...

\- ¿A  _ellos?_

\- Y a vosotros.

Kanon piensa en las respuestas recibidas sin velos decorativos, y siente dolor ante la crudeza de su sinceridad.

\- A mí no me importaría que lo hicierais, como cuando vivíais en vuestro piso...

\- No me parece adecuado, Kanon...

\- Herir a Aspros tampoco lo es ¿no? Como tampoco lo ha sido que yo hiriera a Saga...

Defteros se siente desarmado por completo. Kanon sigue sin mirarle, pero el resentimiento que siente hacia sí mismo le ha llegado sin necesidad de perderse entre sus respectivas miradas, quizás siempre las más culposas y tristes de las cuatro.

Un repentino azote de aire otoñal acude a su rescate cuando Aspros y Saga regresan del jardín. El mayor camina decidido hacia la mesa del salón. Hoy es sábado, así que el anuncio de su semanal cónclave no se hace esperar.

\- Chicos, venid. Creo que es hora que hablemos de lo que haremos en Navidad...

Los rostros de Saga y Kanon se apagan. No desean afrontar estas fechas que llegaran implacables, lo quieran o no. Y menos aún desean tener que hablar de ellas.

\- Yo no quiero celebrarla.

Kanon habla en nombre de los dos menores, apostando seguro a que Saga piensa lo mismo, pese a no haber tocado ese tema en ningún momento. No hacía falta hacerlo para saber que nadie las espera con ilusión. Nadie menos aparentemente Aspros, que se sonríe cuando posa su mirada sobre Defteros.

\- Sentaos y escuchad. Defteros os contará qué vamos a hacer. Él lo ha ideado, y gracias a él se hará realidad...

El misterio está sembrado, y la curiosidad despierta más allá de las reticencias de rigor. Los menores se sientan alrededor de la mesa, juntos. Sin evitar admitir el dulce sabor que han descubierto en su cercanía. Aspros emula su gestos, y toma lugar al lado de Kanon.

Los tres observan a Defteros con emoción, y una doble dosis de intriga plasmada en las miradas de los menores. Aspros conoce la resolución de la incógnita que les mantiene alerta, pero desvelarla recae en su más directo culpable.

Defteros sonríe, para él y para Aspros, que le mira con pura devoción.

Solo espera no haberse equivocado con la idea, y así lo confirma cuando los ojos de sus hermanos menores se iluminan de ilusión.

Nunca ninguno ha esquiado...

Pero jamás es tarde para lanzarse a vivir experiencias nuevas, y a hacerlo pese al inevitable dolor.


	57. Parnassus

_-_ ¡Aparta, Def! ¡No puedo girar!

\- ¡Yo tampoco!

La colisión es inevitable. Aunque afortunadamente indolora. Los dos gemelos menores quedan hechos un amasijo de esquíes, palos y nieve. Y los dos mayores se ríen desde la corta distancia que les ha regalado la directa apreciación de una escena digna de principiantes.

Las primeras horas de aprendizaje con el monitor que les ha sido asignado para las mañanas de su inédita aventura han cesado por hoy, de manera que a los cuatro hermanos no les queda más remedio que ir poniendo en práctica por su propia cuenta todo lo asimilado durante su estreno.

Aspros se acerca a ellos con cautela, procurando parecer experto cuando sus extremadamente cautos gestos delatan su inexperiencia a la legua. Pero Aspros no se va a mostrar inseguro. Él no va a protagonizar ninguna escena dónde sea su cuerpo el que se halle enterrado en nieve y atascado entre palos. Él se ha propuesto no necesitar la ayuda que los dos gemelos menores parecen precisar urgentemente.

Kanon ha quedado sepultado por la envergadura de Defteros, quién se siente incapaz de librarse del forzado abrazo al que está sometiendo al menor de todos. Aspros se acerca, seguido de Saga, quién al parecer ha asimilado mejor que nadie las directrices expuestas por el ausente monitor.

\- Saga...aguántame los palos...Veo que nuestros hermanos pequeños no son capaces de sobrevivir sin nosotros - Aspros habla con una ironía que hiere el orgullo de Defteros. La velada mirada que le lanza desde las bajezas de la fría nieve habla por él, pero no se opone cuando Aspros se medio agacha para desenganchar una de las botas del esquí que está trabando los movimientos de los dos derribados.- Venga...¡arriba!

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Creí que moría aplastado! - Kanon no se contiene al momento de exponer la falta de aire que le ha supuesto sentirse sepultado por el cuerpo de Defteros, que con ofendidos gestos se recoloca las gafas y se sacude la nieve.

\- ¡Tú me has arrollado! - le espeta el ideólogo de dicho plan navideño, golpeándose la nieve que ha quedado en la base de su bota antes de afianzarla de nuevo entre las fijaciones.

\- ¡Por qué tú no te has apartado! ¡Yo te avisé! - sigue provocándole el menor, a la vez que se ve arrastrado hacia arriba por gentileza de Aspros.

Defteros refunfuña, vuelve a sacudirse la nieve, pero pronto se da cuenta de la incomodidad la siente dentro, y la corrobora al bajar la cremallera de su anorac, dónde se le ha formado un chaleco anti-impactos a base de materia helada.

\- ¿Hacemos otra bajada? - Saga está impaciente. Y a gusto. A ésto de esquiar le ha pillado el truco con más agilidad de la que sus tres hermanos hacen gala, por mucho que Aspros se haya mentalizado en erigirse el experto número uno.- Podríamos subir a esas tele-sillas y bajar por la pista azul de aquí al lado.

No es una idea, sinó su firme proposición. Saga se ha adueñado del mapa de pistas y él dirige por dónde moverse en todo momento, sin tener en cuenta la torpeza que los demás parecen no saber vadear.

\- ¡A ti te quiero lejos de mí, Kanon! - advierte Defteros, cerrando la cremallera del anorac hasta dar con su enrojecida nariz.

\- ¡Cómo si yo quisiera esquiar al lado de alguien tan torpe como tú! ¡Esta ha sido la tercera vez que te cruzas en mi camino!

\- ¡Pues gira! ¡Que por algo nos han enseñado como se hace!

\- ¡Aplícatelo tú también!

No hay nada que hacer. Parece que los dos menores han decidido tomarla uno con el otro durante lo que llevan de tiempo en las pistas, pero no se percibe maldad en ninguno de los dos. Únicamente ganas de molestarse para el regocijo de Saga y Aspros, que niegan con la cabeza y suspiran resignación mientras emprenden el camino hacia las tele-sillas elegidas por Saga. El camino que conduce hacia allí es llano, por lo que todos se ven obligados a ayudarse de los palos para ir propulsando sus deslizamientos hacia la escasa cola de gente que aguarda su turno de subida.

Hoy es Navidad. Hoy la mayoría de las familias se reúnen alrededor de una copiosa mesa para degustar los manjares típicos de este día. Hoy las pistas de esquí lucen más huérfanas que concurridas, pero a ellos no les importa.

En secreto todos agradecen no estar en casa. En silencio fingen no pensar en  _ellos_ , aunque no hay uno de los cuatro que no lo haga.

Un año atrás, viviendo estas mismas horas, todos se hallaban en su casa esperando que su madre sirviera sus delicias de cada 25 de diciembre. Pero este año es distinto. Su comida navideña constará de un bocadillo caliente devorado en el bar que les esperará a pie de pistas, si es que consiguen llegar enteros a él.

Sólo una cosa no cambia respecto al feliz y añorado recuerdo del año anterior. Hoy siguen estando en família.

La que tienen.

La que son.

Pronto les llegará el turno de subir a las sillas transportadoras, y los caprichos del destino han colocado a los menores de los gemelos en el centro del problema. Ahora ya es imposible cambiar la posición, y cuando les toca avanzar para esperar el empujón tras las rodillas, Aspros resbala. Un pie se desliza hacia adelante con más ímpetu del necesario.

Aspros...el que aparentemente domina este nuevo arte mejor que nadie, se ve obligado a agarrarse del brazo de Kanon para no caer de culo al suelo.

Saga se ríe abiertamente desde el otro extremo de pantalla que los cuatro forman, y Kanon lanza al aire infinitos improperios cuando se da cuenta que por culpa de su hermano mayor, uno de sus palos decide quedarse atrás.

El movimiento de las sillas no se detiene, y cuando los cuatro se hallan sin tocar suelo una desconocida voz les tranquiliza desde sus espaldas.

El palo de Kanon llegará arriba. La solidaridad anónima que sube tras ellos se encargará que así sea.

El menor de los cuatro sigue protestando, encogiéndose ante el azote de viento que lanza tímidos copos de nieve contra sus rostros. Aspros asume su culpa sin articular palabra. Sólo se cuida de sujetar bien sus pertenencias mientras hunde su rostro todo lo que puede dentro de los cálidos ropajes que les protegen. Saga decide dejar descansar sus palos sobre el regazo de los cuatro, y con toda la habilidad que los guantes le permiten, recupera el húmedo mapa y ojea de nuevo la disposición de las pistas.

\- Sí...creo que la azul ésta, la que baja por aquí - dice con voz ahogada, alzando la mirada pero no la nariz - es la mejor que hay para poner en práctica lo que hemos aprendido hoy. Es ancha...larga...sí. Está fenomenal.- Saga lo reafirma guardando de nuevo el mapa en sus bolsillos, frotándose las enguantadas manos y sonriéndose con el sabor de la adrenalina asentado en su paladar.

\- Lo que tú digas...- sigue refunfuñando Kanon, quién se halla separado de su gemelo por la presencia de Defteros - pero que Def baje por otra. ¡Aunque sea negra!

Defteros se alza las gafas y las deja asentadas en el nacimiento de su frente, fingiendo una tremenda ofensa ante las palabras que Kanon no deja de derrochar contra él. Su tez no ha tardado nada en ganar un saludable bronceado, gentileza del sol reflejando en el puro blanco del suelo. Un bronceado que pronto se transformará en un nuevo foco de atención y burlas, sobretodo cuando llegue la noche y las gafas no sean necesarias para proteger su vista del sol.

\- ¡Si hay una pista negra, tú y yo nos meteremos en ella! ¡Por hablar!

\- ¡Y una mierda, Def! ¡Vas tú solo!

Aspros suspira profundamente ante la batalla que los menores de cada par han decidido librar durante todo el día. Pero no se enfada. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Kanon no cesa de dirigirse a Defteros por su diminutivo, detalle que denota una extrema relajación y calma en su espíritu. Y Aspros apostaría su vida a que Defteros lo sabe. De aquí su contínua participación en ese juego que simula enfrentamiento.

Saga se halla en otra burbuja. El saberse diestro en ese deporte que jamás antes habían practicado le alimenta el orgullo, además de dibujarle una sonrisa de satisfacción que no existiría si se hubieran quedado en casa.

Y él también se siente feliz. Pese a la tristeza que siempre viajará dentro de cada uno de ellos, vayan donde vayan y pasen los años que pasen, hoy Aspros respira feliz. Ayudado en ello por la idea que Defteros estuvo macerando durante todo el verano. La misma que ha conseguido que ahora estén los cuatro sentados en una tele-silla que les lleva a la cima de su esencia más fraternal.

Lo ha logrado. Hoy sabe que sí. De la misma manera que sabe que a quines no desea defraudar, están apoyándole desde la distancia que impone el dolor de su prematura ausencia. Y sin lugar a dudas, sabe que están sonriendo con él.

Ellos son lo que son. Hermanos, compañeros, amigos...quizás amantes...qué más da.

Son cuatro.

Y no les hace falta ser nada más.

...

...

...


	58. Party

No se alojan en un hotel.

Defteros puso sus ahorros, pero la elección de su morada vacacional en las nevadas tierras del Monte Parnassus corrió a cuenta de Aspros.

La primera jornada de esquí ha transcurrido sin incidentes aparatosos, salvo todas las caídas de rigor sobre el blanco y frío lienzo que con paciencia conseguirán dominar. Han vivido el primer día de aventuras navideñas, y todavía les quedan algunos más por delante. Hasta el uno de Enero no se despedirán de la nieve y de la nostalgia de unos días duros y tristes, pero que ente todos superarán.

Pese alojarse en un apartamento equipado con todo lo necesario pra no tener que salir de él, la cena la han tomado en la pequeña fonda apostada en la esquina de la calle. El cansancio ya está haciendo mella en las miradas de los cuatro. Y más en Aspros, que aparte del madrugón que han sufrido todos, él ha conducido el trayecto entero, sin interrupción hasta alcanzar su destino.

Y ahora los dos pares de gemelos se hallan sentados alrededor de la mesa del pequeño salón del apartamento que ocupan. Un juego está desplegado ante sus ojos, y el fuego que crepita en la chimenea les acompaña la primera velada fuera de casa. El juego requiere enfrentarse por parejas, así que hoy la elección de compañero se ha dado de manera tan natural como rápida. De momento Saga y Kanon van por delante en el casillero. Parece que Aspros y Defteros han perdido la práctica en las casillas que requieren entenderse a base de ejecutar dibujos sin acompañarse de palabras, y peor les va cuando Aspros debe hacer uso de la mímica.

El mayor de todos nunca ha sido muy ducho en esto de hacerse comprender con graciosos gestos. Se siente ridículo, no puede remediarlo. Defteros lo hace mejor, pero ahora le toca a Aspros, y el mayor suspira frustración cuando lee la targeta que le señala la palabra a descifrar por Defteros: Terremoto.

¿Cómo narices se escenifica un "Terremoto" únicamente con mímica?

Aspro ha palidecido. Sabe que es muy probable que él y su colega de batalla pierdan otra posición. No por la mucha o poca intuición de la que pueda hacer gala Defteros, no. Lo que preocupa al mayor, a quién tampoco le gusta perder, es su propia rigidez a la hora de afrontar la maldita mímica. Con lo feliz que Aspros hubiera estado si le hubieran dejado cargar en el coche el Monopoly...pero no. El mayor se ha hallado solo ante dicha proposición, y por su infortunio, éste ha sido el único juego que ha quedado en casa. En el coche han subido cartas, el Parchís, dados, el Uno...y el fatídico Party, el cuál combina preguntas de cultura general, tabú, dibujo y mímica.

Mímica y "Terremoto" no calzan muy bien, al menos no en el carácter serio y sobrio del mayor. Así que Aspros vuelve a inspirar profundamente, se alza de la silla y muestra con resignación la targeta al equipo contrario. Saga y Kanon estallan en carcajadas que anticipan el mal rato que se le viene encima a Aspros, quién estampa la targeta sobre la mesa, boca abajo para que Defteros no pueda obtener ninguna idea sobre la palabra que en breve deberá desvelar. O intentarlo.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Aspros!

Kanon lo suelta riéndose con ganas. Sabe lo mal que se le da ésto a su hermano mayor. Lo sabe tan bien como que él y Saga ampliarán su ventaja una vez se agote el minuto del reloj de arena, que espera ser dado vuelta entre las manos de su gemelo.

\- ¡No le des vuelta aún, Saga! - ruega Aspros, que se pasea pensativo por el poco espacio que le ofrece el salón mientras trata de armarse en la mente los gestos a escenificar.- Puedo hacer sonidos, ¿no?

\- ¡Siiiii! - responden los menores al unísono. - Sonidos sí, pero nada de palabras - le recuerda Saga, aguantándose la risa como puede.

\- ¡Arranca ya, Aspros! - le pide Defteros, revolviéndose ansioso sobre su asiento mientras esconde las manos dentro de las cálidas mangas del jersei de lana que le cubre, haciendo de sus puños un par de muñones.

\- ¡Espera que piense, Def! - se desespera el mayor, que permanece falto de ideas interpretativas.

\- ¡Tiempo!

Saga ha dado vuelta al reloj de arena, y el minuto comienza a escurrirse más rápido de lo que debería. O al menos éso se le antoja a Aspros, que siente opresión en su pecho y empieza a moverse sin sentido ni iluminación. Primero agarra de los hombros a Saga y le zarandea hasta casi desencajarlo. Desde que leyó la targeta, Kanon no puede detener su risa, y viendo la ineptitud de Aspros como actor de mimo, Saga se une a él en sus carcajadas mientras trata de reacomodarse el polar que Aspros casi le arranca. Los ojos de Defteros se han abierto como platos, evidenciando que no comprende nada, y sólo puede hacer una cosa...

Decir lo primero que se le ocurra.

\- ¿Tiritar...? - Aspros niega con la cabeza, desesperado. Los menores niegan con su voz, divertidos.- ¡Pues sigue! - Unos indescriptibles sonidos emergen de los labios de Aspros al tiempo que lleva sus manos hacia el techo y las agita sin saber muy bien por qué.- ¿Llover...Granizo...? - Aspros vuelve a negar, gruñe, se lleva ambas manos a asir sus cabellos. Y se desespera todavía más cuando ve que medio minuto ya ha desaparecido sin misericordia. Saga y Kanon están al borde de las lágrimas, siendo éstas, por primera vez en meses, de alegría. El mayor avanza hacia el sofá y comienza a tirar al suelo todo lo que hay encima de él. Cojines, algún anorac, guantes y gorros catan el cálido parquet, y Defteros está cada vez más perplejo.- ¿Tirar...cosas? - Aspros niega enérgicamente, sacude su cabeza y levanta la mirada apremiante, aunque codificada bajo una red de greñas inusual en él. Kanon golpea la mesa con un puño mientras no puede detener su desatada risa, y Saga se balancea hacia atrás sobre su silla, dejándola haciendo equilibrios sobre las patas traseras mientras se abraza el estómago con fuerza. El tiempo se agota, Defteros no da una y a Aspros se le ocurre la última opción: se arrodilla, gatea bajo la mesa y se posiciona echo un ovillo sintiéndose sumamente ridículo e inepto en ésto de la mímica. Los gemelos menores no pueden más, y cuando Aspros ladea su cubierto rostro observando sólo piernas a su alrededor, se topa con la intrigada mirada de Defteros, agachada hacia las sombras de la mesa.- ¿Esconderse...?

\- ¡Tiempo! - Exclama Saga, secándose las lágrimas que le ha arrancado la actuación de Aspros.- ¡Habéis perdido! ¡Otra vez!

\- ¡Nos toca! - se apresura a informar Kanon, que ya que ha echo con los dados para avanzar posiciones en el tablero.

\- ¡¿Pero qué era?!

\- "Terremoto" Def..."Terremoto"...- le informa Aspros, todo enfurruñado y avergonzado una vez consigue emerger de las bajezas de la mesa.

\- ¡¿"Terremoto"?! - ahora Defteros aún comprende menos la escenificación llevada a cabo por su gemelo, y le mira con interrogantes plantados en sus pupilas.- ¿Y éso de tirar las cosas del sofá? ¿zarandear a Saga?

\- ¡Al final me he puesto debajo de la mesa!

\- ¡De ésto se dice "Esconderse" o "Escondite"!

\- ¡Es lo que se hace cuando hay un terremoto, ¿no?! ¡Tonto tú de no haber caído!

\- Nos toca...- insiste Kanon con cantinela, tirando los dados sobre la mesa.

Saga avanza su peón cinco posiciones, y caen en zona de pregunta de cultura general. Defteros sonríe creyendo que aquí van a fallar los menores, y Aspros toma asiento a su lado, sintiendo todavía los efectos de su propio enfado. Ahora le toca responder a Kanon, de manera que es Saga quién agarra la targeta, lee la pregunta para sí mismo y la muestra al equipo contrario. Aspros ni la lee, y Defteros se decepciona al ver que Kanon la sabrá. Es de fútbol...así que Kanon la sabrá.

El tiempo es dado vuelta y Saga lee la pregunta en voz alta, asumiendo otra saludable porción de ventaja en el tablero.

\- ¿Qué jugador de fútbol fue galardonado con su primer Balón de Oro en el año 2009?

\- ¡Leo Messi!

Ni ha sido necesario que Saga nombrara las opciones. La respuesta estaba clara para ambos, así que siguen avanzando. En cambio, Aspros y Defteros permanecerán anclados en la casilla de la mímica hasta que no la superen, y ahora le toca a Defteros hacerse cargo de la muda actuación. Aunque su morena tez pierde fulgor cuando lee en silencio la palabra a representar. No sabe si es una broma del destino o un empujón definitivo hacia él, pero se siente atrapado. Quiere cambiarla, alegando que ha salido repetida, pero Saga, que controla la baraja de tarjetas, sabe que miente.

\- No. Lo siento. Te toca ésta.

\- ¿A ver? - pregunta Kanon, arrebatándole la tarjeta de las manos para poder leerla y mostrarla a Saga.

Los menores también se incomodan con la acción a representar, y devuelven la cartulina a Defteros, que se niega a tomarla. Ya sabe lo que hay escrito. Y sabe de sobras como representarlo, si es que a éso él puede llamarlo representación.

\- Son dos palabras.- Defteros informa a Aspros, dentro de las leyes del juego, que su momento de mímica se define con dos palabras.

\- De acuerdo...- Responde el mayor, que ha percibido cierta inesperada tensión en el ambiente.

\- Cuando quieras...- Defteros se dirige a Saga, custodio del reloj de arena, y no halla correspondencia en su mirada, la cuál ahora se viste con cierto rubor.

Kanon también ha bajado la vista. Hace un par de meses que se supone que los cuatro han superado esta situación, pero la verdad es que ha seguido siendo un encorsetado tabú que ha frenado un poco la libre evolución de sus vidas.

El reloj es girado, y el minuto empieza su descenso por gentileza de la gravedad.

Aspros aguarda cauto. No le gusta la incomodidad que lee en la mirada que le dedica Defteros, y no entiende por qué dos palabras han ocasionado tanta tensión a su alrededor.

No lo entiende hasta que las manos de Defteros toman su rostro, los labios se juntan sin previo aviso y un "Beso Apasionado" nace entre los dos.

Defteros se estremece ante su propio atrevimiento. Se tensa ante la fractura inminente de su miedo más arraigado, ante el definitivo derrumbe de su mayor veto.

Podría haber durado un segundo. O mejor aún, una fracción de éste. Pero Defteros no se detiene, pese al temblor que Aspros percibe en las manos que toman su rostro. El segundo de los mayores profundiza un beso que lo cura todo, y Aspros le responde.

Claro que le responde...Ni lo duda.

Aunque el corazón del mayor ha comenzado a latir violentamente, y lo apostaría todo a que el de Defteros late al mismo son. El beso dura lo que ambos necesitan prolongar sin tabús ni vergüenza, y cuando el menor de los dos se separa de Aspros para esperar la respuesta a su bache en el tablero, el mayor se alza y le toma de la mano. Le convida a que también se levante y le siga hacia el dormitorio que ambos compartirán.

\- Vamos...

\- Aspros..no_

\- Vamos Def...ven conmigo...Sabes que te necesito. Y sabes que sé que tú también me necesitas...

Y Defteros lo hace. Se rinde. Se alza de la silla y no suelta la mano que jamás se ha alejado de él. Se afianza a ella y a todo lo que en secreto ha representado durante diez años. Pero con una significativa diferencia: hoy lo hace sin esperar ocasiones, momentos ni escenarios adecuados.

Los menores se han quedado paralizados por un rubor que no sienten tan ajeno como propio. Un rubor que también ha permanecido domado y temido dentro de sus pechos durante semanas. Estancado en dudas y temores, entre anhelos y pasiones.

\- Antes de iros a dormir recoged la mesa...- advierte Aspros antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación que compartirá con su gemelo - ...Como si estuviéramos en casa...

"Como si estuviéramos en casa..."

No hace falta que Aspros les aclare nada más.

* * *

 

_Aclaraciones al capítulo:_

_Monopoly creo que es un juego conocido en todo el mundo. El Uno es de cartas y el Party combina diferentes estilos de pruebas. La palabra "Terremoto" y su posterior ejecución está basada en un hecho real :)._


End file.
